A Normal Life
by bluegirl-783
Summary: Sequel to 'Newlyweds' Our favourite newlyweds want to live a normal life, but is that really possible when they're Joseph and Clarisse- the fascination of Genovia?
1. The Honeymoon

_Sequel to Newlyweds- I don't know whether this is going to work, but I've had a few ideas that I can make into chapters, so let's see where this goes!_

_  
The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

It was a very quiet weekend at the palace after the wedding- all of the guests (or, mainly the men) tried to get a glimpse of the newlyweds, but gave up when it was clear that Joseph and Clarisse weren't going to let anyone see them.

"Do you really blame them for keeping out of sight?" Mia asked when Scott complained to her on Saturday afternoon, 24 hours after the wedding.

"Think about it- we've been in their faces about their wedding plans for the past six months, and then we keep them apart for 24 hours before the wedding! I actually think they're quite smart about this, so we're going to leave them alone… and that includes stopping going past that door every hour of the day," she finished, looking sternly at Scott, Nick, James and Charlie, all of whom had the grace to look slightly ashamed of themselves.

"So… this time is for them now, and no one else."

Meanwhile, the newlyweds themselves were enjoying their honeymoon, spending the entire weekend behind closed doors, away from the prying but well meaning eyes of the palace staff and guests.

"It has been wonderful being alone, but… maybe we should really spend some time with our guests…" Clarisse said as they wandered through the garden late Saturday night.

During the day, they spent inside, but when it was night-time, they emerged, visiting the gardens, even going for a swim down in the lake. It was late when they did that, but they wanted to make sure that everyone else was asleep before emerging, and it was well worth the wait- it was a gorgeous, warm star filled evening, and the garden seemed even more romantic in the moonlight. They had snuck out via some of Clarisse's passageways, and Joseph reminded her of her promise.

"I might show you them… then again, I might not!" she had said coyly when they emerged into the dark garden.

Joseph laughed ruefully at her comment, but he knew that most of the men had spent most of Saturday walking past their room, talking loudly, enticing them to emerge… without any success.

"I suppose we should… but I don't want to," he said with a laugh. "This is payback for them keeping us apart for 24 hours!"

"They meant well, and they were trying to let us enjoy the entire pre wedding experiences… and I'm sure we would have made it…"

"With another phone call or two," Joe cut in with a grin.

"Yes, but we might have made it without _seeing _each other if I hadn't got scared and emotional…"

"Which I found sweet and endearing," Joseph said as he pulled her close and let his lips brush the top of her hair. "Maybe I'll do it next time we decide to renew our vows!"

"James suggested that we should have another wedding- maybe even one a year- but there isn't going to be a next time!" Clarisse said quickly.

"This time was lovely, but that's it… besides, we're going to have a lot of trouble topping it on our future wedding anniversaries!"

"I'm sure we'll be able to think of something else," Joe said lightly before stopping to kiss her.

"So…. Should we sneak into the kitchen for a snack? I'm sure that everyone has gone to bed by now!"

"You want to sneak into the kitchen for a snack, hoping that everyone is gone, yet these people that you want to avoid manage to leave trays outside our door every day… Joseph, I'm disgusted with you!" she chortled.

"No… I'm quite happy not having a snack… but I don't want to go back in yet… it's just so beautiful out here," she sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there for a moment, looking up at the stars, before she shivered as a slight cool breeze brushed past her.

"I've changed my mind… let's go in!"

Clarisse smiled at the sign on the door as they stepped out of the passage opposite his room- some cheeky person had stuck 'honeymoon suite' on the door sometime that day, but she liked it.

"This is beginning to feel like home," she sighed contentedly as she disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. "But I don't think I could live here permanently."

"I don't think so, not after living upstairs for 12 months, and I don't think we'd always get this amount of privacy… I'd say your granddaughter probably had some words with certain people," Joe agreed as he changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed.

"Besides, comfortable as this bed is, the bed upstairs is far better- and more comfortable!"

"That's because it was made to my specifications, dear!" Clarisse called teasingly before emerging, a little shyly, in the nightgown she had been given the previous day, and blushed a little at the passionate look Joseph was giving her.

"That's a dangerous garment to be wearing, my darling," Joseph growled playfully as she climbed into her side of the bed, and she giggled as he moved closer to her as soon as she was comfortable.

"I do love you in that nightgown, but you look so stunning and sexy that it drives me crazy," he murmured before he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Clarisse replied light-heartedly before he kissed her, as, soon enough, the nightgown was on the floor, long forgotten…

"But I'm glad that you like it," she murmured sleepily, much later, before they both drifted off to sleep…

0000

It was late Sunday morning when they finally woke up, causing Joseph to quip cheekily "All these midnight strolls aren't good for us retired newlyweds!"… And when they finally got up and dressed, they didn't move far- just to the couch.

"But I am enjoying all these lie ins," Clarisse admitted with a smile. "I thought that I would be bored with it after a month, after getting up so early for so many years, but I'm still surprised that I enjoy it…"

"Must be the company," Joseph said smartly, before thinking of something else. "By the way, I think I'm going to have to thank Mia and the girls when I see them," Joseph said thoughtfully later in the afternoon, after they watched a movie.

"What for?" Clarisse sounded confused as she poured two cups of tea in the tiny kitchen, and brought them over.

Her expression changed to horror when he gave her a significant look and she realised what he meant. "Don't you dare!"

"I'm just kidding," he said as he set his cup down on the table in front of them, catching sight of his wedding band as he did. He really did love wearing it, and he was looking forward to showing the world (when they emerged) that he really was taken… although he had been 'taken' almost from the moment he met her, he thought coyly to himself. He loved being a husband, being introduced as 'Clarisse's husband' and he especially loved (and felt proud) when Clarisse introduced him as 'my husband'.

He looked over at Clarisse sipping her tea, and spied his mother's ring sitting alongside her wedding band on her finger. He knew that his mother would loved knowing that Clarisse was wearing it- he sometimes had suspected that she had known his secret, and who he had really loved, as she had never really pressed him about getting married….

"Penny for your thoughts?" she teased, bringing him back from his thoughts, and he grinned at her.

"Nothing… actually," he began, realising that he could tell her about the engraving on the ring now. "There was something I had to tell you…"

"What is it, darling?" Clarisse put down her cup and saucer, and looked at him with concern.

"It's nothing serious," he said reassuringly. "I had something engraved on the inside of your ring… That's why it disappeared two days before the wedding, and I felt so bad when you were so upset when you discovered that it was missing, that I was going to give it back to you… I'm sorry if I misled you, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You didn't mislead me, and I loved the surprise you had for me," Clarisse said as she removed both rings, not wanting to but curious about what had been engraved, and squinted slightly at the inner part of the ring.

Her eyes then filled with tears when she saw the _'Joseph and Clarisse'_ engraved there.

"Beautiful," was all she said before she leant over and kissed him gently, then slipped her rings back on her finger. "By the way, I should mention that I had something engraved on your ring…"

Like Clarisse, Joe hated taking the ring off after she had put it there, but he wanted to see… he smiled contentedly when he saw _'Clarisse and Joseph'_ engraved there, and he leaned over to tenderly kiss her forehead.

"I guess great minds think alike, hey?" he teased, and she nodded, chuckling along with him.

After a pause, she looked over at him with an amused smile.

"So… as a former lifelong bachelor, how do you like being taken, and wearing that ring?"

"I've always been taken- almost from the moment I met you- so you can't call me a bachelor… but I do like this ring- it tells everyone that I belong only to you… Like I've said before, marriage has a special significance for me- I never thought I would be married, but I've always loved every moment with you… even when you were sick, you introducing to your crazy friends, and even our first fight!"

"You really like to hit the high points, don't you?" she teased as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "But I'm glad you like wearing it… I wish I had done it last year…"

"We were both in shock last year… no, my dear, this was the perfect time…"

"We'll have to confirm the wedding to the press after this weekend," Clarisse said with a sigh. "I hope that all the interest in us will end after this, and everyone will FINALLY leave us alone!"

"Hmm…." Joe sounded doubtful, and then sighed as Clarisse looked at him quizzically.

"What was that sigh for?" she inquired, and Joe thought quickly- he had been mulling over an idea for a few days, but he didn't know whether she would agree to it, but he decided to leap in and tell her. She was usually open minded about his ideas, and he hoped that she would be about this one.

"I was just thinking… it's not that I don't love living here with Mia and the gang, in the lap of luxury, but… I was thinking that maybe we could have some time away from the palace… just you and me on our own…"

He trailed off, unsure, but Clarisse was listening, looking intrigued, and he decided to continue.

"You said you wanted to have a normal life, and maybe this could be a way of doing that… or, as close to normal as possible…"

"That's an interesting idea… I've never lived or been on my own… I lived with my parents until I was eighteen, and then I was married, and living in the palace…"

"That's partly to do with that, but also because I would like to have some space from everyone here, and the cameras…"

"Even from me?" she teased, and he hugged her.

"Not from you- never!"

"No," Clarisse continued. "I understand what you're saying, and I think it could be interesting… since our wedding, you've introduced me to a whole lot of new experiences, and I think…no, I know that I'm enjoying the ride… So, what would we do?"

This was all new to her, but she could understand and sympathise with Joseph's feelings- it was a major transition from bodyguard to husband, and while he was used to it after a year of marriage to her, it was still a big change for him.

It had taken her a long time to get used to all the servants, bodyguards and protocols, but now… maybe now it was time to do something different for a while… she was no longer Queen, no longer had so many responsibilities, and she had to admit that she had been protected for most of her adult life, which didn't allow her to experience things she now could as a private citizen… this could be fun!

"We would do everything ourselves- cooking, cleaning, shopping, and the washing… I know neither of us have done that in a long, long time…"

"Let's do it," Clarisse said suddenly with a broad smile, excitement beginning to bubble inside her. "I know where you're coming from- you are still a very independent man, and I know it must irk you sometimes to try to do something yourself, and find that it's already been done…"

"Not always," he cut in for a moment, ready to explain, but she stopped him with a smile.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Joseph," she said, resting a gentle hand on his arm. "I think it's something we should do… I was always such a pampered princess…"

"You were never a pampered princess or Queen to me, or to some of the others… in fact, I think some of the older members on the staff were very disappointed at how undemanding you were, and still are!"

"Really?" Clarisse looked amused. "I know I didn't like asking for anything when I was younger, but I always thought that I got more demanding as I got older!"

"Maybe you did, but I only heard 'she's far too independent for a Queen!" as he imitated one of the women's high voices. "Luckily, most of them have retired now!"

"Just as well, otherwise I might prove them otherwise," she mused thoughtfully, before looking at him. "You didn't think I was pampered?"

"Not in the slightest… but we both know that I'm heavily biased in your favour, not matter what you do or say."

There was another pause before Clarisse thought of something else.

"Where would we go?" and, for a moment, they both thought hard, before her face lit up. "I know- the beach house! It's fairly quiet and isolated… and there are no cameras or bodyguards!" she finished gleefully.

"Thank you very much!" Joe chuckled, pretending to be insulted. "But the beach house…it sounds perfect, but… are you sure?"

He trailed off awkwardly, as she realised what he was trying to say- the beach house had been Phillipe's his retreat from being a prince and what he had to do, but he had only used it a few times…

"I know, but I'm fine- really I am. It hasn't been used in a long time, but I know Phillipe would approve, and want us to use it… Do you know," she said with a smile, remembering the first time she had seen it. "I was the first person he took out there when he had bought it?"

"Yes, I can definitely remember that- he may have been trying to be smart, leaving the palace without letting anyone know where you were going, but we knew…"

"You knew?" Clarisse repeated. "Why didn't you yell at me then, like you did in San Francisco?"

"While San Francisco was your idea- and don't you deny that- I know that this trip hadn't been your idea! Anyway, we had a car load of people following you… or at least we tried to follow you…"

"But that trip with Phillipe… that was a ride I didn't care to repeat!" Clarisse said, rolling her eyes in remembrance.

000

"_Fancy going for a drive?" Phillipe asked as he strode into Clarisse's study, and she looked up from her mountain of paperwork with a smile._

"_I would love to, darling but, as you can see, I've got so much work here to do… I'll be here until midnight if I'm not careful!"_

__

"Nonsense, Mother," Phillipe said briskly, sitting down in a chair opposite hers and stretching his legs out in front of him. "You need a break… besides, you're going to LOVE where we're going!"

"Where are we going?" Clarisse put down her pen and sat back in her chair, looking at her son keenly. "If it's going into Pyrus, I can't…"

"No, it's not there, but I'm not going to say anymore- it's a surprise," he grinned impishly at her, and she couldn't help but smile. "So… are you going to come or not?"

Clarisse looked thoughtful- she

_had__ been working hard for most of the morning, and she did need a break… Not only that, but there were no functions she had to attend, and, most importantly, it meant spending time with Phillipe- they had had very little time together recently._

"_Alright, I'll come," she smiled at him. "Have you told Joseph of your plans and where we're going, so that he's prepared?"_

__

"He's fine about the whole thing, and I said I'd have you back in an hour or so, so he didn't need to come with us, and he agreed."

"He agreed?" Clarisse asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously- Joseph was usually so protective (much more so than her own husband), and very rarely let her out of his sight when she went outside the palace… So… had Phillipe really charmed his way around Joseph?

"_Yes, or something like that… so, can we go?" Phillipe asked, looking pleadingly at her and sounding like a teenager, and she laughed._

"_Alright, yes!" she said, standing up. "I hope this surprise is worth it!"_

_  
"It is," he beamed mysteriously at her and Clarisse had to admit, as she followed him out of the room, her interest was piqued._

_0_

_An hour later, the car came to a screeching halt in front of a set of closed metal gates, and Phillipe bounded out of the car with a grin. Clarisse, on the other hand, shakily wrenched her fingers away from the sides of the seat, which she had been clutching almost since they had left the palace, and took a deep, calming breath in. _

_It had been the worst ride of her life- Phillipe's driving had obviously not improved since college, which made the fact that he was driven around a more sensible idea-and she wasn't entirely sure whether or not she was going to be sick. All she knew was, as Phillipe got back in the car after opening the gates that she was never going to go driving with Phillipe again!_

"_Are you alright?" he asked, looking over at her with a grin, and Clarisse managed to give him a weak smile._

"_I'm fine… but could you drive a little slower when we go back?"_

_  
"Sure," he grinned, not at all remorseful, before speeding up the driveway, much to Clarisse's horror._

"_Phillipe!" she gasped when the car stopped, before hastily getting out of the car into the fresh air. The nausea was forgotten, however, when she realised that they were at the beach, and she was standing on a gravel driveway, in front of a two story house/mansion._

"_Surprise!" she heard Phillipe say from behind her, before walking over to join her. "I bought this a couple of weeks ago, and I'm going to use it as a holiday house… do you want to look inside?"_

_  
"After that nightmare of a ride, of course!" she said mock sternly, but she was smiling._

_Like the outside of the house, the inside was gorgeous as well- it was light and airy, with plenty of space, and most of the floor was made of polished wood._

"_What a sensible idea, so that you don't drag sand in everywhere," Clarisse commented before Phillipe lead her upstairs._

_Upstairs, there were three bedrooms, but the main bedroom took most of the floor, and it had it's own ensuite as well as it's own balcony, double glass doors opening out onto it and a spectacular view of the ocean only a few metres away._

_There was also a large living room, and the large kitchen joined onto the dining room, which opened out onto another balcony, the sand only a few footsteps away._

"_This is absolutely gorgeous, darling," Clarisse said enthusiastically when Phillipe finished the tour out on the balcony leading down to the beach. "When are you going to use it?"_

"_Whenever I can- and at least a fortnight in the summer- but I also want you to feel free to use it whenever you want… even as a romantic getaway," he added slyly, and she looked up at him sharply, but he was only looking innocently at her._

"_Cheeky boy," she chuckled, trying to tell him off, but she couldn't- he knew the truth, she suspected. "Now, I think we'd better get back before Joseph and your father realise that we're gone!"_

_000_

"As we've both realised, he always knew about us," she said reflectively, before turning to look at Joseph eagerly. "So… does the beach house sound like a good location?"

"Sounds terrific," he replied, just as enthusiastically, pleased that Clarisse was getting into the spirit of it. "But now I have a question- when should we do this?"

"This week, next week… I'm happy to go whenever you want," Clarisse said happily.

"Funny, I was just about to say that same thing… "

"We'll have to tell Mia as well… I'm sure she'll understand…"

"Understand that she can have a few parties while we're away," Joseph chuckled, but Clarisse knew that he was very fond of Mia, and considered her his granddaughter.

"Yes, she'll like the thought of that," she laughed quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't mind leaving the palace for a week or so?" he asked quietly, just wanting to make sure, and she looked up, smiling.

"Of course not… I think it's going to be fun, and all I really care about is being with you… Most of this is nonsense, and I always knew it… Rupert hated that I never took it seriously, but Phillipe didn't like it either, and I'm glad that Mia's not into it much either… but I know it's nonsense, even more now… there are a lot more important things in life other than jewellery, balls, dresses and travelling around the world…"

"I think a lot of your staff would have been disappointed to hear that… but, even though it is nonsense, it's also fun as well!"

They spent the rest of the evening planning what they were going to do, and Clarisse really was excited about the whole trip.

"You know, I haven't done most of this before," she said quietly as they climbed into bed, and Joe chuckled.

"I know that, my love, and I'm actually looking forward to showing you all that… imagine what Mia is going to say about this," he chuckled quietly after a moment. "I know what Scott's going to say!"

"They are all going to say we're crazy, but I don't care… this is going to be fun!"


	2. We're Moving Out'

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews- I wasn't sure about this story, but I'm glad you all like it… it's going to be a little different to 'Newlyweds' (maybe a little more dramatic!) but still heaps of fun!_

_Thank you: Kristi-Julie, Clarisse Renaldi, Captain Weirdo, addlogcon, tabby-fanny, AlternativeRocker & anyone else who reads it! You all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse was feeling a little sad the next morning as they repacked their suitcases, ready to go back upstairs. She sighed heavily, and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was sill to be sentimental about a small room, her sensible side told her sternly, but it had felt like their own private hideaway, isolated from the rest of the world, something she had grown to appreciate since her marriage. She was, essentially, a shy woman, and while it had been necessary, and often enjoyable, to meet and talk to lots of people, she was more than a little relieved that she no longer was expected to that as much.

"Why the sad face?" Joe asked as he closed his suitcase and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I don't know… this has been our little hideaway for the past few days, and I know that we have to go back into the real world sometime, but…"

Joseph smiled understandingly, feeling exactly the same way as she did.

"Don't forge that we're about to go into seclusion again, out to the beach house," he said reassuringly, and Clarisse gave him a slightly more relaxed smile, but he could tell that she was still trouble.

"So… what else is wrong?"

Clarisse sighed again, wondering if she could really tell him what was bothering her- she had been thinking about it for a little while, and she had been worried about telling him.

"You're going to think I'm a little silly…" she began hesitantly before he stopped her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We've been through this before- although you have done some silly things over the years, I have never thought that you were silly… so, what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about this for a little while… I'm just afraid that you might get bored being with me all the time… You have to admit that we have been practically living in each other's pockets for the past twelve months…"

She trailed off, other memories coming back to her. Rupert, towards the end of their marriage, hadn't been particularly attentive towards her (not that he had ever been overly affectionate with her), and she had begun to accept that it was normal to be alone most of the time. She had grown used to it, but she was concerned that Joseph might develop the same tendencies- she loved being in his company all the time, but maybe he didn't feel the same way…

Joseph, on the other hand, was outraged- not at Clarisse, but at Rupert, who had made her feel that being with someone all the time was unnatural. He knew it could be perceived as unhealthy that they were together all the time, but they had been side by side most of the time when he had just been her bodyguard, and nothing had changed… in fact, they had grown even closer spending so much time together…

"Why, are you sick of me?" he began cautiously, now worried himself, but now it was Clarisse's turn to reassure him.

"No darling, I love being with you all the time, but I'm just a little…"

"NO, sweetheart," Joseph said firmly, holding her tightly. "I'm NEVER going to get sick of being in your company- you are the best company I know, and you never cease to surprise, irritate…" they both grinned at that. "Or amaze me… other people might get sick of being together all the time, but I know that I won't, and I don't…" before he stopped and kissed her gently.

After he pulled away, he looked at her gently.

"Does that convince you?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "I'm sorry if I seem a little insecure at times… this is all so new to me…"

"I know that, and I have to admit something- I love seeing your insecurities (in fact, I love you more for it), and it doesn't bother me at all…. You don't have to try to be perfect all the time with me, Clarisse, because I know you inside out… Besides, I love being with you all the time… and, think about it- we were together most of the time when we were just bodyguard and Queen, so nothing's changed, except that we're married…. Unless… you're bored with me?" he teased.

"Well…" she began before smiling, and caressing his cheek. "Never…" before he kissed her.

"I was also thinking about what it would have been like to live together before we got married… just to create a scandal…. I can just imagine some of the reactions from parliament!"

"Yes, it would have created a world class scandal," Joe agreed. "But what an imagination you have sometimes! I can see where your son and your granddaughter both inherited theirs from!"

Clarisse laughed, blushing, before sighing and standing up to stretch.

"I suppose it's time for us to emerge from the cocoon…"

"Yes, but just think… in 24 hours time, we'll be at the beach house, trying to lead a normal life!"

0

When they emerged from Joseph's former room, the hallways were quiet and deserted, but Joe knew that most guards would be around somewhere, hoping for a glimpse…

"I'll take these upstairs," Joe volunteered when they got to the bottom of the main stairs. He smiled at Clarisse's puzzled expression. "You should go and tell our granddaughter that we're still alive!"

"And that we're moving out," she added quietly. "What are you going to do?"

"Go and see Scott, and tell him our news!"

Clarisse smiled- he was his closest friend in the palace, although he was good mates with all of the security men- they all liked and respected him greatly.

"I suppose you'll want to know what Mia's reaction is?" she inquired with a smile.

"Yes- and I'll tell you what Scott says… so, meet you upstairs?"

"Yes," she smiled at him as he kissed her cheek- he knew that she was still rather shy about showing affection even in the palace, but she was loosening up a great deal, before heading upstairs.

Clarisse smiled after him for a moment, before heading towards Mia's study- a year ago, it had been hers, and it still felt a little strange walking in and seeing Mia sitting there, but she also knew that she really didn't miss it.

Clarisse casually strolled into the study and, sure enough, found Mia sitting at her desk, signing papers, but she looked up when she heard Clarisse's shoes on the floor, smiling happily and sitting back in her chair.

"So, how are the newlyweds? Don't tell me you've had your first argument!" she teased when she saw that Clarisse was alone. "Where's your other half?"

"Down visiting Scott for a little while," Clarisse said comfortably, sitting down in a chair opposite her granddaughter. "But we are both fine," she added with a happy smile.

"I can see that," Mia replied with a smile. "But… none of us saw you all weekend… and, for the men, it was like hunting for a rarely seen animal… did you come out of that room at all?"

"Yes we did- we were just very, very sneaky," Clarisse said with a mysterious smile, before changing the subject. "But did everyone have a good time anyway?"

"Yes… James and Charlie were going to set up a Joseph and Clarisse spotting game, but the ladies, including me, made them give that idea up. But it didn't stop them from racing past your door every hour for the past few days, until I told them to stop… They all left yesterday, rather disappointed!"

"I knew James and Charles would get up to mischief like that… By the way, who was standing outside our room on that afternoon?

"Most of us- and your friends wanted to knock, but we decided not to… we figured that we'd leave you alone- you deserved it!"

Clarisse looked at Mia for a moment, and then decided to ask her the question she had been wondering about.

"Why did you all leave the throne room when we were dancing?"

"We… or, rather I, figured that you two were so wrapped up in each other that you wouldn't have noticed anything- and I also that that, after the zoo you had been living with since you announced your plans in January, you deserved some privacy and space even from us!"

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful," Clarisse said gratefully. "We'll have to confirm our wedding ceremony to the press- it's been a topic of conversation for so long that it would be a little unfair not to say something."

"You don't have to say anything, Grandma- you and Joe are, after all, private citizens now!"

"I know that, but I still feel as though I owe them something… and there has been so much talk about it….Just something short and simple."

"So," Mia continued after they had agreed upon the statement. "Did you enjoy the wedding?"

"Yes we did… although, not the keeping us apart for 24 hours," she looked pointedly at Mia, who reddened slightly. "But, seriously, we did enjoy the wedding- it was what we had wanted, and you planned it perfectly… thank you."

"It was my pleasure to do it for you and Joe… anyway, what can I do for you?"

Clarisse took a deep breath in, wondering what Mia's reaction was going to be, before just saying it:

"We're moving out."

"What?!" Mia looked at her, stunned and shocked, and Clarisse was quick to reassure her.

"Not permanently- just for a week or so."

"But… why?" Mia looked confused.

"Well… It may be a little hard to believe, but I have never lived without servants to cater to my every whim- my parents had them, and… obviously the palace had them as well… I think that Joseph and I both need a little space from the palace and from everything around us… Just so that we can be ourselves, without everyone watching us," Clarisse said honestly, before adding with a smile: "Besides, you wouldn't want to live with your grandparents all the time!"

"Maybe not all the time," Mia agreed teasingly, but continued to look intrigued at Clarisse's plan. "Interesting… where would you go?"

"The beach house… you know, you've seen the outside of it… it's quiet, isolated and very close to the ocean…"

Mia smiled at the contented expression on her grandmother's face, and she thought that the idea sounded great… she was rather jealous…

"That sounds perfect for the two of you, and I have to admit that I'm rather jealous at you two getting away to the beach… When were you intending on going out there?"

"Probably early tomorrow morning, to avoid the press," Clarisse said calmly, pleased that she and Joseph had discussed and planned it all the previous evening. Mia continued to look at her pensively, smiling at her.

"I like it- and I can so understand why you would want to get away from all of this… I've been in this job for a year, and I've had enough of it all- I don't know how you've done it for most of your adult life! But," she sobered up for a moment, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I know you won't like this, but I will be sending out a few boys every couple of days, just to drive past and check that everything is alright… it's just for your own protection, you understand. After me, you two are the most powerful, famous and most talked about people in Genovia, and your safety is important to me… Besides, everyone is going to be fascinated with you again after news of this second wedding breaks…"

"I understand perfectly," Clarisse said calmly, smiling at her. "But thank you for your concern, darling, and we both appreciate it."

"So, what are you planning to do when you go out the beach?"

"Apparently, just all the normal things everyone else does- cooking, cleaning, shopping, washing- things that I've never done myself!" she joked, but she had to admit that she was a little nervous- what if she was bad at them?

"Joe will show you," Mia said confidently.

"Did Pierre enjoy himself?" Clarisse had forgotten about him since they had all disappeared from the throne room, but she was now anxious to know whether he had enjoyed himself… not everyone would have warmed to his temporary return with open arms- some were still very bitter about what had happened…

"Yes he did, and he told me to tell you that he's very happy for the both of you… Grandma," she looked slightly hesitant. "What happened between you and Pierre? I had the feeling that there's still some tension between the two of you…"

"I really don't want to get into it, but we had some very heated words a few years ago… but he is a nice boy," she said carefully, not wanting Mia to know about what had happened.

"Yes, he is nice- but, whatever happened between you two, I'm sorry if you got hurt," Mia said sincerely, and Clarisse smiled, touched.

"Whatever happened, it's in the past…" she said calmly, before Mia decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, onto more something much more pleasant," Mia said with sly smile as she leaned forward onto her elbows. "How popular was that nightgown?"

"Amelia!" Clarisse blushed hotly- she was still getting used to Mia's free ways, but she had to admit that she loved that about her… it was just so much different to when she was 21, and things were usually swept under the rug… before she laughed happily.

"However… it is a beautiful nightgown, and thank you very much… to all of you who chose it."

"We were going to go a little racier, but Charlotte vetoed it…"

"I'm glad for that, but it is gorgeous."

0

"Aha! Here comes our elusive and famous groom!" were the first words Joe heard when he walked into the security room. "You are very hard to spy on, my friend!" Scott said with a grin as he and Joe sat down at the table, the other few guards glued to the computer screens.

"We're not silly- we weren't going to let you see us!" Joe laughed easily. "Maybe it was payback for keeping us apart for 24 hours!"

"Okay, so maybe we deserved that," Scott admitted ruefully. "Still, maybe all your guests wanted to spend some time with you!"

"You all had the opportunity the day before… By the way, were all of you standing outside our door on the afternoon of the wedding?" Joe asked serious, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Yes… we went to the movies, and we couldn't help but pass by that door…"

"Sure," Joe said sarcastically, before Scott continued.

"We also were outside on Saturday… until Her Majesty told us to leave you alone… Did we disturb you?"

"I always knew Mia was sensible… No, you didn't disturb us, but we could hear you through the door!" Joe laughed, and then changed the subject. "So, how are the press?"

"You're still front page news, but they are getting irritated that there is no confirmation from the palace… personally, I don't think you need to say or confirm anything- you're both private citizens now…"

"True, but Clarisse is hoping that a press statement will end all this fascination with us."

"You'll be lucky if that happens," Scott sniggered. "I may think that you don't need to say anything at all, but the people seem to think that Clarisse (and now you) will always belong to the public, and that they should know everything you do and say…. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Besides telling you that we're alive, I also wanted to tell you that Clarisse and I are moving out."

Shades' reaction was just as Joe had expected- his mouth dropped open, and he almost fell off the chair he had been swinging on as he choked on the piece of gum he had been chewing.

"Why?" he gasped when he had recovered, and Joe laughed.

"I just thought that we needed some time away from the palace and you lot… maybe try to lead a normal life for a little while…"

"Sick of the life of luxury, hey?" Scott jeered with a grin. "My heart bleeds for you, mate, really it does! But you still are a very independent man, aren't you?"

"It's not about that… besides, I figured that it would be fun, and Clarisse is looking forward to it."

"Your wife is generally enthusiastic about anything you want to do… but, I have to admit, this is one of your crazier ideas!"

"I knew you would say that!" Joe retorted, but neither man was offended as they grinned at each other for a moment.

"So, where are you planning on going?"

"The beach house… it was Clarisse's idea," he added when Scott raised an eyebrow- even he knew that it had been Phillipe's private sanctuary. "But it's going to be a lot of fun- the cooking, cleaning, washing…"

"Sounds very romantic… But you do realise that Her Majesty will probably have a few of us calling in every few days just to check on you?"

"I've thought about that, and it's fine- just as long as you don't decide to stay for dinner!"

"With your cooking? Never…kidding!" Scott added quickly as Joe looked around for something to throw.

000

When Joe re-entered the suite, he was surprised to see Clarisse was in the bedroom, already packing, a number of suitcases spread out over the bed and the floor, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I can see that someone is excited about this," he teased as he stood in the doorway and watched as she travelled between the bed and the wardrobe, and she stopped to smile at him.

"I'm also getting a feeling of déjà vu- didn't you have the same problem with luggage last year… why don't you ask your maids to help you?"

She paused midway to the bed, and looked at him mock haughtily.

"I thought I would start off leading a normal life properly by doing my own packing… Did you want me to yours as well?"

"No, I'll do it… how did Mia take the news?"

"She approved- she was actually rather jealous that we're going to the beach… and how did Scott react?" she asked, stopping in her packing to look at him.

"Just as I had expected- almost fell off his chair, choked on his gum, and called us both crazy!"

"Yes, I suspected Scott would do as much," Clarisse chuckled as she restarted packing again.

"Did you get a statement sorted out?"

"Yes, something very nice and simple- 'Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi Bonnell and Sir Joseph Bonnell were remarried in a quiet ceremony at the palace."

"Nice, short and sweet," Joe said approvingly as he found his suitcase among the jumble on the bed.

"Yes, and that is all we're going to say on the matter- we are now going to keep a much lower profile!"

"You really are intent on your privacy, aren't you?" Joe teased gently, and Clarisse looked at him seriously.

"Our privacy, and yes I am- I spent most of my first marriage in the public eye, under constant scrutiny, hearing my marital problems discussed and bandied about like gossip, and I've had enough of that. Our marriage is different- we're not going to be constantly observed and talked about…"

"Although we were gossiped about for most of our secret relationship," Joseph interceded gently, and she smiled slightly.

"Exactly, and that's why I'm determined that we keep everything behind closed doors… this time is for us, and we deserve it!"

"Yes we do," Joseph agreed as he walked over and gave her a hug.

He knew that she was serious about their marriage being out of the public eye, and he couldn't really blame her after the disaster that was her first marriage. He himself preferred it that way, but if Clarisse had wanted to publicise it, he would have followed her… but it was a testament of how seriously she took their relationship, and how much she cared, that she was firm about boundaries and privacy.

0

It was after dinner when Joseph checked up on his wife, and laughed- she still hadn't finished packing! He had packed two suitcases and a bag in half an hour, before disappearing to do a couple of things, but Clarisse was still going strong.

"Yes, I definitely remember that we've been through this before!" Joe joked as he surveyed the room, the bed barely visible underneath the suitcases, before Clarisse threw a pillow at him. "Couldn't the maids…"

"No… besides, I'm finished," she smiled smugly, closing the lid on the suitcase in front of her.

"And the final tally?" he asked as she began hanging clothes back up in the wardrobe.

"Five suitcases, and 2 bags, smarty pants," Clarisse shot back quickly, and he laughed as he went back out into the living room, Clarisse following, before he turned to face her, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Do you realise that, in the time it's taken you to pack five suitcases, I've packed two, and a bag, and managed a) to organise a car; b) make sure the house is secure; and c) 'borrow' equipment and food from the kitchen… incidentally, we might have to go shopping tomorrow!"

"Aren't you clever, my love?" Clarisse crooned as she stepped towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. "I know I married you for a reason… your efficiency and organisational skills!"

"I had to be organised when I was your bodyguard," he retorted, and she began laughing as he nuzzled her neck playfully.

Jus then, they were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, and then Mia bounced in.

"I figured you guys would be going to bed soon, so I just thought I would drop by and tell you that I hope you have fun!"

"Thank you Mia," Joe said mock formally. 'If we're ever in Pyrus, we will be sure to drop by and see you."

"Visiting your own home?" Mia laughed. "You know, I'd better let security know that if you show up, they shouldn't let you in… or they could arrest you!"

"Mia!" Clarisse gasped, shocked, as Mia roared with laughter. "That wouldn't be very funny at all!"

"Not for you, maybe, but it would be for me!" Mia grinned. "By the way, if you leave your suitcases…"

"Five in your grandmother's case," Joe interceded quickly, and Clarisse threw a mock glare at him. "Honestly, you Renaldi women really take too much sometimes!"

"Fine, all your suitcases," Mia continued, ignoring his comment with a grin. "Outside the doors, the guys will pack them in the car for you… They've already packed your wedding presents in there… we figured you might as well open them there!"

"Wedding presents?" Clarisse and Joe looked at each other, and then over at Mia. "We didn't ask for any gifts!"

Mia only shrugged and smiled smugly. "I don't know….Anyway, have fun… You know," she said musingly. "I miss my independent college days… I know you've never had this, Grandma, so I really hope you enjoy yourselves… and I'm sure that Joe will show you all the ropes!"

"Yes, I'm sure he will," Clarisse smiled over at Joseph, before looking back at Mia. "But, I will give you a call every few days, just to let you know how we are."

"You don't have to do that!"

"I don't mind, and I would prefer that…"

"Just so that you can check up on me, I know… that's your real reason," Mia said cheekily, before hugging them both and disappearing out of the room, calling:

"Have fun!"

"She's like a hurricane, that girl," Joe said, watching where she had disappeared for a moment, and Clarisse smiled as she wove her arms around his waist.

"But you love her anyway," she teased, and he grinned over at her.

"You know me too well… But she did have one good suggestion…"

"Oh, what's that?"

"That we should get an early night… that is, if we can find the bed underneath all your suitcases!" he said smartly, narrowly missing a playful slap from his wife.


	3. The Beach House

_Author's Note: I'm kind of a roll, so here's another chapter & the next will probaby be soon. There are two parts to this chapter, but the second part is shorter than this one!_

_I'm so glad that you all like this so far and a BIG thank you to: Captain Weirdo, Gynji, addlogcon, tabby-fanny, Kristi-Julie, Zsulie & anyone else who reads it! You guys are all awesome!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

Joseph was awake first the following morning, and when he looked over at Clarisse, asleep beside him, he smiled- he really didn't want to wake her, despite the plans they had made. He really liked watching her sleep, although it had perturbed her slightly.

"I'm asleep! How can you enjoy watching someone who's unconscious?" she had asked once, upon waking and finding him watching her.

"I just do, that's all," he had said simply.

He had noticed a difference in her in the past year, as compared to the time when Phillipe died. Then, while the cares of the world were temporarily erased from her face in sleep, there was still something troubled in her expression- it was if she was still suffering, even in sleep.

Now, however, there was nothing etched on her face, and she didn't look troubled… she looked happy and content…

Just then…...

"I know what you're doing," she mumbled, her eyes still closed, and Joseph jumped, startled. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" she teased, opening her eyes and looking directly at him.

"No, but if you want to avoid it, you know what the alternative is," he joked as she sat up, and looked at him quizzically. "Wake up earlier and look at me instead!"

"I do," she caressed his cheek gently as they both laughed. "But it's a little hard to do when you always seem to be awake so early… and I'm not going to wake up any earlier…"

"So you might as well just put up with me staring at you!" Joe finished with a grin. "Anyway, good morning my love," he said tenderly, leaning over to kiss her, and she smiled in reply.

"Good morning darling. I suppose we're going to have to get up soon if you want to be there by lunchtime."

"True… I wonder if your maids have brought the papers in," he said thoughtfully as they climbed out of bed.

"Why? I thought you didn't like the publicity, or being referred to as a newlywed," she teased, and Joseph shrugged.  
"Just curious," he replied as she, laughing, walked out to retrieve the papers in the living room.

A few seconds later, she came back with a pile of papers, which she placed on the bed, and began perusing the front pages of each.

"What do they say?" he asked as he stepped closer, and she silently passed them to him. He almost growled when he saw the headlines- while their first wedding had generally received positive acclamation, some journalists seemed to feel that they were trying to attract more attention for themselves.

Some of the headlines read: _"MARRIAGE ON THE ROCKS- REASON FOR SECOND WEDDING?'; 'WHO WEARS THE PANTS?'; 'ALREADY BORED OR ATTENTION SEEKING?'_

Only one headline was supportive; _'A HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SURPRISE- CONGRATULATIONS!'_

"Why were they all so negative?" he asked as he tossed the final paper down on the bed in disgust. "They were all begging for confirmation a week ago, and now they decide to do this?"

"Headlines only sell when it's about people that are unhappy," Clarisse said calmly, standing in front of her wardrobe.

"You aren't upset by any of this?" he waved at the papers, and she turned to smile at him warmly.

"No, I'm not- none of this has ever really mattered to me, and I know that there are more important things in life that the press… All that matters is that the people were told, and they can interpret that in any way they wish… Why, are you upset about it?"

"Only on your behalf," he said, a little bashfully, and she walked over to give him a warm hug.

"That is sweet, but I don't really care about this anymore…"

0

After a brief breakfast, they left the suite and discovered that the hallways were still very quiet, but they both knew it wouldn't be long before the halls would be stirring with life. The sun was just over the horizon when they drove out of the palace gates and, thankfully, there were no press position outside the gates.

"It won't be long though," Joe said wisely as they headed north. "I suppose that, despite those negative headlines, they'll be expecting more details from us… Actually, thinking about that, that's maybe why they were so nasty in the headlines- they probably all expected exclusive invitations… But, poor Mia!"

"Yes, but she always likes to take them on…" Clarisse said meditatively, and it was true- in the past year, Mia's confidence had increased greatly, and she was no longer intimidated by the press or their silly innuendos. She knew that it was all nonsense. "I say she'll be rather displeased when she sees those headlines."

"So she will be," Joe said, still indignant at how nasty and cavalier they had been about their special day.

"I only hope that she doesn't decide to fire off a statement in retaliation," Clarisse bit her lip, still deep in thought, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Believe me, my dear, she may have a temper, but she wouldn't do anything that would embarrass you!"

A little while later, further down the road, Clarisse spoke again.

"Do you still remember the time you brought me here, after…"

"Yes I do, but, if I do remember correctly, you were the one that asked me to bring you out here…"

* * *

"_I want to go away, Joseph," she suddenly said to him after returning to her study after another interminably long parliament session. It was two weeks after Phillipe's death, and while she had gone back to work a few days after the funeral, it hadn't dimmed or assuaged her grief and pain. She didn't understand why- when Rupert had died, it had helped her greatly, but this time…_

_The only thing that had seemed to help, even just a little, was the week Joseph had been with her all the time, but even that had ended two days after the funeral, when Joseph had moved back into his own room._

"_People will talk even more if I stay any longer, and I don't want you hurt, or your reputation compromised in anyway… but, one day…"_

__

"One day," she repeated softly as he left- they had a secret between them that they would be able to talk about again, when (not if) they were married…

Still, that thought didn't comfort her when he left, and she cried herself to sleep that night, feeling more alone then ever.

"_Where would you go?" Joseph suddenly asked, forcing her to collect herself._

"_The beach house," she said simply as Joseph raised an eyebrow- it had been Phillipe's, and while it had been bequeathed to Clarisse, he didn't think that it was a good idea- she was still very, very raw…_

"_Are you sure you really want to go there?"_

_  
Clarisse smiled gently at him, knowing what he meant and loving his concern._

"_I know what you're thinking, but it's just so quiet and peaceful out there- and the ocean usually has a calming affect on me."  
"It's going to be hard," he warned her gently._

"_I know, but… would you come with me? I only want you," she looked at him shyly, and he smiled._

"_Of course I will."_

_0_

_It was a quiet trip out the beach house, and Joe kept looking over at her (she had insisted on sitting in the front seat with him- I'm usually not allowed to, but I'm sure you'll make an exception' she had joked weakly), with concern. _

_As they got nearer to the beach, he noticed that she was very pale, and kept dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief._

"_At least you drove like a civilized person," she murmured as he drove up to the house after re-locking the gates behind them. _

_She didn't say another word as he helped her out of the car, but she stood, staring at the house, memories almost overwhelming her- it only been a few years since Phillipe, standing almost on this very spot, had shown her this house…_

_She almost jumped when Joseph appeared at her side, and murmured into her ear:_

__

"Are you alright?"

When he saw that she was weeping quietly, he didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. They had promised to never mention the 'special' night again, but it hadn't changed his feelings for her- in fact, he was more in love and more protective of her than ever.

"_I'm sorry…" she finally pulled away, wiping her eyes, and giving him a weak smile._

"_It's alright," he said comfortingly. "Do you still want to be here?"_

_  
"Yes, I was just remembering when he showed me this place," she explained, before looking at him in a panic- was he going to insist they leave?- but he was quick to reassure her._

"_Don't worry, we're not going anywhere- I just wanted to make sure you were still alright about staying here… Come on, let's go in and I'll fix you a cup of tea, although I'm not quite sure HOW tea is going to help you!"_

"_It seems to solve all problems," she joked weakly as he guided her into the kitchen, and she sat down at the table while he prepared the tea._

"_Would you like me to stay in the cottage?" he asked as he sat down opposite her, and she winced slightly. The guest cottage had been built a year back, for the security guards that usually accompanied Phillipe, and Joseph wanted to know if he should stay there, not that he was sure she should stay in the house alone…_

__

"No, I would like you to stay here, in the house- there are two big bedrooms upstairs for your choosing… I feel better knowing that you're near…"

"I am your friend," he began, resting a gentle hand on top of hers.

"_**Best **friend," she interrupted with a warm smile, and he nodded._

"_And your bodyguard and no matter what else is happening, you are my priority."_

_  
She smiled over at him- she was more in love with him than ever, particularly after that night (which she thought about more often than she would ever admit, even to Joseph), but the most important thing was that he knew that she loved him, and vice versa._

"_So…" Joseph said after they had drunk their tea in silence. "Fancy a walk on the beach?" and she smiled at him, relief clearly etched on her face. She had made it over the first hurdle- coming back to the house- and now she was ready to relax._

"_I thought you would never ask!"  
_

_0_

_It was only four days, but it definitely helped her to be away from the palace, and the stresses there. They spent half the time talking, mostly about menial things, and half the time in silence, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there for Clarisse. Clarisse, on the other hand, was grateful that he was there…_

_Joseph was also becoming aware that she was becoming more dependent on him (more than she normally did, as Queen), and he was a little concerned. It wasn't that he didn't like her depending on him, but it also worried him… she was still so vulnerable…_

"_Clarisse," he began awkwardly on their third day there. "I was just thinking…should you be so dependent on me?"_

__

"Probably not," Clarisse sighed heavily. "Most people made sure to tell me to never completely trust my bodyguards, but you are all I have…"

"You have Pierre," he began, but Clarisse glared at him.

"_Pierre!"_

__

"And a granddaughter you haven't met yet…"

"Yes, but it's you that has always been there for me," Clarisse protested, before she realised something- maybe he didn't want her to depend on him… "But, don't you want me to…"

"It's not that… I like it… but I just don't want to see you hurt…" he trailed off as Clarisse smiled over at him trustingly.

"_You would never hurt me… I trust you with my life…" before she walked over and hugged him._

_0_

_Later that night, Clarisse was still lying awake, thinking about what he had said earlier, before she decided to see if he was still awake. She stared at his closed door for a moment before she let herself in. _

_The room was dark, and his steady, even breathing told her that he was asleep, which made her feel relieved as she sat down beside his form on the bed. She stared at his dark shape for a moment, wondering what she could say, before she decided to speak from her heart._

"_Joseph… thank you for everything you have done for me," she whispered as she stroked his cheek gently. "You have been my rock for the past few weeks… and the years before that… and I don't know what I would have done without you…. You are my best friend, and I love you…" before she kissed him softly on the cheek. _

_She looked at him for another moment, wishing that they were together… it would be a dream come true… before she crept out of the room, hoping that he hadn't heard her… It had only been for her alone…_

_Little did she know… in the darkness of the room, Joe opened his eyes and grinned- he had not been asleep, and it touched him to realise that she appreciated him so much…_

* * *

"How come you didn't tell me that you heard that?" Clarisse looked mortified.

"I didn't tell you because I knew it was probably something that you didn't want to remember with much affection, and I didn't want to embarrass you by telling you that I had heard you."

"You're always thinking of me, aren't you?" she smiled as she leant over and stroked his hand affectionately. "I would do the same for you…"

"I know you have, and you always will…" Joe returned with an affectionate, loving smile in her direction, and she blushed.

It was lunchtime when they drove into the village closest to the beach house, and Joseph pulled up in front of a grocery store.

"We need to get a few extras…"

"Shall I wait here?" Clarisse asked expectantly.

"Do you want to wait here?" he asked, surprised- he thought it would be fun to do some shopping together, but he didn't want to press.

"Maybe next time I'll come with you, but I'll just wait here this time."

"I won't be long…"Joseph laughed, but he hurried through the shopping, and Clarisse was surprised when he was back in less than ten minutes.

"That was quick… but I'm still here!" she said cheekily as he got back in the car. "But I'm rather pleased to see that you're still acting like my bodyguard," she teased.

"I can't help it, it's built in!" he mock protested.

0

When they finally arrived at the beach house, Joe looked over at Clarisse anxiously, but was happy to see that she didn't look unhappy or troubled- rather, she looked happy and excited.

"It still looks as wonderful as ever!" she said enthusiastically as she surveyed the house, still thinking of Phillipe, but she knew that he would be happy at how everything had turned out.

"Shall I stay in the guest house?" Joseph teased as he unloaded the luggage, as well as a few boxes, from the boot, and Clarisse spun around, horrified.

"Don't you dare, otherwise I'll be coming with you," she joked, winding her arms around his waist playfully as he unlocked the door, and began taking the luggage inside. He was surprised to see Clarisse grab his two suitcases and happily carry them in, and she laughed at his expression.

"I'm not completely useless, Joseph!"

They went upstairs first, carrying some of the suitcases (the others, as well as their lunch waiting downstairs), and entered the main suite.

"It's about time I stayed in the main suite!" Joe joked as he set down the suitcases. "I always thought that this was the best bedroom… not that I'm complaining about the room I stayed in before…" he added hastily as Clarisse looked at him, but she then laughed as she walked over to open the curtains, and the double glass doors.

"I suppose the size of the suite is alright, but there's something else that attracts me," she said before she stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the scent of the ocean.

"I just love the view…."

"Almost as much as me?" Joseph teased as he joined her on the balcony, and she smiled as she looped her arm through his.

"Almost… but you win out- just," she teased, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"So… should we have lunch first, or go for a swim?"

"Lunch… I can see that you're just trying to get out of the unpacking," she joked as she followed him downstairs, and he retrieved the white parcel of fish and chips, before they went into the kitchen.

"No, we're not going to need any plates," he said as she opened a cupboard door, and she froze, before giving him a puzzled look.

"Then… what?" she asked as he placed the parcel on the table, on top of two placemats, and began to unwrap it.

"This is something I did when I was a kid… and when I didn't want to wash up," he added slyly as he spread the paper out. "I thought- instead of using cutlery and plates, we should eat with out fingers, and use the paper as a plate."

He chuckled when he saw Clarisse's doubtful expression- she was the epitome of elegance, good manners and being ladylike- and this would be the opposite of what she usually did.

"But, we can use plates," he added as she continued to look doubtful, before she gave a start and smiled at him.

"No, this is fine… I was just thinking about the reactions I would receive if I had insisted on this format at formal dinners!"

"Yes, I can imagine that there would be quite a few horrified expressions," Joseph agreed, laughing along with her. "But you don't have to do this…"

"I want to," Clarisse said honestly, and she did- it was just that she had been told that it was bad manners to eat like that- except for nuts, and fruit.

"Yes, my mother told me that too," Joseph said when she told him, as he held out her chair, and sat down next to her.

"It's hot!" she winced after she picked up her fish carefully and dropping it quickly after that, causing it to crumble into pieces.

"Take only small pieces, so then you don't burn your fingers," he advised as she blew on her fingers.

"Alright," she said cautiously, taking a smaller piece of fish, and blew on it for a long time before eating it. Joseph grinned as he watched her- she was determined to do this, but it was also clear that she wasn't particularly comfortable with it.

"So… how did you enjoy eating with your fingers?" he asked afterwards, and she looked pensive for a moment.

"It's different," she began honestly. "My fingers are a little hot, greasy and salty… it was fun, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I could do it all the time, especially not with hot food… You aren't disappointed, are you?" she looked at him anxiously, and he grinned.

"No, my dear, I suspect that you wouldn't like it."

"I don't understand it- Mia seems to do it all the time, and enjoy it… so much so that I often have to remind her to use her cutlery," she chuckled, but she was also a little confused.

"It's because you're from a different generation, probably one where manners were really more emphasised than now… besides, imagine how it would have looked if the Queen ate with her fingers all the time!" and Clarisse began laughing along with him.

0

After they unpacked- Joe making another smart comment about the amount of luggage Clarisse had brought- Clarisse turned to him with a grin.

"Now we can go swimming."

"Are you going to wear your infamous blue bathing suit?" he inquired, remembering that the last time she had worn it, she had pushed him into the lake.

"Maybe," she replied teasingly, before disappearing into the bathroom to get changed.

As usual, Clarisse looked stunning, but she gave him an approving whistle when he stripped off his pants and shirt down at the beach. He had always had a good physique (maintained by years of going to the gym), but he looked fantastic in his swimmers.

"Why is it," Clarisse began flirtatiously as she walked over to him, and ran a hand down his bare chest. "That, until now, I've never seen you in a bathing suit?"

"I'm modest," he joked, and she laughed. "No… I've just never really liked swimming that much."

"Would you have rescued me if I had been drowning?" she asked playfully, and he nodded as he took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Of course I would have… I would have lost my job, otherwise, and that would not have looked good on my CV- letting the Queen drown!"

"Why you…" Clarisse began, laughing, before he ran down to the water's edge, Clarisse hot on his heels.

They spent a while swimming and splashing around in the ocean, before they ended up sitting on the sand, huddled under their towels. They had noticed that the ocean was beginning to get rather choppy, and Clarisse didn't want to get caught up in a current.

"It's not that I don't like swimming, I love it," she explained as they dried off. "But I got pulled out to sea when I was a child, and I've always been much more careful then… But the boys were always so reckless… I was always worried that they might get pulled out, but it never bothered them at all."

"But I can understand your concern… I never had that happen to me, but I think it happened to BJ once…."

Clarisse shivered slightly- there was a slight cool change in the wind, and she reached for her shirt as Joseph looked up and saw grey clouds forming the horizon.

"It looks like it's going to rain later," he said as he stood up. "Maybe we should go back to the house."

Clarisse pretended to pout and look disappointed, but she stood up without a complaint.

"Don't tell me it's going to rain on our first night here!" he mock complained as they walked back inside, and went upstairs to change.

"Actually, it might be rather cosy, watching movies and listening to the rain on the roof," Clarisse said calmly after they hung their towels in the bathroom.

"Besides, the beach will still be waiting there tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that…"

"I get the point… but you just don't want to do anything this afternoon!" he crowed triumphantly, and Clarisse only crossed her arms, amused.

"No… but there's nothing we have to do… and we don't have any washing to do, so I guess we could do nothing this afternoon… unless you have any objections… I'm sure I could find something for you to do…"

"And let you have the afternoon off? I think not!" as they collapsed on the bed, side by side, laughing happily.

There was a silence before Clarisse suddenly remembered something that Mia had mentioned the previous afternoon.

"By the way… did you bring any brightly wrapped packages in when you were unpacking the car?"

"No," he frowned, suddenly realising what she was talking about, before he brightened up. "Wait a minute… I did bring in a couple of large brown boxes, but I thought that they had stuff that I borrowed…

"Borrowed?" Clarisse looked at him, amused, and he laughed.

"Yes, borrowed- they knew what I was doing when I took them… anyway, before you interrupted me, I took some boxes into the kitchen, but I didn't look in them…."

They looked at each other for a moment, both thinking the same thing, before they hurried towards the door, very curious to see what they had been given…


	4. Wedding Presents

_Author's Note: I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story- all your reviews have been greatly appreciated. I've just noticed that this chapter is longer (rather than shorter) than the previous chapter!_

_Thank you to all my reviewers: Lady Luxembourg, Captain Weirdo, Kristi-Julie, addlogcon, Minerva M McGonagall and everyone else who reads them...!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Downstairs, there were several fairly large boxes sitting on the kitchen bench, and both Joe and Clarisse each grabbed one to open themselves.

"Aha!" Joseph crowed triumphantly a few seconds later as he pulled a long, flat and brightly wrapped package out of the box, before smiling delightedly at his wife.

"How many are there in there?" she asked, fingering the bright wrapping paper before he looked back into the box.

"About three or four- including a big one… do you have any in yours?"

"A few, but mainly flat ones… and that one looks like another present," she said, pointing to a box nearby, wrapped in brown paper.

"Yes… but who would wrap a present in brown paper?"

They unpacked both boxes and discovered that, altogether, they had been given six or seven gifts in all shapes and sizes, and including an envelope or two and the box that Joe moved closer onto the table.

"I never realised how popular we were!" he joked before looking thoughtfully at the brown paper wrapped box. "But this one really intrigues me…"

"Open it then," Clarisse encouraged, and he ripped off the paper to reveal…

"What is it?" Clarisse looked at the red and grey box, puzzled, and Joseph only smiled as he ripped open the stapled lid, and reached in, pulling out… a bottle!

"It's a case of champagne and wine!" he grinned at her, and then found a piece of paper taped to the side of the box. He opened it, and read the note aloud:

"_Enjoy your honeymoon even more with some of these! You might need it! Congratulations! Scott and the guys"_

"Oh great," he groaned as Clarisse laughed. "I suspect that this was all Scott's idea… as if we'd be able to drink all of these!"

"They meant well, and I'm sure that they will take any bottles we don't need," Clarisse said soothingly before she reached for the flat package Joseph had taken out of the box first, and unwrapped it carefully, opening the note that was taped on the top of the box.

"Oh really," she laughed when she read the note, and Joseph looked at her curiously.

"What does it say?" She passed it over to him, and he had to chuckle when he read the note:

"_These will go perfectly with the punching bag we're getting you for Christmas! James and Charlie"_

Now very curious, Clarisse lifted off the lid of the box, pushing back the tissue paper to see, lying in the box… it seemed to be a red satin dressing gown, something very unlike what James and Charlie would choose, but when she held it up to admire it, the back facing Joseph, he burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked, confused at his sudden reaction.

"Turn it around, my love," he said finally, and she turned it around to see her name printed in white with the words, also in white, RAGING VOLCANO underneath. She looked at it for a moment, flabbergasted, before she burst out laughing as well.

"They are never going to let me forget that dinner, are they?" she complained as she tried the dressing gown on, twirling around playfully as he laughed.

"It suits you," he teased. "But I'm afraid that they probably aren't darling…" as Clarisse looked in the box again.

"But what do we have here?" she queried as she held up another, royal blue coloured, dressing gown, holding the back towards herself, and she started laughing when she saw what was written on it.

"What does it say?" he inquired, and she turned it around, still laughing, to show him… JOSEPH: TRAINER & HUSBAND OF THE 'RAGING VOLCANO'

"Those two are absolutely crazy!" he said in disbelief before he put his on as well. "I suppose that gloves will soon follow…"

"Probably for our second wedding anniversary," she added helpfully as she pushed another big box towards him, wrapped in silver paper.

"Let's open this together," he suggested, and they tore the paper off to see, on the box, a picture of a set of champagne flute glasses.

"Wow…" they said together before he opened the box and pulled out a glass… to their astonishment, there was another surprise in store for them- it seemed as if all six glasses had both their names engraved on them, as Clarisse gasped.

"These are so beautiful…" she murmured, before noting a little note in one of the glasses…

"_We're sure you're going to have plenty of opportunities to use these! Love, Mia and the girls"_

"Very thoughtful… I bet the girls and the guys got together to do this- champagne glasses and champagne… But," he added with a warm smile. "It is nice, and we will enjoy it."

The next present, another flat object which seemed to make them wonder if it was a book… but it turned out to be another wedding album.

"This is why we don't need anymore weddings," she joked as, together, they looked through the album… some of the pictures they remembered having taken, others they didn't…

"But what's this?" she picked up a disc with 'Wedding' written on it from the back slip of the album, and turned to Joseph.

"It looks like someone video taped the wedding, and then transferred it onto a disc… I think we should watch it…

"But after we finish unwrapping all these presents!" Clarisse joked happily.

BJ, Lynn and the girls gave them a gift voucher for a weekend in one of London's most luxurious hotels, causing Joseph to complain, jokingly, that he had never got as good a present when he was single.

"But would you have used the voucher if you had been given it?" Clarisse looked at him pointedly, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Probably not."

The final present was a beautiful silver photo frame with their names engraved on it, and there was a card attached.

When Clarisse read the small note in the card, she gasped and handed it to Joseph, who quickly scanned it… it was from Pierre.

"_Congratulations on your marriage (for the second time) Joseph and Mother, and I wish you all the happiness in the world- and many more happy years together. Pierre"_

It was stiff and awkward, but he was trying, and when Joseph looked over at Clarisse, to gauge her reaction as she hadn't said anything before, she was pulling out a bottle of the wine out of the box.

"I'll put this in the fridge to cool down, and then we can watch that DVD!" she said cheerfully, carefully turning away from him as she headed towards the fridge, and Joe decided to leave it for now.

0

"I'm going to have to show you how to use one of these," he pretended to grumble as he put the disc in the DVD player as Clarisse made herself comfortable on the couch. "All this technology, Clarisse, that you need to learn how to use…"

"I know how to use a CD player," she said, a little indignantly, and he chuckled when he remembered, in San Francisco, how hesitant she had been to use it.

"Alright, you can use that, but there are still other things… how would you cope if I wasn't around?"

"Luckily for me, you are around, and I hope that you will always be around," she replied as he sat down next to her, and he had to laugh as he put an arm around her shoulders, and pressed the play button on the remote control.

The disc started, and it was obviously before the wedding as an unknown voice off camera asked a beaming Mia:

"So… what do you think about today, Your Majesty?"

"Scott, obviously," Joe muttered with a grin before, on screen, Mia began speaking.

"I think it was a wonderful idea to have a second wedding, and I was delighted to be able to be involved in this one… I had no idea about the length and depth of the bride and groom's relationship until they got married last year… very sneaky of them… but I now have the full story…"

"Not all of it," Clarisse murmured and she could feel Joseph chuckling beside her.

"… But I can't think of anyone more perfectly suited to each other than these two- and I think it's fantastic and cute…"

"Cute?" Joseph repeated with a stunned look.

"…as well as beautiful that they are so in love, love each other so much and are so happy together… I'm only hoping that they may be willing to continue helping me in a voluntary capacity…" she smiled beseechingly into the camera for a moment, before laughing outright.

"But, congratulations Grandma and Joe! I am so thrilled that you're so happy together- that has been made abundantly clear in the past twelve months, and that's the only thing that matters to me… Love you both, and happy anniversary," she finished simply.

"Sweet," Clarisse murmured, wiping her eyes as the screen went black for a moment, before turning on again, with Scott in the frame, and Mia asking the same question that he had asked her.

"I'm really happy for them… last year was rather…." He struggled to think of a word, clearly a little uncomfortable being in front of the camera.

"...Surprise… it was a surprise to all of us, but we all knew that it was meant to happen… In fact, it was obvious to me when I first came here ten years ago, that Joe was crazy about Her Majesty…"

"Great," Joe groaned, burying his face in his hands, and Clarisse laughed as she rested her hand on his knee reassuringly.

"I've heard a lot of stories about them over the years- most of them unsubstantiated gossip- but Joe has always been a gentleman, never confirming anything, and making Her Majesty his number one priority… In fact, him not saying anything only confirmed how much he really cared about her… But I, and the rest of the gang, are relieved that he finally made an honest woman of her…"

Joe groaned again, his face still hidden in his hands- most of the speech was alright, but he always had to put his foot in it sometime- but Clarisse wasn't at all shocked- she was enjoying this!

"It was about time you two got married, and this second wedding is going to be amazing, especially as I am going to be best man this time… congratulations, again, and happy anniversary!"

"Scott is an interesting young man, isn't he?" Clarisse said when she finally calmed down, still remembering the comments he had made about her ring, and she looked over to discover that her husband still had his face in his hands.

"But," she continued as she gently forced his head up to look at her. "But… despite his supposed big moth, he is a nice guy, does his job very well, and you two are obviously very good friends… In fact, whenever you go missing from the suite, I usually know where to find you…"

"Yes, but he always speaks before he thinks!" he complained, and she massaged his shoulder gently.

"That's just part of who he is… but I think he's great, even though he gets a little tongue tied around me!"

Before Joseph could protest, James and Charlie appeared on the screen, both beaming happily, while their rather embarrassed wives stood in the background.

"Joseph and Clarisse- congratulations on your second wedding, and a very happy anniversary… We're sorry that we missed your first wedding, but we didn't know that you, Clarisse, would get married again!" James grinned.

"But," Charlie interrupted. "We _are _very glad that you invited us to this wedding, and we're having a great time! This," he grew serious for a moment. "Is what we always wanted for you, Clarisse- marriage to a man who clearly worships the ground you walk on."

Clarisse's hand squeezed Joseph's silently, and he knew what she meant.

"And Joe," James continued. "You are so lucky to have a lady as amazing as Clarisse…" as the real life Clarisse blushed deeply.

"Anyway," Charlie interrupted again, and James scowled at him slightly as Marion nudged him in the ribs. "We all thoroughly approve, and wish you all the happiness in the world… well, leave some for us…. Now Clarisse, your husband was a very good by last night…"

"Unfortunately," James muttered under his breath, before smiling into the camera. "But we will get you one day, Joe!"

Joe wondered how Clarisse would react but, to his relief, she was laughing when he looked over at her.

"You're not worried about them leading me astray?"

"Of course not, darling… I trust you, and you wouldn't let anyone lead you astray!"

The next few minutes of the tape were messages of good will from BJ and Lynn, Julie and Annie ('Thank you so much for the autograph… see, Joe, I got an autograph!" Annie said cheekily), and the rest of the palace staff all stepped shyly into the camera to extend their congratulations before…

"They're here!" someone called from the other side of the room, and the camera instantly focused on the main doors, which were thrown open a moment later.

"This is a little bizarre," Joe murmured as they watched themselves walking down the aisle to Clarisse's chosen song, before standing in front of a beaming James, and the ceremony began…

Neither of them could hear Clarisse's vows, and real life Clarisse cringed when she saw the on screen version of herself trembling slightly for most of the ceremony… her nerves were usually tightly controlled, so why would a wedding make her so nervous? Then again, it wasn't just any wedding…

"I don't understand why and how you could be so calm and collected, while I look like I'm going to shake myself to pieces!" she complained, turning to Joseph, and he laughed.

"You might find it annoying, but I found (and find) it very cute… you're always so reserved, and this was a change… I love you for it, and I hope it continues!"

"You want to see me be emotional all the time?"

"No… I just don't want to see you close yourself up again, and hide away all your feelings… you did that for a long time, and it's not healthy…"

"How can I close myself up again when you know me so well… besides, I like this about me too," she smiled happily as she slipped an arm around his waist, and leaned against his chest, before they turned to watch the tape again.

Despite Clarisse's emotions, it was clear to both of them that they were blissfully happy together and, for the duration of the ceremony, they only had eyes for each other… as far as they were concerned, no one else was there…

Clarisse laughed when, after they were declared husband and wife, Charlie stepped in front of the camera, pretending to hold a microphone, and whisper confidentially:

"Act now, and this could be exclusively yours for the taking… price on demand… Just think- exclusive shots of the remarriage of Joseph and Clarisse…!"

"Hmmm…." Clarisse said as the rest of the DVD was mainly of guests mingling, and leaving messages for the couple… even Pierre managed to smile, albeit rather stiffly, and say "Congratulations Joe and Mother!"… before the camera focused on the guests of honours.

"I didn't know they were taping us!" Clarisse said, surprised as the camera continued to keep their distance, but continued to watch them as they chatted to Mia, before quietly talking to themselves, Joseph's arm never moving from around her waist. It was almost impossible for them to be physically any closer to each other.

"That dress was lovely," Clarisse said quietly, admiring the style and design of the dress.

"It was absolutely gorgeous, my darling- you've always had a very good idea and good taste," he said with open admiration as, on screen, people began chanting for a speech.

"Oh gosh… I don't think… I hope that they didn't tape this… they did!" Joseph groaned again, burying his face in his hands as Clarisse patted his arm.

"It wasn't that bad," she began comfortingly. "In fact, it was quite good for an impromptu speech, and from someone who very rarely makes speeches!"

After the speech, it was time for their first dance, and Mia had been right- they had been so wrapped up in each other that they definitely didn't notice the others discreetly disappearing, the final shot of the DVD was of them dancing as the camera disappeared out the door…

"That was absolutely fantastic!" Joe said enthusiastically when the DVD ended. "It's just as well they recorded it because I can't really remember much about that day, except for you, and how you looked…" and she blushed as he leant over and kissed her.

0

A moment later, he stood up and walked over to the windows, gazing out at the cloudy sky pensively.

"The clouds are getting heavier, and it feels rather humid… I think it's going to storm later."

"I hate storms," Clarisse shuddered as she walked over to join him at the windows. "I don't know why, and I can't explain it, but I just don't like them."

"Yes, I know," Joseph joked as he put an arm around her. "As I recall, Phillipe wasn't too fond of them either! I can still remember the time the nanny came into the security room early one morning, hysterical because the young Prince had disappeared…"

"Yes, and when you had done a thorough search of the palace…"

"We found him having breakfast with you!" Joseph finished with a grin.

"He was a naughty boy for doing that," Clarisse chuckled sheepishly. "But I thought he had permission… but I did scold him after that incident… but when he came in at midnight, I didn't have the heart to make him go back to bed- he was only six or seven!"

"You don't need to justify it to me, sweetheart," he said before they both spied a flash of lightning in the distance as they continued to look out the windows.

She shuddered, huddling closer to him, and he chuckled fondly, understanding her phobia of storms.

"It's not funny!" she tried to protest.

"I know it's not, and I'm not laughing at you," he said hastily.

Just then, their attention was attracted back to the television when an 'exclusive from Elsie Kentworthy' came to their ears, causing them to move back towards their seat.

"We have confirmation!" Elsie was practically screaming with excitement as they sat down on the couch. "At last, confirmation from the palace- Her Majesty and Sir Joseph finally reveal what I have long suspected…"

"Yeah right," Joe muttered sarcastically as Clarisse waved to quieten him.

"Anyway… on the occasion of their first anniversary, they remarried in a quiet ceremony at the palace… According to other details, the Archbishop, a close friend of both, was presiding at the ceremony… although I have to wonder if he could do anything since it was a civil ceremony…

Among the fifty guests in attendance were close friends of the royal couple, the palace staff (wow!), Sir Joseph's brother and family… and there are rumours abounding that Her Majesty's eldest son and former heir to the throne, Pierre, was also there…

For an in-depth investigation on why and how Pierre is not our King, see tomorrow's show for all the exclusive details, including a trip down memory lane… as well as seeing what he's doing now!"

"That's not fair," Clarisse said exasperatedly as Joseph changed the channel. "That was such a long time ago- why can't they all just let it go? I was the one who stayed on the throne for another few years, with no complaints and Mia is an excellent ruler!"

She was getting worked up about it, and Joseph wondered whether she was really over it as she claimed to be.

"How do you feel about it? Are you still bitter?" he asked, and she sighed heavily as she looked out the window for a moment, before looking back at him. She had barely spoken about it to anyone- not even him-, or how she really felt about Pierre, but she sensed that he knew, or suspected something…

"I used to be," she began hesitantly. "For a long time, I was so angry at him, and for a number of different reasons- I wouldn't have been Queen for much longer, we could have been married almost immediately after his coronation, Mia may have had a private life… and Phillipe still might be alive…"

She breathed in and out after that tirade, but she did feel better- she had always wanted to let out her resentments out loud but, as per normal, she had kept it hidden and repressed for so long… A queen was never 'meant to lose it', even when she was personally disappointed and hurt by it….

"But," she continued after a pause. "Everything has worked out for the best… To be honest, I don't know what my feelings are towards Pierre… he is my son, and I do love him very much, but what he said to me, and you, and his behaviour… I do hope things will change, eventually, but I suspect that the damage has been done…"

There was a long silence between them before he plucked up the courage to ask a second question.

"Do you feel better, now that you've let it out?"

"A little," she said with a small smile. "But what do you think?" she turned to him with her direct blue eyes, and he sighed. He was in two minds about what he should say- as usual, he was always on her side, and always would be… but, he also didn't want her to give up on Pierre- he, along with Mia (and apart from his own family by marriage) were all she had left.

"Baby," he began hesitantly, hoping that he didn't offend her. "You know that I am always on your side, no matter what- and most especially in this matter- but… he was angry and grieving at the time, and you were the closest person he could lash out to… he is your son, and you are his mother, and that's never going to change… You've already lost one son, and I know you don't want to lose Pierre either, not matter what he did or said… which was hurtful, and I'm not making any excuses for him…

But… imagine if the estrangement became permanent- you and Pierre would both lose out on each other. It might not ever be the perfect relationship or the close one you shared with Phillipe (and now with Mia), but don't deny him- he is trying very hard to make amends…

All I'm saying is to give it time, and don't give up on him…"

Clarisse looked steadily at him for a moment, not speaking, and Joe began feeling a little apprehensive as the silence between them continued to grow… what if he had offended her?

Just then, she smiled.

"You're right… yes, you are definitely right… It's just going to take some time, and you're right- I don't want our estrangement to be permanent… Thank you, darling," she stroked his cheek affectionately for a moment. "I know that you will always tell me the truth."

"Even when you don't like it," he teased, and she laughed as she remembered the numerous times he had told her off, or told her something that wasn't exactly pleasant, but she had known that he was right.

Just then, there was a massive clap of thunder, and Clarisse almost jumped out of her seat in fright.

"I'd better get the car into the garage," Joseph said as he headed towards the door.

"Should I unplug the television?" she asked, wanting to help.

"If you want, but there are surge protectors on most of the electrical equipment here, so it's not necessary…"

Joe only just made it back inside before the rain, accompanied by thunder and the occasional flash of lightning, started pouring hard.

"What should we do now?" she almost shouted over the rain, and he shrugged.

"Watch some television with the sound turned up very loud!" he almost shouted back.

Almost as soon as it started, the rain eased to a steady, quieter shower, so it was unnecessary to turn the volume up on the television. They watched a show on it before Joseph stretched and looked at his watch.

"How about if I cook my famous spaghetti bolognaise for dinner?" he asked as he stood up, and held out a hand for Clarisse. "You can be my assistant, and maybe I'll even teach you my special recipe!"

"I don't know whether you would want me underfoot in the kitchen… I haven't really done that much cooking in a long time…"

"How long?"

"I cooked chicken soup for the boys when they were sick… and for you when you were sick… No, I think I might just help you wash up!"

"Then you can be my supervisor," he said as he chivvied her into a chair near the counter, and she leaned back, watching as he moved around the kitchen. He had just had the water boiling when he stopped and looked at Clarisse musingly.

"You look beat…" Clarisse laughed.

"Never tell your wife she looks beat or tired… it's bad for the image!"

"Alright, but you do look tired… why don't you go upstairs and have a shower?"

"But what about…" she began, looking around the kitchen, and he smiled as he came over and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You can help me tomorrow… now go!"

"Are you bossing me around?" she teased as she headed towards the stairs.

"Absolutely!"

Twenty minutes later, she came back downstairs to find Joseph had set the table for two, candles sitting in the middle, and he was just about to serve up their meal.

Clarisse smiled as she watched him serve, and then held out her chair for her.

"Enjoy," he said jovially as he sat down next to her, and she smiled gratefully over at him.

"This looks… and smells," she added as she caught a whiff of the pasta. "It just looks wonderful…"

"Well eat up, so it doesn't go cold!"

0

After dinner, Clarisse sat back in her chair with a happy sigh.

"That was so good, I don't think I could eat another bite!"

"It's just as well I didn't plan any desert then," Joseph joked, and she laughed.

"But it was good- are you a really good cook, Joseph?"

"Yes… not to be egotistical, but I did do a course on cooking when I was a lot younger, and my family thought I would be a chef…"

"So, how did you end up becoming Head of Security for the Queen of Genovia?" Clarisse looked interested.

"I thought it might be good part time job… little did I know that it would become a full time job… and I mean full time!" he looked meaningfully at her, and she laughed, before pretending to look insulted.

"Are you insinuating that I was a full time job?"

"Not really…" he said reluctantly, and then grinned when she glared at him, before he realised the he was joking.

"So… is it time to do the washing up?"

"You really want to do this?" he looked surprised- he really hadn't meant to make her feel as if she had to do it, but it seemed as if she was genuinely enthusiastic about it.

"Of course!" she pretended to scowl at him. "I can't let you do all the work!'

Clarisse was surprised to find that she enjoyed drying up- Joseph insisted on doing the washing- and it was so much fun, particularly when she playfully flicked some soap at him, followed by flicking the towel at him,

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" he looked slightly mock hurt, before he retaliated, blowing soap bubbles into her face…

They eventually both ended up slightly damp, and soap all over the floor.

"That was rather childish," Joseph pretended to chide as they cleaned up the mess, and she laughed.

"But, you have to admit, it was fun!"

"So… what should we do now?" he asked when the kitchen was finally clean, and everything was put away. Clarisse shrugged happily, before yawning slightly.

"I don't know… anything is fine with me…"

"But it looks like you need to have an early night…" he said as he guided her towards the stairs.

"But, what about you?" she looked at him anxiously as she started up the stairs and, when she turned, she was surprised to see that he was following her.

"I wouldn't mind an early night either!"

The storm had blown out to sea earlier, so Clarisse opened one of the balcony doors slightly before beginning to change, and Joseph was mock disappointed to see that it wasn't her 'magic' nightgown that she was changing into.

"No magic nightgown?" he teased as she climbed into bed next to him, and she smiled mysteriously.

"I may have brought it with me… but I think I'm going to enjoy this," she said happily as she snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So am I…." he said as they both drifted off to sleep…


	5. The 'Perfect' Couple

_Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write!_

_Thank you to all you loyal readers- Lady Luxembourg, Clarisse Renaldi, Captain Weirdo, addlogcon, tabby-fanny, Minerva M McGonagall, Kristi-Julie, and everyone else who reads it! You all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries does not belong to me!_

Clarisse was awake first the following morning, and she smiled when she looked over at and saw that her husband was still asleep, looking as handsome as ever.

She lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the muffled sounds of the ocean, and watching the sunlight stream through the crack in the closed curtains, before an idea struck her- she would make Joseph breakfast!

She slid quietly out of bed, careful not to disturb him, but when she turned around after putting her robe on, he was still lying motionless on the bed. She was severely tempted to kiss him, but she also wanted to surprise him.

The sun was streaming in when she padded, barefoot on the polished wooden floors, into the kitchen, where she immediately put the kettle on.

"I can do that," she said with a pleased smile as she collected two cups and saucers from a cupboard over the stove, and the teapot and tea from another cupboard.

As she waited for the kettle to boil, she looked around the kitchen, wondering what she could prepare for breakfast… she had been too tired the evening before to notice where Joseph had put everything, so she couldn't cook anything…

Just then, she noticed the toaster on the bench… it was highly unoriginal, and not what she had intended, but it was something she could easily manage…

When she re-entered the bedroom, carrying a tray, he wasn't asleep, but sitting up in bed, ready to get out in search of his wife, but his face relaxed when he saw her.

"Oh ho ho, this is a surprise!" he joked as she set the tray down in front of him, and walked around to her side of the bed, pulling open the curtains and opening one of the doors as she passed. "I didn't think you did much cooking!"

"I can always do toast," she replied smugly as she down next to him. "I did want to create something more complicated, but….

"Don't worry darling, this is fine," he smiled over at her before sobering up. "But… there is something wrong…"

"What?" she asked, looking concerned.

"You haven't said good morning to me properly," he teased, and the concerned look on her face instantly disappeared.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said, pretending to sound apologetic, before she leaned over and kissed him. "Good morning darling."

"That's better," he joked, before kissing her again. "But… good morning sweetheart… Piece of toast?" he offered her the plate, and she accepted a piece gratefully.

"What are the plans for today?" she asked as she ate her toast, and sipped her tea. "Hopefully there's nothing too strenuous!"

"Well… we should go shopping for some more supplies, and I might show you how to use the DVD player- it's never too early to begin your education in all the modern gadgets," he said mock seriously as she laughed.

"And… you're going to help cook dinner tonight, so don't try and pull the trick you did last night, because it's not going to work!"

"Ah, but to be fair, I did offer to stay down there…" she said wisely.

"And have you fall asleep in my sauce, no thank you!" he replied smartly, but then laughed along with her.

"Anyway… that all sounds like fun," Clarisse said enthusiastically, and Joseph laughed- she sounded almost like a little girl, wanting to do everything, although it saddened him slightly that she hadn't had the opportunity to do it before.

"But… no washing?" she added teasingly.

"Not today… and I can see that you're so disappointed… but, more importantly, we'll have some time for fun in the sun!"

"Good," Clarisse said, nodding firmly. "That's what I was really wondering about," as she stretched her legs out on the mattress.

A little while later, Joseph stretched, and looked over at Clarisse with a smile.

"I guess… since we've got so much to do today…. I think we'd better think about getting up."

"I think so too," Clarisse agreed as they both hopped off the bed. "Why don't you have a shower, while I go downstairs and wash up… and then we can make the bed!"

"You- wash up? Make the bed?" Joe pretended to look shocked, and she laughed.

"Yes, I can wash up and make the bed… but I'm counting on you not coming downstairs so that I can get the washing up done quickly."

"No soap fights?" he pretended to sound crushed. "I thought you had fun last night!"

"Oh yes… I had a shower an hour before, and I almost had a second one!" she replied sarcastically before they both laughed, and Joseph headed into the bathroom as Clarisse headed downstairs.

She had just finished washing up, and was about to dry up when she heard Joseph's mobile phone go off. She looked around, and discovered it lying on the bench, before she picked it up, wondering what to do… she wouldn't get it upstairs to him in time, she surmised, so she tentatively pressed the green button (as he had instructed her to do before), and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said tentatively, wondering who could be on the other end.

"Hello… Your Majesty?" came an unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Yes… who's this?"  
"It's Scott… I was calling to let you and Joe know that Her Majesty and Lord Devereaux are on their way to visit."

"How far away are they?" she asked, hoping that they were far enough away so that they had time to get ready.

"About an hour… we left Pyrus an hour before, but there is… Something else…"

"Oh?" Clarisse suddenly felt a little apprehensive.

"They've been arguing all morning- I think they had a massive fight last night- so they might not be too happy when we get there…"

"Thank you for calling us, Scott, and letting us know," Clarisse said calmly before they hung up… or, rather, he did- it took her a little while to figure out how to end the call… so many buttons… before she finally succeeded.

Now, it was time to tell Joseph that they would be having visitors… and visitors that were fighting!

"What took you so long?" he asked as he came in from outside on the balcony, fully dressed, when she came into the room. "I didn't think it would take that long to wash up some plates!"

"Oh!" Clarisse suddenly realised that she had forgotten to finish the drying up. "But Scott rang," she added, handing him the phone.

"Oh?" he sounded surprised. "Is there something wrong at the palace?"

"No, nothing like that… Mia and Nicholas are on their way here to visit… you don't mind that they're coming?" she added anxiously, seeing a little expression of annoyance flit across his face.

"No, I don't… it's just that they must miss us!"

"Maybe… but there's more…. Apparently, they've been fighting all morning- maybe even had a massive fight last night…."

"So it sounds like we're going to have world war 3 on our hands when they arrive…" Joseph finished the sentence matter of factly, both of them remembering some of the other arguments that they had heard about in the past year.

"Incidentally, when are they getting here?"

"In about an hour… they left Pyrus an hour ago, while we were still…"

"Being lazy…"

0

An hour later, they were both dressed and downstairs, wandering through the small garden adjacent to the driveway.

"If we were to spend more time here, I would love to develop this garden further," Clarisse said thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be as good as the palace gardens…"

"Nonsense darling- I'm sure it would just as good, if not better… you never know, I might help out occasionally…"

You dear, sweet man," she smiled, and was just about to lean over and kiss him when they both heard the sound of tyres crunching on the gravel.

They looked up to see one black car literally tearing up the driveway, the other car driving at a more sedate pace.

"Uh oh, that doesn't look good," Joseph muttered under his breath as the first car came to a screeching halt just a few metres away from them, a car door opening a second later, and an angry looking Mia stepped out, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hi!" she called, waving, before running around the other side of the house, in the general direction of the beach.

They turned back to see Nicholas hopping out of the driver's seat, his face like thunder.

"Oh dear, a lover's quarrel," Clarisse sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll talk to Mia, and you can talk to Nicholas."

She smiled pleasantly at Nicholas as she passed him on her way around the side of the house.

"Sorry…" he muttered, shame faced, and she patted his arm reassuringly.

"It's fine, Nicholas… why don't you talk to Joseph?"

As she had expected, Mia was sitting on the beach, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin rest on it, as she looked out to sea.

"So," Clarisse began diplomatically as she sat down next to her on the sand. "How are you?"

She wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject, but it was clear that Mia was upset. Mia sighed as she continued to look out to sea, and she wiped a tear away a moment later.

"I'm sorry, Grandma," she said finally. "I thought it would be a nice surprise to come and visit, even if you've only been here a day…"

"It's alright darling," Clarisse said soothingly, moving closer and putting an arm around her shoulders as Mia began to weep quietly. Clarisse just sat there as she cried, arm still around her shoulders, patting her arm and listening to her cry.

"So," Clarisse began again once Mia had calmed down. "What happened?"

"It was silly… I was trying out my new speech on him, and I felt like he was being over critical."

"What did he say?"

"Something about it being too long, too formal, I was trying to put too many arguments into one speech… Lily said the same things yesterday, so he was right, but it was just the way he said it… it was so tactless…"

"Men can be very tactless at times, my dear, we all know that…." Clarisse said wisely as Mia looked at her in astonishment.

"Joe could never be tactless!"

"Believe me, he could occasionally be tactless," Clarisse said with a laugh, remembering his lack of tact during many an argument.

"But… what happened from there?"

"It kind of escalated out of control, and we said some nasty things to each other… but I figured that you could help, seeing that you and Joe are 'the' perfect couple."

She looked startled when Clarisse burst out laughing. "What?"

"I'm just amused that you think Joseph and I are a perfect couple… Mia, my dear, we are definitely not a perfect couple, and I don't want us to ever be considered that… remember that first argument you happened to overhear last year?"

"Yes… I don't think I'll ever forget that… but you two always seem so happy…"

"We are happy, but we keep most of our troubles behind closed doors…"

Mia looked worried suddenly as she thought of something.

"So… did it bother you that we were so intrusive when we were helping you plan your wedding?"

"No, that was wonderful, and it showed that you cared… but we are fairly private about our relationship… despite all the gossip we inspired, and the times everyone has seen us showing… PDA's, as you call it… But, believe me, we argue just like any other normal couple!"

"Was it like that when you were…?"

"No… we did have our arguments, I'll admit that, but most of our problems were usually swept under the rug… But Mia," Clarisse continued as she turned to look at Mia. "Arguing is normal in any relationship, but it helps to talk it out… Just as long as you and Nicholas don't let this pull you apart…. I know how happy you are together, and I don't want to see you pulled apart because of it…

Anyway, just to prove that Joseph and I argue, I'm going to tell you about an argument we had years ago… and yes, I will admit that it was my fault…"

* * *

_Clarisse sighed as she kicked off her shoes and sat back in her chair. It was the end of yet another exhausting day, and she was relieved to have a little time off before having dinner with Rupert and a few of his friends… she hated it, but she knew that she had to do it…_

_Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Joseph poked his head around the door, looking unusually serious._

"_Can I come in?"_

__

"Of course, Joseph," she smiled welcomingly at him. "You don't need to ask that question, you know that!"

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down opposite her, and while he still looked serious, there was also a tone of solicitousness in his voice.

"_Very tired- I wish I didn't have to go out tonight," she sighed heavily, and he looked sympathetic for a moment._

"_It will be alright, but I can imagine it can get rather tiresome… Your Majesty…"_

_  
"Clarisse," she corrected him with a wan smile._

"_Clarisse, I need to ask… did you go for a walk down to the lake this afternoon?"_

_  
Clarisse frowned, trying to remember exactly what she had been doing that afternoon, before she remembered, and nodded._

"_Yes I did."_

_  
"By yourself?" his voice suddenly turned harsh, and she was a little unnerved at his taciturn expression- he usually smiled and relaxed in her presence…_

"_I think so," she said quietly- she had been desperate to get out of the palace, but she realised that she had forgotten to let anyone- i.e. Joseph- know. _

"_I'm sorry, I must have forgotten," she smiled winningly at him, knowing that he usually forgave her, but, to her surprise, he remained unmoved._

"_How many times must we go through this Clarisse?" he asked in a calm, monotone voice, and Clarisse was shocked._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

__

"How many times must I tell you that you cannot walk around the palace grounds on your own… you need someone accompanying you at all times."

"I said I was sorry, and it won't happen again," Clarisse said, annoyed that he was making her feel like a naughty child.

"_That's what you always say, and then it happens again," he said calmly, and Clarisse was now getting seriously annoyed._

"_Well, I'll make you a solemn promise that I will __never__ leave the study at all," she said sarcastically, aware that she might be overreacting slightly, but not caring. She was tired, but she was also tired of people trying to tell her what to do, even when she knew that they meant well._

"_That's not what I meant, and you know it," Joseph said calmly. "I would just appreciate that you tell me where you're going before you actually go."_

_  
"I usually do, but I forgot this time… people, even Queens, sometimes make mistakes!"_

"_A mistake that, could, be potentially dangerous for you."_

__

"Oh really? Well, I can assure you that it won't happen again."

"It won't, I'll make sure of that," he said calmly, standing up, pleased that she understood him, but he was surprised to see her standing up as well, glaring angrily at him.

"_What's wrong?"_

__

"Do you have any idea how condescending you just sounded, telling _me__, the Queen of Genovia, what I can and can't do?"_

_  
"I'm sorry, Clarisse, but it's part of my job to make sure I know where you are at all times!"_

"_I know all that," she snapped impatiently. "I have been Queen for a long time, so I know all about that!"_

__

"Then maybe, seeing you have been Queen for so long, you should_know__ what you can and can't do, without pretending that you forget!" he snapped, now just as angry as she. _

_He had been genuinely concerned when she had disappeared that afternoon, but he hadn't been worried about his job, which he would have definitely lost if anyone knew he had let the Queen slip between his fingers, he had been more worried about her._

_  
She looked shocked at what he had just said- that afternoon, she had genuinely forgotten to let someone know, but it seemed to be that Joseph thought she did it deliberately- before she frowned._

"_Maybe you should step into my shoes for a day, Joseph, and see how it feels like to be protected and watched __**all the time**__!" she replied sharply. "You don't just seem to get how much I need some time alone, with no one else watching me!"_

"_I know how hard it is to be you, and to have no privacy, always be watched…" Joseph said, trying to be sympathetic, but she waved his peace offering off._

"_You have no idea, so don't try to sound like you understand, because you don't!"_

_  
"Maybe I don't, but you have a position to maintain, no matter what, just like we do… we all have a job to do, to make sure you're safe, and I think it's rather selfish of you to disappear when we're all working so hard to keep you protected and safe!"_

"_Are you calling ME selfish?" she shouted, now furious at him. "HOW DARE YOU! You are crossing a very fine line, Joseph Bonnell!"_

__

"Maybe someone needs to tell you that, just so you can realise that you're not the only one working around here!" he shouted back. "Yes, you are selfish when you do that, and I'm sick and tired of having to worry about you, what you're doing, and how you're feeling every second of the day!"

She was about to shout back, but she stopped when she heard his last sentence, her face going white, before she recovered sufficiently to say:

"_Well, if you're so sick of being worried about me all the time, I have a solution for you- QUIT! Get out of here!" she shouted back at him, but he didn't move. _

_"Are you deaf? Get out!" she repeated angrily, before she stormed around the desk, striding towards the door._

_Just as she got to the door, she felt him grab her arm and spin her around._

"_What on earth do you think you are doing?" she snapped, trying to pull away, but he kept a firm grip on her arm. "Let go of me!"_

_  
"I won't until we've sorted this out," Joseph said firmly, his anger dissipating, and she continued to glare at him. _

"_Alright… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you selfish, or being condescending or that I'm sick of caring about you… but you shouldn't have disappeared…" he said in a much quieter voice as he looked at her, and she realised that she was beginning to melt… there was always something about him that made her melt… that and the chemistry that was always there… she could never resist him…_

"_It was selfish of me to make you worry like that," she murmured as she moved closer to him. "I was desperate…I just needed to get out…"_

"_I know," he said quietly as they moved closer and closer to each other. "As your friend, I understand that, and wish you could have your freedom… but, as your bodyguard…" but he trailed off as he suddenly became aware of her blue eyes, looking at him…_

"_I promise… I won't…" she murmured as they came lip to lip, but she forgot the rest of her sentence as he kissed her long and passionately…_

* * *

"So," Clarisse concluded with a smile- it hadn't been their worst fight, but it had been memorable. "We do argue- he annoys me or I him, we have a few words, and we then work it all out in the end… All that matters is that I love him, and he loves me…" she finished shyly as Mia stared at her, open mouthed.

"Wow… Just when I figure you two out, you come up with yet another story… but that sounds so much like Nicholas and I… especially before I became Queen…"

"But…."

"No, I know I over-reacted, and I do appreciate that he was honest with me… that shows how much he cares…."

Mia giggled slightly, and Clarisse looked at her, curious.

"What's so funny?"

"I just never realised that you and Joe fought so hard!"

"Believe me, dear, that fight was not the worst one we ever had!"

0

"Nick, how are you?" Joe called as he walked over to the clearly angry young man, waving to Scott and the boys in the car as he passed.

'Fine… Just wondering why I'm here… and Mia…" he shook his head in disbelief, and Joseph chuckled as he guided him towards the house- it sounded so much like what he had thought (and still did at times) when he and Clarisse had argued.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Nick, I was just thinking how much what you just said sounded like what I used to think when Clarisse and I fought."

"You two fought?" Nicholas looked surprised as Joe followed him into the house, and Joe laughed harder. "You two seem so perfect…"

"Believe me, we are very happy together, but we are not perfect, and Clarisse would agree with me… I'm sure Mia told you about our very loud argument last year?"

"She may have mentioned it, yeah," Nick said bashfully as he sat down at the kitchen table, and Joe sat down opposite him.

"Anyway, we're like any normal couple, arguing when we annoy each other… hey, we even argued when we were bodyguard and Queen!"

"You fought with the Queen?" Nick looked almost shocked.

"Yes… but she gave as good as she got… but we usually got over it fairly quickly… a day of giving each other the silent treatment (very childish, I know) was enough for both of us… So, what happened between you and Mia?"

After Nick recounted his story, Joseph looked pensive for a moment.

"I know I was over critical, but I didn't want other parliamentarians picking her to pieces… I guess I was a bit tactless…"

"Most women think we're tactless, but I think Mia, when she thinks about it, will appreciate you for being honest wit her… Honesty is the key thing in any marriage and relationship…"

"But she was really angry, and I got angry as well…"

"One thing you will quickly realise is that the Renaldi women can get rather fiery at times!" Joe said wisely.

"I know, and that's what I love about her…"

"But seriously, Mia has been on the throne for a year, but she's going to continue needing your support- both her grandmother and I appreciate what you've done for her…"

"I can't imagine doing her job, not now, and I'm glad that she's the one doing it… I promise, Joe, that I will always been here for her."

"That's all that matters to us," Joe said firmly, before the glass door slid open, and in stepped Clarisse and Mia.

Clarisse and Joseph felt like intruders as Mia and Nicholas, drawn to each other, apologised profusely to each other, kissing and hugging, before turning to face them, both now feeling rather sheepish.

"Our main purpose for today was really just coming to see you, and you've been the ones that have helped us!" Mia said with an embarrassed smile.

"We've only been here a day, and you miss us… is the palace completely falling apart without us?" Joe joked as he prepared tea and coffee for the four of them, and Mia laughed. "So, when is your first party supposed to be?"

"Tomorrow," Mia joked, before she slapped her forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Almost forgot what?" Clarisse and Joe asked in unison before Mia raced out the door, but was back a few seconds later with yet another present.

"Oh… we appreciated all the other presents we had, but…"

"This is from all of us, including the palace staff," Mia said, holding it out and Clarisse accepted it with a grateful smile. "But, open it when we've gone."

00

Almost two hours later, Joe and Clarisse stood in the driveway and waved as the two cars, now both driving at a more sedate pace, disappeared down the driveway.

"Well, that's half our day over," Joseph joked jovially as he wound an arm around Clarisse's waist, and she heaved a sigh.

"Oh boy…" she said as they walked back into the house. "What a morning… I'm very glad that I'm not that age, or going through those trials anymore…"

"Yes, I'm glad too… so, what was Mia's side of the story?"

He nodded when she recounted the story.

"Yes, that's what Nick told me… obviously, they both overreacted, but I think they both just wanted some advice from us."

"I can't believe that they thought we were the perfect couple!" Clarisse laughed, and Joe joined in as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders for a moment.

"Aren't we?" he joked. "Yes… us as the perfect couple… why does everyone seem to think that? But, to be fair, we aren't necessarily doing anything to dissuade them from thinking that!"

"True… but I prefer to keep our marriage private- we've been talked about for so long that's it's actually nice to have some secrets…."

"Secrets?"

"Secrets from the rest of the world, not from each other… but does it bother you that I prefer to keep everything quiet?"

"No darling, I understand completely… I know that, after your first marriage, you now prefer to maintain your privacy… So, what advice did you give her?"

"That arguing is a normal and healthy part of any relationship… and I told her about one of our arguments…"

"There are that many?" he joked, and she laughed.

"The one where you got up me for the umpteenth time about disappearing on my own, I tried to throw you out of my study…"

"And I managed to win you over with my charm," he finished with a grin, narrowly avoiding a playful swat from her.

"But what did you tell him?" she looked at him curiously.

"That we fought even when we were Queen and bodyguard… actually, I think he was rather shocked that we fought then… that is very healthy and normal… that honesty is the key in any relationship… and that the Renaldi women can get fired up when they want to!"

"You told him what?" Clarisse looked mock horrified at his last statement. "If I had known that, I would have added that it's the men in our lives that cause us to get 'fiery'!"

"See, there you go…" he teased. "But, your spirit is one of the things I really love about you," he said, leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose.

"You are very sweet…. But young love… I wonder what we would have been like if we had been their age…"

"Possibly the same as we are now, although I was rather arrogant in those days… not much, but most young men usually are….

"True, and I was very, very shy… we probably would have annoyed each other greatly, but…. I think we might have lasted."

"I think so too…. So, do you think we'll last now?"

"Definitely," she nodded firmly before he leaned over and kissed her, and then grinned as he glanced at his watch.

"Now that the drama part of the day is done, we can get on to doing some of the things we were supposed to do…"


	6. Shopping and Technology

_Author's note- just a little warning, chapters may be fewer for a while… but don't worry, I still have quite a few chapters to write… just got other things at the mo…._

_Thank you to: Clarisse Renaldi, Kristi-Julie- Lady Luxembourg, Captain Weirdo, tabby-fanny, addlogcon, Minerva M McGonagall and everyone else- u all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries don't belong to me!_

After their unexpected guests had left, Clarisse and Joseph decided to go downtown to do their other 'chores'.

"So that if anyone else comes to visit, we'll be out," Joe quipped smartly as he helped her into the car, and she laughed, knowing that he didn't mean it- he adored Mia…

"So," he said after they had driven out of the gates, and he had re-locked them, and he had gotten back into the car. "Will you be helping me with the shopping today?"

"Yes I will," Clarisse said definitely. "I just didn't want to do it yesterday because it may have caused a scene… I do want to do all this, but I was just a little worried…"

Joe nodded understandingly, knowing how she felt after their first outing as husband and wife- she was really very shy, and sometimes didn't understand the continued fascination in them- and he was quick to assuage her concerns.

"I know what you mean, and how you feel, but there shouldn't be any large crowds or crowds at all there today, my love. But, if there is and you're feeling uncomfortable about it, not to mention if I get concerned about your safety, then I will get you out of there as quickly as possible."

"My hero," she beamed over at him, and then sighed. "I just wish we could be viewed as normal… I know we're going to be seen doing normal things, but…"

"My darling, I know you wish that…"

"More so since we got married- you led a relatively quiet, normal life before I came along…"

"It doesn't matter to me that we're now in the spotlight," he said gently. "I knew about all of that when I proposed, and it didn't make me feel any different about you, or marrying you….remember, I love _you_, not the crown or the Queen!"

"That makes me feel better, but I still wish I could have a normal life…"

"I know, sweetheart, but, as you've pointed out, you are a former Queen of Genovia, and the grandmother of the current Queen, and I am the handsome husband…" he pretended to preen for a moment, to her amusement.

"… Of a former Queen, so we are never going to be considered 'normal' by the rest of the country… but we can consider ourselves that!"

"As we explained to Mia and Nicholas," Clarisse chuckled.

"That's right… besides, as I've said a thousand times before, you insecure lady," he threw her an affectionate look. "It's impossible for YOU to be normal as you are so extraordinary!"

"Thank you, but so are you," Clarisse blushed modestly before Joseph thought of something else.

"By the way, were you serious about staying out here at the beach house more often, or even permanently?"

Clarisse looked puzzled for a moment, trying to remember when she had said that, before she remembered that she had mentioned it before Mia had made her dramatic entrance. She looked thoughtful for a moment- she had been pondering it over the past few days, and had been wondering whether to mention it- before she smiled over at him.

"Yes, I did."

"Why, may I ask? I thought you were happy at the palace… you lived there for most of your adult life…"

"I am, and I know that, but it's so lovely and quiet out here, near the ocean… and there is more privacy…"

"And it's two hours away from Pyrus," Joe interrupted with a grin. "And the press won't bother you as much…"

"Stop that!" Clarisse scolded, before laughing out loud. "But I was just thinking… the palace is more Mia's home now, and while we'll always be warmly welcomed there, it seems like time to make a change, and have a little independence from the palace system… This could become our home… our suite would always be ours, but the beach house… well, the beach house is always where I imagined I would retire…" she trailed off, gazing dreamily out the window.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Joseph said softly, liking the idea more and more as he thought about it. "But… one question- would we be allowed?"

"Tush!" Clarisse said briskly, turning away from the window. "I still may be considered a Queen…"

"And still enjoy the perks of that role," he teased as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"But…. I'm no longer needed…"

"Yes you are," Joseph said quickly.

"Alright… but I'm not needed all the time, and besides," she added with a sly smile as he found a car park opposite the grocery store. "I **am** married to the best in the business, or he was, until he retired!"

"You cheeky so and so," he retorted with a smile, reaching over and stroking her cheek gently. "James and Charlie were right- you do have a smart mouth!"

"All thanks to the three of you," she replied smartly, and she laughed before he stepped out of the car, and walked around to open her car door.

Her eyes lit up when she stepped out of the car, and looked at an object, or store, over her husband's shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, turning around after he had locked the car, and smiled when he saw her looking at the video/DVD store. "Did you want to rent a few DVDs while we're here?"

"Why not? There aren't any back at the house…"

"Alright," he grinned, more than happy to indulge her, but he had to admit that it was a smart idea- there wasn't that much on television.

When they stepped into the store, and walked towards the counter, the two teenage assistants stopped and stared at them….

"Hi," one of them said finally. "Can we help you?"

"Hello, we'd like to rent a few DVDs," Joe said politely. "I know we'd have to open an account, so what types of identification would you need?"

"Well," said the other, reaching under the counter for a piece of paper. "We usually need some proof of identity, like driver's license or something, but…"

"I've got my license here," Joe said, opening his wallet, a little uncomfortable at being recognised but Clarisse's hand, slipped through his arm, pressed his arm reassuringly.

"Your name or mine?" he murmured as he filled out the form.

"Yours," she replied quietly, aware that they were still being stared at.

After their information had been processed into the computer, one of the assistants handed a plastic card with the store's logo on the front, and a barcode and number on the back.

"How many are we allowed to rent?"

"As many as you want… but we do have a few specials… do you need any help?"

"No thank you, we'll be alright," Joseph replied before he and Clarisse disappeared down into a row of shelves.

"So, what shall we watch?" he asked, still aware of the staring teenage boys, and Clarisse perused the nearest shelf quickly before grabbing one.

"I found one!"

He squinted slightly at the title…

"Dirty Dancing? Didn't you watch that with Mia a few years ago?"

"Yes, and I liked it a lot… Patrick is very cute in that role…" She looked at the cover longingly, and Joseph was genuinely surprised.

"Clarisse, I didn't think you would like anyone…"

"He's a very good dancer," she said vaguely, still looking dreamy, before realising that he would be jealous. "But don't worry, you're my sweetheart… My very sexy sweetheart," she whispered into his ear before she stepped back, and he grinned.

"Fine, you win… How about this?" he randomly grabbed a DVD from the end of the aisle, and she winced when she saw the title.

"'The Godfather?' No… and if you do get it, you will be watching it on your own!"

"Spoilsport," he pretended to complain, but he hadn't been really serious about renting it.

"I have an idea," he suggested. "Why don't we split up, chose five movies each, and then show each other what we've got?"

"Good idea," Clarisse agreed happily before disappearing around the end of the aisle.

0

Ten minutes later, as more people came into the store, Joe casually strolled around and found Clarisse waiting patiently where they had split up.

"How did you go?" he asked.

"How did you go?" she retorted smilingly.

"I asked you first," he chided gently, and she pretended to heave a heavy sigh before handing over her pile.

"Dirty Dancing, fine… The Sound of Music?" he groaned. "No… why that one?"

"Because I think she's a very talented singer, the scenery is beautiful, and the story…"

"You do look a little like here, you know," he said as he looked from the cover to his wife, and she blushed.

"No I don't… but…"

"The Notebook? That sounds like another sappy film!"

"It is, but it's romantic as well…."

"Alright… just as long as you haven't chosen Breakfast at Tiffany's or Gone with the Wind…"

"Of course not darling," Clarisse said calmly, spying a copy of the former movie over his shoulder, and was fully intending on sneaking it into the pile.

"It Happened One Night….Hmm, maybe…But Gone with the Wind! No, Clarisse!"

"Why not? You've never seen it before!"

"Yes, and you know why- it's almost four hours long!"

Clarisse chuckled as she put the DVD back on the shelf- little did he know what she planning on sneaking in…..

Her final choice, 'The Pink Panther' met with his whole hearted approval.

"I've seen it, but I've always liked it."

"I've always wanted to see it…Now, let's see what yours are….I only hope there's no blood and gore…. Rocky… hmm, a boxing film… maybe… Indiana Jones- there are three of them?"

"Yes, and I thought that it was time to introduce you to one of my favourite characters."

"Hmm…. 'Mouse Hunt'? Isn't that a children's movie?"

"Yes, but I've always found it hilarious that a mouse could outwit two men!"

"Sounds like fun," Clarisse said warmly.

When they reached the counter, the two boys suddenly turned professional as they processed their DVDs. Joe gave Clarisse a look when he saw 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' being scanned, and she almost penitently offered him a copy of 'Gladiator'.

"You're forgiven," he whispered as they were packed into a bag but, to his surprise as he reached into his wallet, Clarisse calmly handed over the exact money.

He waited until they were out of the store before he asked:

"Where did you get the money?"

"I robbed a bank," she joked. "No, I had Charlotte withdraw money for me before we left… you don't mind, do you? I just don't want you to pay for everything."

"No, I don't mind," he said warmly. "But I also don't want mind paying for everything…"

"You are sweet," she smiled at him, longing to kiss him, but she was also aware that they were in public, and it was one place she would never really show much affection to her husband, apart from holding hands or holding his arm, much as she wanted to…

But she also knew that her marriage was meant to be private, away from everyone's prying eyes… Joseph was used to his privacy, and she was craving more privacy for them…

0

As soon as they entered the store, there were a few more stares, as well as some smiles, but Joseph expertly wheeled the trolley into an empty aisle, Clarisse walking happily at his side.

"Do we haggle over prices… or go for the cheapest?" she asked, trying to sound as if she was an expert at shopping, but failed miserably as he knew that she was no expert.

"Sometimes buying cheap products is good, but you sometimes also have to pay more for quality," he explained as they momentarily stood in front of the pasta sauces section, and Clarisse, looking around, was suddenly seized with inspiration.

"I'm going to make pizza and a salad tonight," she suddenly said as she reached for a jar of sauce, examining it intently.

"Pizza?" Joe sounded surprised. "You do realise that you will have to eat that with your fingers?"

"I know that… I used to have pizza with the boys when they were younger… but I think I want to try and make it from scratch- you will help me, won't you?" she looked anxiously over at him, and he smiled as she slipped her arm through his.

"Of course… you might burn the house down, if you don't!"

Clarisse found shopping for groceries fascinating- not quite as interesting as shopping for clothes, she thought to herself with a smile- but she could tell that she was a novice in this section, as compared to her husband. While she reached for either the prettiest jar on the shelf, or the cheapest (they were pretending to be 'budgeting'), Joseph was more careful, comparing prices and brands, and usually ending up choosing the more expensive brand. Clarisse, however, made sure they stocked up on the movie watching essentials- chocolate, popcorn, hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"This was fun!" she said when they arrived at the checkout, at the end of a slight line up.

"Yes, you sure missed out on a lot," Joe said with a twinge of sarcasm, and she laughed.

When they reached the checkout counter, the girl stared at them for a moment, open mouthed, before she realised what she was supposed to be doing, and she started scanning items, packing them into bags as she went, Clarisse watching with interest.

Once she had finished, and had given Joseph back his card, she turned to Clarisse, blushing deeply but with a shy smile.

"It was really nice to… meet… you, Your Majesty… I've seen you driving past here on occasion, as well as in the parades and… congratulations on your remarriage," she trailed off, looking even more embarrassed as she smiled at her, and then Joseph, but Clarisse appreciated the effort she had made- and, especially, the way she had included Joseph. As far as she was concerned, whoever included her, or wanted to talk to her, it had to include her husband…

"Thank you very much," Clarisse said graciously as two young men appeared, and insisted on carrying their groceries to the car.

Joseph was rather pensive- she was probably used to being put on the spot like that, but he didn't think he could do it, which made him admire her even more…

"Doesn't that bother you?" he asked as they drove out of town, and Clarisse looked at him, puzzled. "I mean, people coming up to speak to you, and literally fawn over you?"

"Not anymore- I felt, in the beginning, that I didn't deserve it, but I'm used to it now, and I realise that it takes a lot of courage for them to come up and speak to someone… I'm just glad that that girl included you in her well wishes… But, I should have introduced you."

"No, I'm sure she would have known that, but you are the famous one in the family!"

"So are you," she rested her hand on her arm for a moment. "But I hope that those occasions will become fewer and far between- would you like someone fawning over you?"

"No thank you- I saw enough when Ms Gupta did it in San Francisco!" and they both laughed as they remembered Mia's high school principal- while she was literally on her knees around Clarisse, she definitely ignored Helen and Joseph.

"Poor woman, she didn't know how to react!" Clarisse chuckled, remembering the event accurately.

"But you handled it well… so, what shall we do when we get back to the house? I think it might be a bit late to go down to the beach…"

"I know… we can unpack the groceries, and then you can show me how to work the DVD player, and THEN… we can watch…"  
Joseph groaned slightly, knowing what was coming….

"Then we can watch Dirty Dancing… but I will watch one of yours after dinner," she added kindly as he pretended to look pained for a moment, and then he smiled.

0

Back at the house, Clarisse quickly discovered where all the cooking utensils were, and knew where to find everything she needed. Then it was time for Joseph to teach her how to use the DVD player.

"How many remote controls does one need?" Clarisse asked in disbelief as she saw Joseph handle four remote controls easily. "I don't think I could…."

"Well, one is for the video, one is for the television, one is for the DVD player, and the other…"  
"I'm not going to be able to remember all this…" Clarisse said a little hopelessly as she stared at them all, and he put them all down to give her a warm hug.

"Well my dear, yes you will because there is no test after this tuition, and I will help you… I just want you to know this…"

before he explained the whole technological set up, showing her everything as she went. Clarisse was relieved that he was explaining everything to her, but she still found a few things very confusing…

Joseph personally found it adorable that she wanted to know everything, and how it worked (he knew how smart she was), but he also understood that there were some things that she didn't need to know about…

"So…. You put the disc onto that little shelf, in the part shaped like a disc, and then press close on the DVD control," Clarisse said as she did just that, and watched as the disc disappeared into the player, and laughed in delight when it seemed to work as the title menu for Dirty Dancing appeared on the screen.

"It worked!"

"Of course it did… now, shall we watch this film? I now want to discover your obsession with this mysterious Patrick…"

"Are you jealous?" she teased, and he smiled. "You don't need to be…"

"Only a little…"

She happily watched the film, sighing at the right places, and Joseph especially enjoyed watching her enjoyment… he seriously didn't think it would be her type of film, but he also knew that she enjoyed new things….sometimes. She just needed to be introduced to new things slowly….

He also became aware that her hand, which had been resting on his knee at the beginning of the film, had been slowly progressing up his leg, shyly and secretively; as if she didn't want him to notice.

When a particular section of the film began playing, he turned to him with a playful smile and seductive eyes, before she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What is it about you and this movie?" he teased, but he didn't mind as the movie became long forgotten as they lay back on the couch…..

0

"Oh!" Clarisse cried much later, sounding slightly disappointed as she focused back on the DVD, realising that the film was almost over. "We missed most of the movie!"

"Whose fault is that?" he teased as she sat up a little, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Mine… but as I watched it, I realised that, while I still admire him, you, as my husband, are far sexier…"

They watched the rest of the film in almost silence, in each other's arms, before Clarisse stretched happily, and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I guess I had better get dinner ready… and I promise I will watch one of your movies tonight!" she said as she looked around on the floor for her blouse.

"Who says I'm going to let you go?" he growled playfully, pinning her gently down with his arms onto the couch, and she giggled happily.

"You will….if you want dinner!"

"True," he agreed, and he stood up so that she could move, while she continued looking around for her blouse, which was on the floor beside her shoes. She blushed slightly when he handed it to her- imagine if they had been caught…. Before Joseph said…

"Imagine if someone had caught us!" he teased, and she blushed even more… it was silly to get so embarrassed over something that was perfectly natural, but it was a combination of her own upbringing (where it was never discussed), and repression of her own feelings when she was married to Rupert. She had never realised what it was like to really love, and to be so attracted to, someone until she had met Joseph….

She adored being with him all the time, yet the physical aspect of their relationship was still surprising, even after a year….

"Penny for your thoughts?" he teased as Joseph handed her her shirt, and she shrugged.

"I was just thinking…. How embarrassed how I would be if we were caught in this position…"

"I knew it!" Joseph cried triumphantly, but subsided when Clarisse gave him a look.

"…. Before I realised that I shouldn't be embarrassed….this is our house…" she trailed off as she became even more mortified (which was even more humiliating in front of her own husband), and he immediately understood- she was really embarrassed and shy about certain things in her private life…

"Sweetheart…" He began, ready to give up everything for her, and she smiled.

"No…..it's just that I'm still getting used to it… But I love this and everything…. I just wish I wasn't so shy…"

"Don't wish that, because that's what I fell in love with!" Joseph said heatedly, and Clarisse blushed even more when she realised what he meant it.

"It's just that it's the old part of me that's making complications…"

"I DO understand- you are so much more reserved and shy… but you are slowly opening up, which is something I love to see!" he said as he held her close, and she laughed ruefully.

"Thank goodness… imagine if you were married to an ice queen!"

"You were never an ice queen to me, darling," he said quietly, caressing her cheek for a moment before stretching. "But what I'm really interested in is… Where is my dinner?"

"Fine!" Clarisse pretended to sound offended as she quickly re-dressed, and walked purposefully into the kitchen, her husband a few seconds behind her.

"So…. What do you want me to do?" he asked as she looked through the cupboards for the tools she needed.

"Just help…."Clarisse said vaguely as she looked for the ingredients she needed…

"Let's see… 11/2 cups of flour, 1 teaspoon of salt, ¾ of a teaspoon of yeast, ½ cup of water, and a tablespoon of salt…" she murmured almost to herself as she found the ingredients, and mixed them into the bowl.

"Don't tell me you're going to do what actual chefs do, and toss it into the air once it's dough, and make it really big?" he teased as he watched her almost expertly mix the ingredients, and then throw the dough onto the board he had put out for her. He almost laughed when he saw her- she had flour in her hair, and on some of her clothes, but she hadn't noticed as she was too busy with her dough…

"No… although that might be interesting," Clarisse looked thoughtful for a moment, mentally picturing what the scene would be like if that happened, but she calmly continued to knead it, before rolling it out onto a board.

"What do you want on your pizza?" she asked after she spread it out into the pizza dish, and spread the sauce out over it.

"Well…. I usually like meat lovers…"

"Meat lovers?" Clarisse looked confused.

"Mostly meat on the dish…. But I bought all the ingredients for Hawaiian- I know that it's your favourite, as well as Phillipe…. There's Pineapple, bacon…"

"Yes please!" Clarisse said with delight as Joseph rummaged through the groceries for the ingredients she wanted.

"I take it that you like it too…" he teased, and she beamed happily at him.

"Of course… can you help me?"

Soon enough, the pizza was ready to put in the oven to cook, and Clarisse was almost proud as she carried it over to the pre-warmed oven.

She watched it for a moment through the stove window after she closed the door.

"I can't believe I did that…" she said with a slightly surprised look, before adding: "with a little help…" she smiled warmly at him before she looked down at herself and laughed. "And I also can't believe that I'm practically covered in flour just for making a pizza!"

"I wish I had the camera here, you look so cute and domesticated like that… and I think our granddaughter would die laughing if she saw you like that…"

"Thankfully you don't have a camera, so that's not going to happen," Clarisse said mock haughtily as she cleaned up the bench, piling the used utensils into the sink. "Well…" she sighed, looking at her watch for a moment.

"The pizza won't be ready for…" she consulted the recipe book open on the counter. "….About fifteen to twenty minutes, so you might as well go and have a shower…"

"Are you planning on getting rid of me?" he pretended to look insulted, and she laughed.

"Of course… I want to watch the part of Dirty Dancing you made me miss!" but she laughed harder at his expression. "Just kidding- that was me… anyway darling, you might as well go and do that, I'll clean up…"

"Alright… but I'll be upstairs if you need me…"

0

When he came downstairs twenty minutes later, he was surprised and happy to see her place a salad, which she had tossed herself, onto the table, as well as the pizza, a delicious smell floating up from it.

"It took you long enough to have a shower!" she retorted with a grin as, in opposition to what he had done the previous evening, she held out a chair for him, and he laughed as he sat down.

"I just wanted to avoid doing too much work…. Although I'm very happy to help you with the washing up!"

"Thank you, my love," Clarisse beamed as she sat down opposite him, and cut apart two sections of the pizza. She wanted him to like it- she had very rarely cooked while she had been Queen, not having the time, but she wanted to make an impression on her husband… She watched him anxiously as he ate a small bite of the pizza, and he grinned at her, quick to reassure her.

"It's absolutely delicious darling… you did a good job with this…"

"We did a good job," she corrected as she nibbled on the edge of her slice, and then smiled- it was delicious. "I was rather worried that it would burn, but…"  
"Not everything burns….Unlike popcorn," he added in an undertone, and she smiled- he would never let her forget the time she had burnt popcorn in the microwave. "But the pizza is good…. And so is the salad…"

"I always insisted on making a salad for the boys when they had pizza…. I always believed that they should have some vegetables as part of their meal…" she smiled a little sadly at the memory of the boys arguing with her over the merits of salad with pizza….

'Come on, Mother… we eat lots of healthy stuff during the day…'….'Why do we have to eat salad?...' 'We'll eat more salad tomorrow….'

"Don't worry, my love," he said gently, putting a hand over hers and pressing it gently.

""I promise that I will eat what you want me to eat."

"Good," she pretended to look at him sternly, but then smiled.

0

They ate in relative silence, but they both knew that they didn't need to make constant conversation in each other's company, as they were that comfortable together…

"You aren't going to be a naughty boy and flick soap suds as me?" she asked as they stood in front of the sink together, and he pretended to look offended.

"I am not that fickle, Clarisse… besides, I think I got some soap in my eyes last night…"

After they had finished the washing up, Clarisse casually perused the pile of DVDs on the table in front of the television.

"Which one of your films should we watch tonight?"

"Hmm…" Joseph sounded pensive as he looked through them, and discovered…

"How about we start off with Indiana Jones… there are three to watch, and this is the first one…" he held up a case that said 'Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Arc'.

"Alright," she said amenably. "However, why don't we make it like a sleepover… why don't we both change into our pyjamas…"

"Good idea!" he agreed, and they both raced upstairs to change into their sleeping attire, Joseph back downstairs before Clarisse… Clarisse wearing a robe over her nightgown…. She sat cosily down on the couch as he set up everything.

"I just hope that there's nothing too scary in this… I don't know how I put up with all of Mia's scary movies… I can't remember watching one of Phillipe's horror films…"

"Maybe that was because he knew you would like it," he said diplomatically as he sat down beside her on the couch, and she happily snuggled up to him. "But there shouldn't be anything too scary in this… but, if there is… you can hide in my robe…"

"Thank you…."

Nearly two hours later, Joseph looked down at Clarisse, leaning happily on his chest, and he had to smile… she was sound asleep…

He hated to wake her, having preferred to carry her upstairs, but she stirred slightly when he started shifting her.

"Has… has the film ended?" she asked sleepily as he got to his feet and made ready to lift her up. "Did I miss it all?"

"Most of it…. But we can watch it again- like Dirty Dancing," he teased as she smiled sleepily at him, and slowly got to her feet.

He helped her up the stairs, and she was slightly more wide awake when she climbed into bed.

"You are such a gentleman, Joseph… most people probably would have left me downstairs…"

"Not my wife," he said firmly as he switched off the light, and climbed in beside her. "If you hadn't woken up, I probably would have carried you upstairs…"

"Lucky you," she smiled at him in the dark, before she snuggled closer and he put his arms around her. He really did like doing that…

They lay there for a moment, listening to the sound of the ocean on the beach, and Clarisse sighed happily.

"I'm glad we're here…"

"So am I… and I think your idea to move out here permanently has merit…"

"I thought it would…. But I'm glad that we're doing this…"

"Me too… I just hope that we don't have any more surprises for a while!"


	7. Meeting an Ex Girlfriend

_Author's Note: a bit of time between chapters, but they are still coming! Just need to find some time to write them!_

_A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers and readers, especially: Kristi-Julie, Clarisse Renaldi, Captain Weirdo, Tabby-fanny, LadyLuxembourg, addlogcon and everyone who reviews! You all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next day when Clarisse woke up, she turned over to greet her husband, but discovered his side of the bed was empty… where had he gone, she wondered before she realised that the double doors leading out onto the balcony were wide open, and the curtains were moving slightly.

She padded to the doorway and stood on the threshold for a moment, blinking quickly in the morning sunlight, before she saw that there was table set for two…. How on earth had he managed to arrange this while she was asleep?

"What the…." She began before she felt him behind her, and she almost jumped out of her skin when he ran his hands down the side of her arms.

"Surprise," he murmured into her ear before his lips down to her neck, causing to her shiver in ecstasy.

"What's going on?" she managed to ask rather dazedly, still curious about what was going on, but also feeling his affect on her… just one touch, and she literally went to pieces…. It was definitely something she had never felt with Rupert, but with Joseph…

"Since you got breakfast yesterday, I thought I would up the ante, and set up breakfast out here!"

"And champagne?" she sounded slightly surprised when she spotted the bottle on the table.

"We forgot to open it last night, but it's only a little…"

"I don't mind it at all… I've never done it before, but I was just thinking that both boys did it on more than one occasion," she said ruefully as she sat down on the chair he held out for her, and he laughed as he sat down opposite her.

"I think I can give you a number of occasions when I saw or heard them do that… I can still remember the time there had been a big party the night before the Independence Day parade…"

"Oh yes," Clarisse frowned pensively, thinking hard. "Yes, I do remember that occasion… as I recall, they were still both as drunk as anything, and they only had had enough time to change… I didn't know that they were tipsy- they seemed normal when they got into the carriage- but Rupert told me afterwards…"

"I'm sure that Rupert did it too," Joe said a little defensively as he passed the plate of bacon to her, and she smiled appreciatively at him. She had always suspected that Joseph had thought that Rupert had been too hard on the boys.

"But those boys…" Clarisse chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief as she spooned scrambled egg onto her plate. "But, to change the subject, I can see that you really have upped the ante on breakfast preparation… what on earth am I going to do tomorrow?"

She was only joking, but he looked slightly worried.

"Hey, this isn't a competition!"

"I know that," she replied happily. "But why don't we prepare all our meals together?"

"That sounds like a plan," Joe said happily, genuinely pleased that she was really getting into the spirit of it, but… he had underestimated her longing to be normal…

"So, what are the plans for the rest of the day?" he asked when they had finished breakfast, and she sat back in her chair with a contented sigh.

"Anything we want… you know, it's been a year since I stepped down, but I'm still enjoying this… I was a little nervous about what I would do when I retired, but now I know I needn't have worried…"

"I'm glad that you enjoy free time, and don't have to worry about you were going to do," Joe said as he rested a hand on top of hers. "You've worked so hard during your reign, so it's time to have fun!"

"Free time does have it's advantages," she teased as she lifted his hand to her cheek. "I can't think of anything at the moment, but…"

"Cheeky…" Joe muttered but grinned over at her. "But there was something else…"

He bent over and lifted up the brightly wrapped package Mia had given Clarisse the day before.

"I don't know how we forgot to unwrap this," he joked as he passed it over to her.

"Hmm," she replied vaguely, only half listening as she felt the package- it felt firm yet soft, so …

"Shall I open it?"

"That's why I gave it to you."

Unlike her husband yesterday, Clarisse unwrapped the package more gingerly… as she pulled away the paper, it seemed to be a big blanket…

She gasped when she unfolded it, and Joe walked around to see… it was a quilt signed by everyone, bordered in blue and white patches, and in the middle was a large photo of them at their first wedding, super imposed onto the material with 'Joseph and Clarisse' embroidered above it.

"Oh… this is beautiful…" Clarisse murmured tearfully as Joseph rested his hands on her shoulders, and perused the signatures around the picture.

"Wow…" he finally said, speechless for once. It was an extraordinary quilt, and it was obviously a token of their affection and respect for Clarisse and Joe.

"I know we're probably expected to use this, but I think this should be framed," Clarisse said as she laid it on the table (after Joseph hastily cleared plates away), and examined it closely, Joe looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, I think we should do that," he said, staring at the picture- he couldn't even remember photographs being taken, but obviously there had been….

"It's just so… so…" she stuttered slightly as he wove his arm around her waist, and she straightened up.

"I guess we're more admired than we thought!" he said lightly as she began folding it up again.

"I can't believe they did it," she said as she sat back down, the quilt resting in her lap. "I guess they thought we deserved it."

There was a slight pause before Clarisse was suddenly reminded of something she had seen in the previous day's paper.

"By the way, I happened to read in yesterday's paper that there is an action film night tonight at the cinema in Pyrus, and I know that some of your favourites are showing…"

"Like what?" he asked interestedly before she disappeared inside to retrieve the paper. When she reappeared, she handed it to him, and he perused the ad casually.

"I'm warning you, I'm not watching 'The Godfather'" she joked, and he pretended to look upset, but he didn't mind- he had seen it years ago, and it was a film that he definitely did NOT want his wife to see.

"Oh, damn….hmm, I'll have to choose something else…"

There were quite a few films there, such as 'Speed', 'Pearl Harbour', 'Armageddon'… but he was also careful to ensure that it would be something Clarisse would watch.

"YOU would watch one of these films?" he looked over the paper at her, and she pretended to look offended.

"I'm not that strait laced darling!"

"Of course not, sweetheart…. Hmmm," he continued to peruse the paper for a moment. "Maybe 'Gone in 60 Second's…"

"Well, if you wanted to watch one of them, I wouldn't mind seeing it as well… and I'll even drive," she offered, and Joseph looked over the paper, even more surprised.

"You drive? When was the last time you drove?"

"I can't remember exactly, but despite that my license was expired in America, I CAN drive, and I would like you to drive you into Pyrus… I just don't think I could watch them all, though…"

"Neither could I," he said, touched at her offer. "Okay, maybe 'Gone in 60 Seconds'…"

"What's it about?"

Joseph quickly filled her in on the plotline, and she looked interested- it wasn't the type of film she would normally watch, but for Joseph she would watch anything…"

"I'm game if you are," she said calmly with a smile, sounding more like her granddaughter than ever, and Joe laughed. "What are you laughing about?" she looked puzzled.

"I was laughing because you sounded so much like Mia when you said 'I'm game'… I never thought I would ever hear you use slang… even when Phillipe came home from America, you didn't pick up anything from him…"

Clarisse looked pensive for a moment.

"I never really thought I used that much slang, but I suppose… it's understandable… why? Don't you like me using slang?" she teased as she stood up and began gathering plates before Joe pulled her down onto his lap.

"Yes, I like you using slang- but I also love you the way you are…" before he nuzzled her neck playfully. "Anyway, the film begins at seven tonight- but are you really sure you want to drive all that way?"

"Do I look incompetent to you?" she asked as they carried the piles of plated downstairs.

"No, it's just that I've been driving with both your sons, and neither of them were fantastic… erratic at best… and you… well, you have a history of accidents!"

They both knew he was referring to the 'mini-accident' Mia had had in San Francisco, Clarisse in the passenger seat. She gave him a mock outraged look.

"That was not me, and we both know it was an accident!" she protested hotly before she realised he was laughing at her, and she tossed a cold piece of toast at him.

000

They spent much of the day on the beach, causing Joseph to joke:

"This is exactly what I had in mind for our days at the beach house!" when he came up from the surf to where Clarisse was sitting.

She laughed as he pretended to shake himself dry all over her, before sitting down next to her on the sand.

"I thought we were supposed to be leading a normal life," Clarisse joked as she stretched back under the umbrella, and Joe looked at her.

"What… this isn't normal?"

"No… this is a holiday!"

"Right… a holiday from the palace… by the way, we are retired so…. But don't tell me you aren't enjoying this," he teased as he trailed a hand down her leg, and she giggled, ticklish.

"No, I am enjoying this… I just feel sorry for everyone else who is working!"

"We earned this time for ourselves," he said as he turned onto his side to face her, and was surprised to see her smiling at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"You… I still cannot believe that someone as handsome and as physically in shape as you are was not taken off the market long ago…"

"What you don't know," Joe began, pretending to sound wise. "Is that I'm very vain, and that most women didn't like that… you happened to be the exception…"

"I can understand if you were vain," Clarisse said as she ran a hand down his chest. "But you aren't…" before he bent down and kissed her.

"It's just as well as you're not vain either…but you ARE gorgeous, and I'll get very jealous if any man looks at you in the wrong way…"

"As you proved when you knocked out Mabrey… but you're the only one who I have eyes for anyway…" as she sat up slightly and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"By the way, I'll make you a deal- if you drive close to Pyrus, I'll drive the rest of the way in and back… unless you want to spend the night at the palace?"

"Not particularly," she said honestly, before realising that he might feel differently. "But…"

"No, I'm perfectly happy to drive back here… but I think that we should have a nap this afternoon… it's going to be a late night!" he protested when she gave him a knowing look.

0

It was just after half past four when, after an early dinner ('although we might have to have a midnight snack when we get back!"), and a nap, when a slightly nervous Clarisse got behind the wheel of the car. Joe, sensing her nerves, leant over and pressed her hand gently.

"I trust you- you're going to do fine."

"I know… it's just that it's been a really long time, that's all."

"You'll be fine… besides, the car is an automatic, so the car does all the work… I could show you cruise control…"

"Please don't… I'll be fine…" She took a deep breath, and started the car.

After fifteen minutes on the road, Clarisse relaxed her grip on the wheel, and sat back in her seat. Joe, noting her visibly relaxing, smiled but decided to make things easier by not talking….

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I thought you would appreciate the silence to concentrate on your driving…"

"I'm fine now, so we can chat…"

"You're quite good at driving- who taught you?"

"Not my father- one of my bodyguards taught me and I got my licence before I married Rupert. He was actually quite patient with me, and I passed my test on the first time," she smiled smugly. "What about you?"

"Well… even before I got my license, yes I passed on my first go, my brother and I used to take our parents cars out at night to race…"

"It's a wonder you weren't killed or caught!" she gasped.

"We did get a few speed tickets when we first got cars and licenses, but…"

Clarisse looked sidelong at him.

"Why didn't you tell me all about this years ago?"

"I was afraid that you might get a little offended…"

"I wouldn't have got offended, and I wouldn't have fired you- you were and are the best in the business…" she giggled slightly. "I just love the thought that my husband was a wild man in his youth…"

Joseph laughed along with her.

"The only wild thing around here, my dear, is your imagination!"

They both laughed before Clarisse retaliated by putting her foot down on the accelerator, causing the car to speed up considerably. After a moment, Joseph decided to tease her a little:

"Imagine if the former Queen of Genovia was pulled up speeding!" and it did the trick- she slowed down straight away.

"I never thought of that!"

"But you are doing very well!"

They swapped over on the outskirts of Pyrus, and Joseph successfully found a car park opposite the busy cinema, and he realised that Clarisse shouldn't get out until he had got the tickets.

"You wait here, I'll be back in a minute," he said, hurriedly surveying the scene before them, and knowing it would be easier for him to collect the pre-ordered tickets Mia had reserved for them. Clarisse nodded understandingly as he disappeared, and he was back a moment later.

"Was this such a good idea?" she asked worriedly, having noted the crowds around the cinema.

"Yes it is… we'll just have to be a little discreet about sneaking in and out of the cinema…"

When they got into the cinema, after waiting for the crowds to disperse, Clarisse kept her head down when Joseph handed their tickets to the usher, the cinema was crowded but they luckily found a quiet back row with no one else there…

"It's lucky we're not seeing a silly romantic comedy," he murmured as he sat down next to her, and she smiled as she pushed up the arm rest between them to cuddle up to him.

"I just hope it isn't scary," she confided, and he patted her arm reassuringly.

"It won't be…."

00

When the cinema lights came up almost two hours later, Joe chuckled when he looked over and saw Clarisse still staring, wide eyed, at the screen. He gently touched her on the shoulder, and she jumped out of her skin.

"Are you alright?"

"Wow…" she finally said. "I just hope that you won't drive like that…. Or steal cars!"

"I won't, and I don't, not when I'm driving the most important person to me around," he explained as they waited for the cinema to empty before they left.

"It's still rather early," he observed as they stepped out of the cinema. He spied a 24 hour coffee shop nearby. "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee before we go back?"

"Why not?" she grinned-this felt like a date.

The coffee shop was almost deserted when they entered and the middle aged waitress didn't recognise them as she took their order.

"She mustn't read the paper," he joked quietly when she had walked away, and Clarisse giggled.

"I'm surprised…. You're usually so shy…. And now you're seeking publicity!" she teased, before adding shyly: "This feels like a date to me."

"And to me as well, my dear," he said as he rested a hand on top of hers and they smiled at each other.

They were still happily chatting away when…

"Joe… is that you?" came an unfamiliar voice from above them, and they both looked up to see an attractive brunette in her early fifties standing there, beaming, with a dark haired man at her side.

"Laura?" Joe asked after a split second, genuinely surprised, before he stood up and hugged her. "It's great to see you again!"

"You too," Laura said warmly, still holding his hands when they broke apart, much to Clarisse's displeasure. "What are you doing now… and what are you doing here?"

"I'm happily married and retired…. Oh," he suddenly realised as Clarisse stood up next to him, feeling oddly possessive of him. "This lovely lady is my wife Clarisse…"

"Oh ho… the woman none of us could live up to, and who finally tamed Joe," Laura joked as she turned to Clarisse with a smile, shaking her proffered hand, but Clarisse discovered that she didn't like her.

It made her feel uncomfortable when she was them hugging (yet, it was the same thing she did with James and Charlie, she told herself sternly), and this just made her feel worse….but she had to be civil for Joseph…

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" she began before Laura interrupted her.

"And this is my husband, Steven," she pointed to the man at her side, and they all shook hands.

"I saw and read about your first and second weddings Joe… how come you never invited us?" Laura asked in a playful and flirtatious tone, instantly landing herself in Clarisse's bad books. She definitely would not have had her at either of their wedding ceremonies…

"The first one was a spur of the moment," Joe said, smiling lovingly over at Clarisse. "And the second was more of a private affair."

"Well, if you ever have a third…." Laura smiled coyly at him, Clarisse never missing a beat. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Of course not," he said hastily, sitting down next to Clarisse as Laura and her husband sat down opposite them.

"So…." Laura began the conversation, and it quickly became clear that she was only interested in Joseph…

Clarisse chatted pleasantly to Steven (about what, she didn't know), but she was miserable, and felt a little old against Laura, a feeling she had very rarely felt before… Never with Joseph, but a few times with Rupert… She was very attractive, and she assumed that she was probably an ex-girlfriend…. She knew that Joseph adored **_her,_** and made his feelings quite clear and open, but at that moment, it didn't help her in the slightest…

The rest of the night was a misery for Clarisse as she listened to them reminisce about people and places they had been to… she had never realised Joseph had felt like that when she talked to James and Charlie, but she now knew how they felt, and she hated it… It also didn't help that Laura was flirting openly with him, touching him and leaning forward towards him…. She was getting very angry about it now, but neither of them had seemed to notice her, or the time…

Finally, much later, Laura stretched happily before standing up, followed by the other three.

"Well, it was time we were leaving… it was lovely to finally meet you, _Clarissa,"_ she said, extending a hand to Clarisse who shook it reluctantly. "You are a lucky woman- Sir Joseph is the best…"she smiled, rather falsely, before she dropped Clarisse's hand abruptly and turned to hug and kiss Joseph… Clarisse, at that moment, literally saw red, but decided to stay quiet…

She had before, and she could do it again…

00

The car trip seemed to be fairly quiet for a while before Joseph decided to initiate conversation.

"What did you think of Laura?"

It cost Clarisse a lot to think of something, but she finally said:

"She's lovely… how do you know her?" but not trying to sound as though she was possessive and jealous….

"She and I dated for six months years ago…" he said casually and her heart ached even more. "Did you like her?"

"She was nice," she admitted reluctantly, hating the fact that she was having to give an opinion on an ex-girlfriend, and there was a long silence.

Clarisse looked out the window into the darkness, angry and jealous. She knew he had dated over the years (in fact, she had encouraged him to get out more), but she realised something… if she was really honest with herself, if she thought about it, she disliked the thought of him dating anyone… HE had never really told her about any of his dates, but…

"Penny for your thoughts?" he teased gently, and she only made a small grunt in reply. "The movie was great, wasn't it?"

"Fine," she mumbled, still staring out the window, and Joseph quickly realised she was upset… he has felt she had been upset at the end of the evening with Laura, but he thought he had only imagined it….

"Clarisse, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just tired," she muttered hastily, not wanting him to know the truth.

The rest of the car trip was spent in awkward silence- Clarisse was angry and upset, and Joe was wondering why her mood had changed so quickly… she had seemed so happy at the end of the movie…

It wasn't until he was unlocking the door of the house when they arrived, when he realised what she was upset about.

"Are you jealous of Laura?" he asked as he followed her into the house.

"No, I'm not," she replied quickly, back towards him as she started up the stairs, but Joe wasn't going to let her get away with this time.

"Clarisse, tell me the truth- are you jealous of Laura? You barely spoke to her all night…"

"As if I had a chance- you and she were in a world of your own, although she was doing much of the talking" she said bitterly, her back still towards him, but she had stopped on the stairs. "And that husband… it's amazing he can stay married to her…. talk, talk, talk is all she does…"

"I'm right!" Joe crowed triumphantly. "You are jealous of her!"

To his surprise, she spun on her heel on the stairs, and glared at him angrily. He simply didn't understand why she felt the way she did…

"You're damn right I'm jealous- what kind of_** wife**_ and woman would I be if I tolerated someone else flirting and making eyes at _my_ husband?!" she snapped, clearly furious at him. "How could I not be jealous when another woman was touching, kissing and hugging _my_ husband? It made me sick to watch you two together…"

"It's just the same as what you do with Charlie and James," Joe snapped in return as he followed her up the stairs. "You hug them every time you see them!"

"Not since I realised that you were uncomfortable about it….!"

"Alright, alright… but Laura and I are friends, that's all, and we hadn't seen each other for a while! As I recall, you hugged James and Charlie last year… It's not a big deal…"

"I never used to date James or Charles, that's the difference…You and Laura, however…. People may have thought that you were a couple!" she said sarcastically, trying to hurt him as much as she was hurting…

"We weren't flirting, despite what you think!"

"I would calling her touching you, kissing you and hugging you flirting… and, what's worse, you didn't seem to mind it in the slightest!"

"I'm friends with most of my exes, and I honestly don't know…." Joe began before he realised his mistake… Clarisse was very, very different… and she was sensitive about certain things...

"Well unfortunately," she turned again, eyes blazing, at the top of the stairs. "I have only been with two men in my life, and I married BOTH of them!"

"Clarisse, will you try to make some sense?" Joseph was trying to be calm as he followed her into the bedroom. "None of that means anything to me…and, like I said before, it's not a big deal!"

She spun around again on her heel, stung at his words, and her eyes full of tears.

"It is a big deal when my first husband flirted with every woman he set eyes on… and even had affairs with… I don't think I could bear you doing the same thing….!"

Joseph now understood what she was saying, and why she was saying it, but, to his horror, he suddenly discovered himself bellowing out:

"So, are you saying that I can't be friends with any of my exes?" as she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, not caring whether Joseph stayed or left…

Inside, she grabbed a towel and cried into it- a simple date had turned into disaster… she had only wanted to make him happy, and she had thrown a tantrum because they had run into an ex girlfriend of his…

However, she had never realised how possessive she felt about Joseph… he had helped her though some difficult times, had been there for her always, and had been her best friend…. she had been acting rather ridiculous- he had committed 100% to her years ago, and there was nothing that would change that…

Still, seeing her with that woman…

When she emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, changed into her 'magic' nightgown, she was surprised and hurt to discover that he was already in bed and asleep…

She knew that she shouldn't have overreacted, knowing that she often HAD behaved liked that around James and Charles (but no longer did, knowing her husband's feelings)… yet, knowing that he had gone to sleep made her less inclined to go to bed…

She stepped out onto the balcony, shivering slightly in the cool evening breeze, and stood at the edge, looking up at the stars… It was a beautiful night, and the sound of the ocean soothed her somewhat… Why did she have to be jealous?

Just then… she heard the door open and close behind her, and she turned to collide with him as his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, Joseph… I shouldn't have reacted like that, "she whispered softly into his shirt, but he nudged her chin up to look directly into her eyes.

"Baby, I realised as soon as we began arguing why you acted like that, and I don't blame you in the slightest… I can so understand why you erupted like you did, and…"

"I just felt left out this evening… you never told me about any of your dates…"

"I never wanted you to be jealous… And you would have been, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so… I'm sure Laura is lovely, but…. But I was jealous…" she decided to be honest with him…. Besides, he probably would have sniffed it out in seconds.

"Oh…." Joe murmured understandingly. "So….. Despite the fact that you were always trying to get me to date, you actually didn't like the though of me dating, did you?"

"No," she said honestly, looking at him with her honest blue eyes. "I didn't…"

"Believe me, my love, I never had more than a few steady girlfriends in my entire adult life… particularly once I met you… there were lots of first and second dates, but nothing really stuck… as I've said before, you were the one… As for Laura, we're friendly, but I was a little surprised at her behaviour today…. She never really understood the influence you had over me…"

"I had influence over you?"

"Yes, and you know it… But she never understood our friendship, but she was jealous of you…"

"Was she jealous of me?" Clarisse asked, feeling sorry for Laura, yet feeling superior- there was something about her that had captured Joseph…

"Yes she was, and that's why she ignored you tonight… don't think I didn't see…"

"Was it a nasty break up?"

"No… but you don't have to worry…Did you want me to tell you ….."

"No, I don't want to know about all of that… "

"All you need to worry about is whether I'm true to you, and believe me, I always have been… You have no need to be jealous of anyone… you were ever the only one I wanted, and no one means more to me than you…"

After a moment, she shivered slightly, and his arms wrapped around her even tighter.

"Come on, let's go to bed…"

They climbed into bed, and she smiled as she turned to face him.

"All I can say is that I hope tomorrow is much less eventful!"

"I hope so too, otherwise I think we might have to go back to the palace!"


	8. Happy Birthday with a twist

_Author's Note: Hi, sorry it's been a really long time since I updated, but my studies kind of got rather difficult… but I'm back now!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next few days passed by uneventfully as they made the most of their time at the beach. Clarisse had called Mia several times, and all was well there, but they were happy in their own world.

They had woken up early one morning and had gone for a long walk along the beach, watching the sun rise over the horizon, but they were more than happy to sleep late.

"You know, we might have to start thinking about heading back to the palace," Joe said thoughtfully one morning as he washed and she dried up their breakfast things. "That or I'm going to have to show you how to wash clothes!"

"About time! Alright, let's stay," Clarisse said amenably, and then laughed when she saw his surprised expression. "What does that look mean? I'm happy out here."

"I know, and so am I, but we should inform Mia, at least, of our plans… and I know you won't like this, but if we're going to be living out here permanently, she'll probably have someone checking up on us more often…"

"I know…" before she was interrupted by the sound of car tyres crunching on the driveway.

"Who could be visiting us now?" he complained half seriously as he walked towards the front door, Clarisse following closely.

"Wait… I have an idea!" he said as Clarisse rested her hand on the door handle, preparing to open it, and he put his hand on top to prevent her from opening it.

"How about if we go out onto the beach and pretend we're not home?"

"That's rather rude darling… besides, I'm sure whoever it is will know your trick…"

"Scott will," he muttered before she opened the door to reveal…Scott walking up the path.

"Your ears must be burning!" Joe called jokingly, and Scott grinned in reply.

"My visit has two purposes- one, to do as Her Majesty requested and make sure all is well…"

"Which it is," Joe interrupted with a grin.

"And… two, to let you know that Lords Hadley and Jenkins will be here in half an hour…"

He paused for a moment, looking slightly ashamed, before continuing.

"I believe that someone may have told them that it was your birthday tomorrow, Joe…"

"What?" Joe was appalled, but Clarisse quickly leapt to Scott's defence.

"I'm sure it was an accident, Joseph, and I know that both James and Scott would have used any trick necessary to get it out of him… so don't blame Scott- they probably just want to celebrate with you by taking you out for the night…"

"But what about you?" he asked, not at all keen to leave Clarisse at the beach house alone, before Scott discreetly coughed.

"Their wives are coming with them, and me and a few of the boys will be staying at the guest cottage tonight, so she'll be fine," as Joseph visibly relaxed.

Clarisse smiled at his reaction- while she had already got his presents (a new shirt, diamond cuff links and the Indiana Jones DVD set), and had planned a quiet day for them, she was secretly pleased that James and Charlie were taking him out. When she had asked what he had wanted to do, he had been maddeningly unhelpful.

"I don't care, just as long as you're there."

"However, while Joseph and Charlie's imminent arrival had postponed her plans, she was glad… it meant a great deal to her that Joseph was liked and accepted by her friends…

Half an hour later, James and Charlie arrived (if you could call cars racing up the driveway, tooting horns frantically arriving). As soon as they saw him standing outside with Clarisse, waiting to greet them, both men began calling out:  
"You are so going out tonight Joseph!"

"Oh dear," he murmured into her ear and she smiled trustingly over at him.

"I trust you… and you deserve a night out without me…" she managed to say before both men practically leapt on them.

"You've avoided thus far, Joseph, but you can't avoid us anymore… especially on your birthday!" Charlie crowed.

Joe shot Scott a dirty look- he had been hoping to spend the day with his wife, but Scott couldn't keep his big mouth shut…

0

After spending the afternoon together, the 'six some' split up just before dinner so that the men could get ready for their night out. The plan was that the women would stay behind at the beach house, in the care of Scott and some of his men, while the other boys accompanied the men into Pyrus.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going out tonight?" Joe asked anxiously in the privacy of their bedroom, and she smiled fondly as she sat on the foot of the bed, watching him dress.

"Sweetheart, it's your birthday tomorrow, so I think you should go out and have a good time… you've been living the quiet life lately…"

"What are you going to do?" he asked, still concerned.

"Not a great deal… but I do claim you for tomorrow," she teased, and he laughed before he walked over and held her close for a moment.

"Sounds like a good idea- you're the only one I really wanted to spend my birthday with!"

"But, to be fair, James and Charlie want to celebrate with you… but I will be here to celebrate tomorrow, I promise."

It was just a little while later when the men decided to, as Charlie put it, 'hit the road', and Clarisse reiterated one last time with her husband.

"Take care, and have fun- don't worry about me…" although she could understand his concern- they had barely been apart since their wedding.

0

The women spent the evening watching movies, especially 'Dirty Dancing' and both Lisa and Marion agreed with Clarisse's assessment that "Patrick is very, very handsome!"

"But we can't say that in front of our respective husbands," Lisa said with a laugh.

"Exactly," Marion agreed. "Some men can be so touchy…. Their egos get a little bent out of shape sometimes…. Except for Joseph, Clarisse…. He always seems so mild and tolerant."

"I suppose he is," Clarisse said thoughtfully, realising that it was partly true, although, like any other man, he could get jealous which, while the others may take for granted, she loved it about it- it showed that he did care… unlike Rupert for most of their marriage…

When they went to bed at midnight, the men still weren't back, but Clarisse wasn't at all surprised- in fact, she wasn't expecting them until at least dawn or early the following morning, knowing James and Charlie….however, it was rather lonely in the bedroom without him…

0

The sound of the phone ringing woke her up an hour later and, for a split second, she lay in bed and wondered why it was ringing.

"Joseph…" she murmured sleepily as she rolled over to face him, expecting him to answer the phone, but she realised that his warm body wasn't there…

She sat up and leant over to answer the phone, squinting at the clock as she did so… it was 2:00 in the morning! Who would be calling at that hour?

"Hello?" she said finally, trying not to sound sleepy.

"Is this Mrs Joseph Bonnell?" came an official sounding voice on the other end of the line, and while she rejoiced at the use of her married name, she was also worried… why would someone sounding official be calling her about Joseph?

"Yes, this is his wife," she replied calmly, now wide awake and trying not to feel panic or terror…

They had only been married a year- why had something happened to the love of her life? She couldn't bear thinking about it…. But, she told herself said sternly, she was over reacting- it was probably something very innocent…

"Ma'am, this is Sargent Cole from the police station in Pyrus, and we have your husband Joseph here in a cell, as well as two other men who claim to be his friends… They were picked up from drunk and disorderly behaviour…"

"Oh," Clarisse finally said when he paused for breath- she couldn't believe what she was hearing…

"We haven't charged them, but I would advise you to come and bail him out before the press gets a hold of this…"

"I see," Clarisse said, still wondering whether she had actually heard him right- her husband was in jail!

"What about his friends?" she finally asked, her thoughts turning to James and Charlie for a moment.

"Their wives are being contacted, but I believe that they are staying with you at the moment… or at least that was what one of the fellows was trying to say!"

"Yes they are, and we'll come in together within a few hours."

As soon as she hung up, Clarisse sat back on her pillows for a moment and digested what she had just heard, torn between laughing at the predicament the boys were in, or being angry at their predicament… she knew it was going to happen eventually, knowing how good a time James and Charlie liked to have…

She only hoped that the press hadn't been tipped off- she wasn't all that keen on facing them at four in the morning… it was bad enough facing them, or dealing with them, after they had illegally been on the grounds, spying on the then Princess…

Before she got out of bed, she dialled the number of the small guest house where Scott was staying- she was definitely going to need him to drive them into Pyrus.

"Yeah?" came Scott's sleepy voice after ten rings, Clarisse beginning to wonder whether he was actually there.

"Scott, it's Clarisse…."

"Your Majesty, sorry, I didn't know…" he babbled, sounding horrified at the casual way he had answered the phone, but Clarisse brushed him aside.

"No, it doesn't matter… Scott, I need you to drive Lisa, Marion and I into town- Joseph, James and Charlie have been arrested, and are in jail."

"Crumbs," Scott couldn't help but say, before covering up quickly. "Yes ma'am, the car will be ready in 10 minutes, or sooner…"

He was trying to remain indifferent, but he was dying to ask for details, before Clarisse, as if reading his mind, added hastily.

"This also means that this goes no further than us- I don't want the rest of the world to know about it."

"Of course not ma'am," Scott said soberly, but he couldn't wait to rib Joe a little about it when they were alone.

Once Clarisse was dressed, she went to wake the others but, as it turned out, they were already dressed and waiting outside her bedroom door for her.

"This was all James and Charlie's doing," Marion began apologetically. "I'm sorry…"

Clarisse put up a hand- she wasn't at all angry with them.

"You don't need to apologise- I'm sure Joseph had his part to play in all of this," she said calmly, but she was now angry at all three men for allowing themselves to get so drunk that they were thrown into jail.

0

When they walked into the police station two hours later, after a very quiet trip in, Clarisse was rather embarrassed when the officers on duty recognised her, but quickly covered their surprise well. She herself hid her embarrassment well as she stood in front of the desk, every inch the former Queen.

"I trust that we have your complete discretion in this matter?" she asked, and the officer nodded.

"Of course Your… Mrs Bonnell… Officer Mackie will take you back to the cell where we've put them… oh, and be warned, two of them are still very, very noisy…"

"James and Charlie, I'll bet," Clarisse heard Marion murmur from behind her, but she was too busy trying not to faint as she, the other two behind her, followed the officer down the hallway… they were in a cell!

She had never been in a police station, never come to collect someone from here (although she suspected that the boys probably would have come close several times), and now she was coming to collect her husband…

When they came into sight of the cell, she could see that James and Charlie were standing up by the bars, shouting, but where was Joseph?

"Clarisse, Lisa and Marion… we knew you would come!" the two of them bellowed together drunkenly, reaching through the bars to grab hands, but Clarisse brushed past them, looking anxiously behind them for Joseph…

She spied Joseph slumped on a seat in the corner, head in hands. Once the officer opened the door, she motioned to Scott and one of his men to help him out to the car.

"Aren't you going to speak to us?" Charlie complained as she walked past him, and she couldn't help but stop to glare icily at him.

"I am not talking to either of you at the moment… but you will be staying at the palace tonight," she added before walking on.

In the car, Shades looked back in the rear view mirror at her, squashed into a corner as Joseph leaned heavily on her.

"Did you want me to take you back to the beach?"

"No Scott, I think it might be easier to go to the palace," she sighed tiredly as she shifted in her seat- he was so heavy…

It was a relief to know, as they drove back to the palace, that the press hadn't been present, but she wouldn't be at all surprised if there wasn't something in the papers tomorrow, which just riled her up even more…

It was clear that Joseph was suffering his punishment, and probably would the next day, and the other two had clearly been in no condition to be sensible when they had been picked up.

It took all three men to get him upstairs, and she silently pointed for them to carry him into the bedroom, where they spread him out on the bed.

"Good night, and thank you," she said briefly as they departed, before walking to the foot of the bed and watching him for a moment, spread eagled over the bed.

She sighed quietly before retrieving her pillow and a blanket from the cupboard- it looked like she was going to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night…Before she went back out into the living room, she put a jug of water and a glass of water on his bedside table.

00

Very late the next morning, Joseph woke up feeling absolutely dreadful, nauseous with a dreadful headache… what had happened last night…. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before he remembered- going out with James and Charlie, the pub crawl, climbing onto a roof and then jail…

He rolled over to see if Clarisse was awake, but saw that she wasn't there, before he realised that they were back at the palace…. And seeing that her side of the bed was empty, he knew that she was probably very angry about what had happened…

He looked over and saw the water waiting on his table, and he drank the lot thirstily, feeling a little better afterwards. He looked down and realised that he had slept on the top of the bed in his clothes, and that he had taken up pretty much all of the bed…

He groaned slightly as he gingerly stood up, the room spinning around slightly for a moment, before he began walking, rather unsteadily, out into the living room, in search of his wife…

The room was empty, and he wondered where she could be, before he looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch…

After watching her for a moment, not wanting to disturb her, he decided to give her some time to cool off, and he walked back towards the bedroom and gathered a few items of clothing together, before quietly sneaking out the door…

He tried to creep past the security room door quietly, not at all in the mood for Scott's jokes, but unfortunately…

"Well, well, well… how do we feel this morning?" a voice shouted from close near him, and Joe winced as he looked over at Scott standing, leaning against the door frame and smiling smugly at him.

"Please don't shout," he managed to say, and Scott's smile only broadened.

"Yes, I thought that you wouldn't be feeling that well… you certainly didn't look well when we picked you all up at 4 this morning… by the way, I really appreciated having to drive in Pyrus because of you!"

"What… what happened?"

"I'm sure your wife would be more than happy to tell you, although you might have to wait until she settles down- she didn't seem too pleased this morning…"

"If I wasn't feeling so… so…. I'd box your ears for cheek," Joe said, irritated, but he didn't have the energy to follow through with his threat, and Scott knew it.

"Alright, I'm sorry… but you can't blame me for teasing you a little…"

"I'll be in my old room if anyone wants me," Joe said before he continued walking down the hallway, Scott's laughter following him down the hall…

Clarisse meanwhile awoke a little while later, a little stiff from sleeping on the couch, and she slowly stood up, stretching as she went.

'Thank goodness that's not a permanent arrangement,' she thought to herself as she felt her knees creak slightly as she walked around the room for a moment, before she realised that it was Joseph's birthday.

She walked towards the bedroom to greet him but, to her dismay, she saw that he wasn't there!

"Where…" she murmured to herself before she thought hard- he probably thought that she was angry at him, so he had snuck off before she woke up.

True, she had been very angry a couple of hours before, but she had cooled off somewhat- it had been a birthday celebration, and he had been out with friends. It suddenly didn't matter to her whether it was mentioned in the papers or on Elsie's show- it was about Joseph, and no one else… until his marriage to her, he had been a private citizen, living life as much of the population did, so it was rather unfair to expect him to set an example for the rest of the country…although, she admitted to herself as she went to change, she was still angry at the other two…

First stop was the security room, which was deserted except for Scott, who didn't dare try and be smart with her. He had seen her fury earlier that morning, and he didn't want to press his luck.

"Scott, have you seen Joseph this morning?"

"No I haven't, ma'am, but I suspect he might be down in his old room."

Clarisse walked quietly down the hall to his old room- the room where they had spent their 'second honeymoon', knocked gently and entered when he called out a response. When she entered the room, she found him lying, stretched out, on the couch in front of the television.

"What's wrong?" came his voice from the depths of the couch, and Clarisse had to fight not to giggle- he had no idea who had come into the room.

"There's nothing wrong… I just wanted to wish my husband a happy birthday," she said simply and there was the tiniest pause before he literally leapt to his feet. For someone who probably was feeling very under the weather, he had gotten to his feet surprisingly fast, and she couldn't help but chuckle for a moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you… how are you feeling?" she asked as she calmly sat down on the couch, and he slowly sat down beside her. "I imagine you don't feel particularly well…"

"I'm alright…." But Clarisse could tell he was still feeling off colour.

"Why did you disappear from the suite before I woke up?"

"After seeing you asleep on the couch, I figured you were angry at me, so I'd leave you to cool down…"

"Cool off from what?" she asked

"Last night- I can remember most things until midnight, and then things were kind of a blur…"

"You three were arrested in Pyrus at 1:45 this morning for drunk and disorderly behaviour," she said matter of factly and he groaned, suddenly remembering more of last night. "I, as well as Lisa and Marion were called to come and collect you at two, and I thought it would be easier to come back here…"

"And what about you, sleeping on the couch?"

"I didn't want to disturb you… yes, I was very angry at four in the morning at the stupidity of your actions, but I'm alright now…"

"I'm sorry, my love…"

"You don't need to apologise- last night was a boy's night out that may have gotten a little out of hand, and I did want you to have a good time…"

"True, but I can't remember much of the night anyway… alright, I obviously went a little crazy, knowing you were alright with it, but all I can really recall after the pubs that we tried to climb onto the roof of a store…"

"It was a wonder none of you fell off!" Clarisse was horrified.

"We almost did when an officer shouted up at us, but… So, you aren't mad?"

"Not at you," Clarisse said gently. "By the way, happy birthday my darling," before she leaned over to kiss him.

"Where's my present?" he teased when they broke apart, and she laughed in reply.

"What makes you think I bought you a present?" she teased.

"Because you love me," he smiled winningly at her.

"I may have, but it's not here… it could be back at the beach house…. So you'll have to wait- punishment for your behaviour last night!"

"I see… so have you seen the newspapers?"

"No, and I don't care…" before he silently handed her a small pile of papers, and her jaw dropped slightly. She had been expecting a mention in the paper, but not this, not dramatic headlines such as 'FORMER QUEEN'S HUSBAND ARRESTED FOR DRUNKENESS', ANOTHER SCANDAL FOR THE RENALDIS?', and 'CAN CLARISSE TRUST HER HUSBAND?' Thankfully, there were no pictures

To Joseph's surprise, his wife tossed the papers onto the floor with a careless shrug of the shoulders.

"Why aren't you more upset about them?"

"For several reasons: a) because there were no pictures of you with girls draped all over you… are there?" she asked anxiously, and he was quick to reassure her.

"No, we didn't go to any of those clubs…"

"Good… and no pictures of your alleged misbehaviour, and b) you were a private citizen until the day you married me, so it's spectacularly unfair to expect you to set an example for the rest of the country!"

"I don't mind…" he began protesting, and she smiled as she rested a hand on his arm.

"I know that, but you are under no obligation to be perfect all the time (although I think you are!), and the public really has no right to judge you!"

"My, my, my, you really do feel strongly about this, don't you?" he teased as he put an arm around her.

"Of course- no one criticises my husband and gets away with it, and I'm quite sure that Mia will agree with me!"

"Speaking of, we had better call in and see her before we go back to the beach…. By the way, are you planning on speaking to your friends again? Last night wasn't deliberate- it was just a bit of fun…"

"We'll see," Clarisse said, lips pursed- she was still rather annoyed at them, but…

0

It was an hour later when James and Charlie, more ill looking than Joseph, came grovelling, almost on their hands and knees, and apologising. Clarisse and Joe had called into to see Mia beforehand, and as expected, Mia wasn't at all bothered by the 'mini scandal'- in fact, she was rather delighted at the scrape Joseph, James and Charlie had got themselves into.

"I didn't think you guys had it in you!" she teased a slightly embarrassed Joseph. "But who really cares what the others say? We know it was in a bit of fun!"

They were back upstairs, ready to go back out to the beach house (Scott had offered to drive them back out) when 2 solemn faces came into the room.

"We're very sorry about last night," Charlie began apologetically to a stony faced Clarisse.

"We didn't mean for it to get so out of control," James added as Lisa and Marion looked on. "I really don't remember whose idea it was to climb onto the roof… All I can say is that I'm sorry we've caused you more unwanted publicity…"

Clarisse let them ramble on for a bit longer, but she was no longer angry- it had been fun, and they had, after all, been good friends for a long, long time.

"I probably should never speak to you two again," she began sternly.

"I don't blame you," Marion piped up.

"But I can't… all four of you have been dear friends for a long time, especially through some very tough times, and I can't forget that… besides, you like Joseph, so that's another point in your favour… But…" she added with a twinkle in her eyes." I'm never going to let him out with you two again!"

"Here, here!" Lisa and Marion cheered on.

0

"So, what are the plans for the rest of the day?" Joseph asked as they drove back to the beach house. Joseph had put the partition up between the front and the back seat almost as soon as he got into the car- he suspected that Scott would probably wait to pay him out, but he didn't want him to give him significant looks at the moment. "Hopefully nothing too strenuous!"

"Well… I didn't have much planned for the day, but I had made reservations at a restaurant I've heard just opened around here, but I don't think you'll be up for another night out…"

"Nonsense, dinner out sounds great to me!" he said enthusiastically. "Just as long as it's just you and me!"

"Don't worry, the others have to go back home for a function, so yes it's going to be you and me… and Scott is staying overnight in the cottage again, so you don't have to drive at all!"

"You really have thought of everything!" Joe exclaimed as he squeezed her hand tightly, and she laughed.

"Of course! I used to be a former Queen, didn't you know?"


	9. Another Birthday Surprise

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews… sorry again for taking so long to update, but I should be back more regularly now!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

When the car finally pulled up in the driveway of the beach house, Joe hopped out of the car first, intending on opening Clarisse's door, but he instantly met the smirking countenance of Scott. He knew Scott was dying to tease him a little more, but Joe wasn't going to give him the opportunity- he wasn't in the mood and he did NOT want Clarisse stirred up again.

"Don't you say one word," Joe said warningly as he passed him, and walked around to Clarisse's side of the car, but Scott was undeterred, still grinning as Clarisse stepped out of the car. Joe couldn't help but smile when Clarisse looked towards him, and Scott's smug smile quickly disappeared- he was still in awe, and even a little scared, of her.

"Scott, we'll call you when we're ready to leave," she said before turning to walked toward the house, Joseph close behind, and smiling- Scott was clearly dying to tease Joseph more, but he was obviously afraid of irritating her again… she was glad Joseph had ceased to be in awe of her years and years ago…

"So, where are we going for dinner?" he asked as he unlocked the door, before stepping back to let her in first. She smiled mysteriously over her shoulder at him as she passed, not saying anything, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"It's a surprise," she began as he followed her in, before she changed the subject. "But right now, I could do with a nice hot cup of tea… no, you go and sit down," she added rather bossily, gently pushing him in the direction of the kitchen table.

Joe watched with a fond smile as she moved easily around the kitchen, first putting the kettle on, and then retrieving two cups, sugar and milk from the cupboard and fridge.

He chuckled softly, enjoying watching her work, but she must have heard as she turned to give him a quizzical look.

"What are you laughing about now?"

"I'm laughing at you- I never thought I would see the day when you would be so domesticated!"

"I used to make my own cups of tea!" she said a little indignantly, and he began to laugh again.

"You misunderstand me- I didn't mean to insult you… it's just that I find it cute that you're so clearly comfortable in the kitchen… Do you think you would have had this type of life if you hadn't married Rupert?"

Clarisse looked thoughtful- she had very rarely wondered what her life would have been like if she hadn't married Rupert (but she didn't want to- she wouldn't have had Phillipe and Pierre, or met Joseph)… but it was interesting to wonder…

"I doubt it- if I hadn't married Rupert, my parents would have found another aristocratic male for me to marry."

"Do you mean… you still would have been forced into an arranged marriage?" Joseph was horrified, but Clarisse nodded calmly, wise to the ways of her parents' generation.

"Yes… marrying for love wasn't really an option for then… in fact, it was seen as down right common."

"Imagine what they would have said about you marrying me… for love!"

"They probably wouldn't have approved, but I don't care," she sounded firm, and she meant it-she didn't really care what they would have thought.

"I'm happier with you than I was with Rupert…. But we don't need to worry about that anymore," she said carelessly as she brought over the two cups, and placed one in front of him as he looked up at her with a broad smile.

"True… why worry about the past…" before he pulled her down to kiss her.

When they broke apart, she smiled down at him.

"I suppose I should go and get your birthday present," she said teasingly, and he grinned.

"It's about time… just wait until your birthday rolls around, kiddo!"

"Kiddo?!" Clarisse laughed in astonishment. "You are only a few years and a few weeks older than me!" before she disappeared out of the kitchen, and he heard her jog lightly upstairs.

A moment later, he was surprised to see, when she came back, that she was carrying three brightly wrapped boxes of varying sizes- one was flat, the second was the size of a thick box and the third was the size of a watch box.

"What on earth…" he began as he set them down in front of him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Happy birthday darling," she said quietly as he stared at the packages for a moment before pulling her around and down to sit on his lap, kissing her firmly, genuinely touched at the effort she had put into his presents.

"Thank you baby," he murmured into her ear before she stood up again to let him unwrap his presents.

He opened the smallest packaged first, and was literally blown away at the diamond cuff links nestled in the box.

"I couldn't resist," she said quietly when he looked up at her, dumbfounded, but she was glad that she had got them.

"Thank you," he finally said, after staring at them again. "I'll definitely be waring them to dinner tonight."

"I bought these before you rented them from the video store," she explained when he unwrapped the Indiana Jones DVD set. "But I knew you liked them…"

"Now we can watch them all the time!"

"Great!" she groaned, but it was only good natured as she had discovered she had liked the movie she had seen, and she assumed the other two would be similar.

"And the shirt…" she began awkwardly when he unwrapped the blue dress shirt. "I know it's rather unromantic, but…"

"You don't need to provide a running commentary on the gifts you've given me- I love them all!" he said firmly, sitting her down beside him.

"They were all very thoughtfully chosen, and proves that you know me very well indeed… and, we can watch one of these movies when we get back from dinner."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Definitely," he beamed as he hugged her tightly. "Are you feeling less angry at me now?"

"Definitely... as if I wasn't fine with you before!" she replied, enjoying the moment before she glanced at her watch over his shoulder, and almost shrieked in alarm.

"It's after five!" she cried, pulling away from him abruptly. "We're going to have to start getting ready- the reservations for seven, but we have a bit of a drive to get there!"

000

"Are you sure you're not going to tell me where we're going?" Joseph asked for the twentieth time as he followed his wife out to the car, a little over an hour later, and she couldn't help stopping and laughing.

"Don't you want _anything_ to be surprise?"

"I don't like that many surprises," he confessed.

"But it's alright for you to surprise me?" she retorted as he helped her into the car, and he only laughed before walking around to his side of the car, avoiding Scott's gaze all the way.

"Alright… since you obviously can't wait, I'll tell you where we're going," Clarisse pretended to heave a great sigh when he got into the car, but she had been dying to tell him all day- she hated having secrets from him.

"You don't have to," Joe said, feeling guilty that she had obviously gone to a lot of trouble, and he had ruined her surprise. "I was just kidding!"

"It doesn't matter, I was going to tell you anyway…Sergio, your friend, sold the other restaurant, the one when we went to last year, and he's re-opened about 45 minutes away from the beach house… I found out about the restaurant by accident, but he was more than happy to reserve a table for us for tonight."

She smiled affectionately at the stunned look on his face before he swallowed hard- a clear sign that he was struggling with his emotions- so she took his closest hand in hers and squeezed tightly, conveying that he didn't need to speak.

"The only problem is," Clarisse continued after a pause. "That it is quite a busy night, so we might have to wait a while for our meals, which is fine with me…"

"That's fine with me as well… I assume Scott and a man or two will be hanging around," he finally said, still squeezing her hand tightly. "I'm just surprised that you're willing to sit in a crowded restaurant for me."

"I am," Clarisse said firmly. "Alright, I'm not 100 percent comfortable at the thought of so many people staring at us while we eat," she admitted with a smile when he gave her a pointed look.

"But there are some things… and some people," she added as she brushed her hand down his cheek. "That are worth doing anything for… even things you don't feel comfortable doing."

"And I appreciate it very much," he replied, holding her hand against her cheek for a moment, before changing the subject.

"I wonder why Sergio sold the other restaurant. I always thought that it was successful where it was…"

"Apparently it was successful, but he found that most of his regular clientele lived on this side of Pyrus, so when he was offered this place… We were actually very lucky to get in tonight because there is usually a huge waiting list to get a table here- it's quite a popular restaurant."

"But you, being you, were able to wheedle enough to get a table tonight," Joe concluded with a laugh, and she smiled.

"Maybe it had a little to do with me, but he told me he would always have a table for you, no matter when you and I, and I quote, 'decide to show up'!"

"Sounds like him!" Joe laughed.

"Incidentally, did you invite him… I forgot to ask…"

"Yes, but he was away then- but he wanted to be there, I know it… but I think you're being modest about your role in getting a table… he's been a fan of yours for years!"

"With a little help, and a lot of talk from you, I'll bet!" she retorted with a smile.

0

It was a 45 minute drive to the restaurant, but Joe didn't feel at all sorry for Scott driving, as he made perfectly clear when he grinned impishly at him when they arrived in the crowded car park, and he got out of the car.

His smile changed to one of pride when he helped Clarisse out of the car- as per usual, she looked beautiful in a pale green dress… he could never get sick of looking at her.

"What?" she inquired, looking puzzled as he continued standing and staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring my wife," he said lightly as he held out an arm for her, and she looped her arm through, blushing slightly.

"Again?" she joked.

"Again," he affirmed. "All I can say is that I'm going to be the envy of every man in the restaurant!"

When they stepped through the door, the place went almost deafeningly silent as everyone turned to stare at them, and it was now Joseph's turn to feel uncomfortable, but when he turned to Clarisse, she was seemingly unfazed, smiling happily.

Thankfully, it was only a minute of staring before everyone turned back to their conversations as Sergio made his way through the room, weaving around people and tables, to greet them happily.

"I was wondering when you two were going to visit my restaurant again!" he joked as he pressed Clarisse's hand warmly before turning to shake Joe's hand. "But it is really good to see you both again… I'm sorry about the wedding… but Happy Birthday, Joe!"

"Thank you," Joe smiled, aware that Sergio had a few birthday stories from college up his sleeve, but they were rather tame compared to last night…

"Follow me, I'll take you to your table…it's one of the best in the house, in a corner… away from the door…"

Both of them felt conspicuous as they made their way through the tables, people still staring at them, before arriving at their table.

"You didn't have to give us your best table," Clarisse said in slight embarrassment as she sat down in the chair Sergio held out for her, while Joseph sat directly opposite her, back to the rest of the room.

"Yes I did, tonight is a special occasion… Joe and I go back a long way, and I can only imagine how disconcerting it would be being stared at all the time… did you want me to bring out a partition…?"

"No, we'll be fine."

"By the way, Joe, would you like a bottle of champagne to celebrate the occasion of your birthday?"

The question was innocent enough, but the half smile, half smirk on Sergio's face told both Joe and Clarisse that he knew all about the previous evening's escapade.

"No thank you," Joe said with dignity as Clarisse began chuckling to herself. "I'll be happy to stick to a plain Coke."

"Fine," he pretended to sound disappointed, before turning to Joseph's wife. "What about you, Clarisse?"

"A sweet white wine, please," she smiled sweetly back at him, and Sergio couldn't help but laugh in reply as they looked at him in surprise.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked, and Sergio smiled as he gave them their menus.

"I was just thinking… just watching you two together, I can remember all the times Joe talked about you, and called you 'my girl'…"

"Really?" Clarisse said interestedly, looking over at Joseph, who was embarrassed, but she wasn't- in fact, she was pleased and proud- it was true. "He talked about me a lot?"

"Quite a lot… always positive and the only negative stuff he ever mentioned was when you were upset or…. You know, I can still remember the moment I knew that you were 'the One'…

*******************************

_Joe had been working at the palace for nearly 15 years, and while he had many late nights, he always had a night off once a fortnight to go out. It was very lucky that his night off coincided with a visit from Sergio, who had a weekend off from the restaurant he was working at in London._

"_How's work at the restaurant?" Joe asked as they sat at the bar of a pub in Pyrus, two beers in front of them. "Boss still driving you crazy?"_

__

"You bet- he honestly doesn't know how to run a restaurant, and I would tell him so if I didn't need the job so badly… I need the money so that I can open my own eventually."

"In Genovia?"

"Of course… so, how's your job going?"

"Fine… HM is being a complete jerk to his wife, but there's nothing I can do without being sacked…"

"How is she?" and they both knew he was referring to Clarisse, the Queen.

"_She's fine- I know HM's infidelities hurt her a great deal, and the boys are both away at college or travelling, so she's rather lonely, but she is still busy as well…"_

__

"Joe, I just asked you how she was," Sergio laughed. "I didn't need a complete, detailed answer!"

"I'm sorry… it's just that I'm worried about her being alone all the time and I can't exactly talk about it to the rest of the crew, they don't understand…"

"She's not alone all the time- you're there!"

"Yes, but I wish that there was more I could do for her…"

As Sergio listened to him talk about Clarisse, he realised that he found it endearing that he cared about her more than a bodyguard, but as a friend… they were friends, he knew that from whenever Joe mentioned her, but this concern was different… he had never seen Joe so concerned about anyone- he was a gentleman to all his dates, but this concern revealed deeper feelings… Joe had introduced him to several of his girlfriends, but there was never any passion there, unlike whenever he talked about Clarisse…

_Suddenly it struck Sergio- Joseph was in love with Clarisse, and it was quite possible that she was 'the One' for him… _

_The only problem, Sergio mused to himself, was that she was married… to the King…_

_****************************_

He grinned at the stunned looks on their faces before realising he had other customers to attend to, and he disappeared, leaving the two to look at each other.

"Well…" Clarisse said finally. "It looks as though everyone we ever knew was in on our relationship long before we suspected anyone knew…"

"Sergio was always very quick… and I did talk about you an awful lot…" Joe said, reaching over and pressing her hand, smiling at her tenderly.

"So… are you sure you don't want a drink?" she teased in a low voice, and he rolled his eyes.

"No thank you, madam. I take it that you're not going to let me forget this for a while, are you?"

"No… and I suspect that neither Scott nor Mia will either!"

"Were you really angry last night?" he asked, wanting to know- he didn't blame her in the slightest.

"Very angry," Clarisse said honestly, remembering her fury at 2:00 in the morning… she hadn't been used to being that angry at Joseph before- she had been at Rupert, on numerous occasions, but never Joseph…

"Grounds for divorce angry?"

"Not quite… I was angry, like I said, but then I thought about it- it was a boy's night out, and you deserved to go a little crazy… I just underestimated how crazy you boys would go!" she laughed lightly.

"That wasn't my fault… entirely," he added as she looked at him, an eyebrow raised in disbelief, before Sergio reappeared.

"So," Joe asked finally after Sergio took their order, a sly smile on his face. "What made you decide to come here- apart from Sergio- and have everyone watch us eat?"

"I just wanted to do something different- our 'first date' was in an empty restaurant, so I thought…"

"You've been very thoughtful today, my dear," he smiled over at her. "And remarkably forgiving, considering last night…"

"Would you like me not to forgive you? Still… at least you came home," she said quietly, meaning to be flip, but Joseph understood her meaning.

"With a lot of help," he joked, squeezing her hand. "But I would have found a way of getting home…" and she looked up with a happier smile.

"Yes, I know you would have…"

000

Despite Sergio's suggestion that their meals could be out before anyone else's, they insisted on waiting their turn, not wanting to cause resentment.

"We don't care how long we wait," Joe said good naturedly when Sergio came over to apologise for the long wait. "We're happy to wait our turn… or, at least my wife is," and he shot Clarisse a mischievous look.

The restaurant was only half full when they received their meals, almost an hour after they arrived, but they weren't complaining.

"I actually prefer being served last- that means that the other customers would have left," Joe said a little later in their meal, well aware that people were still watching, albeit discreetly.

"Getting quite shy, aren't you?" she teased, gently, before she saw Sergio coming towards them, followed by a waiter carrying a cake lit with two candles. Joseph, following her gaze, turned around to see them, and then turned back to look at her, very surprised.

"Did you plan this?"

"No," she said honestly, just as surprised as he, but suspecting that Mia had something to do with this.

"Here's a little message for you," Sergio slipped a small piece of paper to Joe as the cake was placed in front of him. "We were going to sing 'Happy Birthday' to you, but…"

"I'm glad you didn't," Joe replied distractedly, looking down at the cake which had written, in blue icing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOE, FROM US", piquing both Clarisse and Joe's interest.

"Make a wish," Clarisse teased as he blew out the two candles, and then turned his attention to the note.

"_Happy birthday Joe!_

_We hope that you enjoy the rest of your birthday, and that the cake makes you feel better!_

_Mia and her palace posse"_

He chuckled as he re-read the note before passing it to Clarisse, who chuckled a few seconds later.

"Would you like to join us for a slice of Joseph's cake?" she asked Sergio graciously.

"I wish I could," he looked and sounded regretful. "But I have another large booking coming in soon…

"At almost half past eight?" Clarisse asked after checking her watch, looking slightly surprised.

"Yes… you'd be surprised- some nights we're open till ten or eleven o'clock…" before he was distracted by a large group of people coming in.

"He certainly is popular," Joe said admiringly as they watched him walk towards the group.

After a pause and finishing enjoying their cake as the remains of the cake was returned in a white box, Joseph sat back in his chair and stretched.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Wanting to get back to watch Indiana Jones?"

"Of course… besides, it's still my birthday, so we get to do what I want!"

"Alright, dear," Clarisse laughed as they both stood and looked around them. The restaurant was much emptier now, so leaving would be easier, which it was as they made their way to counter to pay.

Clarisse had her credit card out, ready to pay, but Sergio shook his head.

"The bill has already been taken care of."

By whom?" Clarisse was confused.

"I can't say- I've been sworn to secrecy- but I can say that they were very happy to pay for it."

0

Clarisse pondered the identity of their mysterious benefactor all the way back, before Joseph laughingly told her:

"We had a free meal!"

Scott and his partner, despite pretending otherwise, were clearly grateful when Clarisse dismissed them for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you for all your help," she said with an appreciative smile.

"It was our pleasure, Mrs Bonnell," they said together, and her smile broadened considerably at the use of her married. None of the men failed to miss the joy in her smile- she really did love being known as that.

"Have a great rest of the night, Joe," they said to Joe, before they drove down to the guest house.

Clarisse sighed happily before beginning to turn towards the house, but Joseph's arm around her waist tightened, preventing her from moving, and she turned to see him staring at her.

"You've been staring at me all evening, Joseph… I'm starting to wonder if I don't have something on my teeth…"

"Thank you for today," he murmured as he pulled her closer. "It was exactly what I wanted…"

She giggled slightly as they came nose to nose- he still drove her crazy, and she loved it… more importantly, she loved him…

"I'm glad," she replied in a soft voice before he kissed her tenderly.

"Upstairs or downstairs?" she teased when they walked into the lit hallway, having left a light on when they left.

"What do you think, my dear?" he replied as he playfully advanced towards her and she, smiled broadly, backed slowly towards the stairs.

"Let me see…" she pretended to think for a moment, before spinning on her heel and dashing upstairs, calling after her: "Catch me if you can!"


	10. Clarisse to the Rescue

_Author's Note: Sorry so long between updates, but… here's the next chapter, and I promise that the next update won't be so long in coming!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

Scott and his crew went back to the palace after breakfast (or, rather, brunch) the next morning, much to Joseph's relief. He knew he would have to let Scott pay him out a little or he would make his life uncomfortable when they finally came back to the palace. He just didn't want him to tease him in front of Clarisse, but if it got Scott off his back….

"You won't need to check up on us for a while now," Joe joked as he and Clarisse stood beside the black car. Shades, sunglasses on as usual, grinned in reply out the car window.

"Don't worry Joe, I'm more than happy to come and pick you up if you get arrested again!"

Joe rolled his eyes in disgust as Clarisse chuckled at his side.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Of course not- my former boss, always so perfect and professional, gets arrested for drunken misbehaviour…it's so classic!"

"If we ever have another wedding ceremony again, you are not only NOT going to be my best man, but you're not even going to be invited!" Joe sounded serious, but the twinkle in his eye belied the serious tone.

"Sure," Scott said in a smart tone before Clarisse stopped chuckling and stepped forward with a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much for everything," she said calmly.

"It was our pleasure, Mrs Bonnell… anything, anytime, for you and Joe!"

After the car disappeared down the driveway, Joe turned to Clarisse with an inquisitive look.

"So… what shall we do now?" he inquired, before sneezing once, twice, three times.

"I don't know… maybe we could do the washing- I know you're dying to show me how to wash," she teased as Joe looked thoughtfully up into the sky- clouds were beginning to build on the horizon.

"It's nice that you want to do it- and I am looking forward to giving you basic lessons- but it looks like it's going to rain in a couple of hours… Why don't we do it tomorrow instead?"

"Fine with me," Clarisse said easily as Joe sneezed again, something dawning on him- he didn't want to say anything to make Clarisse worry, but he really didn't feel very well… apart from the incessant sneezing, he had a headache, his muscles were aching and he felt hot… he suspected that he may have caught a mild cold, but he was confident that he would be over it in a day.

"I don't think we should do anything today," he added as he followed her into the house. "After all, we're supposed to be retired…" before he was interrupted by another sneezing fit. Clarisse turned and laughed at him.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing- my former workaholic bodyguard, who took extra shifts of work and hated the thought of retirement, is now recommending doing very little… but it's a very sensible idea," she added in a gentler tone, caressing his cheek gently, before she frowned slightly… He felt warmer than usual, and he was a little flushed, as well as the fact that he wasn't his normal cheery self.

"Joseph, are you feeling alright?" she asked in concern as she followed him into the kitchen, and he went directly to the sink to wash up the brunch things.

"I'm fine," he turned and gave her his usual devastating smile. "I'm just a little tired, that's all…it's been an interesting few days!"

"You would tell me if you weren't feeling well, wouldn't you?" she asked, looking serious, and he nodded.

"Of course, darling… now, I need an assistant to help dry up… and then we can watch one of your movies… I'll even watch 'The Sound of Music', just as long as we get to watch…"

"One of yours afterwards, of course," Clarisse sighed, pretending to be annoyed, before smiling.

000

Almost three hours later, Clarisse sighed happily as the credits of the movie appeared on the screen, and she switched the DVD off.

"See, it wasn't as bad as all that, was it?" she teased, turning to Joseph but, to her surprise, he was asleep. Her brow furrowed- he usually never slept through the day, and usually had more energy that she- and she frowned even more when she felt his forehead… he was literally burning up!

She was severely tempted to wake him, send him to bed and call the doctor, but she knew that sleep was often the best medicine for any bug. So, she quietly stood up and swung his legs onto the couch, making him more comfortable, before sitting down in a nearby chair to watch a television show.

It was almost dinner time when Joe finally woke up, still feeling dreadful, but a tiny bit refreshed. He looked around and discovered that 1) he was stretched out on the couch, and 2) that Clarisse wasn't there.

"Cla…. Clarisse?" he called huskily, sitting up slowly, his muscles aching, before swinging his feet back onto the floor.

"I'm in the kitchen, but I'll be there in a minute!" he heard her call, but he decided to join her instead… the room spun around for a moment as he stood up, but he determinedly kept going.

When he entered the kitchen, Clarisse was standing at the stove, her back to the doorway, but she spun around when she heard his shuffling steps.

"Sweetheart! I told you I would be in… now sit down!" she walked over and gently guided him to a seat in front of the bench. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty dreadful," he mumbled, sounding stuffy before he sneezed again, and she rubbed his back soothingly. "I think I might have a slightly cold."

"I think so too… Do you want to go upstairs to bed, and I'll bring dinner up for you?"

"No, I'll be alright down here. How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours."

"What did you do in all that time?" he asked, feeling guilty.

"Watched some television, went for a walk and read until it was time to start dinner… I've had plenty to do," she said lightly as she headed back to the stove.

"What are you cooking for dinner?"

"Spaghetti…bolognaise," she admitted shyly, turning to concentrate on the sauce. Joe smiled slightly- he was pleased at her increasing independence and cooking skills, but he didn't have the energy to say that, or make a joke. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

"Don't worry, I'll eat a whole plateful of it!"

However, once Claris served it, much as he wanted to eat, Joe found that he wasn't particularly hungry, although he did try.

"Don't force yourself to eat if you can't," Clarisse said gently, pulling his plate away from him. "Darling, I really think you should have a quick shower and go to bed."

"You sounded quite maternal when you said that," Joseph joked weakly as he slowly stood up.

"Yes… well….I did have two very stubborn sons, remember? Besides, I don't want you unwell or suffering…" she trailed off, not wanting to sound foolish.

"You're wonderful," he murmured, pressing her hand warmly as he passed her. "And I think you're suggestion of shower and bed is an extremely smart idea."

"I'll be up to check up on you in a little while," she called after him before she heard him slowly walk upstairs.

After doing the dishes, she went upstairs and found him comfortably ensconced in bed.

"Did the shower help?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his side of the bed and running her hand over his forehead- he still felt a little feverish- before taking his hand in hers.

"A little, but I still feel…" as he was interrupted by another sneezing fit, before leaning back on his pillow. "Lucky for me, however, I usually get over colds fairly easily."

"I hope so, although you still feel hot…" before he suddenly stumbled out of bed and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

After waiting a few minutes, she timidly walked over and knocked on the door.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine…. Just leave me for a bit."

Respecting his wishes, she quietly went back downstairs to retrieve a bucket and some water for him, hoping that it wasn't too serious. She was coming back into the room when he emerged from the bathroom, looking white as a ghost, and Clarisse didn't hesitate to rush over and help him back into bed. He still felt warm, but he was also shivering as he pulled the covers up high.

"I think you might have the flu," she said, going into the bathroom to get a cold compress and aspirin, two of which he accepted gratefully.

"I feel rotten," he complained as he lay down in bed, clutching her hand, and she smiled- he was almost childlike when he was sick, but she didn't mind… in fact, it reminded her of when the boys were sick…..particularly Phillipe- she never left his side when he was sick.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked curiously, and she reddened slightly before she decided to be honest.

"This reminds me of the time when Phillipe was sick, and I stayed at his bedside almost all week…"

***********************

_Clarisse was, as usual, busy working at her desk, her assistant Jane standing over her like a sentry guard, when there was a timid knock on the door, and the boys nanny stepped into the room when bidden by Jane._

"_I hate to disturb you…" she began as Clarisse looked up._

"_Is something wrong?" The nanny only came to see here when there was something wrong, or the boys had been naughty._

"_Prince Phillipe isn't feeling well- I think he might have the chicken pox."_

_  
"Have you called the doctor?" Clarisse asked, getting up from her desk, work forgotten._

"_Yes, he's on his way, and His Highness is in bed… but he's asking for you…" _

_With that, Clarisse definitely forgot about her work, and the letters she had to sign, and hurried over to the nanny._

"_What about the rest of these letters?" Jane protested._

"_I'll do them later," Clarisse brushed the question aside quickly, and left the room, the nanny behind her- all that mattered was that she had to see her baby._

_  
"Mama," Phillipe began to cry when Clarisse came into the room, and Clarisse instantly knew that if 7-year-old Phillipe was crying, he definitely wasn't well._

"_I'm here, darling," she said soothingly, sitting down beside him on the bed, and cuddled him close as he cried into her shoulder._

_After a moment, when he had calmed down again, she brushed his hair back, and felt his clammy forehead (indicative of a fever) before spying a few telltale pox developing on his face._

"_Yes, I think you've got the chicken pox," she sighed before the nanny spoke up._

"_Your Majesty, have you had the chicken pox?"_

"_I think so," Clarisse fibbed lightly- she might not have had it, but she wasn't going anywhere, or leaving her son when he was sick. "But… I do know that Phillipe hasn't had it, so make sure that you don't let him in here. He may have been exposed to it, so he should probably be kept in the fresh air as much as possible."_

_  
The doctor arrived a little while later and confirmed that Phillipe did have the chicken pox._

"_He should stay in bed for a few days, rest and have plenty of fluids… and when he gets itchy, give him a bath/shower with this," he handed the nanny a bottle of liquid. "It will help ease the itchiness, and also use calamine lotion if necessary… Now, young man," he turned back to Phillipe with a mock solemn expression. "Try not to scratch the pox as much as possible, even if it's really itchy…"_

_  
"Yes sir," Phillipe replied just as solemnly before the doctor grinned and gave him a lollipop._

_After the doctor left, there was another knock on the door, and in stepped Rupert._

"_How's my boy?" he asked jovially, not coming any closer, and Phillipe, still nestled comfortably in his mother's arms, smiled weakly at him._

"_I have the chicken pox, Father, but Mama's staying here with me…"_

_  
"I see… I can't stay long because I have a meeting, but I'll come in and see you again later," he smiled at his son before giving Clarisse a look, and she quickly walked over to him._

"_It is the chicken pox, and Pierre is barred from the room… it should only last a week or so, and I think he may have caught it from the children that were here last week… you know, Arthur Mabrey's son, as, apparently they had only just recovered…"_

_  
"Mmm," Rupert said, non-committal. "Anyway, when are you going to finish those letters?" he asked as he opened the door, and Clarisse realised that Jane had probably gone to him to complain, which annoyed her. She had been her assistant for 11 or so years, but she still only had loyalty towards Rupert._

"_Maybe a little later- I want to see Phillipe settled first."_

__

"My dear, he has a nanny, and a nurse will be coming in later… he'll be fine."

"Hmmm," Clarisse said vaguely, not at all convinced, but she wasn't going to get into another argument with him.

"_Mama?" came a small voice from behind her as she looked at the door Rupert had just left, and Clarisse turned back to Phillipe with a warm smile._

"_Yes sweetheart?"_

_  
"Can you make me some of your chicken soup?" he smiled, half weakly and half winningly at her, and she couldn't help but laugh- he was so cute, and he always knew how to get around her, but he never did it to be manipulative- she just couldn't resist him._

"_Alright, but you have to have a nap afterwards."_

_  
"Alright, Mama."_

_0_

_The kitchen staff was surprised when their Queen came into the kitchen and, after asking where certain items and ingredients were, began making her famous chicken soup, but Clarisse didn't care._

"_Can I have some of your soup?" 10-year-old Pierre sidled up to where she was spooning the soup into containers, and she smiled over at him._

"_Of course… you do know that you're not going to be allowed in Phillipe's room for a few days, don't you?"_

_  
"Uh huh- he's got the chicken pox, and I don't," he smiled triumphantly as he accepted a bowl of soup from his mother. "However, I wouldn't have minded having a few days in bed."_

_Phillipe happily ate his soup before both Clarisse and his nanny insisted that he have a nap, and he didn't fight them._

"_Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked Clarisse anxiously, and her heart went out to him- he was so vulnerable…_

"_Of course I will," she said, bending down to kiss his forehead. "But you go to sleep now."_

_  
Despite having a full calendar of commitments and work, Clarisse spent most of the week with Phillipe, much to Rupert's annoyance. Clarisse was relieved when Phillipe recovered (and Pierre didn't get it) - she hated her boys being sick- but then she began to feel unwell herself…_

"_Your Majesty," her doctor smiled apologetically at her after the examination. "I hate to break the bad news, but you have the chicken pox."_

_**********************_

"You had the chicken pox?" Joseph chuckled sleepily as his eyes began to close. "I would have liked to have seen you covered in spots."

"I'm sure you would have, you cheeky man," she chuckled softly. "Thankfully we had both recovered by the time you began work here…" she trailed off as he let go of her hand and turned on his side.

She watched his back for a moment, his deep, slightly nasal breathing indicating that he was asleep, before deciding to sleep in one of the spare rooms, not wanting to disturb him.

000

The next morning, she was up and about early, but Joseph was still asleep when she went in to check on him. He still felt warm, but was still pale, so she decided to call Dr Bangs when she went to get breakfast, and he said that he would be there in an hour.

Joseph was awake when she came back upstairs, leaning back on his pillow, looking pale, grumpy and exhausted, quite unlike the energetic, cheerful man he usually was.

"How are you feeling, darling?" she asked gently as she set down the tray down on the table and sat down on the side of the bed.

"I still feel horrible," he complained, sounding very stuffy. "I haven't been this sick since I had the flu years ago!"

"Dr Bangs is on his way out, so he'll be able to tell you what's wrong," she said briskly, fluffing up his pillows.

"No, I won't see him," he said, sounding and looking like a sulky child.

"Yes you will," she retorted firmly, giving him a look. "I'm insisting on this- you're rarely sick, and I want you checked out."

"Great," he groaned, before going a pale green, pushing the covers aside, stumbling out of bed and dashing towards the bedroom- almost exactly the same as the previous evening.

"I guess you don't want breakfast," she teased lightly when he emerged from the bathroom, and he glowered at her- he definitely wasn't well if he had lost his good humour.

"I think I'm going to have another sleep," he mumbled, turning his back towards Clarisse and curling up in bed.

0

An hour later, Dr Bangs arrived, and Clarisse met him at the door.

"Thank you for making time to come out here… I may be overreacting…" she said as she led the way upstairs.

"Nonsense, Clarisse- if Joseph is sick, I can understand why you would call…. Good morning Joe," he said heartily as they walked into the bedroom where a glowering Joseph was waiting for them.

"Good morning Peter," Joe responded in slightly less cranky voice as he sat up in bed. "I don't know why you're here…"

"I do- your wife called to tell me you're sick, and I believe her… and now, let's have a look at you."

After he examined Joe, he looked from Joe to Clarisse and back to Joe again.

"I'm afraid that you do have a mild dose of the flu, as well as a stomach bug… all I can really do is suggest that you drink plenty of fluids, eat when you can and all the other tricks you have- lemon and honey, hot drinks, aspirin and fruit- and I'll also write a prescription out for some antibiotics…"

"Did you want me to go down town and pick up these things for you?" Dr Bangs asked when he and Clarisse got back downstairs and, for a moment, Clarisse was indignant- he was very well meaning, but she wasn't useless- she could do it herself!

"No, but thank you- that's really very kind of you- I'm sure that one of the security boys will do it for me when they arrive to check up on us," Clarisse fibbed smoothly. She felt bad for telling a white line to her trusted physician, but she had already planned to do the shopping herself.

"But Joseph, is he…"

Dr Bangs smiled easily, understanding her concern.

"He'll be fine in a day or so, Clarisse, he's got a very strong constitution and sleep, at the moment, is the best thing for him."

"Thank you, again, for coming out," she said as he stepped into his car, and he smiled out the window at her.

"Anything for you and Joe, Clarisse."

Once he left, Clarisse knew she had to go downtown and do some shopping, but there was something else she had to do first- the washing. She knew Joseph wanted to give her a hand, but she had decided to do it without any help. It was as if she wanted to prove to Joseph that she could be independent, although she knew that he knew it, and encouraged it.

"I can do this," she muttered to herself, marching determinedly into the laundry, where the basket full of clothes was waiting. Common sense told her that whites shouldn't be washed with darks or reds, and the colours were to be separated into darks and reds.

"This is easy…" she murmured as she unloaded the white clothing from the automatic machine and put them into the basket, ready to hang them on the line.

Everything was going to plan until she came to washing the reds. She must have put too much soap powder in because, to horror, soap bubbles began to foam out the door and, when she opened the door, it almost exploded out onto the floor, splashing around her heels.

"Oh no!" she cried, before slamming the door shut again and hoping that it wouldn't happen again. Thankfully, it didn't, and she hastily mopped up the suds on the tiled floor as the washing finished its cycle.

She was just beginning to relax, hoping that everything else would be alright, when she unloaded the washing and …. Her heart sank when she pulled out the reds and discovered there, among them, was a white shirt that had formerly been one of Joseph's good white shirts… she could only imagine what he was going to say…

Crushed at the failure of her experiment, Clarisse quickly hung the clothes out on the line (eyes averted when she came to the dreaded shirt) and, after checking on Joseph again (he was asleep), made a shopping list and left the house.

She was a little nervous when she got behind the wheel- this was the second time she had driven in many years, and there was no Joseph to encourage her- before she remembered that this was for Joseph, and she quickly started the car.

When she arrived in town, she found a car park near the chemist quite safely, but, for a moment, she had second thoughts about getting out- maybe this wasn't such a good idea… she could be recognised, or mobbed, and she had no protection if the worst should happen… .but, she reasoned, she would be quick and, emboldened, she stepped out of the car.

The girl who served her at the chemist was momentarily surprised when she saw Clarisse, but she covered it by saying: "How may I help you?" and it suited Clarisse to have fifteen to twenty minutes for the prescription- it would give her enough time to do what she wanted to do.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Joe woke up and, after a moment, realised that the house was oddly silent.

"Clarisse?" he called in a hoarse voice, before clearing his throat and trying again. He was ashamed at how cranky he had been to her all morning, and he wanted to apologise. When there was no response, he summoned all of his energy to climb out of bed. He was feeling alright when he left the bedroom but, by the time he arrived at the kitchen, he was feeling a little giddy, so he sat down at the table. Looking around the room, he realised that she wasn't there either.

"Must have gone for a walk on the beach," he surmised to himself, before realising that the bedroom was too far away… he was very tired…

0

Clarisse, meanwhile, successfully completed her errands within half an hour- after dropping the prescription off at the chemist, she went grocery shopping to pic up a few flu remedies. There were a few stares as she passed, but she kept her head down and tried and to be as unobtrusive as possible- but she was very relieved when she made it back to the car. She only hoped that Joseph was still asleep when she got back- she suspected that he would not be pleased if he knew she had gone downtown alone and, luckily, the house was still quiet when she got back.

She was unpacking the groceries when she heard a noise from the living room, and she looked up to see Joseph walking slowly into the kitchen.

"Hello darling," she said tenderly. "How are you now?"

"A little better… where were you?" he asked, his eyes moving to the bags that had, moments ago, been holding groceries, and Clarisse knew that it was no good trying to fib- not that she ever could with him.

"Well, I…I…I…" she stuttered, still trying to think of an excuse as his eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she finally realised she had to tell the truth.

"I went down town to fill Peter's prescription for you, and get a few things…" she trailed off, seeing the look of horror on his face for, despite the fact he was sick, Clarisse knew that he was furious.

"Did I hear you correctly?" he finally said in a dangerously low voice. "You said you went downtown, ALONE, to fill a stupid prescription?" he asked, his voice getting louder.

"Yes, I wanted to help."

"Why did you do that? I'm sure Peter Bangs would have been happy to do it for you!"

"He did offer, but I wanted to do it myself- and besides, I'm back, perfectly safe," Clarisse said reassuringly, but Joseph still look angry.

"It was an absolutely _stupid _idea," he snapped, in no way reassured. "Something could have happened to you…"

"But it didn't!" she protested before Joe spoke over the top of her.

"I would have thought you might have realised you shouldn't have gone downtown on your own… it was an idiotic idea, Clarisse, and I can't believe you did it. It's something your granddaughter would have done…."

He paused to catch his breath, and failed to notice the tears brimming in his wife's eyes.

"I don't ever want to hear of you doing something like that again!" he bellowed, before storming out of the kitchen.

Clarisse stared after him for a moment, stunned at his fury, before she burst into tears and fled out onto the beach.

She avoided her husband for the rest of the day, but, fortunately, this was made easier by the fact that he was asleep most of the time, so she left his dinner and medication on a tray beside his bed.

It was a lonely afternoon and evening for Clarisse, watching television and eating dinner alone, but she wasn't at all tempted to go anywhere near Joseph. There was only so much crankiness she could take. When she went upstairs to bed, she heard the television going in the main bedroom, but she crept past and went to bed early. Hopefully he would be feeling better (and be in a better mood) in the morning…

000

It was very early the next morning, the sun creeping into the room, when Joseph woke up, feeling much better- the sleeping and medication had worked well- and with a horrible guilty feeling he had ill treated Clarisse. Yes, she had been rather silly going down town on her own, but she had meant well, and had come back safely.

He looked over to her side of the bed, ready to apologise but, to his surprise, she wasn't there… where was she?

After checking downstairs, he suddenly realised she was probably asleep in one of the spare rooms. He snuck into the room next to the main suite, and found her sleeping, curled up on her side. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, his heart ached when he saw the slightly sad expression on her face.

After a moment, he caressed her cheek gently and, stirring, she gazed sleepily at him before waking up fully, and pulling away, a hurt expression on her face.

"Clarisse… I am sorry for being so cranky to you all day yesterday," he said remorsefully. "I especially didn't mean to yell at you, but I was so shocked…"

"It was a rather silly thing to do," Clarisse admitted quietly, softening slightly, and sitting up against her pillow.

"But I know you meant well," he continued as he leaned against the head board. "I just felt so rotten yesterday that I needed to vent out on someone- unfortunately that someone was you, but that's no excuse for my behaviour… I just didn't like the thought of you…"

Clarisse smiled- she couldn't stay mad at him when he was being vulnerable, and she allowed him to take her hand in his.

"And that protectiveness is something I appreciate… actually, I was going to back out when I got there," she admitted shyly. "But I did just want to help…"

"I appreciate that, but please don't do that again," he said seriously as he hopped into bed next to her, and put an arm around her.

"I promise," she smiled over at him, and he kissed the tip of her nose. "How are you, by the way?"

"I'm feeling much better- sleeping for two days really helped- but I usually get over these bugs fairly quickly… I just hope you don't get it."

"I've already had it- last year, remember?" she teased gently. "But, I might have been a slightly better patient that you are!"

"I deserved that," he laughed, hugging her tightly. "But, I'm curious- what did you get up to yesterday… apart from the unauthorised trip into town," he added hastily as Clarisse opened her mouth to speak.

"Well… I have a confession to make- I tried to do the washing yesterday."

"Oh?" Joe suddenly looked interested. "You were having quite a little Miss Independence Day yesterday, weren't you? So, how did you go?"

"Quite well, until…"

Joseph couldn't help but burst out laughing when Clarisse recounted her sorry tale of her washing adventure.

"First the soap powder burst out of the machine, and then the shirt… you really had a good time, didn't you?"

"It's not funny… and that shirt…it's pink!"

"It's alright darling- I didn't wear it all that much…"

"I'll replace it, I promise!" she looked at him anxiously, and he only pulled her close.

"You don't need to worry about that… I'm impressed you tried it on your own and, for the most part, succeeded… you were very enthusiastic about a job that most people try to get out of!"

"Oh, and by the way… your brother called yesterday- he would like us to visit in the next couple of weeks… apparently Annie's still here, and he thought we would like to see her before she goes back to New York…"

"Sure… give me a couple more days, and then we'll be able to go to England… by the way, does he know about that other little incident?"

"Um…" Clarisse pretended to look vague for a moment, before smiling. "Unfortunately, darling, he does- there was a little blurb in one of their papers, and James sent copies of the paper to him…"

"Great!" he groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Can't anyone keep a secret around here?"

Clarisse laughed as she leant her cheek against his shoulder, and rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Most of the time they can, but I just don't think they could resist…"

"I can only imagine what he's going to say!"

"Well, you're just going to have to wait and see…"


	11. Clarisse's Confrontation

_Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! Here's the next chapter, and thank you to all my lovely reviews… you guys all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Three days after Joseph was first struck down with the flu, he recovered fully- so fully, in fact, that he insisted on cooking dinner, while Clarisse watched.

"You were such a wonderful nurse- even when I was so cranky- that I want to do this for you…" he explained when she complained. "But, I have to admit that I'm glad to be back to normal- that bout was dreadful," he said as he prepared dinner, Clarisse watching from her perch on a chair near the bench, sipping a glass of wine. "And I'm very proud of you," he turned to give her a significant look.

"Proud of me? Why?" she looked confused.

"Not only with your cooking skills… I still wish I had eaten your spaghetti…"

"You may sometime- I may cook it again for you," she said with a smile.

"Good… anyway, I'm not only proud of you for that, but also because of your independence and self sufficiency while I was sick."

"I was independent when I was Queen," she protested. "Or, at least I tried to be, but I suppose independence wasn't practical or accepted in the palace… something Phillipe never accepted (nor I, I suppose), and Mia is discovering for herself…" she trailed off, looking sad for a moment.

"But she won't accept it either," Joe said reassuringly. "While independence may have not been practical, I always admired you fighting it so much, but…"

"I know, dear… but despite the fact that I enjoy my independence, I also like…" she turned coy for a moment. "Being taken care of, and taking care of you…"

He grinned as she flushed a bright red, before walking over to pat her on the hand.

"I like taking care of you too- I always have, and I always will," before he leaned over and kissed her. "But boy… haven't we had some interesting times in the past few weeks! Let's see, we had barely moved in when a certain warring young couple showed up for advice, thinking we were the perfect couple," and they both grinned at the naivety of youth.

"Then you got arrested with James and Charlie on your birthday," Clarisse giggled- even though she had been so angry at the time, it now amused her, as Joe mock frowned at her.

"You sound like Scott, enjoying my humiliation!... But, that dinner at Sergio's was special as well- particularly as we were eating in front of a restaurant full of strangers."

"Before you ended up bedridden with the flu," Clarisse added with a grin.

"But," Joe intercepted with a sly smile. "We must not forget about your little unauthorised trip into town!" he teased.

"But yes, just us talking about what's happened in the last three weeks- it's made me realise that it hasn't been normal."

"No," Clarisse agreed. "Not very normal at all- but life isn't normal all the time, is it? By the way," she added after a pause. "What do you REALLY think of moving out here permanently?"

She had been thinking about it a lot, and she really wanted to do it- she had thoroughly enjoyed her time away from the palace, and she didn't want to go back.

Joseph, meanwhile, smiled- while she had tried to keep her voice and expression casual, he knew she was enthusiastic about the idea, and he could never deny Clarisse anything… He too, had pondered the idea for a while, and had come to the conclusion that he wanted to do it too- she was obviously very happy and relaxed out here, and it had become like a home… their first home together, really.

"I think it's an excellent idea, and I'm up for it… but we will have to inform Mia of our plans," he added quickly as he saw her face light up. "It isn't as if we're leaving permanently, but it's just that we need our own space."

"Yes… and that you don't want to give Scott too many opportunities to tease you," she added smartly, and Joe threw a tea towel at her.

0000

When they left the beach house the following morning, Clarisse was feeling a little sad- not because that it had belonged to her beloved Phillipe (although she had sometimes felt his approving presence around the past few weeks), but because it felt like home…

Sure, the palace was also their home, but it was so formal and stifling, and the only places she felt truly comfortable in were her beloved garden, her suite and Joseph's former room…

The palace also contained a lot of bittersweet memories- the sweet including her boys, Mia and falling in love with Joseph, but the bitter involved the internal collapse of her marriage to Rupert, and the way he had been less than discreet with his affairs…

But the beach house was different- it was _their_ home, and there were no cameras, bodyguards or palace staff around- it was just them, a completely normal house, and she was very happy out there with Joseph.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon," came his voice from beside her. "We're only going to be gone a few days."

They had made their plans after Joseph had almost recovered- after calling into to see Mia (and organise a change or two of clothes, he had joked), they were flying to England the next morning, and spending a few days with BJ and Lynn. According to BJ, Annie was still there, and Julie and her husband were joining them, but, to Clarisse's guilt, neither Ben nor Carrie would be there.

"I know I'm being silly," she said as she stepped into the car. "But I feel… I feel as if we're leaving home, and not coming back."

"That's cute… but we ARE coming back, and that's a guarantee."

"You're off again?" Mia laughed loudly when Clarisse informed her of their plans, Joseph having gone to organise the plane and clothes. "I can see you're obviously sick of staying in the palace, hey?"

"Maybe a little, but like Joseph said, you don't want your grandparents here all the time… By the way, I've got more news- we're moving out to the beach house."

"Really?" Mia looked interested, but not exactly surprised.

"We're not leaving permanently, or abandoning you," Clarisse continued. "But, it is time that Joseph and I had our own life away from the palace…" and she trailed off when she realised that Mia hadn't batted an eyelid. "You don't seem very surprised at my news."

"No, I'm not- Scott, Charlie and James have all told me how happy and domesticated you two are out there… and I saw the same thing… I was expecting this, and I'm not worried… You two, despite you pretending otherwise, **Clarisse**…"

She emphasised her name, and Clarisse laughed at the use of her name- she wouldn't have dared with her mother or mother in law, but Mia was different, and she didn't mind it in the slightest, as she was only joking…

"You two are too independent to stay around her forever… believe me, I'd do the same thing as you if it was at all possible… Freedom!"

"You sound exactly like your father when you said that," Clarisse smiled fondly at her, remembering the numerous times when Phillipe, chafing under the mantle of a Prince (that is, until he discovered Pierre's distaste for the job), complained numerous times about being free. However, once Pierre had made his decision, a few years before it actually happened, Phillipe discovered that he really loved his country, and would do everything in his power to keep it together… even giving up his wife and daughter for the sake of the country. As she had said to Mia, it had been the most difficult decision of his life, and she had never wanted him to make a choice like that… but he had…

"But, she added after a moment, a twinkle in her eye. "Just because we may not be here all the time, it doesn't mean that a) we won't be calling in from time to time, and b) we won't be using the suite!"

"Darn, I was going to redecorate!" Mia joked, pretending to look disappointed.

0000

It was after breakfast the next morning when Clarisse and Joe flew out on Genovia 1.

"This is definitely one of the perks of being married to a former Queen," Joe began jokingly, sitting back in his chair and looking around the cabin with pleasure.

"Not only do I get to skip all the mess associated with airports and luggage (and this place is much better than other planes), but the seas are more comfy."

"But," Clarisse protested with a sly smile. "You never travelled in a normal plane while you were my Head of Security… you usually travelled with me, remember?"

"Yes, but I never used to sit beside you then- I used to sit over there," he pointed to the chairs behind her.

"Not always- remember, we sat together when we flew back from your mother's funeral," she reminded him, and he smiled.

"Oh yes… Caroline," he teased, taking her hand in his as a stewardess passed. "But these seats are much more comfortable than the ones over there."

"I thought they were all the same," she said, puzzled, and he laughed.

"Just kidding!"

According to their plans, instead of flying into Heathrow, and driving to BJ's estate, there was a small airfield a few kilometres away from BJ's house, and both BJ and Lynn were waiting for them when they landed.

The first thing BJ said when they came into earshot was:

"At last- we finally get to see the elusive newlyweds! I can't believe you two were so rude as to stay hidden for an entire weekend!"

"Yes, everyone was complaining about that," Joe joked lightly, setting the two bags he was carrying down (the bodyguard that had accompanied them carrying the rest), before shaking his brother's hand. "But I do believe that, despite us hiding, you all did your best to try to see us when you walked past our rooms a million times a day!"

"Sadly for us, it didn't work," BJ sighed as he turned to kiss Clarisse on the cheek. "But at least we're seeing you now... almost a month after the wedding," he couldn't resist added with a chuckle.

"Anyway," he continued as he led the way to the 4WD parked on the edge of the tarmac, the women following behind. "I am glad to see that you're well again, Joe- Clarisse told me that you hadn't been well."

"No, I had a terrible bout of the flu last week," Joe replied conversationally as held open the back door for Clarisse, before climbing into the front next to BJ. Clarisse and Lynn chatted in the back seat as their luggage was loaded into the back before, after a wave to their bodyguard (who was heading back to Genovia), they drove off.

"Anyway, first time I'd had it in years, but Clarisse was a good nurse, despite my crankiness," he looked back at Clarisse, and she laughed.

"Don't worry Clarisse," BJ said, glancing into the review mirror. "Joe can be rather a wimp when he's sick- I just hope you gave as good back to him- sometimes he needs it."

"That's not fair!" Joe mock protested as the other three laughed. "I was vulnerable when I was sick…" before Lynn quickly stepped in.

"Don't worry, BJ is exactly the same, if not worse!"

"Anyway, it sounds as if Clarisse has come to your rescue more than once…." BJ added with a cheeky grin, and Joe only groaned- he knew that BJ knew about his arrest (thanks to the papers and a big mouth named Scott), but he had been, rather half heartedly, been hoping that BJ would have forgotten about it.

"Let me guess- you're not going to let me forget it, are you?" he complained, but he didn't mind now- particularly as Clarisse obviously found it funny, judging from her chuckling in the backseat.

"Oh no, little brother," BJ grinned over at him, ready to keep teasing him, as he had since they were little, but Lynn again came to his rescue and tactfully changed the subject.

"Annie's still here… she was going to go back a few days early, but once she found out you were coming…"

"She changed her mind, and decided to stay," BJ finished with a grin. It was clear that Annie adored them both, and Joseph had always had a soft spot for Annie and Jules.

"Isn't she beginning rehearsals for her next play?" Clarisse asked.

"Well… Annie might have some news for you, but we've been sworn to secrecy… she's dying to tell you herself."

"Oh!" both Clarisse and Joe said together, their interest piqued.

"What about Julie? How are she and Patrick?"

"Fine… Lynn did mention they'll be here for the weekend, didn't she?.. Oh, and don't quote me on this, but Lynn said she sounded a little mysterious on the phone, as if she's got some news too"

"Hmm, 2 mysteries," Joe sounded thoughtful as the 4WD turned into the long driveway leading up to the house. "I wonder…"

Clarisse was looking out the window, watching the lush green fields pass by, but she had heard Joseph's pondering, and she had her own suspicions…

BJ and Lynn's country house (they still had a house in London) had been in Lynn's family for years, before being left to them, and their children had grown up there. It was an enormous stone mansion, older than the palace in Pyrus, with plenty of rooms and a huge garden, as well as stables, a large garden, several servants and several hectares of land for sheep and cattle.

Joe turned in his seat to look at Clarisse, and smiled at her almost dreamy expression- he could still remember the time they had first visited, and he had been very surprised at how enthusiastic she had been… she had literally fallen in love with the place. She had laughed at his expression.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"You're constantly surprising me with your likes and dislikes… I didn't think you would like the country."

"Just because I seem to be a cultured, well dressed lady, I am also, deep down, a girl who loves fresh air, rain and horse riding…"

She laughed even harder at his even more surprised expression. "Yes, I do like horses and horse riding, despite my complaints at inspecting the troops."

"No, I was just thinking I should take you camping sometime."

"No comment," she replied smartly.

He smiled at the memory as the car pulled up in front of the house, and he hurried out of the car to open Clarisse's (and then Lynn's) door, much to BJ's amusement.

"You're making me look bad, o brother of mine!" he called sarcastically as Joseph walked back around to his wife's side. "MY wife is going to expect me to do it every time we go anywhere in the car!"

"Yes I am," Lynn retorted. "But I'm not expecting it to happen much… Joe's a gentleman, and you're not!"

She threw a smart but affectionate look at BJ, who pretended to look insulted, before turning back to Joe and Clarisse.

"Anyway, you two are staying in the same room as before… the one with the lovely view… and I'm sure Annie and Julie will be here soon."

"I wonder what their news is," Joseph mused again as he led the way upstairs to their bedroom. "Jules was never the type to keep secrets- Annie was always the one who loved to drop the bombshells," he chuckled as Clarisse followed him into the bedroom, a large room with its own en-suite and a spectacular view of the paddocks and the lake.

"We'll just have to wait until they arrive to find out," Clarisse said simply as she unzipped her suitcase and opened the wardrobe door. She didn't want to say anything, just in case she was wrong, but she had a slight inkling about Julie's news…

"What shall we do now?" he asked after they had unpacked, and she shrugged.

"Maybe we could go for a walk."

"Down to the stables, right?" he laughed.

"Not necessarily, but I would like to go for a ride in the next few days, if the weather is fine… yes, I know I haven't been riding for years, but I've always loved riding… except for inspecting the troops, but I know you don't… you could watch me," she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I might just do that," he replied, twisting around so that she was facing him, and kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's go and see what the others are doing."

00

As they walked downstairs, they heard voices down in the main hallway, and Joseph froze when he saw Ben and Carrie talking to their parents, and Clarisse almost collided in the back of him. Clarisse, startled by the sudden stop, was puzzled, particularly when she felt him grip her hand tighter, but when she looked down into the hall, she realised why…

The talking petered out as they all looked up at Clarisse and Joe, and Ben suddenly looked grim.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Ben!" Lynn chided firmly. "They are family, and our guests."

"Hello," Joe finally said stiffly, descending the stairs with Clarisse's hand firmly clasped in his.

There was another awkward, tension filled moment as Ben and Carrie glared at Clarisse, Joe staring defiantly back, and Clarisse looking at the floor, before BJ stepped in to introduce Ben's wife and Carrie's husband, both of whom were pleased to meet Clarisse… however, Ben and Carrie continued to stare and, after a moment, Clarisse snapped- she had had enough.

"BJ, do you mind if I use for the living room for a couple of minutes?"

"Of course not," he said as she strode briskly towards the room. She turned when she reached the door, and looked directly at Ben and Carrie.

"Ben, Carrie, I would like to speak to you in private."

BJ, Lynn, Joseph and the others watched in stunned silence as Ben and Carrie, equally surprised, followed Clarisse inside. She gently closed the door behind her, and sat down opposite them on the couch, poised and unruffled- she had been ambushed and insulted the last time they had met, but now it was her turn…

"Right," she began calmly, determined not to show any emotion or let them speak. "This imaginary feud has gone on for long enough and too far, and there are a few things the three of us need to sort out.

We might as well not pretend that I didn't hear what you said about my husband, my granddaughter and myself, and I'll admit that it did hurt a lot- especially about Mia- but we'll get to that soon.

"First, the ring- I honestly didn't know it was your grandmother's but Joseph gave it to me, and I will always cherish it for those reasons, but it was a gift to _me_ so, to use another slang expression of my granddaughters, 'get over it!'"

The two younger people looked indignant at her words, but Clarisse breezed on, not giving them an opportunity to speak- this was all for Joseph.

"Speaking for Mia, I would prefer that you don't criticise her in front of me or Joseph- she is not only our granddaughter, but she is also our Queen. She is very young, and doing a very difficult job, and I won't put up with her being criticized by people who don't know her, or understand her job," and, for a moment, Clarisse's voice turned sharp, and they looked at each other with a little nervousness.

"As for the wedding, Joseph was very hurt that you weren't there- he may not have mentioned it to me, but I knew that it bothered him, so you owe him an apology."

She sighed heavily, suddenly running out of steam.

"I honestly don't understand why you have taken such an instant and intense dislike to me- I really don't. I know you're protective of your uncle, which is very sweet, but he is my husband and I… I love him very much."

She hadn't intended on saying that, but it might be the only way to make them understand how she felt about him. It was obviously working as both Ben and Carrie began to look slightly ashamed.

"We're sorry about the wedding…"

"You don't need to make any excuses, it was quite clear why you didn't come, but I just don't know why you've judged me like this… Don't you want Joseph to be happy?"

"Of course…"

"It's lovely that you're protective, but I would never hurt him… you were the ones that really hurt him with what you said. Actually, in truth, you're hurting both Joseph and your parents with this…"

She stood up, now feeling much better for confronted them, and looked down at them. "It's up to you now- all I wanted was to get to know you better, and get along, most especially for Joseph and your parents."

When she opened the doors, and stepped out of the room, the others quickly scattered, trying to pretend they hadn't been listening at the door, but she smiled, well aware of what they had been doing.

"I think I might go for a walk," she said, heading towards the door, Joseph hot on her heels. He was very impressed at Clarisse's speech (having heard it clearly through the door) - he always had been when she had been Queen.

Just as they got to the door, he suddenly heard his name being called, and he turned to see Ben and Carrie walking towards them.

"Yes," he said coolly, still recalling how insulting and hurtful they had been to Clarisse and Mia, but he still burned at the way they had spoken to Clarisse.

"We're really sorry about what we said last year," Ben said awkwardly, looking nervously at Joseph.

"Yes, and we're also really sorry about not coming to the wedding- we were very selfish," Carrie added.

There was a slight silence before Joe, Clarisse squeezing his hand encouragingly, smiled slightly.

"Thank you, I appreciate your apology," he said before they turned their apologetic faces towards Clarisse, but she suddenly realised she didn't need or want to hear it.

"It's fine," she said calmly, giving them a smile, before Joseph interrupted.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Clarisse wants to see the stables."

00

They were walking through the garden, heading towards the stables, when Joseph stopped and turned to her.

"Wow…"

Clarisse shrugged her shoulders modestly. "It was nothing- it was hurting you, BJ and Lynn… but I'm sure you heard that all anyway," she said, shooting an amused look at him as he pulled her close, his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said quietly, before kissing her. "I have to admit that seeing you stride in and out of the room so purposefully and so confident, I was very impressed, and… rather turned on," he whispered the last words, knowing she'd been embarrassed, but she laughed.

"Thank you darling," she teased, stroking his cheek softly. "Would you like me to be like that all the time?"

"No… I much prefer the shy, gentle, quiet but sexy you that has been in hiding from the rest of the world for years, until emerging…"

"Let me guess… when we got married?"

"Exactly… but thank you for what you did in there…"

"You brought Pierre back to the palace, so I thought I should do something for you… I couldn't bear thinking of you being estranged from any member of your family…"

"You're my family too," he reminded her gently as they continued walking in the direction of the stables. "In fact, I would definitely put my wife as my first priority, especially over a jealous niece and nephew!... Yes, I would," he added quickly as she opened her mouth to protest.

"I know what you're going to say, but we're just going to have to agree to disagree."

"Alright, I was going to say something on that, but as I know it's not going to change your mind…"

"Not in the slightest- you are the most important person in my life."

"So… I think it's sweet that you put me first," she smiled warmly, appreciating his compliment- she always felt adored with him.

"I've always put you first- at first, it was part of the job, but that changed very quickly…" he grinned as he put an arm around her.

"Lucky me," she replied with a smile.

After walking down to the stables, Clarisse patting each horse in turn, they were walking back up to the house, crossing the driveway, when a car raced up the driveway and came screeching to a halt a few meters away from them.

"Who on earth…" Joseph began before the driver's door opened, and Annie bounced out.

"Hey, you guys are finally here!" she squealed excitedly, bouncing over and almost knocking Clarisse over in an enthusiastic hug.

"Surprise!" Joe joked, more than happy to see Clarisse so warmly welcomed. "Hey… shouldn't you hug your uncle first? I think I'm jealous!"

"Don't worry, Uncle J, I still think you're cool, but the main attraction for me is standing next to you."

Clarisse chuckled, going pink as Joseph pretended to be insulted.

"Hey, I know… I guess I should divorce Clarisse so that I can be number one again!" he teased as Clarisse looped her arm through his, knowing he didn't mean it, but Annie looked horrified.

"If you do that, I know for certain that a few people won't be happy with you…" before she realised that it was a joke.

"But thank you for defending me, Annie," Clarisse said warmly as they walked up the stone steps to the main door. "I'm glad someone would miss me if Joseph and I ever split up…."

She threw him a teasing but affectionate look- she knew he would never leave her- they had waited too long to be together to be torn apart.

"I see that my wicked brother and sister are here," Annie said as she eyed the two cars parked in front of hers.

"Yes, but everything has worked out- Clarisse gave them a stern talking to, and they finally apologised." He wasn't quite ready to forgive them as easily as Clarisse, and Annie was amazed.

"They did? About time!" she said fiercely. "What happened… what did you say to them?"

She laughed as Clarisse briefly recounted her story, including the part where Joseph had his ear glued to the door, and Annie looked triumphant.

"That showed them!" she said happily, before Clarisse tactfully changed the subject.

"Your parents said that you have some news to tell us?"

"Oh yeah," Annie said excitedly, spinning on her heel and beaming happily. "I made my parents promise that they wouldn't tell you- I wanted to tell you myself."

"Well?" Joe encouraged with a teasing smile.

"Well…" Annie stalled with a smile. "I've been asked to audition for a) a small part in a movie, and b) for a new TV show!"

"Congratulations!" Clarisse instantly cried, giving her another warm hug. "That's wonderful news, darling… isn't it, Joseph?" she turned to him as he stared at Annie for a moment, before a proud smile spread across his face.

"That is brilliant, Annie Bear- congratulations!" as he pulled her into a tight bear hug. "Which one will you do first?"

"The television pilot, but it would be so cool if I got both!"

"She isn't ambitious, is she?" he said to Clarisse with a grin. "But maybe we'll have to get autographs from her when she's famous."

"Of course, Joe… free for Clarisse, but maybe a little fee for you!"

"Why you little…" but he was interrupted by the arrival of another car, in which was Julie and her husband Patrick.

After they all greeted each other, they were all about to go into the house when BJ and Lynn, followed by the others, came out onto the steps, and BJ groaned when he saw the car filled driveway.

"This is almost when you kids were teenagers… don't you all know where the garages are?"

"Yeah, but here's more convenient for me," Annie quipped cheekily, before giving them both hugs.

"Cheeky, aren't you?" BJ mock complained, but he was smiling. "I only hope Hollywood is big enough, and ready to handle you!"

"What?" came from Julie, Ben and Carrie, and Annie only grinned impishly.

As they followed the others into the house, Clarisse suddenly thought of something.

"Is there going to be enough room for all of us?" she asked Joseph, and he laughed, more than touched at her concern at where everyone was going to stay.

"Sweetheart, there will still be plenty of room for everyone, even if another 20 people (or maybe a little less) showed up, but… even if it overflowed, we're not giving up our room!'

0000

After a pleasant afternoon together (Ben and Carrie were still rather awkward around Joe and Clarisse, and while Joe wasn't inclined to chase after them, he was proud that Clarisse made the effort), they split up to get ready for a celebratory dinner, according to BJ.

"This is a rare occasion when all four of our children are here, as well as my _**little**_…" (he emphasised the word 'little') "… brother and his wife," BJ explained.

The first thing Clarisse did when they arrived in their room was to call Mia, to let her know that they got there safely- she was now very proficient with a mobile phone.

After chatting for a few minutes, Clarisse handed the phone to her husband and, to her dismay, the first thing he mentioned was her 'confrontation' with Ben and Carrie. Everyone seemed to think she had been marvellous doing this, but she had only wanted to do it because of Joseph and his family.

"Yes, Ben and Carrie apologised," Joe repeated as Clarisse disappeared into the bathroom.

"Really?" On the other end, Mia sounded surprised. "What made them change their mind? They didn't speak to you for an entire year!"

"Your grandmother decided to tell them off!"

"What did she say to them?"

As Joe quickly recounted Clarisse's story, she wandered out of the bathroom in her slip, and he stopped to stare at her- she knew that it drove him wild- before he realised that Mia was still on the phone.

"Well… tell Grandma that she rocks!"

After he hung up, he turned to give Clarisse her message, and stopped and stared again as she sat beside him, looking sweet and demure.

"Well, well, well…" he growled playfully, moving his hand slowly from her knee and heading upwards as she giggled. "This is the sexy side I was talking about!"

"Oh really," she pretended to sound innocent, but before she could add anything else, there was a knock on the door, interrupting them, and Clarisse quickly threw her bathrobe on (Joseph was already dressed) before calling out: "Come In!"

After a slight pause, Julie slightly nervously poked her head around the door. "Hi… I was wondering if I could talk to Clarisse alone for a minute?"

"Oh, so now it's two nieces who prefer my wife over me," he pretended to look crushed as he headed out the door, before turning to smile at them. "I'll see you both downstairs."

"So…" Julie began as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I hear that you told Ben and Carrie off, and that they apologised."

"Yes, well…" Clarisse blushed and then changed the subject. "So… what can I do for you?" she asked, sitting beside Julie on the bed.

"Well…" Julie looked shy for a moment. "I wanted to tell you something… I'm pregnant."

Again, as with Annie's news, Clarisse didn't hesitate for a second- she was genuinely delighted.

"That's wonderful!" Clarisse cried, embracing her. "But… why…"

"I wanted to tell you because… I wanted to ask if you wanted to be the baby's godmother?"

For a moment, Clarisse was surprised and touched to tears, honoured at being told something so important, before she decided to ask something.

"I would love to… but… why?"

"You're such a beautiful person, and you've made Uncle Joe so happy…So, would you?"

"It would be an honour," Clarisse finally said, after blinking back her tears. When will you be telling the others?"

"At dinner… but are you okay?" Julie looked concerned, and Clarisse smiled.

"I'm fine, dear… tell the others that I'll be down in a few minutes."

After Julie left, Clarisse sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her eyes- she was more than a little overwhelmed at Julie's news, and request, but was also pleased… she was really beginning to feel like she was part of Joseph's family!

0000

Ten minutes later, Clarisse quietly slunk into the living room where everyone was waiting, hoping not to attract any attention, but BJ grinned at her from his position behind the bar, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Clarisse, you finally made it!" he boomed as Clarisse blushed, and Joseph hurried over to her. "What would you like to drink?"

"A sweet white wine?" she said, and BJ nodded, busying himself getting her drink.

"What was that all about with Julie?" Joe murmured into her ear as he guided her over to where everyone else was congregated.

"Julie wanted some advice- and I then had to get dressed," she said smoothly, accepting her wine from BJ, and avoiding meeting Joseph's eyes. Joe grinned- she was so transparent- he knew that she was keeping a secret by the way she avoided his eyes, but he was certain that he find out soon enough…

Sure enough, it was dessert time (after a boisterous meal where Clarisse felt slightly overwhelmed, compared to the cold meals that she had endured with her own parents, and Rupert), when Julie tapped on her glass, and stood up.

"Just a little announcement… Patrick and I…" she exchanged a shy smile with her husband before she looked at everyone again. "We are going to have a baby."

There was a stunned silence for a moment before all the women (except Clarisse, who was beaming) erupted into squeals of delight, before everyone (again, except for Clarisse) leapt up and raced around to almost knock Julie and Patrick off their feet, Clarisse enjoying watching the moment.

"You knew," Joe whispered when he returned to his seat beside her, and she only nodded with a smile before Julie tapped on her glass again.

"Just one other thing… Clarisse has agreed to be the godmother," she said as she, and everyone else, turned to beam at a red Clarisse, as Joseph squeezed her hand under the table.

"I hope you don't mind that Julie told me first," Clarisse said to Joseph later, as they got ready for bed.

"No, baby," he said, pulling her down next to him on the bed. "I think it was lovely- and very sweet that they want you to be godmother… You really are becoming a part of the family!"

"Yes, and what a day- first Ben and Carrie apologise, and now this… you're never going to be able to get rid of me!"

"I don't want to, and I'm now totally confident that the others would agree with me," he said as he switched off the light, and padded over to climb into bed next to her, and she snuggled happily up next to him.

"It's nice to be part of a family again," she sighed, and the words struck Joseph to the core, and he understood why she had forgiven Carrie and Ben so readily- she really was very family oriented.

000

The next morning, only the two older couples were present at the breakfast table, the younger generation still asleep in bed.

"Ah, it would be nice to be young again!" BJ sighed mock nostalgically as he looked around the empty table.

After breakfast, Clarisse checked the weather and, seeing that it was sunny, decided to go riding, borrowing a horse named Coco. Despite her best efforts, Joseph declined the invitation, preferring to sit and watch her canter around the huge ring near the stables. Despite her love of riding, she hadn't been riding in years, and she only wanted to start off small, with a few laps around the ring.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" she called as the horse cantered past him leaning against the rail, and he laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied- he didn't like horses or horse riding too much, but he did enjoy watching her ride. She hadn't ridden in years, but she was still very skilful in the saddle.

She was riding back up from the other side of the ring when BJ came and stood beside Joseph, looking unusually grave.

"What's wrong?"

"Call Clarisse over, and get her out of the ring," he said simply, and Joe felt an icy chill in his stomach as he waved Clarisse over.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking happy and windblown as she dismounted off the horse, and walked through the gate Joseph held open. "BJ… you look unusually serious…"

He took a deep breath, almost unwilling to tell her what he had to tell her, and Joe noticed that there was a tiny expression of fear in her eyes.

"BJ?" she repeated.

"There's been an accident," he began…

_Author's Note 2: 2 Questions for fun:_

_1. Who do you think it is?_

_2. Do you think they're going to live or die?_


	12. The Accident Part 1

_Author's Note: I hurried with this chapter as I knew everyone was curious, but this is only part one of the chapter… Enjoy!_

_Thanks to all my loyal readers- Captain Weirdo, Clarisse Renaldi, tabby-fanny, Poppinswannabe, VictoriaGrant, addlogcon, fantasyinmymind, & Kristi-Julie… you guys all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

There was a stunned silence between the three of them for a moment, before Clarisse, a little overcome with an unmistakeable feeling of déjà vu, cried "What?!", going as white as a sheet at the thought struck her- what if Mia… she couldn't bear it… surely life wouldn't be as cruel as that…

Joe, watching her face and aware of what she was thinking, hurried over to gently guide her back to where he had been sitting, and sat down next to her, his arm around her.

She was only vaguely aware of his strong arm around her, but all she could see was BJ, and the news he still had to tell her, news she was dreading… she didn't want to hear it, but she had to…she had already faced the worst once, and she could do it again…

"Who was it, BJ?" she almost shouted the words at him, but there was no fierceness in her voice, just panic, fear and anguish as she battled against her emotions, trembling like mad, but fighting her tears bravely. BJ took another deep, calming breath in- this was worse than he had imagined it would be, but he was grateful, for Clarisse's sake, ant Joseph was there, holding her.

"Mia…" he began, and Clarisse almost totally collapsed into Joseph's arms, unable to breathe for a moment, before she realised that he was waiting to continue. "Mia called me… it's not her, she's fine…"

Clarisse let out a huge sigh of relief (thank goodness, she thought to herself), but didn't relax- Mia was fine, and Joseph was sitting beside her, but someone else she cared about had been involved in a terrible accident…

"It was Pierre…" he continued after a moment, before he was interrupted by Clarisse and Joe saying, together

"Pierre!" before Clarisse went even whiter as Joseph held her tighter- it was almost as bad as he had initially thought… he would have been devastated if it had been Mia, but Pierre… that was almost as bad…

"What happened?" he asked, seeing that Clarisse was in no condition to speak- she was already having a hard enough time keeping her emotions in check.

"The details are still sketchy but, according to the Scottish Police (who contacted Mia), Pierre was at a conference, on his way to London, when he was involved in a massive car accident. They're not sure about the extent of his injuries, but they are going to keep Mia up to date, and she'll call your phone next time…"

He paused for a moment, at a loss for words- he barely knew Pierre, but he knew that Clarisse had been through enough in the previous years.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you," he said awkwardly and Joe smiled slightly at him as Clarisse continued to look at the ground, before he discreetly disappeared, leaving the two alone.

For a moment, Clarisse was completely numb, unaware that BJ had left, and only mildly curious at why Joseph was holding her so tightly, before she remembered… it wasn't a dream, it was real life nightmare. She had an unmistakeable feeling of déjà vu- first her second son was killed in a car accident 6 years previously, and now her eldest… if something happened to him, she couldn't go through another funeral… just the thought of another funeral, burying her only surviving child, made her feel very faint… but she was suddenly aware of Joseph still sitting beside her- as usual, he was always there for her, something for which she was, and forever would be, grateful.

She turned to look at him, and his heart ached when he saw the anguish and despair in her eyes- it wasn't as bad as when Phillipe was killed, but even though their relationship was still rocky, Pierre was her son.

"Joseph… I don't know what to… to say…" she stumbled over the words, and he knew that she was still in shock.

"You don't need to say anything," he said soothingly, gently stroking her hair as she leant against his shoulder.

"I don't what I'd do if… if…" she could barely form the words, but he wasn't even going to let her think that.

"He's going to be okay," he said firmly with more confidence that he was feeling- until Mia rang, they were completely in the dark- but Clarisse didn't notice his doubt as she nodded, only half listening.

"Let's go back up to the house so you can lie down," he said gently, helping her to stand up, but before they could take two steps, she suddenly felt faint again, and began to collapse towards the ground before Joe hastily sat her down again.

"I'm sorry, Joseph… I just feel a little light headed…"

"I know," he said, looking around and thinking hard- she wasn't up to walking back to the house, but he was serious about wanting her to lie down… before he spotted a 4WD coming towards them, BJ in the driver's seat.

"I figured you might need a lift back," he said as Joseph helped Clarisse into the front seat, before hopping into the back seat. BJ looked worriedly over at Clarisse- she was staring straight ahead, clearly in shock. He couldn't even imagine the pain she was suffering…

When they got back, the younger people obviously up, judging by the noise in the dining room, but Joe and Clarisse headed towards the stairs. Clarisse was feeling a little better, but still leaning heavily on Joseph, but she was very relieved when they finally reached the privacy of their room, and Joseph helped her onto the bed.

She lay there for a long time, staring blankly at the ceiling as Joseph, sitting in a chair beside her, rubbed her arm and watched her anxiously- she hadn't said a word since BJ picked them up- before she turned to look at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Joseph," she managed to gasp, rather hoarsely, before rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in her pillows, her muffled sobs filtering out.

"Darling, darling, darling," he murmured, climbing onto his side of the bed and lying down next to her, rubbing her back, before she turned and buried her face in his shirt, still sobbing, and he wrapped his arms around her- she always liked that when she was upset.

She cried for a long time, not only because of her fears for Pierre, but also because she was reminded of Phillipe, before her shoulders stopped shaking and she pulled away, accepting Joseph's proffered handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry…" she finally said.

"You don't have to say that at all… But he is going to be okay…"

"How do you know?" she almost whimpered as she pushed a pillow behind her, and sat up, still holding Joseph's handkerchief.

"We have to think positively- which, at the moment, may seem hard to do, but that's what we have to do."

"I hope so… I don't want to… bury another son, my last son," she stifled a sob. "And when we're on such bad terms…"

She knew Joseph was right, they had to think positively, but she couldn't help but voice her fears, and Joe understood that- after everything she had been through, he could empathise with her being afraid.

"You're not on bad terms," he said firmly. "You were beginning to re-establish your relationship at the wedding…"

"But we're not close…"

"It doesn't matter whether you're close or not, he still cares about you, and he knows that you care about him."

After a moment's reflection, she looked around with an almost puzzled expression.

"You know, I can't remember how we got here…"

"BJ drove us back up from the stables- you were in shock, and almost fainted when I tried to get you moving."

"I sort of remember that… but where are the others? Maybe we should go downstairs… after all, we did come to see them…" she began to sit up even more, preparing to swing her legs off the bed, but he gently pushed her back down against the pillows.

"They're out and about, but I don't think we should go down… you've just had a massive shock, so you should rest."

She smiled slightly at him- he was always so solicitous and caring- before she remembered something else.

"Is your phone charged up?"

"Yes, and it's right here," he reached behind him and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. "Here it is," he waved it in front of her, before putting it back on the table as Clarisse yawned.

"I think I might have a nap soon… will you stay until I go to sleep?"

"Where else do you think I would be?" he teased, stroking her cheek before she moved slightly, looking uncomfortable as she leant down to rub her calves. "Is something wrong?"

"I've just remembered something about not riding for so long- sore muscles… my legs are really sore."

Joe grinned before moving down the bed, and began to gently massage her legs. A small sound (almost a groan) of contentment escaped from her lips as she lay there for a moment, enjoying his 'magic fingers' (he was so good at giving massages) before she protested, rather half heartedly:

"That wasn't a hint, you know… you don't have to do it," but her smile of pleasure told him she was enjoying it.

"I don't mind," he smiled down at her, relieved and pleased to see that she was finally beginning to relax, although it was still quite a while before she completely relaxed- or enough to close her eyes and go to sleep. As he had promised, he stayed until he knew she was asleep, but his expression changed to one of concern as he went downstairs to find BJ and the others. He was more worried than he would let Clarisse know- Pierre and she had only just go back in touch, and he knew she would never forgive herself if something happened. He had kept a positive façade up for her sake, but while he was extremely concerned about Pierre, he was just as worried about her- losing two sons in the same way… he worst fear was that, strong as she was, another loss could break her… but, he couldn't think that way… they had to wait until Mia called.

Everyone was still congregated in the dining room when Joe stepped in the room, but the mood was oddly sombre as compared to the noise that he had heard before.

"How is she?" Lynn asked softly as Joe accepted coffee from Ben, and sat down next to BJ.

"In shock, and understandably very upset, but we just have to wait and see," he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry I was the bearer of bad tidings," BJ said awkwardly. "Mia couldn't get through to you…"

"It's fine, you did the right thing… I don't think I would have wanted to break more news like that again," he said, still remembering the time he had to tell her about Phillipe.

"Is this what happened to… Phillipe?" Annie asked softly.

"Yes, he was killed in a car accident about six years ago," he said quietly. "That's why I'm really worried about Clarisse."

"Is there anything we can do?" Julie asked, and Joe couldn't help but smile slightly at everyone- it really meant a lot to him that they all cared about Clarisse. She would feel better when she knew that she (and Mia) was part of his family.

"Thank you all so much for the offer, but there's nothing we can do until Mia calls, but I will tell Clarisse you offered."

"What about you?" BJ asked, giving his brother a penetrating look. "Are you alright? It must have been a shock to you as well."

"I'm fine," Joe shrugged, and it was true- he was worried about Pierre, and hoped that he would be alright, but he had always been closer to Phillipe, and his primary concern was Clarisse.

"All that matters to me is that Clarisse is fine and coping- I'm going to be there for her… honestly, I'm fine, but I'm anxious about Clarisse."

"We all are," Lynn said quietly. "Losing one child is devastating for any parent, but two…" she trailed off, looking down at her hands for a moment. "But he'll be alright."

"Absolutely," BJ nodded as the others nodded, and Joe felt bolstered by their support as he went back upstairs to check on Clarisse, who was still asleep.

000

Half an hour later, she woke up and, for a moment, wondered why she was laying on the bed as she sat up and fluffed her pillow up against the bed head. She wasn't sick…

But when Joseph, sitting beside her, turned, holding a cup of tea (poured from the teapot on the table beside the bed), and when she saw the concern etched on his face, she remembered… as if she could forget…

"How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly as she sat back against her pillow, and accepted the cup of tea.

"Okay," she gave him a small smile, using a word she rarely used, before sipping her tea. "This is chamomile!"

"Yes, it is… I thought you needed something soothing."

"Thank you darling," Clarisse said softly, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment. "As always, you're very thoughtful, and I'm lucky to have you."

"It's part of the territory of being a good husband- looking after your wife when she's sick, cooking romantic dinners… and bringing her chamomile tea when she needs it."

She chuckled softly at his joke, and he was relieved- hopefully, the shock was beginning to wear off.

"Any news?" she asked bravely, looking away as she sipped her tea, and he sighed.

"Not yet, but Mia will call… and don't even THINK about what might happen," he said confidently, and she gave him another tiny smile, appreciating what he was doing. She was going make another light joke when his mobile rang, and she jumped, almost spilling her tea down herself, before stiffening, terrified… it was Mia…

"Hi, it's me," Mia sounded harassed when Joe answered. "I've got some more news- he's an induced coma as they still aren't sure about his injuries, although they suspect spinal injuries…"

She sounded clipped and cool as she almost recited her information, but he knew her well enough to know that she was worried.

"Is he still in Scotland?"

"At the moment yes, as they're trying to stabilise him, but once he is, they'll be air lifting him to London."

"London?" he repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, there are some of the best doctors there…" she paused for a moment. "I know Grandma is going to want to race down there, but I would prefer that you wait until we know he's going to be there, and some of the guys are there- you do understand, don't you?"

"Of course, I agree with you completely."

"I know you're the best, but I would feel safer knowing that you had protection in London."

"You don't need to explain it to me, Mia. I was actually thinking of waiting until tomorrow to go down, just so there's time for him to be settled."

"Alright… how's Grandma?"

"Fine… coping well," he looked over at her and smiled. "She went horse riding this morning."

"Really? I didn't even think she liked horses!"

"Apparently she does, and she did… did you want to speak to her?"

"I'd love to, but I can't talk at the moment- I have a meeting to go to, but I'll will call again soon."

Clarisse looked at him when he hung up, her expression a mixture of expectation, anxiety and fear. Her expression didn't change as he told her what Mia had said, but when he finished, her face crumpled slightly.

"It's worse than I thought," she murmured to herself, but she didn't cry. He reached out and squeezed her hands tightly before forcing her to look at him.

"But he's still alive, that's the important thing, Clarisse- it shows what a fighter he is… just like his mother!"

"But I want to see him, Joseph… I want to see my son."

"I know you do, baby, and you will, but we just have to wait."

After a long silence, she drained her cup and put it on her table, stretching.

"Let's go down and join the others," she said, swinging her legs off the bed, and slowly standing up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to get my mind off everything at the moment… besides, we are visiting your family, remember?"

Downstairs, BJ and Lynn were chatting in the living room, the younger ones nowhere to be seen, but they stood up when Joe and Clarisse walked in.

"How are you?" Lynn asked as she walked over to Clarisse, who shrugged, smiling bravely.

"As well as can be expected."

"Any news?" BJ asked Joe in a low voice as they followed the two women across the room.

"Some…" and he recounted Mia's news quietly, out of Clarisse's earshot, although he suspected he was telling Lynn the same thing as he saw Lynn lean over and give Clarisse a hug. "Where are the kids, by the way?"

"Out walking somewhere… they should be back soon."

Just then, there was the sound of voices echoing in the hallway, getting louder and louder, before the group walked into the room, chatting loudly.

They all stopped short when they saw Clarisse and, for a moment, there was an awkward pause as they avoided her eyes, before Julie, the most sensitive one, walked over, bent over to give her a hug, and murmur some words of comfort in her ear. Clarisse, touched, smiled gratefully at her before Annie, unusually serious, followed suit.

Smiling at the scene, Joe looked over at Ben and Carrie, expecting them to do the same, but he was disappointed that, while they looked sympathetic, they were making no effort to move towards her, although their partners did. It suddenly dawned him- they may have apologised, and accepted Clarisse as part of the family, but they would never fully embrace her as Annie and Julie had. They still remembered the ring, and while they would never mention it again, they wouldn't forget it.

It saddened him deeply, but he accepted it- it wasn't that they weren't sympathetic, but they were different and, despite Clarisse's lecture, still held a grudge. He looked over at BJ for a moment, and saw that he was just as disappointed.

"Oh!" Lynn said, standing up suddenly and everyone looked at her. "I just remembered I've planted some new flowers in the garden that I wanted to show you."

"I would love to see them," Clarisse said, standing up as well, and met Joseph's eyes for a moment, smiling reassuringly. She was alright, and more than touched at Annie and Julie's words of support.

"Will anyone else being joining up?" Lynn inquired, looking around the room.

"No thank you, dear," BJ said cheerfully from his seat next to Joe. "You know I'm no good at flowers."

"Very true- Joe?"

"No, I'm afraid that I have to agree with BJ- flowers aren't my forte, and I'm sure my wife would agree with me."

"Fine… guys?" she looked inquiringly with her children.

"I'm in," Annie said enthusiastically, and Julie nodded as well as her husband Patrick sat down next to BJ. "Ben, Carrie?"

"Actually," Ben began. "We were going to go into town to pick up some stuff- did you want us to get the papers… see if there's any more the news? They might know more… the press usually does, compared to others… If one of my children were ill, I'd be on the first flight there, no matter what, not waiting around…"But I suppose that others would react different to me."

There was a shocked silence at Ben's nasty comment, Clarisse feeling as though she had been slapped, before Lynn quickly covered.

"No… although you could pick up your father's latest fishing magazine… I'm sure he's dying for it."

"I resent that!" BJ said heatedly, and the tension in the atmosphere dissipated slightly at Lynn's clever remark, but Joe was annoyed at Ben and Carrie's insensitivity.

"Sorry about that," BJ said remorsefully when the women went outside to the garden, and Ben and Carrie had gone. "I thought, after Clarisse spoke to them, that they were all over that nonsense… and that remark…"

"They might not have meant it," Joe said, not wanting to offend his brother, before BJ gave him a sceptical look. "But it doesn't matter… they're probably never going to warm to Clarisse after that ring incident, but at least Annie and Jules did, and that's fine with me."

After the women came in from the garden, Clarisse looking much happier, it was lunchtime and, at the table, BJ, inspired by Clarisse's riding that morning, immediately launched into the story of Joe falling off a horse when he was a boy.

"I though you said you were never going to mention that again!" Joe groaned, mock glaring at BJ as the rest of the table (except Ben and Carrie, who weren't there) were in hysterics. "I hardly think that me ending up with a broken arm would be the cause of so much hilarity!"

"It wasn't the end of the story that was funny," Annie managed to gasp. "It was just HOW you managed to end up on the ground!"

Joe wasn't as embarrassed as he pretended to be, and he was relieved when he looked over at Clarisse who, loyal woman that she was, was trying to keep her mouth straight, not smiling, and failing miserably.

00000

For the rest of the day, everyone did their best to keep Clarisse distracted, which she greatly appreciated, but it was a relief when, after dinner, she decided to retire early.

"You don't have to come up with me," she murmured to Joseph as she stood up, and he made to follow.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want her to be alone.

"Quite sure- you're not tired yet… I'll be fine," she squeezed his hand, before excusing herself and disappearing out of the room.

Upstairs, in the privacy of the bedroom, she was glad to be alone (apart from Joseph's company) with her thoughts, but she was determined not to dwell on Pierre- as Joseph said, he was still alive.

After a refreshing shower, although her muscles were still aching, she was just climbing into bed when the bedroom door opened and, to Clarisse's surprise, Joseph came in.

"I thought you were going to stay downstairs with the others!"

"I was, but I figured you needed me more… to talk or to give you another massage," he added with a sly smile.

"You're sweet, you know that," she beamed at him, leaning her cheek against his shoulder for a moment.

"I'll give you a massage in a minute… I just want a shower."

Ten minutes later, he was gently massaging her legs again, and she was smiling with pleasure.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she murmured as he helped her into bed and slid in next to her. "I really needed that."

"Good night, darling," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before she rolled over onto her side, hoping that sleep would come easily…

Unfortunately, half an hour later, she was still awake, and she sighed heavily as she turned to face Joseph, hoping that he was awake.

"Joseph?" she whispered, a little nervously. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," he replied, switching on the light above the bed, and put an arm around her as she rested her head on his shirt.

"I was just thinking about Pierre…"she confessed.

"I know you were," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"I was just thinking back to when he was born…"

"Really?" Joe was interested- she had very rarely spoken about the early years of her marriage to Rupert, but he sensed that she wanted to talk.

"Rupert and I, as you know, were married when I was 18, and he wanted his heir to the throne almost immediately- I, on the other hand, wanted to wait a year or so, just so I could get used to my roles as princess, wife and Queen to be… However, it was just after our first wedding anniversary that I discovered I was expecting, and the entire country started the countdown to the birth."

"How did you feel?" he asked, imagining an already shy and insecure 19-year-old trying to explore her triple roles before discovering her pregnancy, and then the expectations of husband, in laws and country on her shoulders- it would be daunting for any teenager.

"Terrified," she said honestly, remembering how alone she felt, despite Rupert's support. "Even my in laws thawed slightly…after all, I was having their first grandchild."

"How was…"

"I enjoyed most of it, but the attention was rather daunting (which is something I'm dreading with Mia), and I was very glad when the time for my confinement arrived."

"You poor thing," he said sympathetically.

"He was born the day he was due… Rupert had gone away for the day, but he managed to make it back in time…"

"How long?" He was aware that he was only asking questions, but she was just talking.

"Four hours- definitely not as long as Phillipe, but…the first time I held him…" she began choking up. "I fell in love with him, and I knew he was worth all the attention…"

She cried a little before looking at him, her eyes both tender and sad.

"He was always such a beautiful, affectionate little boy…"

"Who looked just like you," Joe added with a grin.

"For a little while… but," she sobered up. "Once he turned nine, and went away to boarding school, he began to change- he drew away from me, and became closer to his father…"

"I remember," he said pensively, remembering the many times he had seen Pierre mistreat (consciously and unconsciously) his mother, and it had hurt him.

"And then, when he said those dreadful things… But," she continued after a long silence. "He is still my son, and I love him."

"That's my girl," he said proudly, kissing the top of her hair, before she look over at him with a mischievous, sexy smile.

"Kiss me, Joseph… kiss me properly…"

"I'd be happy to oblige," he said cheerfully, leaning over to kiss her… and the kiss was only the beginning as things quickly escalated between them, everything else completely forgotten…

"Wow…" he said when they finally broke apart, both sets of pyjamas discarded on the floor. "You're always surprising me… but I'm glad…" he added as she smiled over at him.

"I guess that's what keeps our relationship so surprising… you surprise me, so I surprised you…" before she leaned over and kissed him again, loving him so much… he had always been there for her…

"By the way," he said afterwards. "What did Julie say to you?"

"Oh," Clarisse smiled, still touched at what had been said to her. "She said that they were behind us, she was glad that you were with me… and she called me 'Aunt Clarisse." She smiled tenderly- she had loved every word both girls had said, particularly the 'Aunt' in front of her name. "They're probably too old to call me 'Aunt', but it was the thought that counts…"

"Wow," he finally said, moved beyond words. "You really are a part of the family."

"Yes, I am," Clarisse said happily, but they looked over at him seriously. "I hope he'll be alright."

"He will be, my love,' he said, pulling her even closer into his arms, hoping that he wasn't lying to her. "But, no matter what, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, and I know that… and I'm always here for you too."

"Perfect match," he murmured as he switched off the light, and she snuggled up in his arms, happier than she had been all day.


	13. The Accident Part 2

_Author's Note: I'm no medical professional (just watched too many medical dramas!) so most of this is just imagination, or what I've seen on medical dramas…_

_Thanks so much to all my faithful readers- Kristi-Julie, Clarisse Renaldi, VictoriaGrant, addlogcon, Captain Weirdo, Poppinswannabe- and anyone else who reads it… you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

When Clarisse woke up the following morning, the first thing she was aware of was sunlight streaming in through the window, making the room seem almost like their en-suite at the beach house- but not quite.

The second thing she became aware of was that Joseph was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her, and murmuring to someone on the phone, Mia probably. As she waited for him to hang up, she stretched and looked around the room, feeling relaxed, but Pierre was still on her mind- she hoped that he had made it through the night.

When he hung up, he stretched his arms upwards before turning to smile at his wife.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning darling," she replied as he bent over and kissed her softly. "How did you know I was awake?"

"Honey, we've been married for almost 14 months… or almost two if you count the second ceremony… and I know almost everything about you…"

"Not everything- you said I still surprise you," she smiled innocently at him, and he chuckled, knowing she was referring to last night.

"Alright, not everything," he corrected himself. "But I know most things about you, including how you wake up."

"Really?" Clarisse teased, turning on her side and leaning on her elbow. "Well… now you can tell me how I wake up."

"Alright… when you first wake up, you don't open your eyes, but you stretch, mumble something undecipherable under your breath, then turn on your side, usually to face me, although sometimes you are already in that position, and THEN you open your eyes. But it still takes you a little longer to wake up properly, but you're always at your most relaxed in the morning… and in the evening."

"You watch me sleep, and now you watch me wake?" she pretended to look annoyed, but really wasn't. "I doubt couples who have been married for 40 years do that… but it's so sweet, and I love that you do that… I don't know how you wake up, but I do know that you look cute when you're sleeping," she teased, sitting up and covering herself with a sheet (still modest, she blushed to herself) before leaning over to kiss him again.

"So…" she continued teasingly as he poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her. "Who were you talking to on the phone… your girlfriend?"

"Mia," he said and she stiffened, sobering up quickly from the light moments she and Joseph had shared as a wave of fear swept over her. However, she was much calmer than the previous day, particularly now knowing that Joseph would ride it out with her, as he usually had in any of her crises…

"Anyway, Pierre arrived in London last night, still in a coma, but stable…"

He paused as Clarisse let out the breath she had been holding- she knew that it would make it through the night, thanks to Joseph's positivity bolstering her spirits. "The boys from Genovia will be here in a couple of hours, and we'll be staying at the Genovian embassy in London- the ambassador is away- and we'll have a car at our disposal."

"Good," Clarisse said firmly, hiding her fear- she very much wanted to see Pierre, but she was also afraid of seeing him… what if he was unrecognisable? She was being silly, she told herself sternly, but she couldn't help it- she really didn't like hospitals, thanks to past experiences. She wasn't aware that Joseph had been watching her carefully until she heard him say:

"What are you think about now, Renaldi Bonnell?" he teased, and she smiled at the use of her surname. "Well?"

"Bonnell, thank you very much… I was just thinking about how silly I am, being afraid of seeing Pierre- I want to see him, but…"

"You're also afraid because you don't know what to expect when you see him," he finished her sentence for her, and she blushed, a little ashamed of herself.

"I know it's ridiculous, but…"

"It's not ridiculous- you've seen a lot of hospitals in the past, and I can understand why you're scared," he said sympathetically as he put an arm around her. "But I'll be there with you, all the way."

"And I'm happy that you will be… I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered, a sole tear running down her cheek, a little depressed now, before she sipped her tea and he kissed her hair gently.

"Anyway, Mia's expecting a call when we get to London…" and she chuckled.

"It's as if she's acting like our mother," she commented, but she loved that Mia cared so much. "I'm not complaining, though."

He laughed, and then thought of something else.

"Breakfast should be ready soon… but I really wanted to apologise to you for what Ben said yesterday," he was remorseful, annoyed and embarrassed, wishing he had spoken to them yesterday, before she smiled.

"I honestly can't remember what he said but, to me, they can be nasty as they want to me, just as long as they leave you and Mia alone."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Joe mused. "But, seriously, I am sorry, but they can do what they like to me now- you are my number one priority, and you tried to talk to them, but if they don't want to like you, that's their problem."

She shrugged in response, not wanting to argue with him, and he was right- they were only grudgingly accepting her, so she was just going to have to accept their grudging approval.

"Yes, it's up to them now- I just wanted to get along with them, and not cause any more breaches in the family."

"Everyone else loves you, my parents would have, and I definitely do, so stop worry about them- you and Mia are here to stay."

000

Breakfast was a more merry affair than dinner the previous night, as Clarisse was making a big effort to be herself (and succeeding), and Joseph was prouder than ever, but everyone was still conscious of where Joe and Clarisse were going, and why. Ben and Carrie, possibly encouraged by their partners, were kinder than previously, but Clarisse didn't care- after the light moments of that morning, she was now beginning to focus on the trip and task ahead, becoming quieter as breakfast went on.

The security team arrived an hour later, and she almost burst into tears when saying good bye to the others, a sign that she was still upset about Pierre.

"This was supposed a fun weekend," she said when she reached BJ and Lynn. "All I wanted was to have a few horse rides, spend some time in the garden…"

"Clarisse," BJ said in an unusually gentle tone- like Annie, he tended to be a big mouth, but he was already solicitous around Clarisse. "You've still got plenty of opportunities to come back- this will give me the chance to think of some more stories of Joe as a boy…" he grinned as Joe groaned in the background.

"Just as long as Pierre recovers," Lynn added quietly.

"But you are so lucky to have your own limo," Annie broke the serious moment as she gazed enviously at the black care that was taking them to London. "This is the first thing I want to get!"

"Don't you have to have a job before you spend the money?" BJ teased, and everyone laughed as Joseph helped Clarisse into the car.

After waving goodbye, he walked around to his side but, as he passed him, he couldn't help but hear Ben murmur in an undertone to Carrie:  
"Obviously there are material benefits to being married to royalty… Joe's really onto a good thing!"

For a moment, anger welling, Joe wanted to walk over and confront them over their rude remarks, but decided to leave it- Clarisse needed him more. So, pretending he hadn't heard a word, he waved again, before slipping into the limo.

"I wish this trip hadn't been cut short," she said as the car drove away. "For the first time since we first met, Ben and Carrie were actually there when we were… maybe you should have stayed with them."

"No," he said firmly. "My place is with you, has been for a long time, and that's not going to change."

"Thank you, that makes me feel better," she said as he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "By the way, I saw Ben talking to Carrie- did you hear what he said?"

"Nothing very interesting," he fibbed lightly, determined not to tell her.

000

It was a quiet trip to London, Clarisse holding his hand the whole time, but after a few kilometres, she had slipped on her dark glasses, indicating that she wanted to be left alone, even from her husband, and he understood completely.

When they made it to the entrance of the hospital, the press was camped out on the front lawn (clearly the news had been released), and the car headed down to the back entrance, as per Mia's instructions. Clarisse winced as the car drove over a speed bump, and touched her forehead.

"Do you have any aspirin, Joseph?" she asked, causing Joseph to become instantly concerned.

"No, but I think there's some in the back… why, what's wrong?"

"I've just got a migraine, and I want some aspirin," she replied, one hand still pressed against her forehead, her eyes (now that she had removed her glasses) closed in pain- she really hated these headaches.

"How long have you had it?"

"Since we left BJ's… I had the aura about half an hour ago, but you couldn't tell because I had my glasses on."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I thought I could manage without painkillers, but this one is really bad."

For a moment, he was in a quandary- she wanted to see Pierre, but he thought she should go and rest in the embassy, at least until the headache had passed.

"Do you want to bypass the hospital for this morning, and go to the embassy for a rest?"

"No, I do NOT!" she snapped at him, a touch of the former Clarisse in her voice. "All I want to do it see Pierre…"

She paused for a moment, suddenly feeling guilty as snapping her Joseph, and turned to him with a repentant look.

"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean to snap at you… you'll have to forgive me if I do that while we're here… I'm just stressed."

"It's alright, my darling," he said calmly, not at all fazed or injured at her sudden outburst, as the car slowed to a stop. She was under a great deal of stress, and he wasn't surprised that she had a migraine- she usually had them during times of stress- he had witnessed her having a few of them while she was Queen, and she had usually either kept going or had a lie down for an hour, something he thought she really should be doing now, but…

"I'm sure that, if we don't have any, there would be a chemist in the hospital," he said sympathetically, patting her hand, and then hopped out of the car to rummage in the boot.

Luckily Clarisse herself had packed aspirin, and after Joe had found some water, she swallowed two pills and smiled up him gratefully. "Thank you."

"My pleasure… but let me know if the headache gets any worse, because we will then be going to the embassy, no arguments," he growled playfully, and she smiled wanly at the concerned look in his eyes.

She looked around anxiously as she stepped out of the car, but there was no one around to take any notice of them, before she looped her arm through Joseph's, and the walked into the back entrance of the hospital. She kept her head down as they walked down the hallway to the elevators, and while the hallway was relatively people free, the people they did pass looked curiously after them, wondering who they were… a well dressed couple accompanied by two dark suited and sunglasses clad gentlemen… they must be very important!

000

Pierre was on the fourth floor, in the intensive care unit, and someone had obviously called ahead because the doctor was waiting for them at the nurse's station, and he led them down to a small, empty room down the hall.

"Your Majesty…" he began as he shook her hand, but she shook her head.

"I was, but I'm now Mrs Bonnell, and this is my husband, Joseph," and she stepped aside to let them shake hands.

"I'm Dr Tanner, and the doctor in charge of your son's case… may I call him Pierre?"

Clarisse nodded her agreement, before deciding to ask a question.

"Is he… Is he… how is he?" she asked calmly, hiding her anxiety well, but her head was pounding. She really should have done what Joseph suggested, and had a lie down, but she needed to know how Pierre was.

"As I'm sure you already know, he's been in an induced coma since the accident, but we now have a clearer idea of his injuries… In terms of smaller, minor injuries, he has some bruising and cuts, as well as a broken arm, but they will heal relatively quickly. We're not sure yet, but we suspect he may have a spinal injury, but we won't be sure until he wakes, as well as any brain damage… According to scans we did this morning, there is some swelling in the skull, due to the crash, but it should go down in the next 24 hours."

"What if doesn't go down?"

"We may have to operate to relieve the pressure, but our main concern is the spinal damage."

"What's the worst case scenario?" Joe asked, sensing that Clarisse wanted to ask, but couldn't.

"It's really too early to say, but… worse case… he may not walk again."

Clarisse gasped, shocked to her core, but still maintaining (or trying to) her equilibrium.

"Again, we're being a little too premature in worrying, as we still have a few more tests to run."

"Did the police give you any more details about the accident?"

"According to the police report, the car he was travelling in was side swiped by a car travelling in the opposite direction, then the driver lost control and rammed into a tree- Pierre's side of the car took a lot of the impact."

"Can I see him?" she asked in a small voice, showing her vulnerability for the first time, and Dr Tanner smiled understandingly.

"Of course, follow me."

He led the way back to the nurse's station, and stopped in front of a clear, sliding door on the right hand side of the station, before turning back.

"Don't be alarmed- all the equipment is necessary," he warned, sliding back the door and stepping in. Joseph started to step back, prepared to give Clarisse some privacy with her son, but she gripped his arm tightly.

"Don't leave… I need you," she said in an undertone, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked into the room. As the doctor had explained, the room was full of beeping medical equipment, but neither of them noticed- they only had eyes for the unconscious figure lying in the hospital bed, tubes sticking out everywhere.

Clarisse blinked back tears at the sight of her son lying, critically ill, in bed, but she pulled herself together as the doctor quietly slipped out of the room.

Letting go of Joseph's arm, she slowly made her way up to the side of his bed, and looked down at him. His face was almost as white as the pillow but, apart from a cut or two, and a bruise on his forehead, his face was remarkably blemish free… and she could again see the similarities with his younger brother.

"Hello sweetheart," she murmured softly, reaching out and taking his hand for a moment. "I'm glad you're still here."

After a moment, she heard Joseph walked quietly up to stand next to her, and she leaned against his shoulder for a moment, feeling nauseous.

"I know this is really inconvenient," she began, still staring at her son, but her head was swimming, the pain getting worse. "Particularly as we only just got here, but I think I'm going to have to do what you suggested… I really don't feel very well…"

"Of course, darling… we'll come back later."

After informing the nurses they would be back later, they, with their guards, made their way back down to the car.

"I feel so bad… I should be sitting there with him," she said as the car drove back out of the hospital, the press still at the main entrance, but she saw a few cameras turn in their direction as the car drove past.

"You will be able to sit with him, but right now, you need to rest… I still can't believe you soldiered on with a headache!"

"A Queen never has a day off- once a Queen, always a Queen," she quipped gently, but she was very relieved to get to their suite- especially the bedroom- at the embassy.

"Now you can have a good, long sleep," he said sternly as she took off her shoes and stretched out on the bed, Joe drawing the curtains across the windows.

"I will," she smiled sleepily, her eyes already closed.

"I'll call Mia and BJ to tell them we got here," he said, turning to look at her, but she was already asleep.

0000

It was well after lunch when she finally woke up, feeling rather groggy, but the headache had gone and she was hungry. After lying there for a few minutes, waking up properly, she slowly got up and walked out to the living room, where Joseph was watching television.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked compassionately as she sat down beside him, and he muted the television.

"Still rather groggy, but the headache's gone… what time is it?"

"Almost four- you slept through lunch."

"I know, and I'm ravenous now… Should we have something to eat before going back to the hospital?"

"Honey, I don't think we should go back to the hospital until tomorrow morning… when you're feeling better," he added pointedly as she glared weakly at him. "You can argue all you want, but you've had a few stressful days, which had brought on that terrific headache you just had, and I think you should just rest tonight. I'm sure Pierre would agree with me- Mia and BJ did when I called them… So?"

"I see," Clarisse pretended to be annoyed but, in all honesty, she didn't think she was well enough to go see Pierre until tomorrow- Joseph was right. "Have you called the hospital lately?"

"Ten minutes ago and there's no change- he's critical, but stable, and they promised to call if anything changed. Now, what would you like for lunner?"

"Lunner?" she looked confused.

"It's a new word of mine- the combination of lunch and dinner… so?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled.

"Pizza."

"Pizza?" Now it was Joseph's turn to look confused. "You do realise that you'll have to eat it with your fingers?" he teased.

"Yes, I know that… I just feel like something simple… Do you think that the boys would go and pick one up?"

"Yes… and, even if they don't want to, I'll make them… no one denies my wife anything!" he growled but she knew that he didn't mean it- tough as he had been on them, he was also proud of them, and they respected and liked him in return. "I'll go and order them… But," he said sternly as he stood up and looked down at her, curled up on the couch. "While I'm gone, I don't want you to move a muscle!"

"Yes sir!" she saluted him with a smile, but didn't move- she was still too tired, and feeling drained- it had been a big day, seeing Pierre and the headache…

Once the pizzas (Hawaiian and meat lovers) arrived, she happily devoured two slices before she sat back, the remnants of her headache finally fading, and decided to broach the subject of the hospital again, even though she didn't feel like going.

"I feel… I heard Ben's comments if he had been his child… like I'm a terrible mother."

"You were never a terrible mother- you were devoted to those boys when you had the time (and you made the time), and Benjamin had no right to say what he said… honestly, I don't know what's going on with those two!"

"Maybe they're jealous and threatened by me," she said wisely.

"Oh no," Joe said- he had come to face several truths about Ben and Carrie in the past year- they may have been his brother's children, but he was really beginning not to like them- they had always been distant as children, and their relationship had cooled over the years…

They had visibly disapproved of his friendship with the married Queen of Genovia, and their disapproval had turned to dislike when they had gotten married. He would probably never know the real reason or the extent of their dislike, but he didn't care.

"They shouldn't be threatened by you- you are my wife, and surely they would want me to be happy… You even made the effort to try and get along with them, but they don't want it…they've made their choice, and that's it… you are my life, and I would like to see anyone try and separate us!"

"So would I!" Clarisse chuckled in reply.

000

After a simple dinner of the remains of the pizza and sandwiches, Joseph insisted that Clarisse go to bed.

"Why?" she complained. "I slept for almost five hours today, so maybe I don't need to go to bed early!"

"Nonsense, you do," Joe said, almost smiling- she was so stubborn at times, it was almost like arguing with a child. "Wait, I'll make you a deal- if you have a shower and go to bed, I'll give you a massage so that you can sleep easier."

She thought about it for a moment, and then beamed. "Deal!"

She was sound asleep when he finished his massage, but he still wasn't tired, so he decided to watch some television for a while but he wasn't concentrating on what he was watching- he was too worried. He finally gave up and went to bed, careful not to disturb a peacefully sleeping Clarisse, and he fell asleep almost immediately.

It was midnight when Joe's mobile rang, rousing them both from sleep. He quickly pick up, switching the light on beside him as he sat up, and Clarisse sat up as well, feeling apprehensive- a phone call in the middle of the night was never a good thing, she thought to herself as she listened to his side of the conversation.

"Yes… yes, I see… Right… We'll be right down."

He hung up, and sighed, wondering how much more she could take, and stalled for a moment, putting his phone back on the table, before turning to look at Clarisse, who was watching him closely, panic in her eyes.

"That was the hospital… Pierre's taken a turn of the worse, and they're going to be taking him in for emergency surgery… something about internal bleeding… but I said we'd be right down."

Clarisse sat there for a moment, still looking at him, before shaking her head slightly.

"Well, we'd better get down there, then," she said briskly, before climbing out of bed and beginning to dress. Joe got out of bed as well and dressed, but he was watching her closely.

"Clarisse… baby…" he began hesitantly before she interrupted him.

"Not NOW Joseph," she said sharply, her back to him as she, now fully dressed, walked towards the door, but again he wasn't offended. "Call for the car- I'll wait in the living room."

The trip back to the hospital was even quieter than the last but, thankfully, there were no press at the hospital, although the car went around the back as usual, and they hastily made their way up to the fourth floor.

While most of the area was silent, punctuated only by the beeping machines in each room, there was a flurry of activity in Pierre's room, nurses coming in and out as they prepared him for surgery. Joe and Clarisse stood awkwardly outside his room, watching the activity inside, before Dr Tanner came out and guided them back to the ICU waiting area.

"There is some internal bleeding that we need to fix, but we're more concerned about the growing pressure on his brain- he's at risk of brain damage if it continues, so we're going to drill a tiny hole in his skull to alleviate the pressure. We'll keep you posted."

They silently watched as several green clad wards men wheeled him out, followed by several nurses and Dr Tanner, through the waiting room and into the waiting elevator, doors closing behind the group.

There was a long silence as Clarisse continued to stand there, watching the elevator doors- she felt so helpless- before Joseph took her hand and led her over to a group of chairs near the television, and they sat down together.

"Clarisse?" he said gently- she hadn't spoken since they left the embassy, and she sighed heavily as she leaned against his shoulder for a moment.

"Fine… just worried… I'm sorry I snapped at you again- you shouldn't have to bear the brunt of my frustration."

"That's what husbands are for," he quipped gently, before spying a coffee machine near the elevators. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" She glanced the coffee machine, and shrugged.

"Yes… it's not tea, but it'll help keep us awake."

Tow hours later, it was after two in the morning (according to Joseph's watch), but there was still no news, which irritated Clarisse as she paced up and down the narrow waiting room, Joseph watching her.

"Sit down, sweetheart," he finally said, but she didn't stop for a minute.

"I can't… I need to know…"

"He's going to be alright," he said reassuringly, before he reached up and, tugging on her hand, forced her to sit back down next to him.

"You don't know that," she said stubbornly, but in a weak tone- Joseph was right, they had to think positively.

Finally, at half past three, Dr Tanner came into the room, but Pierre wasn't wheeled in behind him, and Joseph heard Clarisse gasp as she blindly reached for his hand.

"I'm sorry we took so long… we were very successful in stopping the bleeding, and the tiny hole (which is only temporary) has already alleviated some of the pressure. It still is a case of wait and see, but he's now more stable. He'll be in recovery until later this morning, so I recommend that you go home and rest."

000

It was still dark when they finally arrived back at the embassy, and Joe immediately headed towards the bedroom, but he was surprised when he turned and found that Clarisse hadn't followed.

"Clarisse?" he called as he turned on the bedroom light and, after no response, he was just about to investigate when she slowly walked in, sank onto the side of the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently as he sat down next to her, but she shuffled over, not wanting to be touched.

"When is this going to end?" she asked in a low, muffled voice, her head still in her hands. She had had enough- she had always been told not to feel sorry for herself, and to keep on going, which she had done, but at the moment, everything was threatening to overwhelm her. There had been so many happy times, especially when Mia had arrived and she had married Joseph, but, at the moment, all she could think about were the bad times.

"I'm sorry… what do you mean?" Joe was confused.

"I MEAN," she began quietly, lifting her head up, her eyes glittering- she was angry, but not at him. "Why can't I be left alone to be happy- I am so sick of problems that continue to happen…" her voice was getting louder and louder, and she stood up and began pacing.

"First, Rupert cheating on me during our entire marriage, Phillipe being killed, the various threats to the throne, and now this… why can I just be happy with you and Mia?!"

She was crying now, but still angry, as Joseph sat and watched her quietly. He wanted to soothe her, hold her and let her know that it was alright to be angry, but he knew that she had to vent, to let it out- she had been through so much in the past ten years, yet always been so calm and steady… Maybe Pierre's accident was the catalyst for her to let it all out, with him, and then move on.

"Why can't I… I don't think I can take any more of this… " Clarisse said agitatedly, continuing to pace. "I'm so angry that I could… scream… or throw something… or hit something hard!"

"Then do it," Joe said simply, standing up and facing her. "Hit me."

She stopped still for a moment, and looked at him, bewildered, her anger abating slightly.

"I can't do that to you… I'd feel even worse than I do now!"

"Then… throw something, anything," he encouraged. "There's no one here on the floor, and no one will hear anything… go on!"

After another moment of considering her suggestion, she picked up a shoe and randomly threw it, with surprising venom, out into the dark living room, where it hit the floor with a thud.

"Feel better?" he asked, smiling a little at the surprised expression on her face, as if she couldn't believe what she had done, before the angry, almost manic look reappeared in her eyes.

"Not yet…" before she became a whirlwind, throwing shoes, clothes and anything unbreakable into the living room, her face becoming less angry before… they heard a crash in the living room which, when Joe turned on the light, turned out to be a vase, the sight of which completely undoing Clarisse, causing her to run back into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed, no longer furious at fate, but a devastated mother. Joseph didn't hesitate to lie down beside her and wrap his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly- he hated seeing her like that.

When she finally stopped crying, she looked over at him, her face red, and smiled slightly.

"I guess you didn't think your wife would get like this, did you, when you married me, did you?"

"Not really- but it was probably very cathartic for you getting so angry like that… and I didn't mind- I thought you needed it," he said, leaning over and caressing her cheek for a moment, before kissing her.

"Now… it's almost 4:30… how about we get some sleep… it's just as well I made you go to bed early," he teased as they changed and climbed into bed. The lights were off, and they were just drifting off to sleep when Joe remembered something.

"You know," he murmured sleepily. "You really are the raging volcano," and she chuckled in response.

0000

It was well after ten when they woke up the next morning, but Clarisse was feeling much better, both physically and emotionally, as she lay there for a moment, completely contented. She sighed, remembering what had happened only hours before with Pierre, then her outburst- ten years of frustration, grief and anger… she could only imagine the faces of her parents and in laws at her outburst… Joseph, however, had been unfazed- in fact, he had encouraged her.

"Good morning, my raging volcano," she heard a voice from across the room, and she sat up to see Joseph carrying a tea tray into the room. "How are you feeling this morning, my dear?" he inquired, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Better… back to my normal self… I just feel embarrassed about my temper tantrum this morning… it was…"

"The headache and emotion… not apology is necessary, but I must remind you that you are happy now, and always will be, and if there are any more problems, I'm going to be there with you."

"I know… thank you," she whispered as he leant over and kissed her. "We'll have to go to the hospital this morning!"

There was still no change in Pierre's condition when they arrived, although the nurses were all optimistic he would wake in the next few hours. The press had now discovered where he was located, but the staff in the entrance weren't letting anyone in.

"I guess my imagination when wild last night," Clarisse admitted with a shy smile as they sat down in the hospital cafeteria.

"I know, your imagination tends to go a bit crazy at times," he teased, and she smiled at him, before he sobered up again. "… but it's understandable."

Clarisse fiddled with her plastic tea cup for a moment, and then looked at him.

"I was thinking about asking him if he wanted to come to Genovia for part of his recuperation… a lot of people may still not want him there, but he is, still, a Prince of Genovia… and, more importantly, my son."

"That's a very sweet idea, dear, and I think you should ask him, but I think you should also be prepared for the fact that he might not want to…"  
"I know that," Clarisse said calmly. "I just wanted him to know that the offer is there."

Joseph smiled proudly at her- their relationship was still mending, and there might be things that had been said that would never be forgotten, but Clarisse was still, first and foremost, his mother.

When they went back upstairs, there was a flurry of activity, similar to the night before, in Pierre's room, and the doctor looked pleased when he came out to see them.

"His signs have stabilised significantly in the last 6 hours, and the pressure in the brain has gone down, almost back to normal… I think I can say, Mr and Mrs Bonnell, that your son has a very good chance of waking up in the next half an hour or so!"

"That's great," Joe said as Clarisse sat down heavily in a chair, more than a little faint at the news- he had been close to death last night, but now… there was hope.

Just then, a nurse emerged from the room.

"Doctor, he's coming around."

"Come on in," Dr Tanner invited and both of them followed him to the doorway. Joe was about to stop short, but Clarisse only looked over at him with a smile, and he knew that she wanted him with her.

There was a few people milling around the room as Clarisse and Joe huddled in a corner, but when there was a slight gap in the group, they could both see that his eyes were open, and he was looking around.

One of the nurses turned and waved Clarisse forward and, this time, Joseph stayed behind as she slowly walked towards the bed. When she was standing right next to him, he looked at her, and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Mama," he whispered, his voice still hoarse from the tube that had been down his throat, and she smiled in reply as she handled his hand for a moment. After a moment of smiling at her, he closed his eyes again. She stepped back to Joseph, and they walked back out to the waiting room, and the doctor joined them a moment later.

"He's gone back to sleep now, and he should be more alert tomorrow, so I would recommend that you go home for now, and we'll contact you if he comes around again."

They silently went back to the car, and they were on the way back to the embassy when Clarisse turned to smile happily at Joseph.

"He's going to be alright!"

"I told you," he teased, but he was more than a little relieved that Pierre was right- maybe her outburst the previous night was the turning point… hopefully no more bad luck would befall Clarisse for a while!


	14. Pierre's Confession

_Author's Note: The next chapter should be more cheerful… LOL... But this was fun as well..._

_Thank you to all my very loyal readers out there- tabby-fanny, Kristi-Julie, Captain Weirdo, Clarisse Renaldi, addlogcon, Poppinswannabe, VictoriaGrant- and everyone else who reads this… you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't not belong to me at all!_

After watching Pierre sleep for another half an hour, Clarisse and Joe decided to take the doctor's advice and headed back to the embassy.

"You should ring Mia and BJ to give them the latest news," she said as she sank down on the couch, relieved by the morning's events, but also exhausted.

"Did you want to speak to Mia?" he asked as he switched on his phone, and she shook her head. "I know that you may not feel like it, but I think it would make you feel better to speak to her- and her too, as she's been very worried about you."

Clarisse nodded, then smiled- he was right, she would feel better after speaking to Mia- after all, she was family. "Alright, I will."

After Joe briefly spoke to Mia, noting that she sounded a little down, he handed the phone to Clarisse.

"Grandma? How are you?" Mia sounded a little anxious, and Clarisse smiled, suddenly feeling a little better just at the sound of Mia's voice, and the obvious concern in it.

"Hello, darling… I'm fine… and you?"

Joseph watched her face soften as she talked to her granddaughter- when it came to her feelings, he was usually right. He had always enjoyed seeing the bond between them- very much like her bond with Phillipe- and he again wondered how different her life would have been how different she would have been, if she had had a daughter. It would have been very hard to live in an almost male dominated palace- she adored her boys, but a daughter was different to a son, and he suspected that she would have loved a daughter of her own, which was why she was so fond of Annie, Julie and Charlotte (feelings that were mutual). Maybe he would ask her…

They chatted for almost ten minutes, Joe discreetly disappearing into the bedroom, before he heard her say goodbye, and then come into the room with the phone.

"Why did you disappear in here?" she asked playfully, handing him the phone, and sat down next to him. "You know that there are no secrets between Mia and I that you don't usually find out about?" she teased, and he laughed, pleased that she definitely looked better after talking to Mia.

"True," he grinned. "But I just thought that you and your granddaughter needed and deserved some privacy."

"We didn't need any privacy- we just chatted about a few things, and Mia said to take as long as we want here, everything's fine there… although… I might have imagined it, but she sounded rather troubled on the phone…" she bit her lip thoughtfully, looking concerned.

"You weren't imagining it, I thought that as well," he added, before stopping for a moment, debating something, and then decided to ask her.

"Can I ask you something?" he sounded hesitant and bashful, and she looked at him, surprised at his hesitation.

"Of course, darling… you can ask me anything," she said gently, looking at him sweetly as he again paused for a moment.

"I was wondering… I know you adored the boys, but… did you ever want a daughter?"

She looked even more surprised for a moment, before looking away, thinking about something she hadn't thought about in a long, long time, and had long since accepted.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," he said hastily, suddenly aware that it might be painful subject for her, before she turned her gaze back to him, a faraway look in her eyes.

"No, no, it's alright… it's just that I hadn't thought about the subject in a long time," she sighed. "Yes, I would have loved a daughter…"

"In your image, she would have been beautiful," Joe interjected with a tender look, and Clarisse blushed. "Big blue eyes, gorgeous strawberry blonde hair, captivating smile, kind, loving nature… wait, I'm describing you… but she could have had all of that."

"Perhaps… anyway, don't get me wrong, I do love my boys, more than anything, but having a daughter… it would have been so different… all the dresses, makeup and jewels…"

"That's why you were enjoying setting up Mia's suite?" he teased, and she laughed- she had to admit, she had enjoyed seeing all the clothes Mia had requested, and selecting the jewels for her…

"Most women love clothes and jewels, Joseph," she gave him an amused look, and he laughed.

"Is that a hint?"

"Maybe… but, anyway, a daughter… it was isolating being the only female in the palace for a long time…" she looked sad for a moment. "It was hard when Rupert said he didn't want anymore after Phillipe… but that was understandable, considering it took me almost three years to convince him to having a second child… so three was out.

But, life goes on, and I accepted it… I guess that's why I'm so fond of Julie, Annie and Charlotte… and especially Mia," she trailed off, feeling again the pain of never having a daughter.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry," he said quietly, and she turned to smile at him, resting her cheek on his shoulder for a moment.

"You don't need to apologise- you didn't pry, Joseph, and I'm glad I told you… I'm just imagining you as a father, to a daughter…"

"After I met you, the only daughter I wanted was a girl that looked exactly like her mother… you. Besides, with your two, BJ's four and Mia, I sort of experienced fatherhood."

"You did- Phillipe considered you his father (more so than his actual own), and Mia sees you as a grandfather, so yes, you have been a father…" she said softly, stroking his cheek for a moment.

"But a son, in your image… that would have been wonderful…" she smile dreamily, then shook her head. "We may never have had children of our own together, but we have each other and Mia…"

"And your nutty friends," Joe interrupted with a smile, and she chuckled.

"And BJ and his family… that's enough for me," she concluded, standing up.

"Now, speaking of my brother in law…" she paused, giggling at the title- she had never had had the opportunity to use it before. "As for BJ," she began again. "You can call him- send my love to everyone there… I saw a television show I wanted to see, so I'll give you some PRIVACY," she gave him a sly smile over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

BJ was relieved at the news, and there was a silence on the other end as Joe could hear him telling the news to Lynn, before returning to Joe.

"How's Clarisse?" and Joe had to smile, touched at their concern for her.

"She's understandably relieved, but we're both very tired."

There was another pause on BJ's end before he spoke again.

"Do you still have that gift voucher we gave you as a wedding gift?"

"Somewhere… why?" he asked slowly as it began to dawn on him what BJ's suggestion might be. "I don't think I brought it with me."

"No matter, I'm going to change it anyway- maybe to seven nights… anyway, my idea is that after this crisis is over, instead of heading back to Genovia, maybe you could use this voucher to check in for a few days, just so Clarisse can relax and recover… you both deserve it."

"Hmm… that sounds like a good idea," Joe said, non committal, and BJ laughed on the other end.

"Good idea?" he repeated. "Good idea- it's a brilliant idea, little brother, and you know it! Anyway, I'll organise this voucher and send it over to the embassy- in your name."

"Great… the boys will keep it safe for me, and I'll surprise her with it when the time's right."

"Always the ladies man, aren't you, Joe... Although, we both know there was only one lady on your mind- the others had no chance!" BJ laughed. "Your wife is one lucky lady!"

"I'm the lucky one," Joe contradicted him.

"How was BJ?" Clarisse asked when he rejoined her on the couch.

"Fine… very concerned about you… I think you're the only one that he's been really solicitous about almost immediately… it's like he's on his best behaviour."

"But I want him to be himself around me!" Clarisse was horrified- she liked BJ and she didn't want him to act any differently around her- she had enough of it when she was Queen.

"No darling, he is himself around you- it's just that he's very protective of you, and is slightly awed around you as well- although he would rather die than admit it."

"So were you, in the beginning," she smiled sly up at him, before turning serious for a moment. "I just don't want your family to act any differently around me. I may have been Queen of Genovia, but now I'm Clarisse, your wife."

"They're not acting any differently around you, sweetheart- you've seen the best and the worst of the Bonnell family… and you, as a new addition, are part of the best…" he cuddled her close. "We won't mention the worst though…"

"Like you," she said cheekily, and he mock glared at her.

"Why you…" he began playfully as she stood up and raced into the bedroom, Joseph hot on her heels. "Just for that…" he continued as she turned to smile innocently at him, before he grabbed her and kissed her.

"You know," she began in a sultry voice as she sat down on the bed and reclined back on her elbows. "I'm not feeling quite so tired anymore…"

"Oh really?" he pretended to sound bored, but his eyes twinkled with mischief as she smiled knowingly at him as she reclined even further, and he laughed as he sat down on the bed next to her…

00000

When they arrived back at the hospital early the next morning, they found Pierre had been transferred out of ICU into a private room of his own, and that he was much more alert and less groggy, his head and shoulders raised slightly as he smiled at them.

"Good morning Mama, good morning Joseph," he said as Clarisse leaned over and kissed him on the forehead- to his surprise. While she had been Queen, she had rarely shown affection in public, but obviously her marriage to Joseph had changed all that… and he was pleased, and also a little surprised.

She smiled fondly at the expression of surprise on his face. "What's that look for?"

"It's just that you've never been that open about showing your affection for anyone in public… or anywhere, really," he said simply as she kept smiling, but his words had stung a little. It sounded as if he had blamed her for now showing him any affection, but she had wanted to, so much, but she a) hadn't been encouraged to do so; b) he hadn't invited it after the age of 8; and c) it was partly because her feelings, and ways of expressing them, had been partly frozen by her marriage to Rupert. But Pierre wasn't to know this, so she tried to forget the sting.

"This is the new me," she said with a smile as she sat down in the chair Joseph had offered her, before sitting down next to her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Nothing from the waist down," he said bluntly as Clarisse silently reached for Joseph's hand. "But, otherwise, a bit sore in the chest- I think I might have cracked a rib or two as well."

"Have you seen the doctor this morning?"

"Yes, he came in before breakfast, told me what had happened, and said that he was optimistic about me gaining feeling back in my legs in the next few days."

"That's very good news," Clarisse said sincerely. "What really matters is that you're still alive… and we won't be leaving until you're on the mend."

"Thank you… I appreciate you being here," he said, looking a little vulnerable. "Still, I've also considered the possibilities of being in a wheelchair, and I think I'll be alright, although the doctor told me not to think about that."

"He's right."

Joseph stood up after a moment, knowing that Clarisse might not want it, but he wanted them to have some time alone.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need my first cup of coffee for the day," he said, squeezing her shoulder encouragingly as he smiled at them, and then quietly left the room.

"Joseph's a good man… I never really appreciated it until now," Pierre said, looking at the door he had just exited through for a moment.

"He is- he's a wonderful man," Clarisse said proudly.

There was a small, slightly awkward pause between them, before Pierre sighed and turned his head to look at her, looking troubled.

"There's something I need to tell you… I probably should have told you at the wedding, but it was your day, and you were so happy… I also didn't know whether I should tell you or not…"

"You can tell me anything, Pierre, you know that," Clarisse said calmly, resting her hand on his arm for a moment. "What is it?"

"Well… this might be hard for you to hear… I had a talk with Father the day after we had that big fight…"

Clarisse stiffened, suddenly wary, but also very interested…

*********************

_Pierre strode into his father's bedroom mid-morning the day after he had arrived and the morning after his massive fight with Phillipe and his mother. He had no regrets for what he had said, but he needed to talk to someone who would understand how he felt. Luckily, his father was awake when he came in, looking a little better, but Pierre wasn't fooled- it was only a matter of time- and he smiled slightly as Pierre sat down in the chair next to the bed._

"_Good morning Pierre… what are you doing here? I though you were busy in your parish in Italy?" he said in a soft but still firm voice- even though he was dying, he could still sound like a King, and command everyone's respect._

"_Good morning, Father," Pierre said smoothly, still a little intimidated around his father- he was the man he had idolised when he was growing up, and he still admired him now, despite their estrangement. "I just happened to be in the area, so I thought I would call in." It was a fib, but he wasn't going to tell him the truth- that he had been summoned there._

"_I see," Rupert said, but the small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth told Pierre that he knew that he was lying. "You just missed your mother," he continued, sitting up as he fluffed a pillow up and leaning back on it._

"_Hmm," Pierre said, not really wanting to think about her, and Rupert gave him a strange look._

"_Anyway, I heard that there was some excitement last night," he said casually._

"_Oh yes- Phillipe and I had a few words," Pierre said breezily, although he had been wondering how he could bring it into the conversation- he was confident that Rupert would be on his side after he told him the story. "What did she say about it… or tell you?"_

_  
"Your mother didn't say anything about it," Rupert said in a slightly sharper voice. "I found out about it from another reliable source… and I wanted to discuss it with you. What happened?"_

_He listened as Pierre, slightly surprised at Rupert's sharp tone, recalled the story, and he sighed at the end._

"_I was right to behave like that, wasn't I?" Pierre looked at him expectantly, 100% sure that Rupert would approve… however…_

"_No, not really, son… What really irritated me, however, was disrespectful way you spoke to your mother…" he sighed, and sipped some water. _

_"I know it's very late in the day to say this, but I don't ever want to hear that you've spoken to her like that- ever again… she is __**your**__ mother," he looked at him sternly, and Pierre was even more astonished. He had always thought that his father was, and always had been, indifferent to his wife- but now, he looked regretful._

"_It's now, towards the end of my life, that I've looked back on my life and I do have regrets… and most of them involve Clarisse… I was never a particularly good husband to her, and I never supported her when it came to you… you really have been awful to her over the years, both consciously and unconsciously, and she's never deserved it… You and I are more alike than I realised."_

_  
"But she was always so much closer to Phillipe!" he protested, not liking the fact that his father was seemingly sympathetic to Clarisse. It wasn't that he didn't love his mother- he did- but he loved his father more, wanted his approval more… and he had always, in a little way, thought that Clarisse wasn't good enough for Rupert…_

"_Yes she is, but they're very much alike… and I suspect that she wanted to be close you too, but you never let her in… again, neither did I."_

__

"I always thought you didn't like her."

"I did like her- I'm very fond of her, but we've always been so different… she was a beautiful, kind, slightly shy girl when we got married, but I didn't treat her right."

"You were busy," Pierre said defensively- this conversation wasn't going the way he had expected.

"_Busy with work and women… I should have spent more time with her."_

_  
"Yes, you could have," Pierre agreed, now annoyed at his father. "Maybe, then, Joseph wouldn't have tried to move in!"_

_As soon as he had said it, he knew he had gone too far, judging by the look Rupert gave him, but Rupert just didn't have the energy to tell him off… in fact, when he looked at his father, he didn't seem particularly surprised._

"_You're not surprised about him and Mother?" Pierre asked, shocked. "Why didn't you have him fired?"_

_  
"I tried to, once," he said with a weak smile. "But Clarisse wouldn't let me- in fact, she told me off about it- it was her decision, she said, if she ever fired him… But I couldn't have done it, even if I could have… he was the best guard in the service, and was very important to her."_

"_But…"_

__

"No buts… I know what you said to him last night, and you owe him an apology…"

"But doesn't it make you mad that…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"_I really have no right to be angry," Rupert paused to cough, and then sip some water- this was the longest he had spoken in a while, but he still had things to say. "Besides, she always took her marriage vows seriously, unlike me… but he loves her like I never did."_

__

"But she's your wife, and he's only a bodyguard, a completely different class to us…"

Pierre was aware that he was beginning to sound irrational, but he was angry at everyone, even his father, but especially himself… he was supposed to a priest, but he was acting like a child.

"_Pierre, I'm surprised at you- you never liked the so-called class system when you were younger but now… you've changed your tune… He may be, as you say, 'only' a bodyguard, but he cares about her very much, and is very much in love with her, and she's in love with him too… I want her to be happy- it's the least I can do after all she's had to put up with over the years," Rupert said in a wistful tone._

"_So you're saying that you __APPROVE__ of this secret affair?"_

__

"Pierre," Rupert said angrily, finally losing patience as he sat up and glared at him with the last of his energy. "I'm not going to keep repeating myself or justify my decision to you.

_**YES**__, I approve of their relationship they've been far more discreet than I (oh, and I don't think it's an affair); __**YES**__, I want her to be happy, and if it's with Joseph, than so be it; and __**YES**__, I'm actually pleased that it's Joseph- he knows her better than anyone. I would have thought that you, as her son, would want her to be happy!"_

_  
"I… I… I can't," Pierre stuttered, stunned at Rupert's speech._

"_Well then, " Rupert sat back on his pillows with a tired look. "You will have to keep your mouth shut, although she probably knows your feelings on the matter… definitely so after last night… and she's probably very hurt… _

_All I can say is that you're going to have to accept Joseph as a permanent part of your mother's life from now on… I suspect that, once the period of mourning is over and Phillipe is on the throne, they will get married."_

_  
There was a long pause as Pierre, still angry, confused and guilty, stared at his feet, before there was a discreet knock on the door, and in stepped the King's personal assistant._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but there are some issues that Her Majesty has asked for your opinion on…"_

__

"It's alright, I have to go anyway," Pierre said lightly, standing up and pressing his father's hand warmly. "I'll be back to see you later, Father."

Rupert smiled, but there was a serious look on his face as he kept a firm grip on Pierre's hand and murmured:

"Remember what I told you."

_Pierre smiled pleasantly to the assistant as he passed him the middled of the room, but he was occupied with what Rupert had said to him, and suddenly one thought came to mind: __**'I will **__**never**__** accept that man as my step father or my mother's husband!'**_

********************

There was a long, shocked silence after he finished his story, such a long silence that Pierre, had been looking out the window, turned to look at Clarisse, who was reeling. She was looking away from him, aware that he was looking at her, but there were a number of emotions flitting across her face- anger, guilt, pain, relief, hurt and betrayal- while feeling all of those things and more.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard- her first husband, who had cheated on her, defending, justifying and ultimately approving of her relationship with Joseph, to their son, who simply didn't approve and didn't understand why.

She didn't how or what she was feeling, or at who- she should be furious and hurt and Pierre for keeping this from her (and what he had said about her), or at Rupert for never telling her himself, or spilling the secrets of their marriage… all the years she had felt guilty for loving Joseph, and he had known… It was so confusing- she was crushed, betrayed and devastated, but she knew she needed to think about it, and to talk to her husband- after all, it involved him as well.

"I'm sorry," she heard a voice say from in front of her, and she turned, with great difficulty, to look at him again, smiling, but she was also choking up as she remembered something else…

After the funeral, 2 weeks after the massive fight, Pierre had packed his belongings and had called into her study to say goodbye, clearly still furious at her and Joseph, as was obvious by his brief words: "I'll be back for Phillipe's coronation", and also by the angry look he had thrown at Joseph as they had passed each other in the study… only now, she realised, there had been hatred in his eyes as well.

"Thank you for telling me that, I appreciate it," she said simply, but unable to say anymore.

Just then, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly, before she looked up to see Joseph standing there.

"Hello… I didn't mean to scare you… How's everything going?" he asked jovially, although he had already sensed the tension and awkwardness in the room (hopefully it hadn't been present since he had left), as well as seeing that Clarisse was trembling slightly.

After another pause, Clarisse smiled as she stood up.

"Everything's fine… I've just realised that I need a cup of tea- it's now my break time," she joked in a fake jovial tone, not looking at Pierre, but Joe could tell that she was upset. "I'll be back in 15 minutes or so," she continued as she headed towards the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he followed her to the doorway, but she turned and shook her head.

"I'll be alright- Grant will come with me… stay here and keep Pierre company," she smiled at him, but he didn't see the smile- he saw an expression he had only seen a few times during his time as her bodyguard- a confused, troubled, almost crushed look, as if she didn't know how to feel… something was going on.

After seeing her step into the elevator with Grant, her face still troubled, Joe quietly stepped back into Pierre's room.

"So, Joseph," Pierre began a little nervously as Joe sank down into the seat recently vacated by Clarisse. "Would you prefer me to call you Joseph… or Joe, like everyone else?"

"Well… your mother calls me Joseph- she says she prefers that- but no one else does."

He didn't tell him that he actually preferred only Clarisse calling him by his full name, like his mother used to do.

"Alright…. Well, I'll call you Joe too."

There was a slight pause as the two men looked at each other- Pierre slightly nervous, Joe relaxed- both of them still remembered Pierre's behaviour years ago. Joe really wanted to get along with him, but he was also cautious, particularly as Clarisse was involved… she had been so hurt by him in the past that he wanted to protect her. Joe decided to break the silence when it grew too uncomfortable.

"So… how are you?" before he realised that the question had already been asked.

"Better- I can't remember much of the accident…"

"Which is probably very fortunate for you."

"I am a little concerned about whether I'll be able to walk again, but I'm sure most things will be manageable…" he trailed off, and Joe wondered whether that was why Clarisse was so upset.

"Where did Mother go, by the way?"

"For a cup of tea in the hospital cafeteria… but one of our security boys have gone with her…" before he decided to ask him what he had been pondering since he had come back into the room. "What did you and your mother talk about while I was out?"

To his surprise, Pierre looked away, looking troubled.

"You'll have to ask Mother about that, but she'll probably tell you anyway," and, for a moment, he sounded slightly jealous as Joe's eyes narrowed thoughtfully… he knew it, something had happened between them… obviously, something not very good, as Clarisse had looked so upset, and even Pierre was strangely sober, although he had always been like that… Still, he wouldn't learn anything from Pierre, so he decided to change the subject, to something less sensitive.

He was still thinking about what they could talk about, when Pierre changed it for himself.

"How's Mia?"

"Mia…oh, she's great…" before Joseph began talking about her- it was clear that Pierre was fascinated by his niece.

"I'm glad she's settled onto the throne so well… she seemed like an intelligent and confident girl when I met her… and she's quite a lot like Phillipe, isn't she?"

"She is a lot like him, and a lot like her grandmother as well," Joe chuckled proudly. "Yes, I thought so too… We're all very proud of her- especially Clarisse," Joe said quietly, and Pierre smiled.

"As well she should be… she's a very fine girl."

It was almost 45 minutes later when Clarisse finally came back, Joseph wondering where she was, and just about to go searching for her.

"There was a long line at the cafeteria," she explained as she slipped into the chair next to him. "It must always be busy down there… now," she said, resting her hand on Joseph's. "What did you two talk about while I was away?"

Joe watched her carefully- she seemed to be herself again, smiling and chatting to Pierre, but he could sense that something was wrong, and that she was still upset…

He looked from one to the other, as they chatted, and again wondered… what had happened between them?


	15. Different Ways of Healing

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while, but I've been a little busy… these chapters have been fun to do…still more to come!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- Clarisse Renaldi, Kristi- Julie, tabby-fanny, Captain Weirdo, addlogcon, Poppinswannabe, VictoriaGrant… you all rock, as well as anyone else who reads this!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me at all._

For the rest of the morning, Joe kept a close watch on the pair of them, but they were reasonably good actors, pretending that there was nothing wrong. Joseph, however, wasn't fooled, especially with Clarisse- he knew her well enough to when she was troubled.

After lunch, Dr Tanner came in- Pierre was due to have some more tests, and meet with his physiotherapist.

"You are quite welcome to stay here until he returns, but we're not quite sure when he'll be back," Dr Tanner offered with a smile.

"That's fine," Clarisse spoke up calmly, startling everyone in the room- she had been quiet up until then. "We'll be by again later."

Once Pierre disappeared, however, she withdrew back into her shell again, and was very quiet all the way back to the embassy, although she fiddled absentmindedly with her wedding and engagement rings.

In fact, she was relatively silent for most of the afternoon, despite a few vague smiles at the television and Joe, who had been observing her, was concerned- she didn't look as troubled as before, but he could tell she was still upset… Again, he wondered what had happened, so he decided to ask her- as she had joked before, she couldn't keep any secrets from him.

Clarisse, meanwhile, had been in a daze for most of the day, although she had hidden it fairly well. It had been a bad day, and she was still replaying it in her mind.

After she, with Grant, had stepped into the elevator, aware that Joseph's eyes were on her until the doors closed, separating them, she had continued to try and make sense of Pierre's story. The cafeteria, as she had later explained to Joseph, HAD been busy, and she and Grant had waited in line for over ten minutes for her cup of tea. Thankfully no one had recognised her, and Grant had found a table in a corner where she, unnoticed, sat for nearly 45 minutes as her tea went cold, staring out the window and trying to think… but she couldn't- she really need to talk to her husband.

"Madam," Grant broke into her thoughts as she stared into her tea cup, causing her to start. "I think it's about time we go back- Joe will be wondering where you are."

"Oh, of course," she said calmly, leaving her almost full tea cup on the table, determined to act normally around the others again.

It was only now, in the privacy of their suite, that she knew she couldn't keep the façade up, or that her husband would let her- he knew her so well, and he deserved to know… but how could she tell him?

The ambassador's staff were just setting up dinner for them when Joe, who had been waiting patiently for her to come him, decided to take matters into his own hands- she hadn't been this reluctant to talk since the early years of their relationship. Unaware of what he was thinking, Clarisse began to stand when she saw the servants disappear, but she hadn't noticed that Joseph had waved them away, leaving them alone. To her surprise, just as she was about to move, she felt him take her hand, and firmly tug on it so that she was forced to sit down again. She looked over at him, confused.

"What?," she asked as he slid over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, before nuzzling her neck. "What?" she repeated in a softer tone, almost dissolving into his arms- despite their often heated arguments, she knew he would never deliberately hurt her, and would always protect her.

"Hey you," he murmured into her ear as she relaxed slight, happy for once all day. "You've been so quiet today… what's wrong?"

She stiffened slightly at his question, and pulled away, looking at the television again.

"It's nothing," she said casually, trying to brush it aside. "You just happen to be married to a roller coaster, that's all," she said flippantly, but he saw through the fib immediately.

"No I'm not," he said firmly, taking one of her hands and squeezing it tightly. "I am married to a reliable, steady, kind, loving and generous woman who, at the moment, is under stress- and is keeping something from her handsome and all of the aforementioned husband…"

She smiled slightly at that, causing him to relax a little. "So… did you and Pierre have an argument?"

"It's nothing," she repeated, shaking her head quickly as her eyes filled with tears. "Really- nothing… let's just leave it alone."

"It's not nothing," Joe persisted, guiding her face around so that she was looking at him. "Please, sweetheart, don't shut me out- you need me… what happened between the two of you?"

She sighed, wishing she hadn't have to say anything, but he was right- she needed him. It was going to be painful… but…

"Alright," she began reluctantly. When she got to the part where Rupert told him off for being disrespectful to Clarisse, he raised and eyebrow.

"He really said that?" Like Pierre, he had always thought Rupert ignored Clarisse's feelings. "I wonder what made him change his mind?"

"I don't know… maybe he finally regretted his behaviour," she said, a little touched at Rupert's regret- he had cared about her, but still… why didn't he tell her himself- a sentiment Joe raised a moment later.

"Why could he never have told you that before?"

"I don't know… maybe he thought I wouldn't have believed him…"

"For which he was right- he fed you a lot of lies over the years!" he protested heatedly.

"Anyway," she continued, now feeling a little better that Joseph was on her side (as if she could ever doubt it), and he listened with anger and disgust, looking furious when she mentioned Pierre's low opinion of her.

"Are you _kidding _me?" he exclaimed, insulted that his beloved Clarisse had been degraded by her own son. "He actually _told _you that he had once thought you…" he couldn't finish the sentence, he was so angry. For a moment, he really wanted to go back to the hospital and confront Pierre, saying 'You really thought your father was 'better' than your mother? Wrong- your mother was (and is) classes above him- even if he was King!"

But then he was aware that Clarisse was watching him, and he tried to rearrange his face into a neutral expression, although they both knew that he was on Clarisse's side. Clarisse smiled at the angry look on his face (although he tried to hide it)- she really did love him when he was like that.

"So," he said, trying to sound casual. "What happened then?"

It was worse than he had thought, he said to himself- not only had her son a) kept this from her, and b) though her 'lower' than his father, but her first husband had disregarded her feelings for so long, then changed his mind, but never told her… no wonder she felt so betrayed. Everyone (except him) had kept secrets from her- it was amazing that she had trusted again… although, Joe thought to himself, it had taken her a long time to trust even him…

He listened in silence as Clarisse told him the rest of the story, unable to believe Pierre's viciousness towards his mother (and blind admiration of Rupert) and Rupert's change of heart… he had to grudgingly respect him for that… he had, in a funny, end of life way, realised he had been very wrong in his treatment of Clarisse, and tried to make up for it.

Joseph himself, like Clarisse that morning, was reeling at Pierre's confession- he was angry and disappointed in him, particularly on Clarisse's behalf, although he certainly didn't appreciate the 'moving in on' term- as if, he though indignantly, he would try and worm his way in… he had cared about Clarisse as a person, not as Queen… he burned angrily for a moment…

He was still pondering how he felt before he realised, looking at Clarisse's face that she had left something out.

"That's not all, is it?" he suddenly asked, and she gave a start- she had been hoping to avoid it, but Joseph was just too smart.

"It's just nonsense," she said hastily- she didn't want to tell him, and for him to be hurt.

"Clarisse," he said slowly, giving her a look she could never ignore or disobey. "Clarisse… tell me."

"Well… when he left after the funeral, he admitted… 'I don't want that man as my stepfather, or as my mother's husband."

Now that she had spoken about it, she realised that her overriding emotion was not guilt or anguish, but anger… she was angry…actually, she was more than that- she was enraged that her son had, through his words and clear disapproval, not only insulted herself, but Joseph as well.

It sickened her to think that the 'feud' had been maintained over the past six years by his hatred of Joseph, Pierre's snobbish values, and the fact he downright disapproved of their relationship… how dare he judge them, she fumed… at least, as Rupert had argued in their defence, they had been discreet… which was more than she could say for Rupert and his 'flings'… she again wondered how he could approve of them, yet fail to tell her.

"I see," she heard him say, and she, immersed in her own thoughts, had almost forgotten that he was there. She looked over at him- his face was stony, but one look in his eyes told her that he was hurt.

"I always suspected that Pierre wasn't as fond of me as Phillipe was, but…" he trailed off, remembering how, when he was a little boy, he had followed him around, asking questions, often annoying Joseph to distraction. "I guess he was trying to protect you."

"But he wasn't," Clarisse said vehemently, incensed now that he had hurt her usually easygoing husband. Like he had done to her, she gently guided his face around so that he was looking at her. "Darling, we both know that Pierre was rather cruel and selfish when he was young, and it infuriates me that he even though like that… Joseph, I love YOU, and that's not going to change…"

She paused for a moment, and then decided to say what she felt at that moment.

"If it comes down to a choice, it will be easy- I won't give you up, and Pierre will either have accept it, or he can stay away from Genovia forever!"

She sounded so angry, yet so resolute, that he was rather proud of her, but, despite his own feelings, he was in a dilemma- he was, deep down, very angry at him for his comments, and the way he had allowed Clarisse to suffer a great deal of guilt from the lack of contact… but, his more reasonable side argued, like Clarisse had tried to Ben and Carrie, he couldn't let the breech become permanent… She was angry now, but she would calm down eventually, and he couldn't let her lose her other son.

"You agree with me, don't you?" she appealed to him, and he sighed inaudibly- she wanted to do what he thought, and he knew what he had to do. "All these years, I was blaming myself for our cool relationship and feeling guilty about loving you… now this…"

"Well," Joe began cautiously. "As always, I'm on your side, and yes, I am mad about what he said- especially insulting you- and deliberately keeping that conversation to himself for so long… it was selfish, I'll grant you that."

"But…"

"But, you have to admit that that time was difficult for all of you. He was angry, grieving and jealous- the man he idolised was dying, you and Pierre was so close, and he felt left out.. I know you tried to include him," he said quickly as she tried to protest. "But he may not have seen it that way… And…" he suddenly remembered the explosion in the study. "When he saw you and me standing so close together, he may have felt betrayed- you seemed to have moved on- and this was his revenge…"

"I never did cheat on his father," she said heatedly. "I was always faithful… not that it mattered."

"We both know that, darling, and I'm sure that Pierre knows that now. Yes, it was childish of him to act like that, but I think he's now trying to make it up to you."

Clarisse frowned- he was making a great deal of sense, but it still offended her that he had been hurt.

"But doesn't it bother you that he was so insulting to you?"

"It does bother me," he said honestly. "But I'm more concerned about a permanent breech between you and him. You tried to do the same with Ben and Carrie, so I'm going to try with you."

"Phillipe never hurt me this badly…"

"That's not true, Clarisse, and we both know it- we're not perfect, Pierre's not perfect, and Phillipe wasn't perfect either… do you want my honest opinion?"

She nodded, knowing that he would always tell her the truth.

"Alright, he may have hurt you…"

"Us," she interrupted, looking fierce again.

"Alright, he may have hurt both of us over the years, and now again with his confession, but I think… I think he really is sorry for what's been done, and he wants to make it up to you. You cannot ignore that, or the fact that you're his mother- I know that motherhood was always your top priority whenever possible, and I know you wouldn't forgive yourself if something happened, and you lost contact with your son. I'm not saying that everything that happened will be forgotten, but he did tell you, which, now that I think about it, was very brave of him to bring it up now… All I can really say is… Let go, the past is the past."

She sighed and looked away for a moment- as per usual, despite his own feelings, Joseph had come up with a very sensible advice, knowing her as well as he did.

"You're right, as usual…"

"It's a gift I have," he shrugged modestly.

"I'm glad I told you…" before she glanced at the table, and then back again with a smile. "Can we eat now?"

00000

The next morning, Clarisse was feeling a little nervous about facing Pierre again, and she admitted as much to Joseph on their way to the hospital. "I know it's silly, but…"

"It's not silly, darling, and I'm sure Pierre is feeling the same way- but now there's hope for your relationship."

There was a slightly awkward silence between the three of them (Pierre knew she would have hold him everything), before Pierre began to speak, hesitantly.

"About yesterday…" and both Joe and Clarisse stiffened slightly, the tension rising in the room.

"Oh?" Clarisse said finally, lightly.

"I just wanted to say… again, Mother and Joe, I'm really very sorry for how I behaved, and what I said to you…"

"Pierre," Clarisse began, suddenly realising that she didn't need to hear an apology, before he held up a hand.

"I need to do this, please… I've been thinking about it for a long time… Anyway, neither of you deserved what I said- I was just so angry, hurt and jealous at everyone at the time, and you were the closest people I could lash out at… and to disapprove of your relationship was very judgemental and wrong, particularly when you were so discreet…

Joe, I'm glad that you're my stepfather, technically, and I'm really, really glad that you're my mother's husband… all I can say is that I am really sorry about everything, and I hope you can forgive me, in time," he finished quietly.

There was another long silence before Clarisse smiled warmly, diffusing some of the tension in the room, and placed her hand reassuringly on top of his.

"Thank you for your apology, we both appreciate it… you were always like your father, and closer to him, but don't forget that you're my son too, and I'll always love you."

Joe grinned from mother to son, relieved that there was a definite thawing in their relationship- finally, things were beginning to turn around.

000

After than, there was less tension in the room and Pierre continued to improve steadily- he finally felt some sensation in his legs and the doctors were confident that he would walk again.

"You're always welcome to come to Genovia for your rehabilitation," she offered one day, almost stuttering the words out, and Pierre smiled, appreciating the effort.

"Thank you, Mama, that really is a lovely gesture, but the doctor has made arrangements for me to go back to Italy for rehabilitation… I'm actually leaving the day after tomorrow, but when I've recovered… maybe I could come and visit," he said, a little shyly, and Clarisse smiled broadly.

"Of course- all of us would love to see you again."

"We would, indeed," Joe affirmed when Pierre looked over at him for confirmation. He was still rather annoyed at him, but he would get over it.

Two days later, Pierre was transferred from the hospital in London onto a plane, headed for Italy. Clarisse and Joe were at the hospital, watching as he was loaded onto the airport bound ambulance.

After they saw the ambulance off, they were also heading to an airport, flying back to Genovia- she was looking forward to seeing Mia and going back to the beach house… they had been in England nearly three weeks, and it was now early September.

Clarisse blinked back tears, Joe's arm around her shoulders, as they watched the ambulance drive away, before she sighed and turned to her husband with a weary smile.

"I will be glad to get back to Genovia and the beach house."

"Yes, it will be good," he said vaguely- little did she know she was in for a surprise.

When the car, loaded with the luggage, she settled back into her seat, ready for the trip to the small airport they had landed at three weeks ago but, to her surprise, the car was instead heading towards the city.

"What the…" she started, sitting up and looking out the tinted windows, confused.

"You're just going to have to wait and see," he smiled smugly before an idea struck him. "But you can close your eyes… yes, close your eyes," he repeated with a cheeky smile as she looked at him doubtfully.

"Why…" she began again, before smiling and closing her eyes. "This is very unfair, you know…"

"Yes, it's going to be worth it," she chuckled knowingly- she may not like mysteries, but he knew that this one would be one that she would definitely like. A few minutes later, she felt the car stop.

"Is… can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet- we've just stopped at traffic lights, but it won't be too long…"

After another few minutes of travelling, she felt the car stop, and Joseph slipping something, long and flat, like paper, in her hands. "Now you can open them."

She opened her eyes and, for a moment, didn't know where to look- at what she was holding, or down at her hands, to see where they were- before she decided to look at her hands. She seemed to be holding a narrowing piece of paper, with the words 'GIFT VOUCHER' inscribed on it, as well as a picture of a hotel, and she was puzzled.

"Joseph, what's this all about?"

"Well, remember that voucher BJ and Lynn gave us as a wedding present… a couple of nights at a luxury hotel?"

"I think so," she said slowly.

"Anyway, BJ suggested that we use it now, instead of going back to Genovia straight away, so we could relax…."

She looked down at the voucher, then out at the tall, at least 12 storey white marble, expensive looking building, complete with a doorman.

"I really don't know what to say…"

"The best part is that it's for seven nights instead of three... I figured that it's your birthday in a couple of weeks, and you could have a shopping spree… you were hinting at clothes and jewellery, were you not?"

She was still looking a little bemused, and he was sympathetic- for the past two weeks, she had been either at the hospital or at the embassy, hoping everything would be alright, as well as Pierre's confession- no wonder she was frazzled.

Clarisse looked at the voucher again, and then out at the building- although she missed Mia, the beach house and the relatively simple life they now had, the hotel and the shopping spree were rather appealing…

"Alright," she finally said, looking over at him with a smile. "Let's do this… it was a very clever idea, darling, thank you," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "But I will need some new clothes.

"Hence the shopping spree… so, let's check in," he joked in reply before he slipped out of the car to open her door.

000

It was clear, when they stood in front of the check in desk, that the manager recognised both of them but, thankfully, didn't say a word as he checked them in, and led them to the elevator.

"Your room is on the 12th floor- it's actually one of our best honeymoon suites… according to your brother," he quickly glanced at Joe. "You're newlyweds."

"In a way," Joe conceded as they followed him out of the elevator and down the hallway to a set of double doors.

"Feel free to call if you need anything," the manager said, bowing, as he and the two bellboys back out of the room.

"Thank you," Clarisse said sweetly.

There was a silence after the door closed behind the manager, before they both turned and smiled at each other, then looked around… The suite was massive, far bigger than the suite at the palace, and definitely more so than the beach house and it was far more luxurious than either… It only had three rooms, as well as a small foyer, but the rooms were highly decorated- the living room had a large flat screen TV and DVD player (and all the other necessary technology), a small table (on which rested a large fruit basket and a chilling bottle of champagne) and chairs, a bar fridge, and several large, comfortable chairs.

The bedroom was just as big, with a king sized canopy bed, wall to wall built in wardrobes and its own en-suite which had, when Clarisse peeked in, its own shower and… "A spa!"

"It has what?" Joe, who had been examining the technology in the living room, called, coming to stand beside her in the doorway.

"A spa!" she pointed it out to him, and he chuckled.

"We're definitely going to have some fun this week," he observed with a significant look in Clarisse's direction, as they walked back to the living room, and Clarisse blushed as she looked around in wonder. Joe chuckled at her expression.

"You look surprised… I would have thought you would have been used to all of this!"

"In a way, but this even surpasses the palace… but, I've never been into any of this, anyway…. I must be getting old."

"No, it's more that you've always been like that…"

"True," she giggled. "But, first thing's first, I need some more clothes."

"What about me?" he pretended to look insulted.

"Alright, we might be able to get some new clothes for you as well," she said, patting him on the arm. "So, when are we going?"

"Actually… it's clear that I have no idea about clothes or designers…" he began sheepishly.

"That's true," Clarisse murmured with a smile. "But I never married you for your fashion knowledge."

"I'll ignore that… but I do know you look sensational in anything you wear… but I thought that you might appreciate with some time with other women, so I invited Jules, Annie and Lynn to go with you… Besides, Annie is dying to see where you shop, although I told her you usually had designers personally come to the palace… That is, if you don't mind," he added, seeing that Clarisse looked thoughtful.

"No, sweetheart, I love that idea, and going out with the girls- they are my nieces, after all… I was just thinking that Mia and I have never done that- never had time, I suppose, but we will…"

"Yes, you will… anyway, they should be here soon," he glanced at his watch, just as the doorbell rang, and Clarisse laughed as he went to answer the door.

"You told me just in time!" she joked and, seconds later, the room was full of noise, BJ and Annie always filling a room, and Annie ready to shop.

"We're so looking forward to this… and Dad can keep Joe company," Annie threw a smile at Joe as she practically dragged Clarisse towards the door.

"Hey, wait a minute," Joe called, walking over to Clarisse, pulling his wallet out. "You might need something."

"No I don't," Clarisse said, holding out her handbag. "I'm fine…"

"But it was my idea, and I want you to use my card," he protested and she smiled lovingly at him.

"I know, but I don't want to spend all your money now- we're going to be married for a long time," she teased in his ear and he laughed in reply-he had suspected she wouldn't use it, but he had another idea…

"Alright, we'll discuss it later," he kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun!"

He and BJ watched the four women and two bodyguards disappear out the door, before BJ looked around and whistled.

"This place isn't too bad," he said as he stretched out on one of the comfortable, squashy chairs. "All yours for a week… I'm jealous, but you're really living the high life, little brother!" but he was teasing.

"I need your assistance."

"Again? I'm going to have to start charging!"

"Shut up… it's Clarisse's birthday in a couple of weeks, and I want to get her something special- she put quite a bit of effort into mine…"

"Even when you got arrested?" Joe ignored the joke. "So, what did you get her last year?"

"I can't remember… I know I got her flowers, but I think she told me that she didn't need or want anything because she had everything she wanted."

"What are you doing this year?" BJ grinned- it was rather amusing to see how tender his former tough guy brother was around his wife- she practically had him wrapped around her little finger… but in a good way, as she was just as devoted to him.

"Do you know any good jewellery stores around here? I want to do this while she's out."

"Yes, but they are rather pricey."

"I've managed to save quite a bit of my salary since I very rarely dated- being in love with only one woman has its advantages!"

000

Meanwhile, the women, using the car, were down in the heart of London, exploring some of the city's exclusive boutiques. Annie looked at the price tag of one of the dresses, and whistled quietly. Clarisse, who was examining a blue silk dress and was close enough to hear her whistle, smiled at her reaction- when she had been Annie's age, she had been shocked at the prices, but she also knew that the designers she had used had made her some excellent clothes.

It seemed that Clarisse was the only one shopping, but the other three insisted on seeing every outfit she tried on. It was rather embarrassing, as she had never really modelled any outfits in front of anyone, except Joseph, but she didn't mind- they were just as enthusiastic about her outfits as Joseph was.

"You really do look gorgeous in anything you wear," Annie said admiringly as they walked towards the waiting car. "Uncle Joe was right."

"You sound surprised," Clarisse ribbed gently. "All men, including your uncle, aren't interested in clothes but… are you insinuating that he may have been lying about his compliments?"

"No… no way!" Annie exclaimed a horrified expression on her face, before she realised that Clarisse was teasing her as the others laughed along with her. "Very funny… oh!," she cried, stopping and staring at a shop window across the road, almost causing her sister to collide into her.

The others turned to look in the direction she was staring, and all they saw in the window was an elegant black pantsuit.

"What's so interesting about that?" Julie asked, but Annie wasn't listening- she was looking at Clarisse thoughtfully.

"You know, Clarisse, that suit would look great on you."

"It's black, dear," Clarisse said gently. "Black is usually only worn for funerals," but Annie was surprisingly persistent.

"Yes, but this outfit, with black heels and some jewellery, would look fantastic- and it would knock Joe's socks off!"

"I'm sorry… what… knock his socks off?" Clarisse managed to gasp out before Annie dashed across the street, giving the others no alternative but to follow her.

Less than 20 minutes later, they were heading back to the car, Annie, with the support of Julie and Lynn, having convinced Clarisse to purchase the suit.

"It looks really good," they all said when they saw her in it, and she had to admit, she did like it- it was tailored to suit her figure, and it was very feminine… but black… and pants! Her mother in law had emphasised that pants were unladylike, hence she had always worn skirts and dresses… but she liked this…

"So, where to now?" the driver inquired when they were all in the car, and Clarisse didn't know- she hadn't been to London in years, and she wasn't sure where all the stores were.

"There's a shopping mall a little way down the road… after seeing all these gorgeous outfits, I realised that I need to pick up a few things," Annie suggested with a smile.

"Mall?" Clarisse sounded confused- she had heard Mia talk about them a lot, and had been there many times during her teenage years, but Clarisse had never had the opportunity to visit one- until now…

The driver looked at her questioningly, and she nodded her agreement.

The 'mall' Annie had described was enormous, 'with at least 200 stores' Annie said proudly when they stepped into the air conditioning, and Clarisse stared around in awe… there were so many people, so many stores… it was almost overwhelming….

"We should go here first," Annie pointed to a number on a map of the centre, but Lynn stepped in.

"Why don't you two go and do your shopping, and meet us back here in an hour- Clarisse and I are going to have some coffee at this coffee shop."

"It's Annie's home away from home," Lynn said with a fond smile as they watched the two girls disappear into the crowd, before heading over to the shop. "When she was a teenager, she was always here… her father and I used to despair at the money she used to spend," Lynn chuckled. "I suppose you never had to worry about that with the boys."

"Not really," Clarisse agreed after a waitress took their order. "Although they could be reckless at times… being a parent, even with as little time as we had, is hard… and a grandmother," she laughed, thinking about the problems she had with Mia, but it had been all worth it. It also touched her that Annie and Julie had welcomed her so warmly into their lives- before she married Joseph 15 months ago, they hadn't even known her, but now…

"I am still very sorry about Ben and Carrie's behaviour- I honestly don't know what's gotten into them- Joe's happier than any of us have ever seen."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Clarisse said lightly. "Did they ever act that way when he brought any of his other girlfriends home?" she asked casually, trying not to sound too jealous or possessive.

"Not really- they usually were pleasant, but it didn't matter to them… anyway, Joe only brought one or two girlfriends to meet us," Lynn replied, looking thoughtful. "They were never really serious relationships… he went on dates, but once he met you… that was it… He still dated, but most of them knew he wouldn't marry them- it was only you…"

"But what if Rupert hadn't gotten sick… and we'd still be married?" Clarisse secretly shuddered at the thought- she hated thinking that that could have happened.

"Then he probably wouldn't have married at all- he only wanted you… You were his ideal, and no one else ever compared to you."

"Perfection can be very tiring, and can get boring at times…"

"He was never bored with you, believe me- he was always so concerned about you, and… I think he loved you from the beginning… BJ, insensitive jerk that he can be, kept trying to match make, but he finally desisted when I told him."

"When did you realise…?"

"About a few years after he started working there, he spoke about you in a certain way that… I suspected that there was, or would be, something special between you."

Clarisse smiled- almost from the beginning, from the moment they'd met, there had been something special between them, but it had taken years to develop.

"But BJ and I are really pleased that you two are married- he's never been happier, and it's all thanks to you."

Clarisse blushed, before deciding to change the subject.

"Julie and Annie seem to adore him…"

"They do- they were always very close, unlike Ben and Carrie… I guess they thought of him as a kind of father, and it's really made me happy to realise that they've welcomed you so warmly into the family."

"They are sweet girls, and I do appreciate their warm welcome… it has been rather hard being the only member of my family, well, at least until Mia came back into the picture… but Joseph was always there, and now I'm fortunate that Pierre has also… come back into the picture…"

She trailed off for a moment, still thinking about his confession with some bitterness, but the healing of their relationship had begun, and this time out with the girls had also helped in some way.

"Well, Annie's always admired you, and since Joe never stopped talking about you, we felt like that we knew you so well… and then… they really do love that you're their aunt… "

"And I'm glad too…. The past is now in the past… and Annie reminds me so much of Mia, cheeky girl!"

"Always very much like BJ!"

After a pause, Clarisse glanced at her watch, and then around the shops, noticing in particular a men's clothing store nearby, a big chain store retailer (she had never been into one of them, but wanted to) and, with even more interest, a lingerie boutique…

"How long will the girls be? I need to buy Joseph a few things, and I have a few other things to do…"

"Knowing the girls," Lynn began with a chuckle. "We'll be back here with our shopping before they've even got half of theirs done! By the way," she continued as they stood up. "Did Joe tell you that we're all having dinner tonight… but Ben and Carrie aren't coming," she added quickly, seeing Clarisse's hesitant look. "As usual, BJ railroaded him into agreeing," she said with an affectionate chuckle.

"No, he didn't… but it sounds fine to me… I might even wear my new black suit!"


	16. A Shock Split

_Author's Note: another long chapter, but that's how I like them!_

_Thank you to all my very loyal readers- Clarisse Renaldi, Captain Weirdo, Poppinswannabe, Victoria Grant, Kristi-Julie, addlogcon, tabby-fanny and anyone else who reads this- you guys all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joe was alone in the suite, BJ having left earlier, but they were meeting him downstairs at 7, when there was a knock on the door. He grinned as he walked towards the door.

"Did you decide to spend the rest of the afternoon here?" he called, before opening the door but found, instead of BJ, Clarisse standing there, smiling.

"I was planning on it, but if you were expecting someone else…" she teased with a sly smile, beginning to turn away, before Joe grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the room. His eyes widened when, in addition to Clarisse carrying a few bags, he saw the boys follow her in, both carrying a pile of bags as well.

"How much shopping did you DO?" he asked when they were alone. "You're not going to be able to wear all that in a week!"

"Some of it is yours," she said, peering into bags to see what was inside. "Some of I'll wear here, and the rest is for the beach."

"Are you going to model it for me?" he asked after she handed him several bags which contained clothes that she had carefully chosen for him. "Thank you- you didn't have to do this."

"It was my pleasure, darling," she caressed his cheek gently. "As for the modelling, maybe tomorrow- I've already done it for the girls."

"Ah, I see… did you enjoy your girls' afternoon out?"

"Yes I did- the girls were wonderful," and the tender note in her voice told Joe she had enjoyed it a great deal, and she was very fond of them. "By the way, did you know that we're having dinner with them tonight?"

"Yes- I hope you don't mind," he was almost timid, and she smiled as she sank into an empty chair.

"No I don't- I like your family very much- they're good fun… Right now, though, I could do with a cup of tea!"

"Coming right up!" he said, bending over the phone. "I've never used room service before, but I'm going to enjoy it now."

"Where's the champagne?" she asked after he hung up. "I thought it was on the table."

"It was, but I put it in the fridge for later," he said, sitting down next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "What did you buy?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see, although I do have something for tonight," she smiled mysteriously, and wouldn't say another word about it.

000

It was an hour before they were due to meet BJ when Joseph stretched and switched off the massive television, causing Clarisse to turn and give him a look.

"What did you do that for?"

"I figured you need an hour to decide what you're going to wear," he smiled lazily at her, never able to resist teasing her, and she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I don't need it- I've already got my outfit chosen, but I'm going to have a shower," she said, standing up and, with a smile at him, headed towards the bedroom, carrying three bags with her. "Oh," she added, turning in the doorway. "Don't you try and peek in the other bags!"

"Yes madam!" he mock saluted her smartly, and he could still hear her laughing as the bathroom door closed behind her.

Joe was already dressed and waiting, glancing at his watch occasionally, when he heard the bathroom door open slowly.

"You're ready early tonight, which is a miracle, my darling wife!" he joked, standing up and turning to the bedroom entrance. Any other smart comments he may have had died on his lips when he saw Clarisse standing there, looking almost shy.

She was wearing a tailored black suit with a white blouse underneath, as well as a string of pearls- she had opted not to wear high heels, as Annie had suggested, but a pair of her lower, more comfortable shoes. She looked downright sophisticated, although slightly ill at ease, and sexy… very, very sexy, Joe thought to himself.

"Well?" she said nervously when he didn't say anything, but she could see his visible approval with the way his mouth fell open. "I know I usually wear dresses or skirts, but…" she trailed off as he strode over to her, pulled her firmly into his arms, and kissed her passionately, almost causing her to swoon.

"I love it… you look very sophisticated, and… very sexy," he murmured into her ear, and she blushed before he kissed her again, his lips slowly making their way down to her neck, before he pulled away to look at her outfit again. "Did you pick it out?"

"No… Annie saw it in a window, and insisted I try it on… she also said something about… knocking your socks off…" The term slipped awkwardly off her tongue, but Joe roared with laughter.

"Typical Annie… always cheeky, but she's right- you look spectacular in that suit- in pants- and I'm very impressed!"

"My mother in law always insisted that I could never wear pants, and black was always meant for funerals…"

"Thus you've effectively shattered those two misconceptions!" he laughed as he watched her wander over to the window to look at the lights of London, admiring her figure, and he couldn't help letting out an admiring whistle, and she turned to look at him with a smile.

"You really do like it!"

"Of course I do… and I also know that I'm going to have to stick close to you tonight," he growled playfully as he walked over to her and laced his fingers through hers. "You look so glamorous and sexy that I'm afraid you'll attract every man in the room, like a bee to a honey pot."

"Fancy comparing me to a honey pot!" she burst out laughing, but then sobered up. "But don't worry, my love," she stroked his cheek. "All the men might stare at me, but I want only your approval… are you sure this suit isn't too dressy for dinner?" she looked down at herself, suddenly unsure, before she heard Joseph say:

"Clarisse," and she looked up. "It suits you to perfection, and you are not going to change."

He could understand her apprehension- it was very different to what she usually wore, and she was a shy woman who hated a lot of attention, but he meant what he said- she looked stunning, and he was proud to have her on his arm.

"But," he added as they walked towards the door. "Annie is going to be difficult to live with from now on!"

000

The expression on BJ's face when they stepped out of the elevator spoke volumes, and Joe almost laughed as his older brother seemed almost nervous around Clarisse.

"Annie said she bought something new," he said after she had stepped into the car.

"A lot of new things," Joe joked with a smile.

"Yes, but that suit is… spectacular, and she looks it."

"Yes she does," Joe agreed proudly, before stepping into the car after his wife.

At the restaurant, the men did stare, as Joe predicted, and Lynn, Julie and Annie, as well as Patrick (no Ben or Carrie, Joe noted, but they wouldn't be missed), looked momentarily stunned at Clarisse, who again felt shy, before Annie grinned triumphantly.

"You look wonderful- I was so right!"

"Yes… mostly thanks to you," Joe added in a mocking tone, holding Clarisse's chair out for her, before sitting down next to her. "Did you all do as much shopping as your aunt?"

Clarisse smiled warmly at him at the use of 'aunt' before Annie interrupted the moment.

"Not as much, but I did find I need some items before I go back to New York…"

"Need to buy, or want to buy, and need a loan?" BJ teased from his seat next to Lynn, and Annie blushed, pretending to look offended.

"Not necessarily, but a loan might be nice…" she smiled wheedlingly at BJ, and Clarisse smiled as she watched the interaction between Joseph's family. During her marriage to Rupert, and even as a child, there had been none, or very little of the jokes and obvious affection like this family was sharing and, for a moment, she felt jealous…

"Isn't that right, Clarisse?" BJ turned to her with a smile, and she realised she had been caught out day dreaming.

"I'm sorry, I missed that," Clarisse said calmly.

"Clarisse was obviously thinking about how good she looks tonight," Joe said jovially, but his hand, which was resting on her knee, squeezed gently. She knew he was only joking, but she didn't mind the ribbing- it made her feel like part of the family.

"Yes, I was," she said lightly, sipping her glass of wine. "But I did discover something else I have in common with my nieces," she smiled warmly over at Annie and Julie. "I discovered that they, as well as Lynn, enjoy shopping as much as me!"

"But they probably didn't have as many bags as you!" Joe joked and Clarisse blushed, before laughing alone with them.

It was an enjoyable family dinner- Clarisse enjoyed watching them interact, but she didn't get to observe much, as BJ (and the others), continued to draw her into the conversation. Annie, BJ and Patrick got more and more expansive as the evening wore on, while Clarisse, Lynn, Julie and Joseph stayed with water and soft drinks after their first drink.

"We're planning on coming to Genovia for Christmas," BJ said when they stood outside the restaurant, waiting for their cars, the younger generation already gone.

"Great," Clarisse said enthusiastically, before adding: "Please invite Ben, Carrie and their families as well."

0

"What a night," Clarisse sighed as she walked into the suite, and switching on a light as Joe shut and locked the door. "You thought James and Charlie were crazy… but I have to admit that your family is the same!"

"Yes but you haven't seen them at their craziest yet- Lynn and Jules are by far the steadiest… Annie and BJ..." he rolled his eyes, and didn't mention Ben and Carrie.

"You didn't mention someone else who I think is very steady," she said seriously.

"Really, who?"

"You," she said simply, and he laughed as he walked over to where he was standing, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's sweet, but now… I want to forget about my family, and just…" he leaned over and nuzzled her neck. "Concentrate on… the two… of us…" before he kissed her. "Did you want any champagne?"

"Not tonight… but would you like to see something I bought today?"

"If it's from what's obviously a lingerie bag, then… yes please… but can I grab a shower while you change?"

"Perfect," she smiled sultrily at him- the lingerie was what she had been planning on invading.

When Joe emerged from the shower, the room was dark, and he could just make out her outline on the bed.

"What are you doing in the dark?" he inquired, switching on the bedside light.

"So…" he turned and saw her stand up and stretch languidly and, for the second time that day, his jaw dropped- she was wearing a black lacy negligee with thin straps on her shoulders.

"Wow…" he murmured in a soft voice as she spun flirtatiously on the spot. "Did Annie help you with that?"

"She most certainly did not," she said a little indignantly as he strode around to her side of the bed. "I can choose my own lingerie, you know… I do have good taste!"

"As I've known all along, sweetheart… lucky me," he murmured before he slowly and gently pushed her back on the bed, Clarisse chuckling softly.

00000

The next week was bliss for Joe and Clarisse- they spent most of their time in the suite, ordering room service, using the spa and watching movies, virtually incommunicado from their friends, although they did have some plans involving the outside world. Clarisse hadn't been to the ballet or the theatre in years, and she was excited to discover they were both in London… Joe wasn't as thrilled though- he had been bored to tears the other few times he had been, but Clarisse had already thought about that.

"If you come with me to one session of either the ballet or the theatre, I'm sure I can miss out on the other," she said in a slightly begging tone the day after the shopping spree (Joe thoroughly approving of every outfit), and he laughed. She knew he didn't like either of them, and he was touched that she was willing to compromise.

"Well," he began mock hesitantly. "Since it's your birthday in a few weeks, and you didn't want to use my card for your spree, I'll sit through one show, and one session of ballet, but no more than that… "

Her eyes lit up when she heard his answer, and she bounced happily on the bed, like a child, and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! If there's anything you want to do…"

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome!" he laughed. "So, what are we going to see?"

"The ballet is 'Swan Lake' and I'm not quite sure which show is going to be on… I can only hope we can get tickets…"

"We will… but now, I'm going to use room service, and use the spa…"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Thankfully, due to Clarisse's connections, they were able to get good tickets at both the theatre and the ballet… until they, they relaxed, and very rarely left the suite, although they went for long walks most days.

"We're very sociable people, aren't we?" he teased as they both sat in the spa, sipping champagne and watching the television set installed in the bathroom.

"I was more than sociable when I was Queen, so I'm exempt from most social niceties, but you…" she gave him a sly smile.

"I was most of those functions too, remember, so I would consider myself exempt too…" before he playfully splashed water in her direction which, with all the bubbles, wasn't much, but Clarisse instantly retaliated by kicking water directly into his face.

"Must you be so childish?" he complained, before splashing more water, now hitting her in the face.

"We should get a spa at the palace… no, at the beach house!" Joe quickly amended as they got dressed. "The beach house would better, otherwise Mia will want to use it all the time!"

"Not that I blame her," Clarisse chuckled as they stretched out on the couch, ready for an evening of watching movies. "I can't believe that we've been gone for nearly a month," she sighed. "It will be good to get back, see Mia again, and then return to the beach house… the simple life is the way for me."

"Sounds good to me, sweetheart," he said, pulling her closer.

00

Surprisingly, when they went to the ballet and the theatre, Joe, while still slightly bored, found that he actually enjoyed himself… perhaps it was because he was a guest, rather than Head of Security, constantly considering the Queen's safety, which he hadn't minded, but he always had to be on his toes… but, perhaps it was also witnessing Clarisse's obvious pleasure and delight.

"So… what did you think?" Clarisse inquired gently in the elevator on their way back to the suite- it was their last night of their stay, and Joe was already hinting that they should come back.

"Well…" he pretended to stall. "I was still a little bored in parts, but I did enjoy some of it… especially seeing your enjoyment."

"I always loved the ballet and the theatre… but, I do appreciate that you accompanied me to both of them- I know that neither of them are your forte, but I don't want a husband who likes everything the same as me, or is culturally observant… That's too boring, and that's not you, and I didn't fall in love with someone like that- I fell in love with you… You fulfil my needs in other, more important ways, and that's what I want and need now… you are my ideal husband," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So… was this a good way to celebrate your birthday, even though it's a few weeks early?"

"Oh yes," Clarisse smiled radiantly at him. "Shopping, the suite, the ballet and the theatre… I don't want anything for my actual birthday now," she said coyly but, after closing the suite door, he spun her around and put his arms around her waist.

"I don't think so, madam- that only works once, and it shouldn't have worked at all… and I'm not going to let an opportunity to spoil you slip away…" and he kissed her. "So… spa time?"

"You bet!" she smiled, reaching for his tie and pulling him gently in the direction of the bathroom.

00000

It was mid morning when they left the hotel, "a couple of tonnes heavier with all your clothes!" Joseph joked as, walking across the tarmac to the waiting plane, they saw their luggage being loaded on.

"I didn't see you complaining when I modelled them all for you," she retorted with a smile, and he laughed as she slipped her hand in his.

"Alright, you win!"

"I always do," Clarisse smiled smugly, before beginning her ascent of the plane stairs.

Clarisse slept some of the way back to Genovia, and Joe couldn't resist but watch her, despite her protestations. He found her irresistible, but this time he was relieved to see that the hotel stay had relaxed her again- she had been constantly wound up since Pierre's accident and confession, and she had had to forget about it for a while.

"I can't believe we've been away for a month… I can't wait to see Mia," she said pensively when they stepped onto the tarmac at the airport, one of the palace limousines waiting for them, Scott standing next to it.

"How's everything going?" Joe called when they were in earshot, and he smiled, welcoming at them, but he also looked grim.

"Ma'am, Her Majesty would like to see you her in her study when we get back to the palace," he said quietly and Clarisse, who had been climbing into the car, froze and turned back to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"You'll have to ask Her Majesty that," he replied, and Clarisse hastily climbed into the car, a gnawing feeling her stomach. The twenty minute trip seemed to take forever, and she grew even more anxious when she saw the press huddled in front of the gates.

"Uh oh," she murmured to herself as the car stopped in front of the palace steps, and they hurried inside.

Outside the closed study doors, Joseph stopped, to Clarisse's surprise.

"Aren't you coming in with me?"

"I think Mia needs to see you alone- I'll meet you upstairs later."

Clarisse was feeling a little hesitant when she knocked on the door, and then entered when bidden. Mia was sitting at Clarisse's former desk, signing papers, but she looked up with a small smile, which widened when she saw Clarisse.

"Grandma… you're wearing slacks… and black!"

Clarisse smiled- she was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt and white capri pants.

"You sound surprised," Clarisse teased as Mia stood up and walked around the desk to hug her.

"I am… you always wear dresses and skirts, but you look fantastic… and I can't wait to see the black suit you bought… Annie texted me," she explained when Clarisse looked surprised.

"Thank you," Clarisse blushed as they both sat down again. "So…" she began, seeing Mia look down, before Mia interrupted her.

"How's Uncle Pierre?"

"Back in Italy for his rehabilitation, but he seemed to be in good spirits when he left," she said omitting Pierre's confession, and the underlying bitterness and anger she still felt. "Anyway," she tried again, sensing that Mia might be avoiding the subject, and her suspicions were confirmed when Mia interrupted her again.

"How was the hotel? I hear it's one of the fanciest in England."

"It was lovely, and I'll tell you about it later… Now, don't interrupt- how are you?"

"I'm fine- busy as usual, but fine," Mia shrugged carelessly, avoiding Clarisse's eyes.

"Mia," she said softly, and Mia finally looked at her. "Tell me… what's wrong?"

"Nicholas and I broke up."

"What? When?" Clarisse was shocked to her core- when they had left a month before, they had been stronger than ever, but now…

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Why didn't you call me?" Clarisse cried, now feeling guilty.

"You were so worried about Pierre, I didn't want to cause you any more grief."

"Nonsense, you are my granddaughter, and I would have been there, despite Pierre… we both would have," she included Joseph in her statement. "I wish you had called me."

"Now I wish I had, but you were apparently having such a good time at the hotel…"

"Darling, you mean more to me than any hotel… so, what happened?"

Mia hesitated, before telling her a little of the argument between them, very much like the argument that had brought them to the beach house, only worse…

"He stormed out, and I haven't seen him since…" Mia began to weep quietly, and Clarisse didn't hesitate to walk around the desk and put her arms around her.

"I am so sorry, but I'm sure we can find her…"

"There's more," Mia tearfully pointed down to the desk, and Clarisse looked down to see several newspapers, the top one of which had a picture of them obviously arguing, and a headline reading: 'IT'S OVER: HER MAJESTY'S FINAL FIGHT WITH HER BEAU!"- and promising all the exclusive details of their fight.

"Someone from the press obviously found an entrance onto the grounds… they know everything," she wailed, burying her face in her hands as Clarisse perused the papers- all of them seemed to have the same story… it was not only a clear invasion of the couple's privacy, but trespassing on palace property, two things she had already let go once, but she wasn't going to do so again.

"This broke a week or so ago, and they've kept it up since," Mia said finally. "I guess they were waiting for confirmation, but, when they didn't… I…"

"I see," Clarisse said grimly.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I feel like such an idiot… I should have done something…"

"No Mia, this isn't your fault," Clarisse said firmly, lifting her chin so that she was looking up at her. "The media has already crossed this boundary once, and I let it go, but to do it again… I need to think, but if I can do something, do you trust me?"

"Yes, Grandma." Already Mia looked and sounded better now that she had told her grandmother everything.

"And don't try and keep anything like that from me again," Clarisse said, affectionately tugging on a strand of Mia's hair.

"Alright, I won't… but where's Joe? How was London?"

000

Half an hour later, having caught up on all the gossip with Mia, Clarisse left the room with the newspapers, and went upstairs. Joseph wasn't there, so it gave Clarisse a chance to sit at her now rarely used private desk, and read all the accounts in the papers, most of which were repetitive. One thing was quite clear, however- they had crossed the line with invasion of privacy and trespassing, and they had to be held accountable for what they did…

She didn't hear Joseph come in until she looked up and saw him sitting on the sofa, watching TV, with the volume down.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said with a smile, taking off her glasses and resting them on her desk. "When did you return?"

"About ten minutes ago, but you were so absorbed in your reading that I didn't want to disturb you…" She stopped smiling at the thought of what she had read.

"You heard what happened?"

"Yes, and Scott's trying to work out how they got in… How's Mia?"

"Understandably upset, but I think I have a plan."

"I never doubted that you didn't," he said, walking over to sit in the chair opposite her. "So, what is it?"

"It has two parts- firstly, I'm going to have a press conference."

"Is that such a good idea?" he asked, before she glared at him- she was furious at the press, and she wasn't going to let them get away with their disrespectful behaviour again.

"Yes it is- the press got away with it once, but not again, and they need to know it. I need to contact Sebastian… but, more importantly, I need your support."

"Of course I support you in anything… I'm just saying be careful, as whatever you say in anger, could reflect badly on you."

"I know, which is why I'm going to ask Charlotte to help me, and I'd like you to peruse my statement before hand."

"What about the second part of your plan?"

"We have to try and get Mia and Nicholas back together."

"So, you're going to talk to her, and me to Nicholas?"

"No, the other way around- I know it may seem like we're meddling, but Mia is miserable."

"He may not want to see her…" It sounded callous and cruel, and it hurt him to say it, but it could be true.

"I hope not, but we're just going to have to wait and see…."

00000

The press conference was held two days later, after extensive consultation with Charlotte, Sebastian and Joseph, all of whom approved of her idea, and they all helped with the statement but, as Clarisse wrote it, it was perfect- concise, calm and perfectly clear on what they had done wrong. Charlotte had, by Clarisse's request, also contacted Nicholas, and Clarisse was meeting him immediately after the press conference.

"Are you nervous?" Joe inquired as she straightened the jacket of her blue suit, looking at her reflection in the mirror, and she shook her head.

"No- I just want to make it clear to the press that the palace is not to be messed with, and I'm sure her father would agree."

"As we all do," he rested his hands on her shoulders, massaging slightly. "And I'm proud of you for doing this.

"She's my granddaughter, Joseph," she turned to face him. "I would do anything for her… and you… Now," she took a deep breath in. "Let's get this over and done with."

The entire press entourage of Genovia, as well as a few visiting journalists, were waiting patiently in the throne room for the former Queen. She hadn't spoken to the press since her husband's knighting the previous year, and she hadn't been all that accessible since her marriage to her former Head of Security…

Maybe that was what this was all about, some reporters surmised- maybe her marriage was over… although most of them were sceptical about that theory- Clarisse and Joe were as solid a couple as anyone could meet, and they were very much in love…

No, the general consensus was that it was something to do with the young Queen…

Just then, the side door opened, and in stepped Clarisse, followed by Joseph, Sebastian and Charlotte. Clarisse stood in front of the temporary podium, and looked around at the journalists, all standing. She had already made it quite clear that this was only to release a statement, she wouldn't be answering any questions.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming… please, take your seats."

She waited until they were all sitting, and looking at her, before she continued.

"I have called this press conference to clear up an issue that has been festering for ten days and, to my regret, I didn't know about until my husband and I returned from England… and no, I will not be answering any questions regarding that either!" she added, seeing several hands slowly rising in the silence audience.

"This conference is to tell you all how very unhappy and angry I am at the head lines in the newspapers about the supposed ending of the relationship between Her Majesty and Lord Devereaux and, more specifically, how many of the details of their argument were published."

Some of the reporters began to squirm- Clarisse didn't look angry, but the calm but icy tone of her voice told them she was severely displeased.

"Both Her Majesty and I have given the press a considerable amount of freedom in regards to photographing us, and writing articles, but that does NOT include sneaking onto private property and recording private conversations," her voice grew sharp for a moment.

"I simply do not understand, or approve, of someone recording a conversation, and then selling the tapes, which, according to my limited experience, is ethically wrong."

There was another pause, and Joseph could sense the growing discomfort in the room.

"It was a personal conversation between two people, and they didn't deserve to be eavesdropped on, or had their conversation revealed to the rest of the world… again, I am not going to confirm or deny anything that was heard within that context, that's their business, but I am not pleased that their privacy was invaded… what makes it all the worse is that it was the Queen of Genovia, and a member of parliament- and they are both owed apologies.

This is the second instance where the press has been found to trespass on palace property- the first time, I may have let it go, but this time is difference. Trespassing on protected palace grounds cannot be tolerated, in fact, it's illegal, and I have to say that, while you have been very respectful about when and where you can go, if it happens again, the Queen will have no alternative but curtail the press's access to the palace and official occasions where she is in attendance. It is not something that I would recommend," she spoke slightly louder as a murmur of surprise rippled through the crowd. "But this is a warning from the palace, and from the security team.

Thank you, ladies and gentleman, for you time," and she strode back out of the room, the other three following, as the room erupted in a hive of noise and activity.

"You were fantastic," Joe said admiringly when they were finally alone, as Clarisse headed towards the side doors leading out to the pagoda- she was meeting Nicholas there. "Remind me never to get on your bad side!"

She laughed, and patted his arm reassuringly.

"Even if you ever in my bad books, as you call it, I would definitely give you the benefit of the doubt!"

They stopped in front of the door leading out to the garden, and Clarisse glanced at her watch.

"Nicholas should be here by now, and I believe Mia will be in her study… good luck."

"Good luck to you too, my dear," he squeezed her hand affectionately, and then disappeared towards Mia's study.

Clarisse wasn't at all surprised to see Nicholas, clad in a suit and tie, already waiting for her, pacing nervously.

"Your Majesty," he began when he saw her, and she waved her hand towards the chair.

"Nicholas, we are well past those formalities- it's Clarisse, remember?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his hands as he sat down, Clarisse a little way away. "I just figured you would be on Mia's side."

"I am- but I'm on yours too," she said quietly, and almost smiled when he gave her a dumbfounded look. "It's true- you and my granddaughter have been together for over a year, and you make her happy, so it's natural I would want the best for both of you."

"I don't know what happened- we were fine, but then…"

"I have a general idea… I just had press conference with the media to let them know how disappointed I am that they recorded you two, and then sold it to the papers."

"It doesn't matter," Nicholas said glumly. "It does, but… I didn't want our fight made for public consumption, but I'm more worried about Mia- is she alright?"

Clarisse smiled slightly- he was just as miserable without her as she was without him.

"She's upset over all of this, and she's miserable without you… Nicholas… I don't know whether you're in the mood for advice or not, but Mia can be awfully stubborn and proud, just like her father… and me," she added with a smile. "Being Queen has made her come into her own…"

"I know, and that's what I love most about her… do you think she would talk to me again?"

"Of course."

"I have a confession to make… I…I was actually going to propose to her before that argument… I was going to ask you beforehand, but I forgot…"  
"That's wonderful… and I definitely give you my blessing if that's what you both want… will you…?"

"Of course… it's always been a matter of timing- Mia didn't want to overshadow you and Joe…"

"Nonsense, we've had more than our moment of fame, and now it's your turn- something for which I don't mind in the slightest."

000

Joe, meanwhile, strolled into the study and found Mia, like her grandmother before her, hard at work at her desk, but she looked up when she heard Joe's footsteps.

"Joe… where's your other half! I'm not used to seeing you two apart!" she joked, but before he could reply, she went on. "I hear that the press conference went off well."

"It did, and your grandmother was her usual stern self…"

"Yes, that side of her used to scare me until I got to know her better… where is she?"

"She had something else to do, but I figured that you need a bit of a break."

"No, I…"

"I insist," he said, leaning over and plucking the pen out of her hand, and she smiled at him.

"Now I know how you managed to coerce Grandma to have so many walks!"

"You cheeky girl, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," but it was said with affection, and she laughed as she stood up from her desk.

"Actually, I could use a break…"

They headed outside, but he was careful not to go anywhere near the pagoda.

"So, you and Nicholas…" he began awkwardly, and she shrugged.

"I don't know- I haven't see him in a week or so, so it must be over."

"Do you want it to be over?" He knew Clarisse would wince at the question, but he sensed that Mia appreciated the direct question.

"No I don't- he gave up his uncle for me, and I do love him… " she paused, blushing. "I feel silly talking about this with you."

"Don't' be- I want to help… and it's still the same Joe who saw you dripping wet in San Francisco," he teased, causing her to blush even more.

"But why do we argue so much?" she complained.

"Arguing is normal and healthy in any relationship- I know your grandmother told you about one of our fights."

"Yes, and it gave me a completely different perspective on you and her."

"It just proves that everyone- even us- fights, but don't give up on Nick, he cares about you… You know, Clarisse and I might have fought a lot over the years- even as Queen and bodyguard," he added, smiling at Mia's look of surprise. "But I loved her, no matter what and vice versa…"

"You two are so sweet together," Mia sighed, and Joseph rolled his eyes.

"You're never going to change your mind about that… but I want you to talk to Nicholas," he said sternly, and she nodded.

"Yes sir!"

000

Clarisse and Joe met each other at the doorway of their suite, both suitably pleased with their afternoon's 'work', but they only recounted their stories when they were inside.

"I think they'll talk to each other again," Joe said sagely as Clarisse kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket, and sank onto the floor- her back was aching slightly, and lying on the floor often helped.

"I hope so- I'd hate to be that young again and try to figure out relationships… marriage was hard enough at that age, especially with no previous experience in relationships," Clarisse sighed as Joseph sat down next to her, before smiling mysteriously, instantly piquing Joseph's interest.

"What do you know that I don't, madam?" he teased, moving closer as she shook her head, chuckling, as he turned her around to face him, breathing on her neck, his fingers fiddling with the buttons on her blouse.

"You're not going to win… I'm not going to tell you," she said smugly as he, laughing confidently, brushed his lips down her beck, his fingers slowly unbuttoning her blouse, and he gently pushed her down onto the soft carpet, before kissing her passionately.

"So…" he teased as her fingers began to unbutton his shirt. "Now are you going to tell me?"

"No…" but it sounded weak as he kissed her again (this time with rising passion), momentarily running his hands through her hair, before he refocused on her blouse. He was just about to push it off her shoulders, leaving her exposed to his hands (which she could never resist), when she vaguely heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Oh no… just a minute!" Clarisse called, sitting up straight, vaguely disoriented, beforeshe hastily began to button her shirt up again as Joe, beside her, did the same.

Her cheeks flushed as she realised that they had almost been caught in the throes of passion… it was just as well it hadn't gone any further… that was another reason why she preferred the beach house now… more privacy…

"Come in!" she finally called, hoping it hadn't been too long a pause, as they both stood up, and in bounced Mia, hand in hand with Nicholas.

"Hi… are we interrupting something?" Mia asked, a little unsurely, her eyes moving from Clarisse's mussed hair and flushed cheeks, to Joseph's askew shirt, not buttoned up properly. "Uh oh… I think… we have," she smiled slyly at the both of them, causing Clarisse to blush even more… Mia was smarter than she had realised…

"Never mind that," she said hastily, smoothing down her blouse. "How can we help you?"

"We just wanted to thank you for the press conference this morning, and talking to us… You two are very sneaky, but are so wise… that's why we're always going to come to you for advice…." Joe laughed.

"It was our pleasure, dear," Clarisse said in a slightly thick tone, still slightly befuddled, before she cleared her throat and tried again.

"Anyway," Mia said with a smile. "You two have been a great help, and… obviously, we're back together… and we have some news for you…"

She held out her left hand for them to see, and Clarisse saw a diamond ring sparkling on her ring finger… Nicholas certainly hadn't wasted any time, but she was happy for them… they deserved it…

"We're engaged!"

"Congratulations, darling!" Clarisse cried immediately, almost in tears, before pulling Mia in for a firm hug, before moving onto Nicholas.

"Yes, congratulations you two," Joe added, hugging Mia after Clarisse, and shaking hands with Nicholas, now knowing what Clarisse had been trying. "That's really excellent news!"

"We're going to keep it a secret for a few weeks, serves the press right, but we wanted you two to know first."

"And we appreciate that," Joe said as he put an arm around Clarisse- he was very proud of Mia, and he knew that she would be very happy with Nicholas. "I guess we're not going to be newlyweds for very much longer, then!" he teased, and the four of them laughed.

"You still will be for a while, we're not planning anything until next year… I think….Anyway, we've got to go and call Mom, but we thought we'd call in… although maybe not such a good idea at the time," Mia added with an impish, significant grin, and Clarisse blushed again, before ignoring the hint.

"Congratulations… and we'll have to have to have some celebratory drinks tonight!"

"We will… and you'll have to help me plan an engagement party!" Mia said, hugging both of them again, before they disappeared out the door.

"So that was what you were hiding from me," Joe said teasingly as Clarisse sank down onto the couch, too happy for words.

"Yes, and because of your tricks, we almost got caught…!" she wagged her finger at him, but she wasn't angry at him- she was a little embarrassed at that, but Mia had far outweighed it with her news.

"Well, I have a solution to that," he walked over and loudly locked the door. "Now no one will be able to get in without giving us time to prepare…"

"I am really, really happy for them," she said as he sat down next to her, and she squeezed his hand tightly. "She's definitely going to be happy."

"Yes she is… we really are good at giving advice, aren't we?"

"I suppose we are… now," she turned to him with a cunning smile. "Where were we…. Before we were interrupted?"

"I know…" he chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her. "But maybe we should go into the bedroom…"

"Maybe, maybe not…" she smiled slyly as she slid back down onto the floor. "But I was more than happy here… unless you…"

"Oh no, Your Majesty," he replied in a low voice as he joined her on the floor. "I'm happy here as well… now… I think I was just about to do this…" He leant over to kiss her, his hand slowly moving back towards the buttons on her blouse.

"And I was doing this…" she added, reclining back on the floor, pulling him down with her…


	17. Birthday and Engagement Celebrations

_Author's Note: Thank you to all my loyal readers, it really helps when I'm writing, and here's another long instalment!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

True to Mia's word, news of their engagement remained a secret for the next few weeks, although word filtered through the palace as Mia and Clarisse began planning the party. A day or two after their engagement, Mia had approached Clarisse.

"I know you've already got plans, but I was wondering…"

"Of course I'll help," Clarisse said calmly- she and Joseph had already discussed it. "That's what grandmothers are for."

Mia and initially wanted a small, private party, but both Clarisse and Sebastian had convinced her otherwise.

"Most of them are still insulted that they weren't invited to our second wedding, and it would be even worse for you and Nicholas."

"But this is OUR special occasion… they'll be at the wedding, so why this party as well?" Mia sounded annoyed- the constraints of her job still irked her, and Clarisse looked sympathetic.

"Nicholas is a member of parliament, and it is protocol…"

Another complication arose when Lily brought in the guest list, and Viscount Mabrey was on the list. Neither Mia nor Clarisse were pleased (and Clarisse knew her husband would be furious), but she could also understand why he was invited- it would be interpreted as a peace offering, as well as the fact he was Nicholas's only living relative, as she explained to Mia a moment later. Mia's reaction was predictable, but Clarisse was secretly dreading telling Joseph who, as she suspected, hit the roof.

"Why is he invited?" he almost thundered when she told him. "He and Nicholas aren't even speaking!" he snapped, pacing the room. "Whose idea was that, may I ask?"

"Sebastian's," she said, sitting down in a chair and watching him pace. "He thought he could be seen as a peace gesture."

"It was a damn stupid idea, and I'm tempted to go and see him… I'm surprised you're not more upset about this," he turned and looked at her accusingly.

"I'm not pleased either, not by a long shot," Clarisse said evenly. "He insulted the three people I love most, something I will never forget, but I can also see Sebastian's point, but it's not for the benefit of Mabrey… it would reflect very badly on Mia and Nicholas, and you know he would go straight to the press…"

"Rubbish," Joe snorted, sitting down opposite her and crossing his arms. "What if he has too much to drink? What if he makes a scene?"

"Security is going to keep a close eye on him… Darling," she began, standing up and walking over to sit on the edge of his chair. "I know you're concerned…"

"No… actually, I'd welcome the chance to take him outside and do what I wanted to do last time."

"You can't fool me, Joseph," she said gently, rubbing his shoulder soothingly, and he took her hand in his. "It's about whether he might verbally abuse Mia or me, and we both appreciate it… besides, don't tell me you wouldn't like to see me knock him out again!"

He laughed along with her, stroking her hand thoughtfully, before lifting it to his lips.

"Maybe… but I don't want you to break your hand because of him."

"I won't," she laughed. "Although, I will admit it did hurt the first time," and they both smiled. "But, as for Viscount Mabrey," she continued, and he stiffened. "He might not come, but if he does, he will be watched… and it's for Mia…"

"Alright," he sighed heavily. "But if he even THINKS about being rude to you…" and Clarisse laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about that, my love. He can barely look me in the eye since I married you."

While party plans were underway, the press, while still taking Clarisse's admonition seriously, were beginning to speculate on the state of Mia and Nicholas's relationship.

"Are they or aren't they?" Elsie mused on her show, a week after Clarisse's warning, and Mia, who was watching with Joe, Clarisse and Lily, giggled.

"It's really driving her crazy that she doesn't know anything." Mia beamed triumphantly. "It really is good to have some secrets from the media!"

"You're just like your father and grandmother," Joe mock complained from his position on the couch, Clarisse cuddled up next to him. "All three of you seem to enjoy toying with the media!" he chuckled as his wife gently slapped him on the arm and Mia sat up from her position on the floor to say, pretending to sound hurt:

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing… don't you approve? I notice you never said anything to Grandma if and when she did it."

"I did do on occasion," Clarisse admitted sheepishly. "But you were here when I did it more recently…"

"Oh, that's right," Mia realised. "When you were planning your second wedding… But Joe," Mia stretched, looking at him with a look that Clarisse gave him when she wanted to know something he wasn't telling. "You didn't answer my question."

"Alright, I do approve- you're always watched by the press… the times they went too far for a picture of Clarisse," he rolled his eyes, recalling the times she had almost been jostled roughly, despite his best intentions, and the number of agents surrounding her. "I never told her, fearing she would try it with me," he shot a sideways look at her. "But yes, I approve, and I know that you will inevitably do it to… but just be careful- it is the press."

"I know it's not going to last, but I'm really appreciating the fact that they're all on their best behaviour at the moment, thanks to Grandma."

"I do my best," Clarisse blushed modestly.

"Anyway," Mia turned to look directly at Clarisse. "What are we going to for your birthday, Grandma?"

"Nothing," Clarisse said hastily. "I've already had all my treats- the hotel, going to the ballet and the theatre, and shopping, so I'm more than happy to have a quiet day."

"Wrong," Mia began with a meaningful look at Joe. "Joe and I have been talking…"

"Why do I sense a conspiracy going on here?" Clarisse looked from one to the other with a smile- they had obviously planned something. "I think this is very unfair…"

"It may seem unfair, but I wanted to do something since you stayed to help me plan the party, and Joe agreed, but it was fun for us, and you'll agree, in the end, that it was worth it."

"What's going to happen?"

"Should we tell her?" she asked Joe before smiling mischievously. "Alright… there's a new spa place that's opened just outside Pyrus, and I thought that we- you, me as well as a few others- could spend the day there and then, like, have dinner or something."

"That sounds wonderful, but what about…" she looked over at a grinning Joseph.

"It's YOUR day, but if there's any spare time, you're mind, and…" he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "At night, I'm kidnapping you early!" and she laughed out loud, more than a little touched that they had got together to plan something for her birthday…

00000

The morning of Clarisse's birthday, she woke early and stretched-it was her birthday and, for the second time in years, she was happy that it was her birthday… When she had been married to Rupert, there had been the usual silk scarf and expensive piece of jewellery from him, as well as dinner with a few friends (his, never hers), but it had always been treated like a normal day, although Phillipe usually surprised her… But now, with Mia and Joseph in her life, her birthday had become special again.

Just then, she heard noise in the doorway and she looked up see Joseph walking in, carrying the breakfast tray.

"Well, well… the birthday girl is awake," he smiled, setting the tray down on her bedside table, and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I'm hardly a girl, Joseph," she laughed.

"Well, you're awake, and that's what counts… happy birthday, sweetheart," he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you," she blushed before Joseph set the tray on her lap, and she saw Joseph's usual bouquet of roses- something she had always appreciated even when she didn't know who was giving them to her. "The flowers are beautiful."

"It's only the beginning," he smiled mysteriously, reaching into his bathrobe pocket and handing her a small, gift wrapped package. "Open it," he encouraged as she stared at it. "It's not going to bite."

To her surprise, it was box of her once favourite chocolates, and she didn't hesitate to open it immediately and, after offering one to him, ate one.

"Mmmm," she murmured with pleasure. "I haven't had one of these in years- where on earth did you find them?"

"I have my ways," he smiled coyly. "By the way, there's a Clarisse retrospect on tv at the moment."

"Probably because it's my birthday- but there's nothing more boring than seeing one's life in pictures… So, what are you boys doing today?"

Apart from Clarisse and Mia, the other guests going to the spa were Lily, Lisa, Marion, Charlotte, Sheila Motez and a few of Mia's friends, thus leaving the men behind, to their disgust.

"I don't know," Joseph said thoughtfully. "Probably golf and more golf…"

"Then going down town to the nearest bar?" she teased.

"I don't think so… the others might want to go, but I won't."

"Nonsense- you won't get like you got last time, and I trust you… but, I must warn you that if it does happen again, I might not come and rescue you."

"What kind of wife are you?" he complained, before they burst out laughing.

Clarisse was due to meet the others downstairs at nine, and she was looking forward to the day, but still… it was almost a shame to get out of bed, and Joseph laughed.

"I know you would rather spend the day here with me," he teased as she rummaged through her wardrobe. "But you're going to having just as lazy a day at the spa with friends…. I know I would prefer my company."

The others were already waiting downstairs when they came down, and Mia beamed happily.

"Happy birthday Grandma!" she said, throwing her arms around Clarisse as the other women added their birthday wishes. "The other guys are in the kitchen trying to decide what to do today," she added to Joe.

"Have fun, and see you later," he kissed Clarisse goodbye, before heading towards the kitchen.

"Now… "Mia said with a smile. "Let's go and have some fun!"

000

"Good morning, and welcome to Pyrus Spas," the girl greeted them at the door. "You have the entire facilities at your disposal…" At this, Clarisse turned to look at Mia in astonishment, but Mia only grinned. "…and I encourage you to sample as many of our treatments as possible- we offer massages, manicures, pedicures, facials, spars, as well as drinks and lunch- we want you to enjoy your time here."

"Great," Mia said cheerfully. "A round of cocktails for everyone… I'm off to the spa- what are you going to do, Grandma?"

"I might have a massage, and relax a little," she said calmly, and Mia giggled.

"I didn't know you needed to relax, Grandma. I would have thought you would have been sooo relaxed with Joe… unless…"

"Amelia, you cheeky…" Clarisse chided with a smile, before Mia and her friends disappeared towards the spa.

Marion and Lynn joined Clarisse on the massage tables, Sheila reassuring them 'they are so good, one almost made me go to sleep', while Sheila, Lisa and Charlotte opted for pedicures. The massage itself was wonderful, although Clarisse still preferred Joseph's massages, before settling down for both a manicure and a pedicure, sipping a glass of wine.

"I wonder what the men are doing." Lisa mused. "I read James the riot act before we left, so I'm sure that they won't go to the pub."

"It doesn't matter if they do," Clarisse said contentedly. "They're having fun… besides, I'm sure it hasn't been easy for Joseph to be married to a former Queen."

"But I know he thinks it's worth it- he absolutely adores you, which is more than I can say for Rupert," Marion said gently. "In fact, I can still recall the time I saw a moment between you…" Clarisse only groaned in response, and Marion continued. "Don't worry, we only saw the feelings…."

****************

_Marion first met Clarisse at her wedding to Charlie, although she had heard all about her, and she knew that Charlie and his best friend James had befriended the Crown Prince's fiancée at a fancy dinner… still, she nearly died when she discovered that the young Queen, several years younger than herself, was planning on attending the wedding._

"_She's very shy, and rather reserved, but she's really nice," Charlie said reassuringly, but Marion wasn't very sure until she met her (unaccompanied by the King) at the reception._

"_Congratulations on your marriage," said the young woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and a shy smile. "Charlie is very lucky to have you."_

_  
"Thank you," Marion managed to gasp out, stunned that she was talking to the glamorous Queen of Genovia- in fact, she was more than a little intimidated._

_Thankfully, however, that changed as the five of them (Rupert rarely joined them) spent time together, their friendship strengthening over the years, and they always called her Clarisse, at her insistence, whenever they were alone. It didn't take Marion long to sense that Clarisse was very unhappy, although she never said anything, but Charlie confirmed her suspicions._

"_Yes, His Majesty cheats on her regularly, never very discreetly, and it annoys me big time, especially when she always has to pretend it doesn't bother her at all… I wish I could knock him out… He really doesn't deserve her at all!"_

_  
"You can't do that, dear," Marion replied, but she was said that the beautiful, charming woman who seemed to have a charmed life, was very unhappy, and had a cad for a husband._

_A few years later, she and Charlie were visiting the palace and, as per usual, Clarisse was alone, but her loyal Head of Security was with her, something that clearly made Clarisse very happy._

"_You remember my Head of Security, Joseph, don't you?"_

_  
"Of course- good to see you again," Charlie said with a broad grin, shaking Joe's hand._

"_Good to see you too," Joe replied politely before turning to his boss. "If you don't need me at the moment, Your Majesty, I'll leave you with your guests."_

_  
"But you'll be watching from the security room, won't you? You might as well stay," she said in a flirtatious tone, and Joe grinned as Charlie and Marion watched the intimate moment with sly smiles at each other._

"_I would, madam, but I need to check on Scott… you know how dedicated these security agents are to their Queen," he smiled teasingly at her, his eyes almost caressing her, before bowing to Charlie and Marion, and disappearing out the door. _

_Marion couldn't help but notice that Clarisse's eyes remained on him until he left the room… she really did care for him, and maybe it was more…_

_**********************_

"It was very endearing to see that," Marion teased gently as Clarisse went even redder. "After that, it was easier to see your relationship develop."

"Were you ever jealous of my friendship with your husband?"

"In the beginning I was, but Lisa and I soon realised that they thought of you as a sister."

Clarisse smiled at her words- James and Charlie had always been protective of her, like two older brothers, surpassed only but Joseph.

"I was always glad when you were around… my relationship with Joseph was always a secret, which was painful…" she trailed off.

The rest of the day passed quickly with the younger girls spending most of their time in the spa, although most agreed to a manicure or massage after lunch, which was, in itself, hilarious as they discreetly made fun of their men, Clarisse included, although Mia was very doubtful.

"I very much doubt Joe has too many eccentricities- he's too perfect for that!"

All in all, it was a fun day out, and Clarisse felt, if at all possible, more relaxed- a sentiment Mia echoed a moment later.

000

Back at the palace, Nicholas and his friends quickly got bored with golf so, while the older men continued to play, they went 'cruising' into Pyrus.

"I can remember doing stuff like that at their age," James said when they retired into the living room early in the afternoon.

"Including the time we got pulled up for speeding twice in one day!" Charlie joked. "Anyway, how about a drink to go with our lunch… Joe?"

"Are you trying to get me into trouble with my wife again?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Us… never!" Charlie replied in an innocent tone. "Besides, it's your wife's birthday, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we celebrated it a little early."

Before they had a chance to have a drink, there was the sounds of voices in the main hallway, and the men strolled out to discover that the women had returned, as had Nicholas and his crew.

"What was the point of going to the spa?" Charlie complained. "No one looks any different."

"Mia, you were right," Marion turned to the others. "They didn't notice anything."

"You do smell nice, though," Nicholas said quickly as Charlie muttered something under his breath.

"So, Your Majesty… Mia," Marion amended hastily when Mia frowned. "When would you like us back for dinner tonight?"

"About six, so we can have a few drinks… unless you boys have already started," Mia said with a cunning smile, and James pretended to look insulted.

"We would never do that… you're just like your grandmother!"

"So I've been told," Mia laughed, before everyone left, and Mia, Nicholas and their entourage suddenly disappeared, leaving Clarisse and Joe alone in the hallway.

"So, did you have a good morning?" he asked as they walked upstairs hand in hand.

"Yes- the massage was divine, but I still prefer yours," she said shyly, and he smiled, flattered, before he leaned over and breathed in her scent.

"You smell pretty good, though."

"So, I guess that means the trip was worth it," she teased as they walked into their suite.

"All that matters is that you had fun…" before Clarisse stopped and looked around- there were several bouquets of flowers on her desk, and scattered around the room.

"Who did you get them from?" Joe inquired as she collected the cards from the flowers, and read them.

"They're mostly from the ambassadors, as well as a few friends, but there's nothing from Pierre," she said, sounding slightly disappointed, before correcting herself. "But it's only mid afternoon…"

"Yes," he agreed, although he was secretly annoyed that Pierre had seemingly forgotten his mother's birthday. "Anyway, sit down- I've got another surprise."

"You've already done enough," she called as he disappeared into the bedroom, returning with two wrapped presents.

"I haven't even finished yet," he teased before handing them to her. She smiled radiantly at him for a moment before proceeding to open the larger package- inside the box it covered was a silky red dress.

"You may not think I know much about fashion- which I don't- but it doesn't mean I haven't noticed what you wear… Besides, this was bought before I knew you had bought most of London," he joked.

"I love it, and I love you," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm definitely going to wear it tonight."

The other package turned out to be an expensive looking silver bracelet with tiny charms on it.

"All of them represent a significant moment or person in your life," he explained as she looked at it closely- there was a crown, a wedding ring, a rose, a dog and the letters J, M and P.

"I was only going to have the M and P, but BJ insisted that it needed a J."

"He was right- J is very important to me," she said seriously, replacing the bracelet in the box and cuddling up to him. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," he chuckled softly.

000

"Grandma, you look fantastic!" Mia almost shouted when Clarisse and Joe walked into the dining room where everyone else was waiting. "Is that another outfit you bought in London?"

"No, Joseph gave it to me, as well as this," she held out her arm, showing off the bracelet on her wrist.

"Wow," Mia squealed, Joseph being shunted to the side as the other women crowded around Clarisse. "It's so sweet- I take it that the charms are significant to you."

"They are," Clarisse said softly, pulling her hand away and tenderly stroking the bracelet.

"The birthday girl has finally arrived, now we can celebrate!" Charlie, already tipsy, boomed as Clarisse accepted a glass of wine from him.

"It looks like you've already started," she joked before Mia grabbed her arm and dragged her towards a table.

"It's time to open your presents!" Clarisse looked surprised, before she saw the small pile of presents on the table.

"You didn't!"

"We did," Mia confirmed as Clarisse looked around at her guests- she wasn't expecting any more presents.

"You didn't have to do this," she said modestly, very embarrassed.

Mia gave her a bottle of her favourite perfume, and a book she had wanted to read; James, Charlie, Marion and Lisa gave her a gift voucher for plants (knowing her dream of planting a garden at the beach house), as well as a bottle of wine, as did BJ and Lynn.

"It looks like Joe can look forward to plenty of digging!" Charlie chortled. Sheila and Sebastian, as well as Charlotte and Scott, gave wine, causing Mia to quip:

"Grandma's going to have fun drinking all that… although she will have help," she gave Joe a wink.

"Someone's got to do it," he said nonchalantly.

Charlotte also gave her a silver photo frame with a quote inscribed on it, while Julie and Annie had sent her several DVDs, including 'Gone with the Wind', causing Joe to groan and roll his eyes.

Dinner was, with James, Charlie and BJ as guests, was hilarious, particularly as they couldn't resist teasing Clarisse who, with a little wine in her, replied smartly.

"Joe, your wife's smart mouth hasn't improved since the last time we had dinner together," James mock complained.

"What can I say- I'm a bad influence!" Joe said lightly.

"It's so nice to be appreciated- especially on my birthday," Clarisse said sarcastically, mock glaring, before she heard a commotion behind her, and she turned to see Mia's two maids carrying a large cake, lit up with candles, and everyone starting singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Make a wish?" Joe whispered in her ear, and she smiled over at him before taking a deep breath in and blowing out the candles, before slicing up the cake.

"What did you wish for?" Mia inquired.

"I'm not going to say, as it's bad luck, but I really don't need to wish for anything as I've got everything I want…. By the way, I would just like to thank everyone for being here tonight, and for the thoughtful gifts."

"I propose a toast to Clarisse!" Joe said suddenly, raising his glass as everyone followed suit, and Clarisse blushed.

As the evening wore on, everyone, especially Clarisse, were enjoying themselves, and getting more and more expansive, but she was only a little sorry when Joseph leaned over and whispered: "I'm kidnapping you now." She giggled, now rather tipsy, before they stood up together.

"If you'll excuse us," Joe began. "We're going to leave you to your own devices…" before his voice was drowned out by disappointed comments. "I might sound selfish, but I would like to have my wife to myself."

"Fair enough," Mia said over the good natured jeering of the men. "But, there's one thing I have to do," as she walked around to Clarisse's side. "Happy birthday, Grandma," she said, giving her a warm hug.

"Can we go for a walk outside?" she asked as they passed the doors leading out to the garden.

"Of course… it's still your birthday for another couple of hours," he teased.

The air was crisp when they stepped outside, but Joe quietly slipped his jacket around her shoulders. "Won't you get cold?"

"I'm tough," he said in a cavalier tone before she slipped her arms into the sleeves. They walked, hand in hand, down to the pagoda, the scents of the garden lingering in the air.

"Did you have a good day?" he murmured and she nodded eagerly.

"One of the best… and all thanks to you and Mia."

"It was our pleasure…by the way," he continued, reaching into the pocket of his jacket. "I have one more surprise for you…"

"You shouldn't spend all your money on me, Joseph!"

"I should, and I will," he said stubbornly, placing a slim jewellery case in her lap. "I just didn't have time to wrap it up."

"That's alright," Clarisse said before she opened the lid, and gasped at the stunning silvering sapphire necklace sitting there. "You didn't!"

"I did," he grinned as she looked from him to the necklace and back again.

"I can't accept this," she said, tears in her eyes, before she leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes you can, my darling, and you will… Let's see it on… Beautiful," he smiled after he fastened around her neck. "I can see you wearing that at the beach."

"Maybe I will," she said vaguely, touching the necklace. "But let's go inside so I can see it myself.

00000

The next two weeks passed quickly, and soon it was the evening of the engagement party, and everyone, in and outside the palace, was excited. The press announcement had been released, as Mia planned, after Clarisse's birthday, to both parliament and the press, both of whom asked two questions- when did they get engaged, and why did they keep it a secret for so long?

"A brave member of parliament asked me that, so I told them all it was none of their business," Mia said to Clarisse afterwards, then roared with laughter at Clarisse's look of horror. "I was just kidding!"

Now it was the evening of the party, guests were already arriving, but it was hardly an auspicious beginning to the night, as both royal couples weren't speaking to each other. Clarisse and Joe had had a spat over what Clarisse had been planning to wear, Joe insisting he didn't mind what she wore, to Clarisse's frustration; while Mia and Nicholas argued over his uncle- Nicholas didn't understand why he was coming.

Thus, the atmosphere was rather strained when the two couples, the men in tuxedos, Mia in a pale pink dress, and Clarisse in a silver strapless dress with matching sheath over the top (as well as Joseph's necklace and bracelet), met in Mia's suite to walk down to the party together. Mia had asked them to greet guests with her and Nicholas.

"Men," Mia muttered as she and Clarisse walked ahead of Joe and Nicholas down the hallway. "Honestly, they can be so stubborn!"

"They can be that," Clarisse agreed while, behind them, Nicholas sighed.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't understand Mia at all!"

"As I told you before, the Renaldi women can get fiery," was all Joe said- he was still annoyed that Clarisse had gotten so mad- he had told her over and over again he knew nothing about clothes.

When they arrived at the closed ballroom doors, Joe and Nicholas stepped forward, Clarisse and Mia accepted their arms, and they smiled as they waited for the doors to open, determined that no one would know that they were fighting..

The ballroom was full of people eager to talk to them, and the four of them split up almost immediately.

"Hello Joe," James beamed wickedly as he walked over to him and Charlie. "Are you and your lovely lady on the outs?"

"No…Why?" Joe was surprised and grumpy that James was that intuitive.

"Because you're usually glued to each other, but you're here, and she's over there… so, was the argument over what she was going to wear?"

"How did you know?" Joe's jaw dropped slightly.

"Because I have had the same argument time and time again with Lisa… and again tonight," he nodded over to where Lisa and Marion were chatting with a group of women. "Why can't women understand that we men know less than nothing about fashion?"

Joe smiled, feeling a little better, before he moved on to greet more guests. Parliament was clearly delighted to be at another party at the palace as they simpered to their hosts- more so to Mia and Clarisse.

It wasn't long before Clarisse found herself face to face with Viscount Mabrey but, before he could say anything, Joe, who had been keeping an eye on Clarisse as he greeted guests, appeared at her side, holding two champagne glasses.

"Here's your champagne, darling," he said coolly as, for a moment, Mabrey looked venomous- Joe was making it perfectly clear that Clarisse was his.

"Thank you, Joseph," she accepted the drink gratefully, her eyes saying more, before they both turned to Viscount Mabrey. None of them could forget what had happened between them the last time they met, but Clarisse was still determined to be pleasant.

"Good evening, Viscount Mabrey, thank you for joining us tonight," she said calmly as, beside her, she felt Joseph tense up and, despite the fact that they hadn't spoken to each other all day, she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Thank you, ma'am… Joseph…" he nodded curtly, before walking away. They smiled at each other for a moment, before returning to the task at hand.

All the guests were finally greeted, Joseph and Clarisse on either side of the room, when Mia tapped gently on her glass, and the room was instantly silent.

"I just want to thank you all for coming to celebrate our engagement, and we hope that you all enjoy yourselves."

After a pause, music began playing, and Nicholas didn't hesitate to sweep his fiancée onto the dance floor. Clarisse smiled as she watched them chuckle together- they had obviously made up- before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and she turned to see her husband standing there.

"Care to dance, madam?" he smiled.

"Of course," she replied, happy again as he led her out onto the floor. "I promise I will never ask you for fashion advice again," she said after a moment, and he laughed.

"It's not that I don't appreciate and enjoy seeing all your outfits… but I can't give you a really unbiased opinion- you look beautiful in anything you wear…" and, with that, he leaned over and kissed her- something he hadn't done publicly since their first wedding. He was instantly aware of it, and he was a little worried when they broke apart that she would be upset, but she was smiling, before noting that everyone, including Mia and Nicholas, were beaming at them.

"That was lovely, Joseph, but aren't we detracting the attention away from the newly engaged couple?"

"Who cares? I don't… in fact, I don't care if people see that I love my wife!" but he didn't kiss her again- she was a good sport the first time, but she still preferred to keep their relationship private.

000

The rest of the evening progressed smoothingly, now that the warring couples had made up, and even Viscount Mabrey seemed to be enjoying himself, although Joe was still suspicious and keeping a close eye on him, as he knew the others were as well. The drinks kept flowing very well, but Viscount Mabrey was abstaining, looking dour, before speech time arrived. After the usual words from Sebastian (on behalf of parliament) and Nicholas, Joe stepped forward, Clarisse having insisted on him making the speech on behalf of Mia's family.

"I'm not used to speaking in public," he began as, in a corner, James and Charlie exploded into laughter. "I would just like to propose a toast to Amelia and Nicholas… I can't believe that this lovely, graceful and mature young woman standing in front of me is the same shy, awkward but still lovely girl who, almost 7 years ago, debated whether she could handle being a princess… and now she's been Queen for 15 months!"

All I can say is that her grandmother and I are prouder of her than we can ever say, and that we wish you both the best for a happy life with Nicholas, which I'm sure you will… To Mia and Nicholas!"

After the toast, there was a silence before Viscount Mabrey stepped forward, the tension rising in the room.

"I too would like to offer my congratulations… congratulations for a disaster in the making."

The smiles that had slowly been appearing on guests' faces, most of whom were convinced that the Viscount was finally coming around, disappeared quickly as Nicholas and Joe stiffened. "A disaster I wouldn't mind seeing explode at the altar… and, you have to admit, that's likely given Her Majesty's track record with me."

"I thought you had changed," Nicholas finally said. "I suspected you hadn't, but… inviting you was clearly a big mistake."

"No, young man, I came to tell you that **you** are making the biggest mistake of your life… you're never going to be a leader- you're always going to be in the shadow, as Joseph has been all his life, and I suspect he still is now…" his tone was contemptuous as he threw another venomous look at Clarisse and Joe.

"I'm sorry if you feel like that," Nicholas said calmly. "You can feel like that, but I know I'm not making a mistake- I want to marry Mia, and that's it… I cannot possibly do the job she does, but I'm going to support her always, as Joe has always done for Clarisse."

There was a pause as everyone waited for the Viscount's reaction- his face, initially conciliatory, was now turning into a sneer.

"You're stupid, and I wash my hands of you completely," he spat, before roughly pushing people aside, and storming out.

"We tried," Clarisse heard Mia sigh, placing a gentle hand on Nicholas's arm, as Joe stared after him, tempted to follow him, but when he looked at Clarisse, she shook her head, and he decided to leave it alone.

The evening finally wound down at midnight, and Joseph and Clarisse slipped away quietly, leaving Mia and Nicholas still dancing.

"I'm so glad that evening is over," Clarisse said with a heavy sigh as she sat down on the bed. "It was a lovely evening, but….I'm glad it's over… particularly as we're speaking again," she turned to smile at Joseph, who was getting out of his tuxedo. "Anxious to get to bed, are we?"

"No, I'm just changing my clothes, and you had better, too."

"Why?"

"Because we have a car waiting to take us back to the beach house."

"But why tonight?"

"Much as I like living here, it's driving me crazy at the moment, and we haven't been at the beach house for over two months, so I figured…"

"We go back the sooner the better," she concluded, standing up and facing him. "So that's why you were missing for most of the day!"

"Yes, and everything's ready- your tonne and a half of clothes are packed, Mia knows we're going, and I've got a couple of guys driving us down… Come on, don't tell me you wouldn't like to wake up at the beach tomorrow morning?"

"Yes…" Clarisse admitted slowly- it did sound appealing. "It would be nice…"

"So… hurry up!" he said affectionately, disappearing out into the living room.

Clarisse stood there for a moment, unable to believe it, but then she smiled- it would be wonderful to wake up at the beach house again... their home...


	18. Back to Normal

_Author's Note: this is a short chapter- it was originally going to be long, but I changed my mind… the next three are going to be fun!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- Clarisse Renaldi, tabby-fanny, addlogcon, Poppinswannabe, Captain Weirdo and anyone else who reads it!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

It was a quiet trip back to the beach house, Clarisse falling asleep just outside Pyrus, but waking just before they arrived at the house.

"I can't believe you made those poor boys drive two hours in the middle of the night, after a big party!" Clarisse yawned as the limo drove up the driveway, before smiling at the faint sound of waves crashing on the sand. It was always such a pleasant sound, and she hadn't realised she had missed hearing it until she heard it again just now.

"But don't tell me you didn't want to get here as soon as possible," he retorted with a smile, noting the peaceful, happy expression on her face as she gazed out the window at the dark house, and she chuckled- he was right, she _was_ happy to be back. "Besides, these guys were dying to do something- they had spent most of the night in the security room," he added, smiling winningly over at her, and she chuckled.

"Alright, you may be right- but, surely, you feel a little sorry for them?"

"A little- but they'll have a good night's sleep… I'm not going to insist that they drive back after dropping us off!"

"I should think not."

As it was after two in the morning, they left most of their luggage in the limo, and retired to bed, the security boys sleeping in the guest cottage.

"Yes," Clarisse sighed sleepily once they were settled in bed. "It is nice to be back here, and know we're going to wake up to the sound of the ocean…"

The next morning when Clarisse woke up, she was a little disoriented for a moment, before she realised that she could hear the sea, and she suddenly remembered that she and Joseph had made a 'midnight escape' (as Joseph had said with a sly smile when they were in the car) to the beach house.

"Are you sure you told Mia?" she had inquired as the car left, and he patted her hand reassuringly. "She seemed very involved with Nicholas when I saw them."

"Yes I did- remember when we weren't speaking, I organised everything, and Mia was the first person I spoke to… in fact, she was the one who suggested we 'make a dash for it', as she said, straight after the party."

She sat up and stretched languidly- as usual, Joseph's side of the bed was empty- before she padded over to the glass door leading out to the balcony, and stepping out on the balcony, taking a deep breath in… She adored the scent of the ocean almost as much of the scent of her beloved garden, but it would be hard to choose between the two when her garden was blossoming.

She was so very happy, but she once again wished that Phillipe had been alive to celebrate his daughter's engagement, and see how happy she was… She had felt several pangs of pain the previous evening, seeing Mia's happiness… it was partly because of the fact that she thought she wouldn't make it through a speech without tears that that she had asked Joseph to give the speech on behalf of Mia's family, although she had wanted him to do it anyway… It was a pian that would never leave, and that she would never recover fully from, but it was greatly assuaged by Mia and Joseph.

Just then, as she stared out at the horizon, she felt someone weave their arms around her waist, and she smiled as his goatee nuzzled her neck, tickling her.

"Good morning," she turned on the spot and wove her arms around her neck, giving him a warm smile as she did.

"Good morning?! It's almost lunchtime- you've slept half the day away, you lazy lady," he laughed before leaning over and kissing her.

"All thanks to you," Clarisse returned smartly. "I suppose you were up at the crack of dawn," she added.

"Not exactly- I was up at about nine, and had breakfast with those poor young men you felt sorry for last night. They've already gone back to town, but are coming back with another car for us… So, did you want breakfast or lunch?"

"Lunch," she said decisively, before a twinkle of mischief appeared in her eyes. "So… did you unload my, as you called it, 'tonne and a half' of clothes?"

"Yes, and doing so hurt my back," he groaned, pretending to prop himself up, wincing, before smiling. "But you have your task for the afternoon," he teased, but she shook her head, the mischievous twinkle still in her eyes.

"I don't think so, but I do have another idea…"

"Oh?" he sounded intrigued, smiling knowingly, but when she gave him a look and a smug smile, an eyebrow raised, he groaned, getting her meaning. "Not that movie… you've got to be kidding… that movie's almost four hours long!"

"Then it serves for you right for making fun of my clothes," she teased, smiling, and rubbed her cheek against his shirt. "But we don't have to watch it all in one sitting…"

"Alright, a little at a time," he said reluctantly. "But, before that, let's have lunch- I had the boys pick up something before they headed back."

After lunch, Joe sighed, looking slightly depressed as Clarisse slipped the disc into the player and sat down next to him on the couch, humming along with the theme song. Her enjoyment was obvious as the movie progressed, and Joe couldn't help but get a little interested, but Clarisse was well aware of him, and switched off the movie in the middle of a scene.

"Oh," he pretended to sound disappointed, but she chuckled.

"You don't need to pretend you were enjoying it, because I know you weren't, so I turned it off…" before she sighed. "I suppose I will have to go upstairs and unpack my clothes… Now that we're out here permanently, I'll only have to do it once."

"I'll even help you," Joe grinned as he followed her upstairs. "I'm just curious to see what made all those suitcases weigh about a ton," he added when she gave him a grateful look.

As it turned out, there wasn't as much to unpack as they had thought, and the unpacking didn't take too long, leaving them free to go down to the beach, again something Clarisse had missed over the last two months.

"A free afternoon," he sighed as they sat down on the sand.

"You make it sound as though we're busy all the time!" Clarisse laughed.

"Give it a few weeks, and you'll probably be up to your neck in wedding plans with Mia…"

"Thank goodness the wedding will be in a few months time, rather than in 3 weeks… last time was an absolute nightmare," she shuddered at the memory of everything she had had to do, and think about… Mia's wedding and training, Joseph's proposal, running a county, the threat of Viscount Mabrey…

In retrospect, now that she was happily married, retired, Mia on the throne and all threats vanquished, she was amazed at what she had managed to do while under a great deal of strain.

"I suppose Mia will ask us to attend a few more of those formal dinners, representing her," he mused uncomfortably- he couldn't forget the last time they had attended one of those dinners- he had been made to feel inferior, which led to him having an argument with Clarisse.

"Probably we will, but they'll have to finally realise that you and I are a package, and that I'm proud of you," Clarisse said, looping her arm through his, and leaning her cheek against his shoulder. She meant it- she was very proud of him, and they were a package, a pair, a couple- she wouldn't go anywhere without him.

"I can't believe Mia's getting married," she sighed. "I just wish…" before she stopped, and Joe realised that she was thinking of Phillipe.

"I know you wished he was there last night," he said softly, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I could see it…" he added when she gave him a surprised look.

"Even when we weren't talking?" she teased.

"I figured that was part of it when we had that argument, and then I could see it in your expression at times, even though you tried to keep it hidden… But he was there, in a way, as he was at the coronation, and he'll be at the wedding as well."

"We really should go and visit his grave again soon, I've neglected it dreadfully."

"I know that he would understand, and that he would prefer that you moved on, but whenever you want, we'll go."

"Anyway, I know that, no matter how busy we're inevitably going to be, we're still going to have some good times as well!"

00000

As Clarisse had predicted, the next few months seemed to pass by, full of plans and activities and, as Joe had foresaw, most of them involved Mia's upcoming wedding, scheduled for late April.

"We didn't want a summer wedding- we'd much prefer a lengthy honeymoon then… that's your special time, Grandma and Joe, and April seemed to work in with our plans perfectly," Mia explained when she and Nicholas came to visit. "Oh, and I must warn you, Grandma, you'll be spending a lot of time on the phone!"

"I'll even come into Pyrus if you really need me," Clarisse offered.

'What about me?" Joseph asked mock plaintively. "You've all forgotten about the poor neglected husband… watch out, Nick!"

"You can come along too," Mia said with a cheeky grin. "Grandma might need you," she teased, before Joe retaliated by throwing a cushion at her.

"If you keep being cheeky, young lady, you're going to be banned from the beach house!" he teased.

"You can't do that… I am Queen of Genovia," Mia replied equally as quickly, before they all laughed. "Thank goodness no one knows that you're here!"

However, despite their hopes that their house would remain a secret, and their intention to lead a quiet, normal life, a mini disaster struck a week later when the press found out where they were, to Clarisse's distress, and camped out in front of their gates. They only found out when Shades called in to check on them, and she almost burst into tears upon hearing the news, before excusing herself and disappearing as Scott made a phone call.

"I'm sorry about this, Joe," he said after he hung up. "But, Her Majesty is insisting that a security team is transferred here- temporarily- and I have to agree with her."

"So do I," Joe said with a sigh, although he was dreading telling Clarisse. She had finally relaxed without the presence of guards or cameras- it would be a nightmare for her to have to accept guards again.

"Again, it's only temporary," Scott emphasised. "It's only until the press settles down…"

Joe, once Scott had gone back to organise a team, went to look for Clarisse, and found her on the beach.

"I don't want to leave here, Joseph," she said passionately when he sat down beside her. "We got away from prying eyes at the palace, and now…" tears were brimming in her eyes- this was their home.

"I really dislike how they've managed to ignore us for so long, and now…they're trying to flush us out, like rats…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we're not going to be forced out of here," he put an arm around her comfortingly. "But Mia, Scott and I all think it's wise if we have some extra protection for now, so Scott is sending a team of men to stay in the cottage… not permanently," he added hastily when he saw Clarisse's look of horror. "But, honey, we're going to have to have it."

"Well… if Mia insisted…" Clarisse said with a deep sigh, more relieved that they didn't have to leave. "I just hope that the press won't make our lives too troublesome…" she trailed off, and then frowned. "I won't let them- this is _our_ life!"

"They won't, Clarisse," he pulled her close and let his lips brush her hair. "I promise…"

000

Despite the fact that half the press was now camped out in front of the gates, as well as a team of security guards now residing in the guest cottage, Clarisse and Joe were still determined (and confident) to live a relatively quiet existence. They shared all the chores, washing, cleaning and cooking, doing it together, but Clarisse was growing in confidence in the kitchen, causing Joseph to comment:

"I can't believe how independent you've become lately- it's terrific!"

"As you know," Clarisse gave him a mock haughty look. "I've always been independent, it was just hard to be that in the palace… but it's lovely to be free, and this place… this place was always the type of place I'd wanted to retire to…"

They had plenty of walks on the beach, as well as swimming (not so much in the cooler months), and spent time in front of the open fire in the living room while, as Joe joked, having plenty of fun.

"It's about time we've had some fun!" and she rolled his eyes.

"I think we've had enough fun in the past two years."

"Two years?" Joseph pretended to look shocked. "Has it really been two years?"

"Yes dear, you know that in July we'll have been married two years."

"Oh yes, and this time last year… we were…"

"Others were, don't you mean?"

"Alright, others were finalising the details for the wedding- now everyone's getting ready to do it again! By the way, Scott wanted to know if we'd finished all that wine we got given last year?"

"Why?"

"I think they're planning on giving us another box for our anniversary," and she couldn't help but laugh.

Their quiet existence was often interrupted every couple of weeks as they received visits from Mia and Nicholas (who visited fairly regularly, as well as calling every couple of days); James and Charlie (who always came together, and almost as regularly as Mia, with their wives); BJ and Lynn (several times); as well as Sebastian and Sheila, Charlotte (who visited whenever Shades was on duty), Julie and Patrick, and Annie, who had been doubly successful with her auditions, causing Joe to quip:

"We sure are popular!" but they didn't mind all the visits from their friends.

But Pierre never came, although kept in touch sporadically, which hurt Clarisse a great deal, and Joseph knew it, but she never mentioned it, and he didn't press her. But, the house was usually full of fun whenever they had visited ('not that it isn't when it's just the two of us!' Joe said), especially when James and Charlie came to stay.

"I can't believe how domesticated you've become!" James joked when Clarisse brought the second pizza to the table- she had become quite a whiz at pizza making, doing it from scratch. "I hope these aren't too burnt!"

"Watch it, you, or you won't get any," she chided gently, taking off her apron and sitting down next to Lisa.

"Seriously, though, Phillipe chose well when he bought this place- it's great!" James declared. "I'm jealous- you've got a fantastic main suite, plenty of room downstairs, right near the beach, gorgeous view… can we buy it?"

"Oh no!" Clarisse looked slightly alarmed, even though she knew he was joking. "If the press can't get us out of here, neither can you!"

James laughed gently, touched at how protective and possessive she was of hers and Joseph's home.

"Alright, how about to rent?" he inquired teasingly, and she giggled.

"For ten thousand dollars a week!" she joked, and James looked horrified and then pensive.

"No thanks… Let's see… no, it might be easier to build a place just down the beach!" before laughing at Clarisse's look of surprise.

"No, I don't think James would do that," Charlie interjected. "He loves the call of civilization too much!"

"As if you don't!" James retorted, and Clarisse and Joe exchanged an amused look as the two men bickered.

"Honestly!" Lisa sighed during a pause. "The way you two fight, you two should be married to each other!"

It was always quiet whenever any of them left, but Clarisse didn't mind- she in fact preferred the peace and quiet- it gave her time with Joseph, and time to spend working on her garden.

Clarisse's garden, meanwhile, was progressing well- she had never done any of the physical labour with the palace garden, and while she had 'borrowed' two of the palace gardeners to help, she didn't hesitate to dive in and get her hands dirty, planning, digging and planting. With no pressure to have it completed within a certain time frame, she took her time, which helped when they to travel. But Joe, despite the fact he didn't particularly like gardening, helped when he could, as he could see that Clarisse's gardening was therapeutic to her, and it was something else that they could enjoy together.

"It's sweet of you to help, but I don't want you to hurt yourself," Clarisse said gently as they, covered in dirt, went inside to shower. "You can always just watch- I'm sure Charlie and James would support you in that adventure."

"While my wife is working hard, and covered in dirt? I don't think so- and I know that neither Lisa nor Marion would approve… but thank you anyway for your concern."

000

As Joe had expected, even though they were both retired, Clarisse was expected to perform some public duties, representing Mia, and Joseph, as her husband, was expected to accompany her. He didn't particularly enjoy most events (the only highlight being having Clarisse on her arm) - it was all so tedious, and he could fully appreciate Mia, and before her Phillipe's, abhorrence of these events.

However, to his surprise, the second round of dinners was different- he was much more confident and comfortable, and Clarisse, now understanding how he felt, was clearly determined to show everyone that she was proud of him, and more than happy to be with him.

The dinners were, as usual, boring, but Joseph tried to keep involved, and Clarisse, as always sitting beside him, appreciated it. After dinner, the men, while still pretending that he was inferior to them, cornered Joseph and tried to ask discreet questions about his marriage.

"She was always so quiet and demure when she was married to His Majesty," one man commented. "It's quite extraordinary to see how carefree she is now- you sure have done something to her…"  
The other men chuckled at the comment, Joe smiling a little uneasily, but he had no intention of confiding in these men about anything to do with Clarisse, as it was none of their business… they seemed to be very much in the mould of Viscount Mabrey, and he couldn't trust them not to use whatever they heard to their advantage.

The women, meanwhile, were quizzing Clarisse on her husband, the questions coming quick and fast.

"How does he handle publicity?"

"Is he still involved with his former colleagues?"

"Does he like living in a suite?"

"Why did you get married?"

"Is it true that he was your bodyguard?"

She finally managed to interrupt, and she decided to answer the final question- the others were too rather personal.

"Yes, and one of the best I had, but he's now my husband, a gentleman, which he always has been, and I'm very proud of him."

It was unbelievable how curious they were, she thought to herself, but they couldn't deign to actually speak to him, before Joseph walked over, and she looped her arm through his, giving him an affectionate smile, before realising everyone's eyes were on them… it was an awkward moment, especially when they realised two things- the women were jealous because Joe obviously adored her, and the men were jealous because, when Clarisse looked at Joseph, it was clear she was head over heels for him.

Although some dinners weren't like that, most were, and when the evenings ended, Joseph and Clarisse were usually among the first to leave.

"The women are rather… full on, aren't they?" he asked after that dinner- most of them had tried to flirt with him all evening.

"I noticed you were popular," she laughed, confident that he was true to her. "It must be the earring," she tweaked his ear gently.

"I didn't want them to flirt with me!" he protested.

"I know that, darling," she rested a hand on his leg. "I'm not surprised, however- the women, or most of them, never really liked me- they all saw me as an interloper."

"An interloper- why?"  
"They all wanted to marry Rupert, or have an affair with him (which, I suspect, most of them did), but when I cam along, they saw it as an intrusion, no matter that our marriage had been planned… Flirting with you is their way of getting back at me."

"But why don't they like me?" not that it really mattered to him- he didn't care.

"Because, my love, they don't understand how I remarried, to someone (according to their standards) inferior, and to marry for love… which we did," she leaned over and stroked his cheek. "People like that don't marry for love."

"Don't they think that people fall in love?"

"Not people like them- none of them married for love, or, if they did, the love disappeared long ago… We, to them, are an anomaly."

"Really?" Joe was fascinated by what she was saying- she may have been an outsider, but she knew them so well…

"Yes, and I'm glad you are- I couldn't bear being married to one of those men again- being married to one of them for nearly 40 years was enough," she sighed, looking out the car window for a moment, but it wasn't painful anymore- she had moved on. She smiled when she felt his hand rest on her thigh.

"It doesn't matter if they don't approve… the ones that matter, Mia, our friends and family and Genovia, do… surely, there are advantages to being married to me?" he inquired, confident of her answer as he massaged her leg, but could go no further.

"I suppose there are," she replied teasingly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "In fact, there are so many things that are good about marriage to you that I can't list them all…"

"But why don't we forget about those other people for now… we're the only ones that matter in our world… us, and Mia and our friends and family," he amended quickly. "Before you know it, we'll be back at the palace, getting ready for the wedding… and Mia slash Nicholas parties," he added with a sly smile- both of them had, with the others, started planning for the bachelor/bachelorette parties, and they couldn't wait for them.

"Do you think we should be a little easier on them?" she asked, feeling a little guilty, but Joe shook his head definitively.

"Definitely not- they did that to us, and now it's their turn to 'suffer'!"


	19. Payback

_Author's Note: starting to get to the end of this story, and it's been such fun! Thanks to all the readers who are reading and reviewing… you guys all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The wedding was a few days away when Joe and Clarisse left the beach house with their armed escort, driving carefully around the group of photographers milling around the gate, hoping to get another picture of the royal couple. The press had left them alone for a couple of months, bored at how little they seemed to do, but had returned in the lead up to the 'Wedding of the Year', as one newspaper had declared. Of course, there had been the nasty little jibes- 'Will the Queen follow through with the wedding?' or 'Second time Lucky?' or 'Her grandmother won't be able to come to her rescue this time if this doesn't work out', but most of the media was feverish with excitement.

Mia had only laughed when Clarisse, in town to help Mia with some final details for the wedding, had casually mentioned it to her.

"The press are getting rather inventive, aren't they?"

She was less pleased, however, when another headline read: 'THE QUEEN IS **FINALLY **GETTING MARRIED', making it sound, to Clarisse, that Mia should have married a long time ago, and that they were still bringing up that ill fated almost wedding to Andrew. Clarisse didn't blame her- she was annoyed as well… it was a mistake, but they didn't have to keep throwing it in her face.

"I just don't get why they're making such a fuss about this," she complained to Clarisse on one visit to the beach house. "I'm not quite 23, and most girls my age wouldn't even think about getting married now!"

"Everyone's getting excited, you must realise that- this is the first royal wedding (not including mine to Joseph) since I married your grandfather. I suppose they're just concerned because, when I was your age, I was just about to have my second baby…"

"Dad?"

"Yes, your father."

"But, it's none of their business when I should marry…"

"I know, my dear, and it would be irritating to be always asked when you're going to get married," Clarisse said sympathetically.

"Seriously, marriage isn't the be all and end all of life. It's not that I don't want to marry Nicholas, I do more than anything, but I refuse to be told what to do, and when to do it, and be someone else… someone they want me to be!"

"Spoken very much like your father's daughter," Clarisse smiled.

"And your grandmother's granddaughter," Joe added, giving Clarisse a meaningful glance, both of them remembering her defiant speech over the press invasion, before Clarisse turned back to Mia, having thought of something else.

"It might have seemed that I was trying to change you…"

"No, I know you were doing it for my benefit- although, at 15, it may have seemed that you were trying to change me…"

"But, very seriously," Clarisse said after a pause. "It might not mean much now, but I'm very glad you waited a year or so before you made this commitment… although," she added with a grin. "I am glad you didn't wait for over 25 years," Clarisse knew her and Joseph's 25+ years relationship would always cause some jokes, but she didn't mind- they were finally together.

000

"It's going to be chaos when we get to the palace, isn't it?" Joseph asked as the car cruised along the road.

"I'm afraid so- and you'll be very lucky if you see me at all for the next few days… this is going to be bigger than our first wedding, which was meant to be Mia's!"

"Is it going to be as big as…"

"Yes, this is the modern press age, and there's a lot more technology, but that wedding was a mess at the time…"

She smiled wryly to herself out the window for a moment- while she had been 'hidden' in the palace up until her marriage to Rupert, only appearing when necessary, the press secretary had been inundated with requests to see the Prince's fiancé, but they were all giving a firm 'no'.

"What are you thinking about?" Joseph broke into her thoughts, and she smiled, about to tell him, when she realised they were near a familiar place.

She sighed when they drove past the road that lead down to the cemetery where Phillipe was buried, and almost jumped out of her seat belt when she felt him put his hand on hers.

"We'll go and see him after the wedding," he murmured, and she smiled slightly but continued to look out the window.

As Clarisse had expected, the palace was in a state of excitement, as well as chaos, and Mia was frantic.

"I don't know how you managed to run a country, plan my wedding, train me, worry about Viscount Mabrey, AND ponder marrying Joe, without turning a hair!" Mia cried when they entered her study almost as soon as they arrived. "You are absolutely amazing, Grandma!"

"That's what I keep trying to tell her- especially as it was unbelievable that she did so much then- but she won't believe me," Joe added, giving her a warm look as she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Thank you, you two, but it was also part of my duties, but… we'd better get down to business- how is everything going?"

"Count down to the wedding is four days, and everything seems to be falling into place… oh, I have a final dress fitting the morning before the wedding… no, it's nothing, I just need to practice putting it on… would you like to come, Grandma?"

"Do you want me to come? Where's your mother?"

"Flying in this afternoon of the bachelor parties… anyway, yes I would love you to come… and Joe, the guys are around somewhere…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he pretended to sound injured.

"No, Joey," she smiled teasingly at him, giggling when he rolled his eyes at the use of a nickname he hated. "You're more than welcome to stay, but we're going to be talking about flowers, place settings, music…"

"I'll see you both later," Joe said hastily, standing up and squeezing Clarisse's shoulder as he left the room.

"That was easy," Mia giggled. "I know Nicholas hates all these 'girly' (as he calls it) details."

"Joseph is just the same- like any other man."

00000

The next few days were busy, and Clarisse was busy most of the time, returning to the suite in the evening, very tired.

"It's only a few more days, and then we'll be back at the beach house," she said reassuringly as he massaged her feet for her, moving his hands upwards to her calves.

"I don't mind… I actually feel rather lazy and helpless compared to you… but no, I don't envy you in the slightest. So, what's left for you to do?"

"Apart from the parties… one final fitting of the dress- I haven't seen it since the initial sketches…"

Mia's dress was extraordinary- very different from her first dress, it was beautiful and suited her perfectly.

"Well?" Mia asked anxiously as she paraded in front of Clarisse. "Do you like it?"

"It's… it's extraordinary," Clarisse finally said, stunned at how she looked… and this was when she wasn't full made up. "I like it very much," she continued, before becoming aware of how meagre the praise sounded.

"In fact, I love it… has your mother seen it?"

"She's seen sketches of it, but you're one of the few have seen it complete… and the bridesmaids dresses are gorgeous as well, although Lily doesn't like the shade of blue I picked."

"Lily will be Lily," Clarisse chuckled fondly. "But now," she leaned forward in her chair, looking at Mia intently. "I know I was hardly attentive the last time…"

"Grandma, I can understand why- you had just lost Joe…"

"Nevertheless, I should have show you more attention, but now I can, and I have one question for you- how are you?"

"Honestly," Mia smoothed down her skirt, and then looked up, letting out her breath. "I will be so glad when this wedding is over and done with. Alright, I'm not as terrified as I was the first time, but there's still so much to do…"

"It's going to be sheer craziness until the reception, but it will be all worth it if you remember your day for the rest of your life with fondness," Clarisse said understandingly.

Mia looked at her for a moment, almost nervous, before she decided to ask.

"You don't have to answer this, but… how did you feel when you married Rupert?"

Clarisse looked at Mia thoughtfully for a moment- she hadn't thought about her wedding to Rupert in a long time, mostly out of respect for Joseph and their weddings, but also because she couldn't really remember anything about it.

"Well… I was 18, and I will admit that I was terrified," she recalled, thinking about that day. It had been a blur for many reasons, but she could remember feeling that her life was over.

She, at 18, was about to marry a man 13 years older than her, a man she barely knew, and while he had been kind to her, he had also been distant, leaving her to own devices for much of the time, which was rather isolating. It wasn't that she hadn't been used to being alone- her parents had done it as well- but she remembered wishing that she had had someone to talk to, to tell her she was doing the right or wrong thing.

"Why did you marry him, then, if you weren't sure?"

"I could hardly do that- it would have caused a scandal for the royal family, and my family. I know it's difficult for a modern young woman like you to understand," she said quickly, seeing Mia's horrified expression. "But, at the time, I was expected to marry him, just as most upper class young women were expected to make good marriages."

"What about love?" Mia was horrified at what she had heard, but she was also enjoying the conversation with Clarisse- she was talking to her like a grown up, woman to woman. While she usually talked to her mother about most things, since Clarisse had come back into the picture, she had turned to her (particularly when she spent a lot of time in Genovia), and she had felt comfortable talking to her about anything, like a real grandmother and granddaughter relationship… and she had loosened up more since she's married Joe, and it was a relationship she cherished.

"Love wasn't an option in those days, or all that common… Yes, I know it's sounds awfully barbaric, but that was what happened in those days, but, in the end, I did get two sons… then you," she smiled affectionately at her granddaughter.

"And you met Joe," Mia said with a sly smile, and Clarisse laughed, before Mia looked serious again. "Just one more question I want to ask."

"Just one?" Clarisse joked.

"Yes… is Joe…"

"The love of my life?" Clarisse finished her sentence for her. "Yes, unequivocally… I was fond of your grandfather, but… Joseph was different, and always has been..."

000

"So, do you envy the bride and groom?" Joe joked the evening of the combined bachelor/bachelorette parties, and a day before the wedding. She smiled at him from the mirror as she checked her outfit- a simple pair of pants and shirt, very casual.

"Let me think… no, I definitely do not… the nerves I suffered the night we were apart…" she leaned over and touched his cheek. "Is it really possible to be that scared and nervous when you don't see them?"

"You know my answer to that- I found it rather endearing when I saw you that day, but I felt the same way the first time I saw you after I realised I loved you… So, do you know much about the party Lily's organised?"

"Only a little…"

While she had been helping Mia with wedding plans, Clarisse had also been in contact with Lily and Charlotte, planning Mia's hen's night. While she didn't know everything that was going to happen (she suspected a stripper was probably involved), she also knew that both Lily and Charlotte had eagerly agreed to her and Joseph's request that they, like Clarisse and Joe, be kept apart for 24 hours beforehand.

"I don't think they're going to like it," Clarisse grinned when Joe suggested it, and he grinned wickedly.

"Maybe not, but they're going to have to enjoy it anyway!"

The guests Lily invited were, apart from the three of them, Annie (who was also bridesmaid and had got time off from her TV series), Julie (who was extremely pregnant), Lisa, Marion, Sheila, Asana and Helen, as well as some of Mia's girlfriends. Nicholas's stage night, meanwhile, was being coordinated by Scott, causing Joe to tease, when he saw him,

"It's going to be a disaster in the making."

Nicholas's guests included his friends from Cambridge, as well as BJ, Sebastian, James, Charlie and Patrick. According to Scott, there was no plan as such, but "whatever's going to happen is going to happen," before adding "But if we happen to go downtown, you and your two cohorts better not come."

Joe grinned- it was clear that Scott would never let it go, but he teased him with such good natured respect that Joe couldn't chide him.

"So, do you know if you're going to be visited by a stripper tonight?" he inquired as she slipped her shoes on, and she shrugged.

"I don't know," she blushed at the thought. "I tried to veto it, but I suspect I was overruled… don't you grin at me like that, Joseph Bonnell, I think young Scott has probably arranged something similar for Nick tonight… a female… stripper," she blushed at the word.

"I wouldn't put it past Scott, but… it sounds like fun," Joe mused with an impish grin, and Clarisse laughed as she walked over and looped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, it sounds like fun… but don't you get any ideas about that…" she teased with a smile, but he quickly noticed a flicker of concern in her eyes, and he was quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry about it, I only have eyes for you," he said gently, stroking her cheek, then leaning over and kissing her. "But it's going to be a late night for both of us, isn't it?"

"I think so and even longer for Mia and Nicholas."

"I wondered whether Lily and Charlotte would go through with it- I knew that Scott, the perverse wretch, was pleased to do it for us… and I'm sure Mia will return the favour for him, eventually… Anyway, are you going to party all night?"

"True… but I know I'm not going to stay up all night with them!"

"You'd better not, otherwise I'm going to have to come and collect you."

"You make it sounds as if I'm at school," she teased, before kissing him again.

000

All the girls and women were already gathered in Mia's suite when Clarisse arrived, the younger women already drinking, the music blaring.

"Thank goodness the wedding is at three o'clock- it's probably going to take a while to wake them up in the morning," Clarisse murmured to Marion, who giggled in reply as Mia waltzed over and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Lily told me that you and Joe made a request of Nicholas and I, but she wouldn't tell me what…" she turned to pout at Lily for a moment, before refocusing back on Clarisse.

"So, what have you and your husband requested we do?"

"Well," Clarisse began teasingly, before pausing to sip her champagne. "Last year, you told us that we should experience a few things before we got married, so Joseph and I though you and Nicholas should…"

"Oh no," Mia groaned, closing her eyes for a moment as she realised what Clarisse was about to say. "You're not going to let Nick and I see each other…"

"Or talk to each other for the next 24 hours," Lily interrupted, holding up and waving Mia's phone triumphantly, and Mia groaned again.

"Oh Grandma, I can't believe you would be so mean to do this… thank you so much," she gave Clarisse a withering look, but Clarisse, not at all intimidated, only chuckled.

"Glad to help," she chuckled cheekily, before the evening began with a lingerie party- Mia's friends had organised one (as Mia had done for Clarisse), and the lingerie was far wilder for Mia than at Clarisse's party. While the younger women were giggling over different negligees and lingerie, the older women were peppering Julie was advice. The baby was now a week overdue, and she was extremely uncomfortable.

"I will be so glad when this baby arrives," she sighed. "I hate being so uncomfortable…"

"Motherhood isn't meant to be easy," Clarisse said quietly- she could remember her second pregnancy much better than her first, but she knew how difficult it had been.

"At least it's not the summer," Annie, who had been listening, piped up and her mother threw a pillow at her. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

"For being insensitive," Lynn retorted, but Annie only shrugged with a cheerful grin, and turned back to her conversation, before Mia said something.

"Do I have to look forward to that?"

"Yes, my dear, you have to look forward to childbirth," Clarisse smiled fondly at her.

"I think I might skip it then."

A little while later, as the younger girls started to turn a little wild, there was a discreet knock on the door, and Clarisse was a little startled- who could be knocking on Mia's door- before she coloured, realising who it could be.

Lily peeked through the door, and smiled gleefully. "It's the stripper!"

Clarisse was embarrassed and mortified as the male dancer began to divest himself of his clothes, dancing provocatively in front of Mia, and she tried to avert her eyes, before Mia called out: "Grandma's embarrassed!"

"I wonder what the boys are doing downstairs? I wonder if they can hear us?" Sheila asked thoughtfully, and Lisa shrugged as they all watched the handsome male stripper.

"Who knows, but I'm sure they will probably hear this lot by the end of the night."

The boys, meanwhile, had been unhappy to discover that they weren't allowed to leave the palace grounds, causing them to groan "Boring" before deciding to play cards. This quickly escalated into some serious competition, particularly between Scott, Nicholas, James, Charlie and some of Nicholas's friends, leaving Joseph, Sebastian and BJ, who chose not to get involved, to watch with amusement, particularly once the game, already heated, turned into strip poker.

"You lot can do that… we'll just place our own game over here," Joe said calmly when they asked them why they weren't going to join in.

"Spoilsports," Charlie said accusingly.

"No, just smart," Sebastian retorted calmly. "By the way, Scott, did you inform Nicholas of the additional request…?"

"Yes I did," Scott said, before BJ interrupted, demanding

"What does the groom have to do now?"

"Just not talk to Mia until they meet at the altar tomorrow," one of Nick's friends sniggered, and BJ's confused expression suddenly turned to one of understanding.

"Oh… just like Joe and Clarisse last year… sneaky… was it your idea, Joe?"

"Maybe," Joe cleared his throat, slightly annoyed at his often tactless brother… Thankfully, there was a knock on the door before the conversation continued, and the room went silent.

"Who is it?" Scott called.

"A visitor for the groom," cooed a female voice, before her voice was drowned out by welcoming calls from the boys.

"Did you do a security check on both the visitors?" Joe hissed to Scott as the boys crowded around the girl.

"Yes I did, for both of them, and there are boys downstairs who are sober so, Joe, don't worry- just relax and have fun."

The young men whistled and jeered appreciatively at the young, buxom dancer, but Joe was bored- this type of thing had never appealed to him, and he suspected that Clarisse wouldn't like it…

He looked over at Sebastian and realised that he, too, was bored.

"I wonder if the women are having some wild times up there?" Sebastian murmured under his breath to Joe.

000

At midnight, Clarisse decided to retire for the evening (as were most of the others, although Julie had already gone to bed)- the girls were already seriously drunk, and Mia, who was considerably less so, was already getting crazy without talking Nicholas. Clarisse was slightly sympathetic to Mia's plight, but she could also still remember her gleefully teasing her the previous year…

"Have fun," she said teasingly, kissing Mia good night. "This time tomorrow, you'll be able to talk to your husband…"

"Grandma, please…" she began pleadingly, and Clarisse almost gave in. "Please… I need to… I can so understand how you felt last year…"

Clarisse again remembered how nervous, yet tipsy, when she had spoken to Joseph the night before, and she felt sorrier for Mia. Maybe only one phone call would be alright….

However, fortunately, Lily came up to them, staggering slightly, and tugged on Mia's arm.

"We're just about to play your song… and no, you can't!" she added as Mia opened her mouth to say something. "You're getting married tomorrow- can't you just wait until then?"

"I suppose I could," Mia admitted with a smile, before giving Clarisse a slight wink.

When Clarisse walked into the suite, it was quiet, but she discovered that Joseph was already stretched out on the bed, waiting for her.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," she said gently as she disappeared into her dressing room to change.

"I wasn't… I only just got back myself!" he protested.

"So… how was your night?" she inquired when she reappeared in the room, and climbed into her side of the bed.

"Fun, in a way… the boys (led by Scott) went completely wild within an hour- a simple card game turned into a massive competition, followed by strip poker… oh, and downed by quite a few beers."

"And the stripper?"

"A very lovely young woman, could dance quite well…. But, no I didn't feel anything for her… besides, she was too busy lapping up the attention from 10 very drunk young men… So, what about you, young lady?" he teased as she curled up next to him, and he put an arm around her.

"A very wild lingerie party… probably something most of the men would have appreciated… and a very handsome young man…"

"Very handsome?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but definitely not my type…But I think I must be getting too old for things like that…"

"But how was Mia when you left?"

"Starting to go a little crazy, and I was…"

"Don't tell me, you were going to give in, but someone (Lily, hopefully) managed to interrupt you."

"You are so very sympathetic, aren't you?" she teased. "But yes, Lily did come up and distract Mia… and yes, I probably would have given her her phone back… but I didn't…"

"I am, a little…I can only imagine… but it serves them right for doing it to us last year! But I always knew that you were a big softie at heart!"

He switched off the light, and they both reclined back in bed, both hearing the noises from the suite next door, as well as downstairs.

"It's going to be interesting for the palace staff to clean up tomorrow before the reception… thank goodness the parties are contained," Clarisse said thoughtfully.

"We're going to have to wake them up tomorrow, aren't we?" he joked, and she chuckled along with him.

"Yes, I think so, darling… like I said to Marion before, when I first got down there, it's just as well the wedding is at three o'clock!"

"Three o'clock in the afternoon- yes, that should be enough time to have everyone almost back to normal… How come we aren't like them, celebrating like that?"

"Because we don't need to… we've never had to do that…" Clarisse said calmly, resting her head on his pyjama shirt. "Unless you want to…"

"No, definitely not… I do prefer this…" he caressed her hair with his hand, and then brushed it with her lips. "So, our little Mia is getting married tomorrow," he said softly.

"Yes, our little Mia is getting married tomorrow," she repeated gently. "And her father will be there to see it…in a way..."


	20. A Memorable Wedding Part 1

_Author's Note: I've split this chapter into two because it's going to be big… but, as usual, fun to write._

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing- I really appreciate all the reviews!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Mia's wedding day dawned fine and bright- and the sun was beginning to creep into their bedroom when Clarisse woke up. She lay there for a moment, wondering why she was awake so early, before she remembered that it was a special day- Mia was getting married!

She smiled delightedly for a moment before turning to look at Joseph, and her smile widened- he was still asleep, which as unusual, as it was usually the other way around. She wanted to lie there and watch him sleep, waiting for him to wake up so she could tease him, but she also wanted to go for a walk in the garden- she hadn't had a chance since they had arrived a couple of days ago. Even Joseph had asked:  
"Why haven't you been for a walk yet? I'm surprised you haven't been before, or that you haven't gone crazy yet!"

"I know, and I want to… and yes, I'm surprised that I haven't gone crazy yet either, although it would certainly make life interesting for you!" she retorted before throwing a cushion at him.

The hallways were quiet as she walked downstairs, but she knew it wouldn't be long before the palace staff would be up, checking the final details for that day, and she quickly went outside before she could be seen. She had spent most of the last few months planning and poring over details for the wedding, and now she only wanted to enjoy the day as grandmother of the bride.

She smiled as she passed the small marquee in the garden- it was for the guests to congregate to when they came back to the palace after the ceremony, before going into the palace for dinner. It had been Mia's idea, and Clarisse had thought it was a good one, much to Mia's surprise.

"Are you sure you're alright with a marquee in your precious garden?"

"My garden may be very important, darling, but you are far more precious to me than any garden… although," she added teasingly, Mia laughing along as she knew what Clarisse was going to say. "Make sure that you tell the people setting up to make sure that they don't make too many holes in the garden."

"And if they do, then they're fired!" Mia quipped cheekily.

"Mia!" Clarisse was a little shocked, but Mia only skipped out of the door, laughing.

Clarisse smiled again at the memory before continuing to walk through the garden, stopping to smell the flowers on occasion, before finally coming to the pagoda. She sat down, looking around with pleasure- gardening had always been one of her passions, and she had always loved doing it… and it had really meant a lot to her that Joseph was trying to get involved, despite the fact he didn't like gardening at all.

The air was fresh and crisp, with the slight hint of a breeze, but it was also promising to be a warm day as Clarisse took several deep breaths in, loving the fresh air.

Early morning had always been her favourite part of the day, and she had always tried to get up early just so she could fit a walk in, enjoying the peace and quiet, before her inevitably busy day began.

As she sat there, appreciating the early morning, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see Julie slowly and awkwardly making her way down the three steps towards her.

"Good morning," Julie said cheerfully as Clarisse hurried over to help her. "I hope I wasn't disturbing you…"

"No, you weren't Julie, not in the slightest."

"How are you this morning?" she asked as Clarisse helped her over to the seat, and she sat down with a groan.

"I'm fine- definitely not as sick as I assume some young women will be feeling when they wake up!" and Julie laughed in response.

"So the party continued long after I left?"

"Yes… Lily organised a stripper… but I left at midnight, so I don't know how long it continued after that… how are you?"

"I'm fine, but Patrick… the boys must have really had a wild one as Patrick passed out on the bed at about two or three o'clock this morning, and woke me…" but she sounded rather amused at the incident. "I haven't slept since, but it could also be that the baby…"

"It shouldn't be too long now," Clarisse said soothingly. "First babies are usually late, but it will be all worth it in the end."

"I know… so, how's Uncle Joe?"

"He's still asleep, but he seemed to be fine last night… he, Sebastian and, would you believe it, your father…"

"Dad- no way!"

"It's true… anyway, none of them had as much to drink as the others, thus…"

"They'll be feeling fine this morning," Julie finished her sentence for her, and they both laughed. "So… today is Mia's wedding day… how do you feel?"

"Happy, because I KNOW that this wedding is going to go ahead, with no tears, fears or disasters."

"Mia's obviously very happy with Nicholas, and you with Joe, so it will really be a celebration today," Julie said sweetly, and Clarisse squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, sweetheart, it is a celebration- especially with all the family there," and Julie blushed, before sobering up.

"I want to ask… you don't have to answer… what was Phillipe's wedding like?"

"You can ask… I don't mind…" before Clarisse looked away at the marquee for a moment. "It wasn't a major royal event, like this- they married in a civil ceremony, which was disappointing and hurtful to his father and I… and then, when they got divorced, it was almost as bad…and his father went after him, almost causing him to leave…" she looked down at her hands for a moment- she had never mentioned it to anyone, but she somehow felt a connection with Julie, she was a lot like her in a lot of ways, but she was also very fond of Annie.

"I've never spoken about this to anyone… but, they were in love while they were married, but Helen could never reconcile herself to what was expected of her… poor girl," she murmured sympathetically. "Mia kept them close when they divorced, and Phillipe really did adore them… it just didn't work out."

She sounded a little sad for a moment, but then shook the mood off. "But he'll be there today, in a way."

"Yes he will," Julie said understandingly, before beginning to struggle to her feet. "Shall we go in and see if anyone's awake? Some people should be by now, although I highly doubt my dear husband is!"

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Clarisse stood up and helped Julie. "_I _will be very interested to see if my husband is awake!"

000

"About time you two showed up!" BJ joked when the two of them strolled into the formal dining room where, true to form, only the older generation was waiting (Charlie and James both looking rather ill), and no sign of Patrick, the bride, groom or their entourage. "Where have you two been? Joe was about to send out a search party!"

"We met down in the pagoda- both of us had gone for walks," Clarisse said easily, sitting down next to Marion. "We were actually wondering how the young people were feeling this morning."

"Knowing the boys, probably not very well," James surmised. "I can understand the feeling… I'm not feeling too well myself- probably all that food last night…" before the others burst out laughing.

"Neither am I," Charlie moaned from the other end of the table, causing everyone to laugh even harder, knowing what was really causing them to feel sick.

"It sounds as if you and James did as much celebrating last night as you did last year… actually, yes it does remind me of our wedding day, doesn't it, dear?" he said in an amused tone, looking over at Clarisse, who smiled in reply.

"Yes, it certainly does."

"MUST you remind us of that?" Charlie asked in a pained tone. "That was in the past!"

"I'm not going to mention it always," Joe said with a grin. "It's just till I've feel that I've had my revenge of what you two did to me on my birthday."

"It was all innocent fun!" James protested. "How were we suppose to know we'd get arrested?" causing everyone to laugh again.

"Is Pierre coming today?" Lynn asked quietly once everyone had stopped laughing, and the room fell silent as Clarisse looked at her plate.

"No, I haven't heard from him."

It was painful to realise that, despite the steps they had taken towards to reconciliation, there was still distance between them- she had forgiven him for his judgemental attitude, and had tried to keep in touch, but it was obvious… she sighed- just the thought of him make her angry, and she didn't want that on today of all days. Joe, sensing her anger, tactfully changed the subject, and she smiled gratefully over at him.

After breakfast (which was a lengthy event given that James and Charlie were there), Clarisse stood up and glanced at her watch- it was after half past nine.

"Where did all the young men stay last night?"

"I think they all crashed in a spare suite upstairs."

"Great… well, a few of you can go and wake them up… I'm going to wake the girls- would anyone like to help me? I'm sure we're going to be popular."

"I'll help," Charlotte, unlike her 'date' Scott, was feeling fine, volunteered quickly, standing up and the two of them left the room.

Mia's suite was still blanketed in darkness as Clarisse and Charlotte made their way towards Mia's bedroom, where there were sleeping bags spread out on the floor (bodies in them), and there were DVD cases, rubbish and bottles littered on the floor. The maids hadn't dared to open the curtains, but Clarisse didn't hesitate to negotiate her way through the bodies and yank open the curtains.

"Rise and shine, girls, it's time to get up! It's almost ten, and Paolo will be here at eleven!"

There was a groan from the bed, followed by a gasp of horror from Clarisse as she looked around- the suite was even messier than she had imagined.

"Why did you have to wake us up now?" Mia groaned, slowly rising to lean on her elbows as she glared at her grandmother, her hair all askew, and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious that it had been a wild night for the girls as well, but she wasn't all that sympathetic, although she was relieved that Mia obviously wasn't suffering from the same nerves she herself had had last year.

"Well, my dear, in case you've forgotten, you're getting married today."

There was a small silence before Mia sat upright in bed.

"That's right, I am to!" before she leapt out of bed. "Come on guys, it's time to get up!" she called, before disappearing out into the living room, Clarisse close behind.

"You don't seem to be feeling ill," Clarisse said in an amused tone, and Mia laughed as she sat down and accepted a cup of tea from one of her maids.

"Not really, Grandma- I could just imagine your horrified face if I walked down the aisle still hung over!"

"Yes, I would have been horrified," Clarisse agreed. "But it's also your wedding day, so I may have been lenient on you," she said as some of the other girls, not looking so well, staggered out, and the maids wheeled in the breakfast tray.

"So, when is Paolo supposed to arrive?" Mia asked as Clarisse and Charlotte headed towards the door.

"In about 45 minutes or so, so I suggest that you all eat and then clean up this suite before he arrives."

They met BJ and Joseph at the bottom of the stairs.

"How did it go?" BJ asked as they headed back into the dining room.

"They're up and about- Mia's fine, but the others are feeling a little under the weather… how are the boys?"

"Scott is very cranky- a clear sign of a massive hangover- but the others were discussing whether or not to go for a job before going to Sebastian's for lunch and getting dressed."

"A house full of men, my dream come true," Sheila said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and the press is already camped out in front of the gates," Joe added, rolling his eyes, but Clarisse only smiled- press invasion was to be expected today.

00000

A couple of hours later, after a more hurried lunch, Clarisse was ready, and standing in front of her full length mirror, looking at her reflection. For this wedding, she had bought a new out outfit, much to her husband's horror- Why did you buy a new outfit? You've already got a whole wardrobe full of clothes!" and she retorted with "I need a new outfit for my granddaughter's wedding!"

It was an ice blue linen suit with sparkling faux jewels sewn onto the jacket, with a white blouse and matching shoes. It was very simple, but she wanted to remain in the background today- it was Mia and Nicholas's day, not hers, although she had been fortunate to enjoy two (she could never count her day with Rupert) weddings.

Paolo had, as per usual, done her hair, allowing for the small tiara she had to wear, and he had marvelled at how 'gorgeous' her hair still was at her age, going red with mortification when she gave him a look, before turning to gossip.

Joseph returned when he left, and he frowned slightly as he looked at Clarisse.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"Nothing… I just couldn't imagine Paolo making you look even lovelier than you usually are, but he did… and it's really not fair to the bride."

"It's only hair and makeup, Joseph, and I'm sure Mia will look even better- especially when she's dressed."

"She might, or maybe the fashion competition will be serious."

"There won't be any competition- Mia will win hands down… I'm serious, I'm determined I'm going to stay in the background today."

"I beg to differ, on both counts, but we'll just have to agree to disagree."

She smiled at herself in the mirror, pleased, before she saw Joseph step into her line of vision, standing next to her, looking debonair in a tuxedo.

"Well, it's just as well I didn't believe you about Mia winning the fashion stakes hands down," he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his chin on her shoulder. "But I will have to say it again- you shouldn't look so beautiful, it's not fair to the bride," before he nuzzled her neck.

She smiled, slightly ticklish at the sensation of his goatee on her neck, before turning to give him the once over, whistling appreciatively.

"But you aren't exactly being fair either; to the groom… you're far too handsome for your own good- I'm going to have trouble stopping women flirting with you!"

"I think it's the other way round- I'm going to be the envy of every man there… but I'm going to enjoy it, and show everyone that you're mine."

"I'm yours?" Clarisse look mock insulted. "Like a possession… I should be insulted… but I like it," her expression softened to warm and smile, and she gently touched his face before pulling away and reaching for her gloves and a small jewel box on the dressing table.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to see what the bride is doing- I am her grandmother, after all… what are you going to do?"

"I'll go and see what's going on with… yes, security, before you say it, smarty pants," he added with a grin when he saw her open her mouth. "Shall I drop by and collect you when it's time to go to the church?"

"While I don't appreciate 'collecting', you'd better," she said with a playful smile. "You're supposed to be my date, and I'm not going alone… besides, just think of all the speculation the press would create if I did!"

"I could just see the headlines- _'One Queen finally married, while the other Queen's on the road to splitsville',_" Joseph roared with laughter, and Clarisse laughed as well.

"We will be if you keep up comments like that!" she retorted, giving him an amused look as she headed towards the door.

000

Mia's suite was full of music and giggling, as well as bridesmaids and Helen, when Clarisse stepped into Mia's bedroom a few moments later. She couldn't see Mia through the group, so she joined Helen, who was sitting in a corner, but she had just sat down when she heard Mia call: "Grandma!"

"Yes.." Clarisse turned and the group of bridesmaids (including a disgusted looking Lily) parted to reveal Mia in her exquisite white silk and lace strapless dress. "Wow…" Clarisse murmured as tears began to well in her eyes. "You look beautiful…"

"Thank you," Mia blushed slightly as the bridesmaids and Helen snuck out of the room, closing the double doors behind them, leaving Clarisse and Mia alone.

"How are you feeling now?" Clarisse asked, sitting on the edge of Mia's bed as Mia twirled in front of the mirror again. "Obviously much better than you were this morning!" she teased.

"Yes I am… and I'm definitely not as terrified as I was two years ago," although she giggled nervously.

"It's normal- what you're about to do is a big step."

"I know… but, anyway, look at you," Mia turned and whistled, giving Clarisse such an intense look that she blushed. "You look absolutely stunning yourself, and I'm sure that Joe would have said the same thing."

"He did,' Clarisse said, going redder. "But today isn't about me…"

"It might be hard not to be," Mia joked, and Clarisse had to look away in embarrassment. It was still hard to hear praise, even though Joseph literally showered her in compliments, finding it cute when she blushed, but annoyed at Rupert, but Clarisse was still shy.

"Anyway," Clarisse said, changing the subject, as she reached for the jewel case beside her. "Have you fulfilled the saying 'something old, something new…?"

"Almost, except something old…"

"I thought so, which is why I'm giving you this," she teased, handing her the box, and Mia looked at her, curiosity in her eyes, before opening the box and gasping:

"Grandma, these are gorgeous!" holding up a string of cultured pearls. "Are these…?"

"Real, yes, but I didn't get them from Joseph or your grandfather- my grandmother gave them to me on my 21st birthday, and I should have given them to you on your birthday…"

"It doesn't matter when you were supposed to give them to me, Grandma, they're gorgeous… can you help me put them on?"

"Of course," Mia turned her back towards Clarisse, and she clasped the necklace around her neck, feeling a little nostalgic.

"What are you looking so thoughtful about, Grandma?"

"I was just thinking about how today is your wedding day, and how I hope that you and Nicholas will be very happy together… I can still remember when you told me about Nicholas…"

*********************

_Paolo had just done Clarisse's hair, and had just left when Mia, her hair already done, almost floated into the room, still clad in her silk bathrobe, startling Clarisse._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. "I was going to come and see you once I was dressed!"_

__

"I thought I'd save you the trip," Mia was surprisingly relaxed as she flopped onto the couch. "Where's Joe?"

"Talking to the new Head of Security about today," Clarisse said, sitting down opposite her. "You're very calm today."

"_I am, and I know I'm ready for this… but that's now why I cam to see you…it's…" Mia suddenly turned coy, piquing Clarisse's interest instantly. "It's about Nicholas."_

_  
"Have you heard from him?" Clarisse asked immediately, understanding the importance of this- for the past week, despite her excitement over the coronation, Mia had been miserable. She hadn't shown it, of course, but Clarisse could sense it._

"_Yes- he somehow managed to evade the press and security to find me in the throne room."_

_  
"And…" Clarisse encouraged- Mia usually wasn't this elusive or shy._

"_And… he got down on his knee, you know like…"_

__

"Yes, like the day of the infamous chicken incident," Clarisse said impatiently. "Amelia, you're being deliberately vague with me- what happened next?"

"Well…" Mia was almost puce with embarrassment. "He said 'I'm in love with a Queen to be' and he wanted to know if I felt the same way."

"What did you say?"

"Do you have a chicken for my table?' and Clarisse laughed out loud. "But I was teasing… oh, Grandma… I think I might have a chance with him… not that I'm thinking of marriage or anything… but…"

Mia was beginning to babble with nervous excitement, so Clarisse leaned over and pressed a warm hand on top of hers.

"_You don't need to think about that now- just enjoy the unfolding of a brand new relationship with Lord Devereaux… see where it takes you…"_

_  
"But probably not as long as you and Joe let yours develop?" Mia teased, and Clarisse laughed ruefully._

"_You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"_

_  
"Of course not!"_

_********************_

"You were deliberately teasing me that day, weren't you?" Clarisse looked at Mia intently, and Mia blushed.

"Maybe I was, but you looked so funny, sitting on the edge of your seat, waiting for news, that I just couldn't resist."

"You're just like your father, you know that?" she teased affectionately, and Mia smiled as well, before, after a moment, the smile disappeared and she looked at Clarisse seriously.

"You still miss him a lot, don't you?"

"Yes I do, and I always will- no parent should ever have to bury a child. But I do know that he would be so happy today, and would have loved to have walked you down the aisle."

"Are you annoyed Pierre isn't here today?" Mia asked quietly- she herself was angry that he hadn't come, or even bothered to reply to the invitation, but she would never let Clarisse know that.

"A little, but it's up to him," she shrugged, disguising her pain. "But…"

"Don't worry, Grandma, it's going to be fun anyway… I just can't believe that Nicholas and I are getting married!"

"Yes," Clarisse said softly as Mia looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Yes, you're getting married today."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Joseph stepped in, stopping dead when he set eyes on Mia, who had turned away from the mirror.

"Wow."

"That's exactly what Grandma said when she saw me!" Mia laughed. "But do you have any other adjectives in your vocabulary?"

"Alright… beautiful, really beautiful," he said softly, walking over and taking her hand in his, lifting it to his lips, causing her to blush.

"You are such a gentleman, Joe, and a sweet talker… now I know why Grandma married you… speaking of, doesn't your wife look just as stunning?"

"Yes, she does," Joe turned and looked directly at Clarisse. "The other women there today are going to be very envious- you both look so beautiful!"

Clarisse met his eyes and smiled- he was really very sweet at times- before she glanced at her watch and stood up- it was time for them to leave for the church as she and Joseph were greeting guests with Sebastian and Sheila.

"We'll see you at the church," Clarisse walked over and pressed Mia's hand warmly as Joe disappeared out the door. "You do look beautiful…" she paused, wondering what to do- give her some advice, a hug, anything, before Mia, realising her conundrum, impulsively wrapped her arms around her, murmuring:

"Thank you."

"What for, you silly girl?"

"For just believing in me, and never giving up," Mia said simply, pulling away to look at her.

"Of course I would always believe in you," Clarisse said briskly, looking down to blink away tears before looking up again. "You're my granddaughter, and we've always believed in you- that's not going to change, despite all the scrapes you managed to get yourself into!" she teased, and Mia looked at her tearfully.

"But look at you now," Clarisse gently caressed Mia's cheek. "Queen of Genovia, and about to take the next step in life- marriage."

They smiled at each other for a moment, completely in synch, before there was a gentle tap on the door, and Joseph poked his head around.

"I hate to interrupt but Clarisse, my dear, we need to be at the church very soon."

"Don't worry Grandma," Mia gripped Clarisse's hand for a moment. "I will be at the church, and there will definitely be NO disasters or surprises this time!"

"I certainly hope not!" but there was a loving note in Clarisse's voice.

000

"She does look stunning," Joe said again as the car left the palace- there was no press at the gates as all of them were at the church. "In fact, she looks even lovelier than she did the first time."

"The first time, she was rushed into an arranged marriage after a month long courtship… this time, they've been together nearly two years… and she definitely knows what she's getting into, which would help."

"Yes it would help… so, the wedding is definitely going ahead?"

"Undoubtedly," she smiled at him.

There was a small pause as she looked out the window before Joe decided to broach a subject he had often thought about, but had never wanted to ask about till now.

"Were you nervous when you married Rupert?" He tried to sound casual, but deep down, he was a little jealous.

"Nervous… and I felt that I was about to enter a cage for the rest of my life, that my life was over. I told Mia that I had no choice, maybe even that I wanted to do it, but there was a moment when I was going to run away… Anyway, I was also thinking about the gamut of emotions I experienced over three weddings."

"Three weddings? You've had three weddings?" Joe pretended to be shocked.

"Yes I have… and two of them were with you, remember?" she leaned over and gently slapped his cheek playfully.

"Ow!" he pretended to massage his cheek, but trapped her hand in his. "Anyway… what were these emotions you were talking about?"

"Just that… I was terrified the first time; the second time I was very depressed, and then… it was a dream come true… and the third time, I was so unbelievably nervous but happy… but I feel very married now… are you happy?"

"Almost too much so," he smiled over at her, and then looked out the window. "Anyway, madam, I do believe we've made it to the church… and the crowds are far bigger than the first time!"

He got out of the car first and, after a brief wave at the crowds, hurried around to Clarisse's side of the car, and helped her out. When he held out his arm for her to take, she shook her head slightly before lacing her gloved fingers through his.

"I'm not walking behind you, then?" he teased gently, hiding his surprise at them holding hands in public- she was usually show hesitant…

"Don't you dare," she said as she waved to the highly excited crowds with her free hand as he led her up the stairs to the church entrance. "Besides, I just saw your expression when I took your hand- why were you so surprised?"

"It's just that you're usually so shy…"

"I know, but it's time for a change now, and… holding hands is hardly showing too much… no one outside the palace or our friends have seen our rings… it would be different if we were kissing…"

"You have changed, but it's a good thing… anyway, I though husbands of Queens were supposed to walk behind them?"

"I'm not longer Queen, so you don't have to… and I would have changed that stupid protocol long before hand, although I know Mia will anyway…" as they paused in the doorway. "So, are you ready to greet 200 guests?" she teased.

"Who are going to be checking to see if you and I are still happy and together… definitely," he said sarcastically, hiding the fact that he was a little nervous…..


	21. A Memorable Wedding Part 2

_Author's Note: here's the second part of the chapter!_

_Thanks to all my loyal readers- Clarisse Renaldi, Captain Weirdo, VictoriaGrant, addlogcon, LadyLuxembourg, Poppinswannabe, Diva4Life and tabby-fanny- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Sebastian and Sheila were already waiting when they arrived, and the first guests arrived a few minutes later. Joseph found it an interesting experience greeting guests- quite a few of them had worshipped Rupert, and now that his widow was married to someone else, and clearly happier than she had ever been in years, they were looking at him through new eyes, wondering who was this guy? What was he doing to make Clarisse so happy? But most people, while initially surprised, supported their marriage.

"How long has it been?" one guest asked Clarisse, and she smiled proudly- she was proud of her marriage to Joseph.

"Two years in July," she replied, beaming over at him for an instant- she knew it would be asked numerous times over the course of the day, but she didn't care- it was true, and she would gladly shout it from the rooftops.

Like Joseph, she could see the questions in their eyes- they had been together for a while, yet had been very quiet, making people begin to wonder whether they really were still together, yet, when they saw them, it was clear that they were, happier and closer than ever.

"It was if some of them expected us to fail," she whispered indignantly as they prepared to make their entrance into the main section of the church.

"Are you really surprised that some of them would think like that?"

"Not really, but I was more worried about you- you don't deserve to be ignored… you deserve to be respected."

"I don't care about any of that… but I actually felt like a celebrity, being scrutinised like that… it was rather funny," and he sounded amused.

"I know I shouldn't care either, but it has to be insulting to be compared to Rupert," and he looked at her seriously for a moment.

"Honestly, I don't care darling- Rupert was him, and I'm me, and opinions don't matter to me… to me, and the public, **your** happiness is the only thing that matters… and I know that you're happy."

"Very, very happy," Clarisse affirmed.

"So why worry about anyone else, except Mia? You do trust me, don't you?"

"Alright… and yes, our happiness matters, and I trust you, like I have for the past thirty something years…" She smiled at him as the doors opened, leading into the church.

"Are you ready for all the eyes to scrutinise you again?" she teased, still ready to defend her marriage and Joseph to the rest of the world.

"As long as you're at my side, I'm ready," he smiled lovingly over at her. "Although, you must admit that you feel like a celebrity… don't you?" he teased as they stepped into the aisle, all eyes on them, and she laughed over at him, showing everyone that, 2 years into their marriage, they were still as much in love as when they had married.

"We don't need to prove anything to anyone," he murmured as they approached the altar, James the Archbishop beaming at them, and Clarisse squeezed his hand before she sat down next to Helen, Sebastian and Sheila behind them.

"He's dying to talk to us," Joe murmured as, after helping Clarisse sit down, he sat down next to her, well aware that everyone was watching him.

"I know he does," Clarisse replied, discreetly taking his hand in hers. "But he's going to have to wait until afterwards…"

She suspected that Joseph was nervous, like he had been at the ill fated state dinner, but he was doing fine, the 'perfect consort' (although she considered him her equal), and she wished she could say it to him, before she was distracted by the sound of the doors at the back opening.

"This is it," she murmured to herself, squeezing Joseph's absentmindedly as they stood up with the rest of the congregation, but she wasn't feeling as apprehensive as they waited for Mia to appear- she knew this wedding was meant to happen.

Joseph could also tell that she was much happier about this marriage, and he was too- Mia was older and much more mature. He couldn't see Mia through the standing crowd but, judging from Nicholas's awestruck expression, he could tell that the groom was stunned as his gaze never shifted from the back of the church.

Mia finally came into view after Lily, Annie and four other bridesmaids, and she looked radiant as she finally stood next to Nicholas, winking at Clarisse before accepting his arm, and Clarisse felt slightly emotional, discreetly dabbing at her eyes… Phillipe would be so proud… as, beside her, she felt Helen do the same thing…

000

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride." James smiled at the young couple, and there was a moment's hesitation before Nicholas leaned forward to kiss Mia, and the church literally erupted into cheers and clapping (James and Charlie whistling).

Clarisse beamed happily at the still kissing couple, before looking down at the congregation, and saw that Julie was smiling, but looking uncomfortable. She made a note to check on her as soon as she could, before Joseph distracted her with a tap on her shoulder, murmuring: "She finally did it!"

She laughed at his words as he looked over at him- these same words had been applied to them two years earlier, and she hadn't forgotten.

"Don't let her hear you say that… but yes, she did it!" before she turned to a delighted Helen.

After the signing of the marriage certificate, the Archbishop led the procession down the aisle, beginning with the bridal party and continuing with Clarisse and Joe.

"At least we're not the focus of all the attention," he joked as they made their way down the aisle. "Although…" he continued, noting that people still staring at them. "They're still fascinated…"

"You know, I'm beginning to suspect that you're starting to enjoy all this attention," she teased in a low voice as they stepped into the hallway, and he shook his head vehemently.

"I don't think so… don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for Mia and Nicholas, but I also wish that we were back at the beach house…."

"We will be in a day or so," Clarisse said soothingly.

The newlyweds were still surrounded when they looked over at them, and they were about to escape quietly when James cornered them.

"Well, well, well… you two can't seem to get enough of weddings!"

"At least this one wasn't ours!" Clarisse retorted with a smile.

"True…" he gazed at them thoughtfully for a moment. "Two years… my, that has flown by in seconds."

"Tell us about it," Joe laughed. "But how did you remember that it's been two years?"

"Joseph," James looked at him directly. "I married you two years ago, and then one year ago, so I could hardly forget your wedding anniversary… no more weddings this year?"

"No, we're done with those, and we are still very much together."

"Yes," James nodded meditatively. "I've heard those rumours, especially since you haven't been seen together in public for a while, but I have always doubted them… besides, I would have given you both a very stern talking to if that it had been the case… but I can see that it's not… I see that Viscount Mabrey didn't come, but I didn't think that he would…"

"No," Clarisse said quietly. "I think that relationship is over."

"I never really liked the man… anyway, just before I go, I've heard that you've relocated to the beach?"

"Yes- only a couple of months ago," Joe said with a smile.

"So I've heard, but I'm just wondering… why haven't you invited me out for the day?" he asked seriously, but his eyes were twinkling, and he burst out laughing at the two open mouths before him. "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it, but I would like to see the place soon."

"Of course," Clarisse managed to say- how could they have forgotten their biggest supporter- before he grinned, indicating he was teasing them, and disappeared into the crowd.

"He'll be our next guest," Clarisse said to herself, and Joe nodded.

They again tried to creep out without being seen, before they heard someone call out:

"Grandma and Grandpa- don't go anywhere!"

'What the…?" they turned to see the photographer Mia had hired, waving them over.

"Grandma and Grandpa!" they mouthed at each other, looking disbelieving- it was true, of course, but a perfect stranger calling them that?

As the crowd finally dispersed, they made their way over to the bridal party, joined a few minutes later by Helen and Patrick.

"What's going on?" Joe asked the man who called them over.

"It's phot0 time, sir, and I need all the immediate family here… so, is everyone here… what about the groom's side?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment- the groom's family was non-existent- before there was a slight cough, and everyone turned to see Sebastian and Sheila standing there.

"I know it's not the same, but Sheila and I would be happy to stand in… we knew his parents, and have seen him grow up, so it would be an honour for us…"

"It would be an honour for me," Nicholas finally said, going a little red as he stepped over and shook Sebastian's hand gratefully, as Mia looked on, smiling.

The photographer was very bossy, arranging people according to his vision, and Clarisse could sense Joseph's growing impatience.

"What happened to Andrew taking photos?" he whispered into Clarisse's ear.

"He and Alyssa are guests."

A little while later, the photographer dismissed those not in the bridal party, although he added: "Stay within an easily accessible area at the palace- I'm going to need you again."

"I'm sure he will," Joe muttered as they walked away, and Clarisse chuckled to herself. There was still an enormous crowd waiting outside when they emerged, hand in hand, Sebastian and Sheila behind them, and they waved to the crowd before walking down to their waiting limousine.

"I never realised how exhausting weddings can be," Joe sighed as he relaxed back on the seat. "And we're not even the bride and groom… how did we do it twice?"

"We were on a cloud of euphoria when we did it," Clarisse joked. "I'm so glad that Sebastian did what he did… he didn't deserve to have no one there representing his family…"

000

Back at the palace, the guests were all gathered, as Mia planned, under the marquee in the garden, and Clarisse checked on Julie, who was sitting on one of the few chairs that had been brought out, while Joseph went to fetch drinks.

"I'm fine- I'm just so sick and tired of this, and my back…" she groaned, and Clarisse patted her arm sympathetically, yet feeling a little uneasy- she had felt like that a day or so before both boys were born… but she wouldn't say anything at the moment, not to cause any panic, but she would keep an even closer eye on her.

Before she could say anything else, Joe came over with two champagne flutes.

"Sorry Jules, but the photographer sent a message via one of the guards… we're needed again," he rolled his eyes, and both Julie and Clarisse chuckled gleefully.

"Have fun," Julie said in a sing song voice as Julie and BJ joined her, making Clarisse feel a little better about leaving her. It was strange, she thought to herself, to care so much… it was almost like she was a daughter….

"You look rather thoughtful," her husband commented as they made their way through the crowd towards the garden. "You shouldn't look so thoughtful at a wedding."

"I shouldn't?" Clarisse looked amused. "Weddings can be a time of reflection- of you being single, or the state of your marriage…"

Joe looked sceptical- she was hiding something, he could feel it, but decided to play along with her theory.

"Oh? So… what's the state of our marriage?"

"The state of our marriage?" she repeated. "I'd say… passable," but then gave him an impish look, and smiled. "Of course you know I'm teasing… we're happy, and that's what matters….unless you think otherwise…"

"No, no, I know we're perfectly happy together… but I think that you're not telling me something… what were you really thinking about?"

"Nothing really… alright, I'm just a little concerned about Julie," she admitted with a slight smile when Joseph kept looking at her. "I think she's a day or so off having the baby."

His face lightened considerably, and he was going to say something before they finally met up with the rest of the bridal party.

"Great, Grandma and Grandpa are here," the photographer shouted, and Clarisse stifled a giggle as she saw Joseph roll his eyes- he was seriously getting on his nerves- but it was for Mia and Nicholas… He had initially wanted to step away, only immediate relatives in the pictures, but Clarisse kept a firm hold on him, and he suspected that she knew what he had been thinking…

"Come on Grandpa!" Mia shouted cheekily, bringing him back from his thoughts, and he laughed as he obediently followed the photographer's instruction and stood next to his wife.

Finally, however, much to Joseph's relief, the pictures were all taken, allowing them to go back to their guests for another half an hour or so before dinner was announced.

There were fifteen or so tables in the ballroom, adjacent to the throne room, with room for dancing.

"Finally, I'm starving," Charlie muttered as he and Marion joined Clarisse and Joe at the table.

The four of them were also sitting with Sebastian and Sheila, BJ and Lynn, James and Lisa and Helen and Patrick, while Julie and Patrick sat with Charlotte and Scott, and their table was only a few metres away from the bridal table.

"This IS the life," James sighed happily as he settled in his chair, accepting a drink from a passing waiter. "Sometimes, Clarisse, I've got to wonder why you've left the palace for the beach house!"

"Because I've lived here for almost all my life, and it's time for a change," she said simply, taking off her gloves and resting them next to her. "Besides, you can't exactly complain about the hospitality at the beach house!"

"No, I can't," James agreed. "Although that big suite you two have…"

"We live there, so it's ours and we deserve it," Clarisse retorted with a grin.

"True… still, it's sad to think that it's going to be the last wedding here for a while, unless you…" he looked meaningfully at Clarisse.

"No, we're not doing that again, so you have to find somewhere else to party!"

"I know- your beach house!"

"Oh no," Clarisse laughed. "Our place is far too small for you type of parties, and too far for the police to come!"

The others chuckled at the good natured arguing between James and Clarisse, and James turned to Joseph with a helpless look.

"Can't you do something about your wife?"

"No, not really… the fighting is between you two; I'm just an innocent bystander!"

Just then, the room went silent by the tapping of a staff on the floor, and the announcement of the arrival of 'Her Majesty and Lord Devereaux' and the room erupted into applause again when they followed their bridal party in, beaming happily.

"I certainly do not miss that," Joseph, sitting next to Clarisse, murmured in her ear, and she chuckled as her hand found his leg under the table, and rubbed gently.

00000

Dessert was well underway, and the celebrating in full swing, when Mia and Nicholas finally made it over to see them.

"That dress is gorgeous, Your Majesty," Charlie said solemnly, before grinning.

"Thank you, Lord Jenkins. I'll be sure to tell the designer that you appreciate it," Mia said equally formally, before laughing. "So, how is everything going over here?"

"Fantastic, everything's great here," James added with a smile. "By the way, that's a nice string of pearls around your neck… where did you get them?"

"Grandma gave them to me- she received them for her 21st birthday."

Everyone turned to Clarisse with smiles, but she only shrugged and looked at her plate, and before anyone could say anything, the DJ spoke.

"Could I have the bride and groom on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife? Where are they?"

"That's us," Mia grinned before Nicholas led her through the tables, out onto the dance floor. Clarisse didn't recognise the slow song that was played, but she smiled, seeing how happy they were….

"Now it's time for the mother and grandmother of the bride, and their spouses, to join the happy couple on the floor."

"Now I'm only a spouse!" Joe pretended to look insulted as they followed Helen and Patrick onto the floor. "First Grandpa, and now this!"

"But they're both true titles," Clarisse teased, feeling more relaxed as the evening wore on, and Joseph laughed, knowing she was having a good time.

"You are so sympathetic!"

After the first dance, it was a time of musical dance partners as Mia danced with Sebastian, followed by Patrick and Joseph, while Nicholas dance with Sheila, Helen and Clarisse. After her dance with Nicholas, her grandson now by marriage, ended, Clarisse looked around- her husband was talking to a group in the corner, before she noticed Julie sitting alone at a table.

"Where's everyone else… did they all abandon you?" she joked, sitting down next to her.

"Oh no… my mother will be back soon, and…" she paused for a moment, wincing and taking a deep breath in. "I don't know where the others are, but I just needed to sit down for a little while…"

Clarisse hadn't heard Julie's last words- she was concentrating on the pained expression on her face- something was oddly familiar about that look…

"Julie, are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone, and Julie smiled slightly, before wincing again.

"I'm fine…I'm must having a few cramps, and pain…"

"How long have you had them for?" Clarisse's voice suddenly took on a tone of urgency.

"A couple of hours, and they're coming more often… why?" Julie asked, panic in her eyes and voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear," Clarisse said calmly, pressing her hand warmly. "I think you might be in labour…" she stood up, but then smiled down at Julie, who looked slightly panic stricken. "Don't worry, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go and find the others…."

Luckily she found BJ and Lynn a few steps away, talking with Sebastian and Sheila.

"What's up, lovely grandmother of the bride? Why aren't you and my brother out on the dance floor?"

"I don't know where Joseph is, but it's about Julie… I think she's in labour…"

"What's going on?" Joe asked, joining them as they hurried over to where Julie was sitting.

"Julie's in labour," Clarisse explained, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? I'll get Shades to organise a car," before he hurried away, passing Mia and Nicholas, who had come over to investigate the commotion.

Scott had a car waiting outside in five minutes, and there were a few stares as BJ and Patrick helped Julie out to it, Annie, Lynn, Clarisse and Joe following behind.

"I wish we could come too, but we'll be thinking of you," Clarisse, nervous on Julie's behalf, said through the window, and Julie smiled.

"Thank you."

00000

The rest of the wedding went smoothly, and it was well after eleven when the final guests left- Mia and Nicholas had been long gone, having been flying to their Mediterranean cruise that night.

"Thank you for everything," Mia said to Clarisse when they said goodbye. "We both really appreciate everything you did, and continue to… and let us know about Julie…"

"I will," Clarisse promised, a little tearful at the departure of her granddaughter (even only temporarily), and she held her closer than she normally would when they hugged, but Mia understood. "Have a good time on your honeymoon."

"We will, and you and Joe take care… By the way," she continued, but whispering into her ear. "There's a few bottles of champagne left over, and I had two sent up to your suite so that you can continue to celebrate…"

"Thank you darling, that was very thoughtful of you," Clarisse chuckled, and thus Mia and Nicholas left with laughter rather than tears.

By the time everyone (including James and Charlie) had left, Patrick and Helen had retired for the evening, but Clarisse wasn't tired- she wanted to stay up until she heard from BJ, and Joseph agreed.

"In that case, we might as well open one of these," Joe joked when Clarisse emerged from the bedroom in her bathrobe, having changed out of her wedding clothes, uncorking one of the bottles and pouring two glasses of champagne.

"What a day," he added, handing her a glass as he sat down on the couch, Clarisse joining him, stretching her legs out over his. "Just as well you only have one granddaughter to marry off!"

"Marry off?! Don't let Mia hear you say that!" she laughed. "But, it was a wonderful day… I was proud of her, and I know Phillipe would have been too."

"Yes, and I was proud too- she has grown up… I wonder how Julie's doing?"

"She only left at 8:30… first babies can sometimes take a long time, although Pierre only took a few hours, but Phillipe… " she trailed off, thinking about when he was born…

She had already experienced motherhood once with Pierre, but Rupert had virtually claimed him as his son and heir from birth, so she had been determined to bond with their second child. Rupert had wanted a daughter, but she had suspected she was having a boy, and she had… Phillipe… always smiling, and had formed a strong bond with her almost instantly…

"Hey you," came a gentle voice from beside her, and she came out of her thoughts to smile at him "You looked like you were a million miles away…"

"I was just thinking about Phillipe… it was almost 23 hours before he was born, and I remember kicking Rupert out of the room…"

"YOU kicked Rupert out of the delivery room?"

"Yes… I was swearing and… yes, swearing," she chuckled at his look of surprise. "And screaming… I thought it would never end, and I was exhausted… but when I saw him…" her eyes filled with tears at the memory.

"I fell in love with him instantly… my Phillipe," she murmured as tears began to fall, and he cuddled her close- he knew she still missed him greatly.

Before she could continue, Joe's mobile, which was resting on the side table, rang, and Clarisse lazily reached for it, and Joe listened to her side of the conversation in amusement..

"Hello?... oh Hi, BJ… how's… how wonderful!... When… it didn't take as long as I thought… oh, what a lovely name… yes, they got off safely… we're not in bed, still up… Yes, he's right here… and we'll definitely be in to see them tomorrow… please congratulate them for us… good night BJ…"

"Well?" Joe asked casually (or trying to sound casual) when Clarisse closed the phone, and she smiled fondly at him.

"You can't fool me, Mr Joseph… anyway, as you could probably tell, that was BJ… Julie had a little boy about ten minutes ago, and she's fine… everyone's ecstatic."

"Have they decided on a name?"

"Yes… Sean Joseph…"

"Me? They included my name in…?" Joe looked shocked.

"Of course, darling- we both know Julie adores you, and I think it's a lovely idea… congratulations, Joseph," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, before caressing it.

"Congratulations should go to you to…you're now a godmother!" he replied, still shocked, but secretly pleased… although he hadn't been expecting it.

"Well, today is a day of celebrations… here's to today!" Clarisse toasted, holding up her glass, and he followed suit, clinking his glass with hers.

"Here's to today!"


	22. No Longer Newlyweds

_Author's Note: this is the final chapter of this story…:( but, never fear, there is another installation coming up… yes, it's another sequel, but I'm going to work with it… I can be sure, however, that it's not going to be as long as the last two!_

_Thank you to all my readers for this story- Clarisse Renaldi, Captain Weirdo, addlogcon, tabby-fanny, LadyLuxembourg, VictoriaGrant, Poppinswannabe and anyone else who wants to read this story! You all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me at all! _

Despite the big day, then the late night they had had, Joe and Clarisse were up early the next morning, eager and determined to visit Patrick, Julie and baby Sean in the hospital.

"It was a wonderful day yesterday," Clarisse sighed with a smile as she perused the 'wedding edition' of the newspaper over her cup of tea at breakfast. The press had managed to get quite a few pictures, despite having limited access to the church, but none to the palace.

"But," she yawned slightly. "I do have to agree with you- weddings are exhausting, even when we're only grandparents of the bride!" she laughed ruefully.

"I told you so," Joe smiled smugly at her from his side of the small table. "But it was fun as well… except for that crazy photographer who called us 'Grandma and Grandpa," he added, and Clarisse chuckled.

"I told you so," she mimicked him. "We'll just have to call and tell Mia about Julie… only, not now…"

"No, that mightn't be a good idea," Joe agreed, chuckling, as he switched on the television and, there again on television was extensive coverage of the wedding.

"We stayed away from everyone while we were on our honeymoon so, despite my secret desire to wake them up…" Clarisse chuckled at his impish smile. "Yes… we'll leave them alone."

He watched Elsie Kentworthy talk on the TV for a couple of minutes, before thinking of something else.

"By the way, was Elsie there yesterday?"

"I think so," Clarisse frowned thoughtfully. "I think I saw her in the back of the church, but I can't really remember, understandably… but she's usually fairly respectful at those types of events."

"It's just when she's outside those events that she can be very pushy and downright rude… and you can't say that it isn't true," Joe commented, and she laughed.

"Alright, I wasn't going to contradict you…" before she glanced at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace for the fourth time that morning.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock… am I boring you?"

"You've never bored me, my darling Joseph… although you have said things that _were _boring," and he laughed as she gave him a significant look. "I'm actually just wondering when hospital visiting hours are…"

"Probably the normal times- 10 to 12, 2 to 6… but I suppose you, as a former Queen, would be able to bypass all those rules… you really are dying to see the baby, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I know you are too," Clarisse retorted with a smile, before she thought of something. "Oh, I have to show you something I bought for the baby and Julie," before she disappeared into the bedroom, reappearing seconds later with a medium sized fluffy blue teddy bear, and a gift bag.

"The bear is cute," Joe commented as she sat down next to him, and handed him the bear. "How did you know it was going to be a boy?"

"I didn't- I just saw it, and had to buy it."

"You really are excited, aren't you?" he sounded amused, but was also touched as Clarisse blushed.

"Yes, I am… It sounds silly, but he's the little boy at the moment, and he reminds me so much of when Phillipe was born… Besides, that little boy is now my godson… It's funny," she chuckled, almost to herself. "I gained a grandson and a godson in one day…"

She paused, looking thoughtful, before deciding to admit something to him.

"I really was worried about Julie yesterday… I feel like Julie and I have a connection… she's almost like a daughter…" she looked away, embarrassed, before Joe gently touched her hand and she looked at him, a little shyly.

"I know- I noticed the connection between you and Jules last time we were together, especially when Julie asked you to be godmother, and I know you're fond of Annie as well, crazy girl that she is… but, sometimes, the quiet ones can be the best…"

"Don't I know it- and I'm glad I realised it a long time ago with you," she smiled lovingly at him before leaning over and kissing him. He chuckled when they broke apart.

"Much as I like… no, love… this… I'm also wondering about what's in the bag…"

Clarisse smiled proudly before pulling out a blue sleep suit with feet… and the Genovian crest on the front.

"Wow…" he said, taking it from Clarisse and looking at the crest more clearly. "Why…" although he secretly though it was adorable.

"It's cute- in fact I've got two others, one light brown and one green- and I couldn't resist putting something a little special on them, just to let them know it's from us… it's not to much, is it?"

"No, I think it's great, and I know Julie will love it…" he trailed off as it was his turn to look at the clock. "So… are you going to blaze through the doctors and nurses to see the baby?" he teased, and she pretended to look annoyed.

"I'm not using my so called connections and title to try and get special privileges… although it is tempting," she mused, before sobering up, something else coming to mind. "I know we're not going back to the beach house for a few days, just until things settle down, but I'd also like to…"

"Go and visit Phillipe," Joseph finished the sentence for her. "Definitely. As soon as we go to the hospital."

000

Despite Clarisse's (and, secretly, Joe) eagerness to see Sean, it was well into hospital visiting hours when they arrived at the hospital.

Julie was in a private room, the rest of her family (excluding Ben and Carrie) crowded around her when they arrived.

"Oh, ho, ho!" BJ said loudly when he spotted them seconds later. "Here's little Sean's godmother, and the man who accompanied her, and who happens to be his great uncle!" as the rest of the family turned to greet them.

"Thank you," Joe said sarcastically as Clarisse quietly stepped up beside the bed, avoiding the small cot, to where Julie was sitting, cuddling a tiny, blue blanketed bundle.

"Congratulations, darling," Clarisse gently kissed Julie, and pressed Patrick's hand warmly, before looking down at the small bundle in Julie's arms. "He's beautiful," she said softly, reaching out and touching the tiny cheek. "And so small…" she added, almost to herself.

"Would you like to hold him?" Julie asked quietly.

"I would love to," Clarisse said immediately, happily, before turning hesitant. "But he looks rather sleepy."

"Nonsense, he's fine," Julie said briskly, sliding off the bed as Clarisse sank into the chair behind her, and Julie placed him in her arms. "He is handsome… I could do it again… actually, I want to…"

"He's only 12 hours old!" Annie protested. "You really are a sucker for punishment!"

Clarisse only smiled vaguely as she smiled down at the small warm child as he opened his eyes, stared at Clarisse for a moment, yawned and then wriggled slightly before settling down again.

"He's so cute," she murmured to herself as everyone else started to talk again, and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joseph sit down into the chair beside her.

"He is," he whispered into her ear, and she smiled before she was surprised to feel a tear run down her cheek, and fall onto his blanket. Why was she crying? She wasn't unhappy in the slightest….She only hoped that no one had seen the tear…

"I can't wait to spoil the kid- he's going to be the first baby in our family to have a little drum kit and some bling by the time he's six months old!" Annie suddenly shouted, startling both Clarisse and little Sean, his little face starting to crumple as he whimpered, before Clarisse instinctively began rocking him gently.

"Annie!" everyone else chided her, but Clarisse smiled as he settled down again, his eyes closing again.

"Don't worry, he's fine…" before she turned to Joseph expectantly, but he shook his head, causing Annie to make chicken noises.

"I WILL hold him," he said, shooting a look at Annie. "Just not when he's so… new," he finished, and Annie burst out laughing.

"New? He's almost 12 hours old!"

"Don't worry, little brother," BJ leapt in. "Annie was very, very, very nervous when she first held him… in fact, I think I remember you not wanting to hold him because you were afraid you were going to drop him…"

"You didn't want to hold him at all!" Annie retorted with a cheeky smile, and BJ laughed as Julie changed the subject.

"So, Joe, why are you holding a blue teddy bear and gift bag? You look cute with the bear, but aren't you a little too old for it?"

"Oh!" Joe had forgotten about them- Clarisse had handed them to him when Julie gave her the baby. "Right… Clarisse bought them…" and he handed them to Julie.

"But they're from both of us," Clarisse added hastily.

"Thank you both… oh!" Julie cried delightedly as she pulled out the first of the 3 sleep suits, and held one up, instantly spying the Genovian crest on the front. "These are amazing… especially with the crest on them… wow… thank you…"

She looked over at Clarisse with wide eyes, before getting off the bed again, passing the suits to the nearest person, to kiss Clarisse and then Joe. "They really are gorgeous, and he's definitely going to be wearing one when we leave the hospital!"

"It was our pleasure," Clarisse smiled at Julie, before she looked down at the baby, who was beginning to squirm and whimper. "Uh oh, I think little Sean wants his mother…" and she handed him back, smiling at them fondly, causing Joe to say…

"By the way, if you're in Genovia, and ever need any babysitting, I'm sure Clarisse would be delighted to oblige!" he quipped cheekily, and everyone turned to laugh at him, including his wife.

00000

Half an hour later, they were in the car, with a driver this time, and heading north to the cemetery. Initially, it had bothered Joseph to be driven around, but it didn't bother him so much anymore, and this time he preferred it, particularly as Clarisse was usually drained after a visit to Phillipe's grave.

"He is beautiful," Clarisse sighed again, and Joe laughed.

"That's about the tenth time you've said that in a couple of hours… but yes, he's adorable," he added with a smile. "But… I'm glad for Jules and Patrick… shall I call you Sean's Fairy godmother?" he teased, and she laughed this time.

"It definitely sounds better than Her Majesty, but not quite as good as 'Mrs'… or maybe it does," she mused, and he laughed along with her.

"Did I see a tear before?" he asked quietly after a pause, and she looked confused for a moment- why was he talking about tears- before she realised… he had seen the isolated tear…

"It's nothing… I don't know why, unless… I was remembering when I was holding Phillipe after he was born…" she trailed off, looking out the window for a moment. "Or," she joked lightly. "Maybe he was so cute…"

She still had a lot of emotions and memories that needed to be dealt with, but it was time to let it all go- she was happily married, happily retired, and had a very supportive group of family and friends, including Joseph's family.

He laughed, doubtful of her joking, but decided to leave it- particularly once they arrived at the cemetery, when her face suddenly went still, but he also noticed that she didn't look as unhappy as she usually did, as these visits usually stirred up memories…

"I feel different this time, Joseph," she confided as he helped her out of the car, and he looked intrigued.

"Oh?"

"I know that he was there, in some form, yesterday, and approving of what had happened… Don't get me wrong, there's a pain that will never heal, but…it's not quite as unbearable as it used to be…"

"Are you starting to move on?" he inquired as they walked towards the grave- it was clear that Mia had visited only days earlier, as there was a bouquet of lilies on one side of the headstone.

"I must be… that, or Phillipe is making me move on… he always joked that, if he… before me… he would come back and either haunt me or, he would make me feel better… It sounds silly, I know…" she blushed, and he was quick to dissuade that notion.

"No, that does not… I can just imagine Phillipe coming back to haunt you… telling you to get a move on with me," he teased, and she blushed as she kneeled on the grass in front of the grave, and arranged the flowers. "But yes, I think he would also tell you that it's time to move on… miss him, as it's perfectly natural, but don't dwell on his accident…remember him the way he was…"

"Are you turning into a self help guru?" she turned and looked up at him with an amused smile. "You're certainly sounding very positive…."

"I guess I must be…"

He grinned, before becoming more serious as, looking down at Phillipe's headstone, remembering the two different funerals he had attended, both involving the woman in front of him, and remembered how different they had been….

******************

_It was a warm spring April day, not quite the typical weather when the entire country was in mourning, and about to bury their beloved King after a long illness. The ceremony at the church had been long and arduous, with everyone important wanting to pay their respects to their beloved monarch, then the trip had been sombre, the streets of Pyrus lined with people to watch the cortege, and now the burial… the quiet cemetery, burial spot for the royal family and those considered 'loyal' enough to the family, was almost full of people wishing to pay their respects, or, more cynically, wishing to be seen at the funeral of a King, but Joseph wasn't paying any attention to any of them… _

_His position was a few metres behind the immediate family- the widow, her two boys standing on either side of her- and he had a good position of the Queen's stature… she hadn't bent her back at all that day, and he wasn't surprised- she had always been a woman who had kept her feelings on the inside, let out to only those she knew and trusted…_

_She and the King hadn't always had the best relationship- a friendship was more like it, and even that was strained at times,- but it was clear she was giving him the respect and dignity his title (but not necessarily the person) deserved as she farewelled him, along with their two sons, the former Crown Prince Pierre, and the new Crown Prince, Phillipe._

_There was discreet weeping all around the cemetery as Archbishop James said the final farewell, but, walking around to keep an eye on the crowd, Joseph wasn't at all surprised that Clarisse wasn't one of them, as she stared down at the coffin through her dark, veiled covered hat. The boys looked sombre, but, as trained into them from birth, their emotions weren't clear to the uneducated eye either- Pierre looked stony, while Phillipe, his hand holding his mother's firmly, looked thoughtful as he watched the coffin descend into the ground… _

_Finally, however, the priest finished with his prayers, and walked over to the widow and her sons, pressing their hands, before disappearing into the crowd as the rest of the crowd began to disperse. Both Pierre and Phillipe stood back to see what their mother would do, but she obviously had told them she needed some time alone, as both of them walked away._

_Joseph was unsure what to do, so he hovered around near the car until he heard her call:_

"_Joseph!" and he knew that she wanted him._

"_Your Majesty," he said formally, standing in front of her as she walked away from the grave, heading towards the cars, but suddenly stopping in front of him._

"_Please, Joseph," she said quietly, lifting the veil and looking at him. "That title is inappropriate today- I just need my friend."_

_  
Joe looked around himself furtively and, seeing no one there (all the guests had gone back to the palace), he unstiffened and gave her a warm glance._

"_Clarisse… how are you?"_

_  
She gave a careless, indifferent shrug- and, the truth was, that was how she felt- the love had long gone out of their marriage, leaving only regret and some fondness, so… although she was sad about the way he had died, she wasn't devastated, feeling that it was the end of her life…_

"_I'm fine… honestly," she said when Joe looked at her doubtfully. "I do feel sad about how sick he was at the end, but… our marriage wasn't really a marriage at all… and now… once Phillipe becomes King next year, I'll be free… Free," she repeated the word, savouring the feeling of happiness it seemed to evoke. Free to do what she wanted, free to stay out of the public eye forever, free to be herself… free… free to love Joseph openly, not in the shadows._

"_A lot of things are going to change now, Joseph," she declared, almost passionately, giving him an intense look, and he suddenly knew he meant their relationship. "Mark my words, Joseph, things are going to change- and I'm going to instigate it…"_

_000000_

_Almost a year later, Joseph was in the same spot, watching another funeral, only there were several major differences- the weather was miserable- cold, cloudy and close to rainy, very unusual for a Genovian spring, and the small group that was attending was huddled together in groups… except one person. Unlike Rupert's funeral, this burial was different- when it was planned, the person in charge made it quite clear that it was family and close friends only._

"_It's not a celebration or an excuse to be seen by the press, for heaven's sake!"_

_So, according to their wishes, the funeral had been large, as befitting a Crown Prince, but the burial was quiet and private. The third difference was that the person they were burying was Phillipe, and Clarisse, his mother and still Queen of Genovia, was watching the same way as before, but she was alone (Pierre standing a few metres away), and Joseph could tell she was physically struggling to contain her emotions… this time, she was heartbroken._

_After the funeral, the same Archbishop that had buried her husband walked over and pressed her hands warmly, and murmured some words of comfort. A few people made their way over to do the same, but they would all see her at the palace for the wake… and they sensed that she needed the time alone…_

_Finally, they were alone… just Clarisse and Joseph, and Joseph was again at a loss for what to do… they had been together almost all week, Joseph sticking to her side like Velcro, but now… she had just let go of her favourite son, and he didn't know what to or say… _

_He was about to walk back and wait by the car, give her some time alone, when…_

"_Joseph?" and he didn't hesitate to join her over by the graveside. She had removed her veil (and the sunglasses she had been wearing, although they hadn't been needed), and was staring down at the open grave…_

"_My son is there," she said softly and he nodded, still not sure what to say or do. "Have you ever met a parent that's had to bury their son?"_

_  
"I can't say that I have," he said awkwardly, wishing that it would stop sprinkling rain, but Clarisse seemed oblivious to it._

"_I always thought it would be tragic to have to do it, but life goes on… I was so wrong… this is the worst thing I've ever had to endure…"_

"_I'm sorry," he said helplessly, and she finally came to and looked at him with red eyes._

"_Why are you saying sorry? This isn't your fault."_

__

"But it's happening to you, and I wish that it hadn't."

"So do I," her voice began to tremble slightly. "I wish that Phillipe was still here, ready to take his place as King, and act like a father to his daughter… but all that's gone… oh Joseph," she finally broke down, turning to him, crying. "What am I going to do now?"

"You don't need to think about that now," he said, stepping forward and pulling her into his arms as she began to sob into his shoulder. "At the moment, all you need to do is look after yourself, and I'll be right here with you, all the way…"

"Thank you Joseph," she pulled away and looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "I don't think I could do this without you…"

"You won't have to… ever," he said firmly.

_**********************_

"What are you thinking about now?" Clarisse suddenly broke into his thoughts, and he grinned sheepishly, suddenly discovering that Clarisse had stood up and was standing beside him.

"Nothing…" but she was still looking at him, a disbelieving smile on her face.

"I don't believe you… come on, what were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about the two times we were here when you had to bury…"

"A husband and a son within a year," the smile faded from her face for a moment as she recalled those two instances… The first time, she was sorry, but more indifferent, and the second time… heartbreak… before she shook off her mood and smiled at him.

"They were very hard times, I'll admit, but I can also recall that you were there as well… and that is something I will always be grateful for…"

She sighed down at the grave again.

"I still can't believe he's gone…. But, life goes on… I suppose…. But he'd think our year would have been hilarious…"

"Yes, moving out to the beach house…"

"Going shopping and renting DVD's…Introducing you to technology…"

"Sorting out a lover's quarrel between his daughter and her boyfriend…"

"Various birthday surprises… including you getting arrested!"

"Your Miss Independent streak…"

"When you got sick…"

"Confronting my darling niece and nephew, and then staying at a fabulous hotel…"

"Reuniting my granddaughter and her boyfriend who quickly became her fiancé…"

"A royal engagement and then payback…"

"Then the wedding… and Julie's lovely surprise…"

They looked at each other and grinned- yes, it had indeed been an interesting and jam packed year since their first wedding anniversary celebrations… Mia and Nicholas had still been dating then, and now they were married… before another thought struck him

"There is something else I've just realised…"

"What's that?" she turned to look at him with a smile as she wove her arms around his waist. "What's that, my darling husband?"

"I've just realised that we can no longer be counted as newlyweds… almost two years since we got married, there is now another newly married couple on the block…"

"Oh… that's right," Clarisse said, realisation dawning on her face. "We are not either… but," she added with a cheeky smile. "Can we still be called 'married'?"

"Yes, and don't you ever think of changing that status!" he growled playfully, and she giggled softly.

"Do you think we'll ever live a 'normal life?" Clarisse inquired with a smile as they walked back to the car hand in hand.

"I don't think so, darling… but, you have to admit that it's interesting this way…"

"Do you think we'll have some more interesting times this year?"

"I think so… and I don't think we'll have to make a bet on it!"

"I wonder what else is going to come our way?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, Mrs Bonnell, we'll just have to wait and see…"


End file.
